Her Silence is Deafening - An Emison FanFic
by aemstar
Summary: An Emison FanFic. No A. Emily is the new girl at Rosewood High in her final year. Emily hasn't spoken in months due to a past incident but she bumps into the one and only Alison DiLaurentis and they change each others life. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, so if you're reading this I have a few quick things. This is an Alison and Emily story line, there's no A, and Emily is the new girl, so she is new to Rosewood. I do have an idea of where I'd like the story to go and because I've been missing my Emison fix on the show, there will be a few fluffy things here and there! But for all the people who need a "quick fix" this probably isn't the story. I do actually plan to have a few things happen, and from the very beginning I hoping it makes you think "what happened to Emily Fields before Rosewood?"  
Feedback would be greatly appreciated but please be nice, this is my first FanFic.  
Anyway guys! Enjoy

Chapter 1.

Rosewood. A small town, _Too small_, a young Emily Fields thought as she drove herself to her first day at her fourth new high school. To be honest, Emily was so over the moving that she couldn't even be bothered to be close to nervous. The constant badgering of her parents to excel and succeed, had become utterly unbearable.

Unfortunately her father's job took him places and her mother was madly in love, which meant following him wherever he went. Well that was their excuse anyway; no one really wanted to talk about the real reason to their constant modifications in living arrangements.

It wasn't that Emily didn't love her parents, the moving was just hard. She had barely made it through junior year and now she was starting at another school half way through the semester. She had enough troubles fitting in let alone being the weird mysterious girl who showed up out of nowhere with less than a year's worth of school left.

Emily parked her car down the road instead of joining other students in the parking lot. The routine was easier that way, the further the car was away from the school the quicker you could run to the car and avoid traffic.

As Emily cut off the engine she reached for her bag and noticed a message from her mother wishing her good luck, _again_, she thought to herself.

By the time Emily had picked up her class schedule the hallways of Rosewood High were relatively empty except for the occasional stray student being late or just avoiding the classroom all together.

Knowing full well that Emily would walk in on an English class already in progress didn't seem overly appealing. Not exactly an entrance she wanted to make, however it also wasn't very smart to ditch class either, not on her first day anyway. So taking a deep breath Emily opened the door to her class, noticing all heads turn in her direction as she walked over to the teacher who had stopped himself near the chalk board. He was young, younger than she had expected, it threw her off balance as he introduced himself, she wasn't used to... manners.

'I'm Mr. Fitz. You must be Emily.' He said politely, Emily didn't know if the teacher was actually asking her a question but she responded with a nod anyway, noticing a few people snickering, her eyes couldn't help but wonder over to the culprits. Both dark haired boys, good looking enough but she could tell their ego was compensation.

'Okay well you can take a seat over there; we were just reading from the assigned book, "Great Expectations", have you got it yet?'

Emily shook her head as the teacher waited from a spoken answer, more snickering continued throughout the classroom. This time however Emily ignored it and walked over to her allocated seat. _Thank goodness this school had single desks,_ Emily thought to herself as she said a few seats away from the snickering boys.

'Mr Kahn, did you by any chance want to continue reading from the novel?'

The slightly taller boy straightened his back as he held the half open book in his hand, his attitude radiating a hint of confusion to the teacher's question.

'No sir.' The boy answered as Mr Fitz walked towards him, his dominance taking a toll on the clearly shocked teenager.

'Then you have no reason to be talking.' His face though sweet in structure showed no signs of weakness as he spoke. Mr Fitz may have been young but he certainly was experienced with his words. The class erupted with soft giggles as the teacher walked away and towards Emily.

'You can borrow mine for today, Miss Fields.'

A mere nod came from the brunette again as the teacher handed her his book. The novel was old and torn, nothing in compassion to the ones owned from the classmates. This one was loved, and read for that matter. Emily had always liked the story line for Great Expectations; though it was hard to keep up she never understood why it was so important to read it in high school English, thank goodness she already had a clear understanding of it for any assignments.

As the English class passed by the occasional student would brush their eyes upon the quiet new brunette, though her eyes never once left the pages of her novel. As the bell went for the next lesson Emily couldn't have been more grateful. The constant feeling of eyes watching her was becoming intolerable.

Walking towards Mr Fitz who was now sitting at his desk, Emily gathered his well loved copy of "Great Expectations" and placed it gently on his desk. She gave him a small smile before exiting, leaving no time to say a word. As the brunette entered the now very crowded hallways of Rosewood High she felt the occasional stare but tried to ignore, it would be like this for the rest of the week.

A parting in the hallway all of a sudden started to appear, though a distracted Emily trying to look for her next class had paid no attention to the sudden change in ambiance.

'Watch it loser!'

Emily felt a budge on her arm and the sudden shock made her drop her items of school work, though the insult was poor she still couldn't help but look at who the offender was as she knelt for her books. Feeling a small pain from her ribs the brunette grabbed her sides trying to recover, this was normal in any situation for Emily ever since her incident but it wasn't exactly idyllic timing. Emily looked up and saw a very fashionably dressed blonde standing above her, personally Emily thought it was a little much for just school but regardless the blonde looked stunning, strikingly beautiful even, though Emily could tell the blonde knew this.

The brunette gave her an apologetic nod as she stood letting the pain in her ribs and now legs subside. She tried walking away but the blonde continued to talk.

'New here huh?'

There was a silence in the hallway, Emily could tell without looking that everyone in range was looking in on what was about to happen. As Emily turned back to the blonde she noticed three other girls standing behind her, obviously a part of her group, a petite brunette caring a few novels and nothing else, she was rather cute but she also looked creative, there was another brunette but significantly taller, she was holding text books, and then finally another blonde, she was also very good-looking, personally Emily thought the ring leader was prettier, that was probably why she was in charge.

The creative, smart and the good looking, _how cliche_. Emily thought to herself. The brunette gave the blonde a small nod, hoping to hurry the confrontation up as she didn't need this on her first day, or ever for that fact.

'I'm Alison.' The blonde spoke with such meaning, Emily however didn't really seem to understand why she should care; so she continued to be silent like she always did.

'If you're going to attend this school, you're going to have to learn who is higher in the food chain.'

Suddenly breaking a line in the crowd the boy from English class earlier, Kahn was his last name but that was all the brunette knew, entered the group, he stood next to Alison and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Emily was slowly losing patience, she wasn't in the mood for this and she never would be. The brunette turned her head towards the sheet of paper the office had given her. The next class was just around the corner but when she turned her head to find an escape her path was blocked by snooping on lookers. A sigh left her lips and Emily rolled her eyes back to Alison, the only thing that was running through her mind at that moment was how much she'd rather be home.

'Hi Emily, I'm Noel.' Noel introduced himself with a cocky attitude, this bugged Emily, however Alison found it somewhat attractive, she liked that he had control.

Emily didn't move, she was close to not even blinking, she just remained reserved and complacent. The group would soon be bored of her, they had always been in the past. This group on the other hand didn't budge they seemed just as reserved as Emily. Alison knew people like Emily, all the same, quiet and most probably smart.

It bothered Alison that this Emily girl wouldn't speak though, usually people would jump at the opportunity to speak with her or to have her speak to them and other times people would struggle to articulate a word, but at least they would still try. This girl Emily hadn't even spoken a word, not even shown interest in trying; though this bothered Alison it also made her very curious about the girl.

'Where is your next class?' Alison felt her lips move but she only registered what she had truly said until everyone who was looking, look towards her in confusion, even Emily seemed confused.

She must admit it was an odd question for Alison DiLaurentis but she didn't show a sign of unfamiliarity, she merely pretended that this was normal and everyone else would follow suit.

Emily stood there, still silent, she wasn't sure that telling the popular blonde where her next class was, was such a great idea. She began to notice that the crowd was thinning; everyone was becoming either bored or worried that they would be late for class. When Emily hadn't said anything Alison became inpatient and took the sheet of paper from her hands, before the brunette could even react, Noel stood in between her and Alison and though this wasn't exactly a threat Emily didn't want to retaliate. Instead she merely waited for the blonde to become bored and leave, everyone else had except for Noel and Alison's other friends, the smart looking one was becoming edgy, obviously not happy with the fact that they were late.

'Ali, come on-' The taller brunette began saying as Alison looked up from the sheet of paper to Emily.

'Oh shush Spencer you'll be fine.' The brunette continued to stir, Emily looked towards her, she looked back at Alison and played with her books. Alison however did not look away from Emily, her bright blue eyes bearing into the brunettes dark chocolate eyes. When Spencer made loud sigh Alison finally looked away from Emily.

'God Spencer, just go to class.' Her voice was strong and stern; it obviously was another reason why she was in charge. Spencer seemed to relax at Alison's permission and headed off with the other two girls as well.

Noel remained where he was at Alison's side holding her waist in a somewhat over protective manner.

'I'm fine .' Was all Alison said, Noel caught the hint and before leaving attempted to give her a kiss but Alison swiftly moved her face back towards Emily giving Noel access to only her cheek.

Then it was just the two girls, in an empty hallway, Emily turned to leave but was interrupted.

'What's the rush Emily?' Alison asked in a rather patronizing tone, Emily had become significantly less agitated now that everyone had left but it was still frustrating being pulled back towards the blonde. She just wanted to go to class and get the day done with.  
'You won't get far without this anyway.' The blonde reminded her. Emily looked towards her class schedule in Alison's hands. She reached for it but the blonde pulled away, Emily looked on Alison with confusion where as Alison looked at Emily with curiosity. She had never met someone like the brunette.  
'You're not much of a talker, are you Fields?' The brunette shook her head; she hadn't spoken to anyone in a very long time. She merely listened; her ears were always aware and ready.

Alison was becoming irritated, why wasn't this girl talking? It was growing very frustrating. Both girls stood in the hallway, Emily holding her books to her chest in an attempt to protect herself and Alison holding her handbag over her shoulder. Emily wasn't even sure why she was still standing in front of the girl; she knew her next class was biology and then lunch. She could always go back to the office and get another schedule.

'Just say something and I'll give you your piece of paper back.' Alison challenged the still quiet brunette. With that final remark Emily had had enough and turned to walk to biology, leaving Alison and her schedule behind her.

Though Emily had been standing in the hallway with Alison for what seemed like forever, only ten minutes had passed and she wasn't overly late for class. The teacher was nice enough; he allocated Emily a seat and handed her a few sheets of paper that she didn't bother to look at.

'Miss DiLaurentis doesn't seem to be here today, but she will be your lab partner from now on as her partner changed classes.' Emily nodded and turned to her seat. As she opened her book pretending to pay attention she wondered who this DiLaurentis girl was. Was she going to be nice? Or a pain?

The teacher began talking but Emily wasn't interested, usually she liked biology but today her head wasn't in it. Instead her mind was thinking of Alison and their encounter in the hallway. There was something about the blonde that made Emily nervous. She tried to focus on her text book but the class went momentarily silent for a few seconds, which drew her attention to the front. Alison had entered the room at some point and was talking to the teacher, _Oh_ _god_ _no_, Emily thought to herself over and over again. But sure enough the blonde turned to Emily and gave her a smile, it was conniving but Emily still found it to be beautiful none the less.

The way her lips lifted up and made her cheeks all cute and puffy made Emily feel giddy, but she couldn't understand why.

As Alison walked towards Emily she could tell the brunette was automatically uncomfortable, Alison liked this. The beautiful blonde had always fed off other people's fear of her as it made her feel empowered, but Emily was different. It wasn't that she was scared of Alison it was more that she just wasn't interested in her.

There was something about Emily that intrigued Alison. She would make it her mission to get Emily to speak.

'Well hello again.' Alison didn't even bother to whisper. She did what she wanted when she wanted to; this was the bliss of being a DiLaurentis. She sat down next to Emily and pulled out a text book that she didn't bother to open.

'Okay class, today we will begin our assignments. As you can see I've already handed out your information sheets and assigned you partners...'

Alison could hear a sigh come from Emily as the teacher continued to talk. The sigh angered her but she decided not to bite, she wanted Emily to talk. Through the rest of class Emily and Alison sat in silence and listened to the teacher and taking down notes every so often. A few times Alison had caught Emily looking at her but she pretended she hadn't noticed; this was what Alison was after. The _extra_ attention. Emily was looking at her like everyone else did.

When the bell went for lunch the class gathered the books quickly in a rush to get out. Emily however remained to finish off her final notes, about half way through the class she had gotten back into the swing of biology. But it was mainly because she wanted to avoid looking at the dazzling blonde next to her.

Alison stood and gathered her things; looking towards Emily she wondered how long the girl was going to remain silent.

'Let me tell you something Fields, it is a privilege to work with me. You will remember this, and we work off my terms. We will study where I want, at specific times and we will do certain sections of the work to my accord. Do you understand?'

Emily swallowed at Alison's sudden outburst but she nodded in a controlled manner. Alison sighed in frustration, quickly placed Emily's class schedule on the table and left in a huff. The blonde thought that Emily was extremely frustrating but she didn't let it get to her. She was Alison DiLaurentis for goodness sake!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had finally hit 3'oclock and Emily half sprinted out of her class and to her locker. She grabbed her bag and headed out towards her car. Her Toyota Corolla was waiting less than fifty meters away and she wouldn't stay at this school any longer then she had to.

Sure she had met some nice people today but she just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep.

Her house might have changed her bed sure hadn't and to that there remained some part of Emily's life before her incident. No matter how hard she tried to forget about it, it remained in the back of her mind...

Not letting anything make her day worse she threw her bag onto the passenger seat of the car and started the engine. Just as she was about to drive away someone knocked on the window and the noise made Emily jump. When she looked up she saw none other than Alison looking down at her... again. She rolled down the window to see what she wanted, to again hurry things up.

Alison was still unimpressed that Emily hadn't spoken to her but in a more serious matter they had a biology assignment to do and Alison DiLaurentis was not having any bad grades on her record because of a girl refusing to speak.

'We will meet up this afternoon at my house to organise the start of our assignment.' Emily had already forgotten about the assignment but she nodded at Alison and waited for more instructions. It was clear the blonde had more to say.

'You will give me your number and I will message you the rest of the details.' Alison said handing Emily a piece of paper and a pen. Emily figured she should do what she's told if she wants to get home quicker.

Speedily writing her number down for Alison and her name just in case she would forget. The brunette picked Alison to be the type to forget people who didn't matter to them.

'You will hear from me.' And with that Alison left. Emily watched her depart in her side mirror, watching the blonde's hips and hair sway in unison as she walked.

Within half an hour Emily was back home and in sweat pants, she made herself a cup of tea and now on her window seat reading. It was a nice afternoon; the sun was shining into her room through the trees it gave Emily a content feeling. She was relaxed and it was nice. After about an hour of reading through her new biology assignment she heard her phone buzz, thinking it was her mum telling her she would be late from work or her dad would be late she was mildly surprised when a message from an unknown came up.

_Be at my house by 7:30_

_-Alison_

That was it but Emily didn't even know where Alison lived, she felt mild panic when she didn't know what to do but moments late Alison sent her another message of her address and a screenshot of Google Maps showing how to get there. Could it really be that complicated? It was just a house after all.

By the time Emily had showered, eaten and gotten her stuff ready it was already 7:16. The drive to Alison's was a short ten minutes, her house was beautiful and it did have a long driveway that Emily wouldn't have found if it weren't for the screenshot Alison sent her.

As she pulled up she could tell then and there that the DiLaurentis' were well off, it made Emily even more nervous. She had been at school for a day and she was already stuck doing a project with the rich popular girl.

'You're late.'

Alison said as she walked out from around her house, it startled Emily but this time she didn't jump. She merely cleared her throat and pulled her bag full of biology work out of the passenger seat.

'Well, come on in then let's get this over and done with.'

Alison tried to sound like she wasn't bothered with Emily's presence but in reality it still troubled her that Emily hadn't spoken yet, maybe she couldn't speak? No, that couldn't be it, but Alison didn't want to dwell any further on the topic so she directed the brunette into her house and towards the kitchen.

'My parents are away on business trips or something so it'll just us.' Alison wasn't sure why she spoke of her parents, she rarely brought them up and it wasn't like it would be important information to Emily. There was something about this girl that made Alison struggle with her words. Maybe it was because Emily didn't use words at all? Alison thought to herself as she sat her laptop down on the kitchen bench. Emily followed suit, like everyone did in the presence of a DiLaurentis. The brunette also pulled out of her bag the biology text book and a note book. Both looked brand new which was a given of course since it was Emily's first day.

For about an hour neither spoke, Alison searched the internet for a reliable source to use and Emily wrote up useless notes, she had already written a significant amount of work before she arrived at Alison's. For some reason Emily wanted to impress the blonde but at the same time just wanted to be ready for the evening.

Every so often Alison would look over at Emily but Emily never let her eyes leave her paper. She would focus and not let her eyes give her away.

'Are you thirsty at all?' Alison asked during the silence but she really just wanted Emily to look up from her work. She wanted to see the brunette's warm eyes again. There was something comforting about them.

This bothered Alison more.

Emily finished writing the final word of her sentence and looked towards the blonde's eyes; they didn't seem to show any emotion. It was like Alison didn't want anyone to see what she was thinking or feeling. The brunette shook her head and closed her book. She quickly grabbed her phone to check the time and realized almost two hours had passed.

Being in Alison's company was refreshing, she didn't seem overly demanding for Emily to speak to her and Emily could tell it was because she wasn't interested but she liked feeling no pressure never the less.

Alison followed Emily's eyes to her phone, she couldn't see the time but instead she looked towards the clock on the wall.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Alison excused herself and went to see who it was.

'Hey baby!' Noel said as Alison opened the door.

'Oh hey Noel.' Alison allowed her "not-boyfriend" to walk inside and they headed towards the kitchen. She was slightly surprised seeing Noel at her door but then realised she had organised to spend time with him after her and Emily were finished. She honestly thought the brunette would've left by this time.

'We were just finishing up.' Alison said as she closed her laptop.

'Hey Fields. Taking up all my time with my girl are ya?' Emily quickly put her books in her bag and stood for the chair. She was automatically uncomfortable again, there was something about Noel that she didn't like and she wasn't ready to be around her outside of school. Not that she probably ever would be either.

Alison looked up at Noel, his eyes fixed on Emily purposefully trying to make her uncomfortable and this bothered her for some reason.

'That's enough.' She said demandingly and Noel did not continue.

'I will see you tomorrow. You did some good work.' Emily and Noel both looked at Alison in bewilderment; her sweet behaviour was odd to the both of them.

'But I'm going to go over your notes tomorrow in class. You can see yourself out. Goodnight.'

Emily merely nodded and headed towards the door, she could hear a small laugh from Alison thinking that she was mocking Emily. The brunette couldn't help but sneak a quick look to confirm if her assumptions were true. Instead of finding Alison and Noel laughing at Emily, Noel had lifted Alison up onto the kitchen bench and was trailing kisses down her neck. Immediately Emily looked away, opened and closed the door behind her.

Alison felt Noel press his body against hers, it made her giggle when he lifted her up onto the bench but her eyes stared off to the departing Emily. She briefly saw the brunette look towards the two of them, blush and then leave.

'Noel, come on no. This is the kitchen for goodness sakes.'

'Oh come on Ali baby. Please?' He begged.

Though this was normal for Alison, Noel begging didn't seem as appealing tonight. They had not slept together yet but he was content on making the goal happen and Alison was too but in her own time. Noel just kept pushing lately though; she wasn't even sure why she agreed to hang out with him tonight.

'Noel, I said no. That's enough.' Though Alison was strong with her words Noel was no match for her, he pushed against her and held her wrists in place while continuing to kiss at her neck.

'Seriously, Noel, stop.'

'Ali baby we've been hanging out for months now! Come on.'

Normal he would've stopped by now, normally Noel would stop and have a laugh with Alison about it but he wouldn't budge, instead he continued to kiss. His grip that remained on her wrist grew in strength and Alison panic along with an adrenaline kick. She pushed him away and moved off the kitchen counter.

'I think you should go Noel.' She said moving away from him.

'Come on baby lets have some fun.' He cornered Alison in between the edges of the kitchen bench; she could feel her heart rate increase as her fear surrounded her body.

'Noel. Please. Stop it!' Noel had moved his lips to Alison's and all of a sudden she didn't like the taste of them, the feel of them, or the way he'd bite her lip playfully. Now it all seemed wrong, he wasn't going to continue this surely? This was Noel. The sweet boy that played video games with her and joked about any random thing. This was surely one of his practical jokes.

'Seriously Noel if this is a joke it's not funny! Stop!' She screamed at him but it was no use, no one could hear and she wasn't strong or fast enough to escape.

Alison could feel tears fall from her eyes and Noel moved his hands away from her wrist to her waist still holding her in place.

'Let's get this jacket off you baby.' Without even giving Alison a chance to speak her leather jacket was off and on the floor and his lips went back to hers. She tried desperately to push against him, _Come on Ali! Push him away! One! Two! THREE!_

Unexpectedly Noel fell to the ground. In the process of Alison's attempt to push him off her, Emily had run back inside grabbed Alison's leather jacket and thrown it over Noel's head blinding him momentarily.

The brunette grabbed the taller boys arms and pulled him away from the very frighten Alison. Tears flooded her deep blue eye as she desperately tried to move out of the corner of the kitchen. Emily threw Noel against the kitchen island winding him; he then fell to the ground gasping in pain trying franticly to catch his breath.

'Noel I think you should leave.'

Alison said as Emily walked over to inspect her, she seemed alright but even in shock she still managed to sound slightly terrifying. Noel had finally managed to catch his breath and stood.

'Come on baby we were just having a bit of fun.'

Emily moved in between Noel and Alison as he tried to reach for her. Alison's hands instinctive went onto Emily's arms; she suddenly had the need to feel secure as she anxiously buttoned up her blouse that had come undone in the commotion.

'Leave Noel!' Alison yelled at him. He looked between the brunette and the blonde; he sighed and left the kitchen and as he disappeared he slammed the door dramatically behind him.

Emily could feel Alison's hand relax around her arm, in response Emily turned to face the blonde. Her face was tear-stain and her shirt was slightly torn. Emily walked over to the sink and grabbed a glass that had been washed, filling it with water she passed it to Alison.

'Thank you.' Alison said as she took the water and Emily nodded with a soft smile in response. Alison realised that this was the first that in a long time she had used her manners and was surprised. However, she drank the water and wiped away her tears trying to regain some composure.

Alison did not like this; the fact that she was different around Emily displeased her.

'Why did you come back in?' Alison's voice was suddenly back to her stern tone but Emily didn't reply. 'Did you hear me scream?'

She was anger that Emily wouldn't speak, she wanted her to talk, she wanted to hear what Emily's voice sounded like. But, nothing! Emily wouldn't speak.

Alison thought that there wasn't a chance that Emily was even close to talking. The blonde scared Emily and the fact that she had just rescued her from whatever happened with Noel made her nervous, so nervous her hands were shaking but she screwed them up into her jumper pockets.

'God Emily, will you just say something?'

Emily felt a huge lump develop in the back of her throat that she desperately tried to swallow.

'How do you go through each day and not manage to speak to anyone? Jeez! Do you talk to your parents?'

Emily quickly shook her head not wanting to further annoy the distort blonde.

'How do you communicate with them?' Emily again quickly responded but instead with a quick shrug. Alison was radiating pure frustration; her voice was loud and full of anger. It was like she had completely forgotten what had happened with Noel.

'How do you communicate with anyone?! How do you order food? How do you take public transport? How do you tell the waitress what meal you'd like? How do you take your coffee? How do you manage to never speak Emily?'

Emily didn't speak and she didn't move. The brunette had been exposed to this conversation before, well not to this volume but she was familiar with it. Emily quickly turned to grab her bag that she had thrown on the floor in a rush to save Alison; it was not far from the blonde's leather jacket. Picking it up along with her belongings she gently handed Alison her jacket and left the house. Leaving a confused Alison with no time to continue her raging speech. Although the brunette had a gut feeling that the DiLaurentis child was not used to be walked out on.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!  
So, I've had a few views on this story and I think that means people are liking it. If anyone's got any suggestions I'm more than happy to hear them out. Also in the next few chapters I'll be having flash backs, hopefully it'll keep everyone interested. I don't want to jump straight into the plot otherwise I won't have anything to write about later. Also, I do work a lot so I'm sorry in advance if there are a few delays, I am hoping to be pretty regular with my updates though.  
I hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next day Emily was dreading school, not only would she see Noel and have to spend the first class with him but she would also have to spend a whole class with Alison as well.

The night before had been horrible for Emily, she had driven home shaking terribly from the encounter with Noel and then when Alison became angry with her because she hadn't spoken. Well to say the least Emily was confused. She got home to her parents watching television; she gave them the usual smile and quickly disappeared up into her room. Emily knew that this disappointed her parents she just couldn't help it. She always wanted to be alone, she felt safer that way.

Waking up the next morning always felt like a chore, her mother would always place anti-depressants and pain killer tablets on her bed side table for the day but Emily knew her parents were secretly worried she wouldn't take them. The painkillers Emily would always take, it subsided the pain in her side and with the anti-depressants well, the brunette wasn't a fan but she couldn't argue.

The day was like any other; Emily got dressed for school, made herself a coffee and got in the car and the brunette began mentally preparing herself for the day ahead.

Alison on the other hand was very ready for school; she was ready to get Emily to talk once and for all. As she arrived from school she noticed Emily getting out of her car, well attempting to anyway. She noticed Ben, one of Noel's friends, leaning up against her. The brunette looked extremely uncomfortable but she didn't budge for a moment. When the dark haired boy moved in and whispered into Emily's ear she pushed him away.

_Strong arms_, Alison thought to herself. For some reason the way Emily walked away from Ben very distort by what had happened caught Alison's attention and she couldn't help but notice her legs following the distressed girl. Alison walked behind her for several minutes before realising that Emily was headed towards the library. At first she thought of heading back and going to class but the brunette was far more _fascinating_. She couldn't help but follow.

'Are you okay?' Alison asked as she sat down next to Emily at the back of the library. Considering it was first period the library was relatively empty so she didn't bother keeping her voice down. As she was expecting Emily didn't answer but instead had a shocked look on her face.

'I saw Ben with you at your car.'

Emily paused momentarily before nodding but she was secretly hoping the blonde would stay. She enjoyed the company and was hoping that she could learn more about Alison but also hopefully try and understand why she was so mad last night, especially after what happened.

'Did he say something to you?' Alison pushed the subject; she was becoming a little protective of the brunette, seeing her uncomfortable for some reason worried her. Emily didn't say anything but Alison could tell whatever he did say was inappropriate. Alison placed her hand on Emily's in a soothing manner.

'Whatever he said Emily. Don't let it get to you.' Alison could tell that being around Emily was different because _she_ was different and though she liked it she also didn't like it. Emily had picked up on Alison's change in behaviour, it caused curiosity to course through her and suddenly her encounter with Ben today didn't seem so bad. He had really only asked her on date but when she shook her head and turned to leave he whispered in her ear something about knowing why she was always quiet. It confused Emily. No one knew why she was always quiet except for her parents. So she assumed that Ben was just being a typical guy and pushed it to the back of her mind.

Alison looked at Emily as she pulled out her work, it was the biology assignment, and the brunette looked up at Alison holding the textbook smiling gently. The blonde noticed that this was the first time Emily had fully smiled in her presence. It made her smile.

'Okay we can do the assignment.'

After a week's worth of work, Emily and Alison had almost finished the assignment. This slightly surprised Alison because not once had Emily spoken a word but by Friday everyone was excited for the weekend.

Noel hadn't been to school since what had happened between him and Alison, and Alison was quite fine with that.

'Hey if you come over tonight we can probably finish off this damn assignment.' Alison offered the still very quiet brunette; Emily's silence however did not bother Alison anymore. She had grown a familiarity with Emily; she even knew her favourite type of music just because she could hear Emily listen to it during their studies.

Though Alison desperately wanted to hear Emily's voice she knew that the brunette would speak in her own time. Emily smiled softly and nodded enthusiastically. This was the first time Alison had offered her to come over instead of demand it; this made the brunette feel special. Something she had not felt in a long time.

'Excellent, see you at 7:30 then.'

With that Alison was gone; Emily smiled again at both the girl's eagerness to study. It would look peculiar in anyone else's point of view.

Emily decided that before she headed to Alison's that she would do some laps in her pool. She found it relaxing. It was the one thing in her life she felt she was good at and before she knew it she had passed several hours in the pool. It was a great refreshing feeling as she dried herself off and got changed for Alison's.

Today she decided to look a little nicer for the blonde. Emily didn't know why but she always wanted to impress the girl. She originally thought it was because of the popularity but then she just grew a general interest around Alison DiLaurentis.

She had reached the residence a little earlier than usual but she didn't mind and as she knocked on the door she heard Alison yell that she was coming from upstairs. It made her smile. Whenever the shy brunette was around Alison she found that she was smiling and lately her parents had noticed a change in her behaviour. Though she still wasn't talking it was a great start.

'Hey! Sorry I was getting changed, you're early.'

Alison teased; she did however look beautiful as always. A nice tight hip skirt and a plain blouse with a cosy looking cardigan thrown over the blonde and she still looked amazing. Emily felt her stomach jump at the sight of Alison but she tried to conceal it.

'My parents are working late, so it's just us again.' Alison murmured as she headed upstairs. Emily was slightly confused; she waited for instructions from Alison at the bottom of the stairs.

'Come on, we're going to my room, its way nicer than the kitchen.'

This was the first time Emily had been in any other part of the house besides the kitchen and again the timid brunette felt a hint of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Was any of Alison's other friends allowed in her room? Or upstairs for that fact?

As the two girls walked into the blondes room all Emily could think was, wow, Alison's room was modern and... _huge_. It was exactly what Emily was expecting though. Posters and pictures of bands, several make-up items on a desk in front of a mirror but there was one thing Emily didn't expect and that was the large canvas of the Eifel Tower. Emily walked in and stared enviously, she had always wanted to go to Paris. Alison noticed the quiet girl looking at the poster but decided not to point it out. She would remind herself to ask Emily about it when she was ready to talk.

'Here, I've got some final notes here; I just need to write out the last of my conclusion. How are you going?' Alison had all her biology work spread out on the floor and as she rummaged through different papers Emily had time to find her finished conclusion and showed the blonde.

'Well, excellent. This will only take me like ten minutes.' Emily nodded, she was more than happy to watch the blonde, and she found it just as relaxing as swimming when she watched Alison deep in thought.

As the minutes passed Emily watched Alison write away, her hands elegant and swift in behaviour and as she thought about Alison she thought of all the things Alison had told her.

Emily had the feeling that even though the blonde was popular, she never actually spoke much. It was more what people wanted to hear rather then what Alison actually had to say. But from what Alison had told her, Emily knew her favourite songs, artists, movies, even her favourite colour but Alison didn't know a single thing about Emily.

Alison could feel the brunette watching her and though normally she would hate having anyone watch her work she did not mind Emily. Every so often she would look up and Emily's eyes would dart to her hands that were playing with a pen. Alison noticed that Emily would always twirl a pen in her hands when she was nervous but for the life of her she couldn't figure out why Emily was nervous.

'I like a double-shot cappuccino with one sugar.'

Alison almost jumped when she heard the brunette speak but her voice was too sweet and soothing for the action to happen. Although her first thoughts should have about Emily's rather interesting statement Alison was only focused on the resonance that came from the brunette. She sounded beautiful but she was disappointed that she was not looking at the brunette when she spoke. When Alison focused back on reality she noticed Emily was waiting for a response, now it looked like she was the one stuck for words.

'What?'

'You asked me the other day how I took my coffee.' Emily was quiet, her eyes showed embarrassment but she tried to hide it.

'Oh...' Was all Alison could manage, she was stunned. What _odd_ first words. Emily could sense Alison's confusion and was immediately embarrassed, she hadn't intended to speak to Alison but the words fell out. She wanted to talk to the blonde, she wanted to tell Alison what music and artists she liked. Emily lowered her head in discomfiture and Alison instantly picked up on it.

'Don't stop talking Emily. You have a beautiful voice.' Emily's face lifted and her cheeks were slightly pink and it made Alison smile.

'What do you want me to talk about?'

'Um, how long has it been since you've spoken to someone?' This was one question that Alison had been aching to ask ever since she met the brunette. Emily seemed lost in thought as she tried to remember back to the last time she'd even spoken. It had been that long.

'About eight months I guess.'

Alison was shocked, eight months! Wow, her relationships didn't even last that long. Emily could sense Alison's surprise and looked down again. This was embarrassing for her but Alison wanted to keep her talking and confident.

'That's a long time.' Alison murmured softly.

'Yeah, I almost forgot what I sounded like and it feels weird.' Emily murmured. Alison smiled, she felt honoured that she was the first person that Emily had spoken to in months. In any other situation Alison would thrive off the attention but she felt different, this was different and Emily was different.

There was something about Emily that Alison couldn't figure out.

'Why did you stop talking?' Alison blurted out; she instantly knew that the brunette was uncomfortable with the question. There was obviously a stop behind the girl that Alison was not aware of but she couldn't help asking.

'I'm sorry. I just find you... interesting.' Alison recovered herself and shuffled slightly closer towards Emily.

'I'm not... ready to talk about that.' Emily's voice croaked; it had definitely been a long time since she had spoken; it was like her vocal chords had forgotten how to function.

'Okay. I'm sorry.' Alison looked away from Emily; she was slightly ashamed she had blurted such an unsuitable question. Clearly Emily was not ready.

'What's your favourite colour?' Alison was trying to move away from any uncomfortable topic, this made Emily smile and lean up against the foot of Alison's bed crossing her knees.

'Blue, like an aqua blue.' She smiled; Emily had forgotten not only what it was like to talk but what it was like to talk about the simple things.

'Why is that?'

'I like swimming.' Alison smiled at the new information.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! Here's another chapter, it's a little longer than my others so I hope you all enjoy!  
There is a bit of Emison here so get excited! But not too excited! I've already been told that people are liking it, which I've got to you, makes me feel fabulous!  
Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

Chapter 4

As the weeks progressed Alison and Emily grew close. Emily would only ever speak to the blonde and no one else. She didn't feel any form of pressure anymore and it was nice. Though Emily found that her parent's had given up the endeavour to get the brunette to talk, she found that even in the presence she could feel the apprehension in the air. It became suffocating but with Alison it just wasn't the case. Emily felt free from all worries.

'Hey since it is Friday, we should go and watch a movie or something instead of doing homework.' Alison popped her head around the side of Emily's locker as she fished out her bag. Finally another school week had ended and with their project finally handed in they could relax slightly.

'I can do a movie.' Emily smiled as she shut her locker and headed outside with their arms linked. As they departed the two said quick goodbyes to Spencer, Hanna and Aria.

'Are you going to Noel's house party tonight Ali?' Hanna asked in a rather excited manner. Alison had completely forgotten about it. It was supposed to be a celebration for something. She couldn't remember what though but usually she would show her face. However she had still not spoken to Noel since the episode in the kitchen and she had no intentions of changing that.

'We can reschedule if you want.' Emily whispered in Alison's ear, though she secretly hoped Alison wouldn't want to. Emily didn't like the idea of Alison spending any external time out of school with Noel, she would never trust him. Not that Emily's opinion was valid; she did not own Alison and she could do whatever she liked. Still, a hint of jealousy always rose in Emily's stomach at the sound of Noel's name.

'Don't be silly. I would rather be with you.' She whispered back.

'God get a room you two!' Hanna giggled slightly. Both Emily and Alison blushed, however Alison recovered a lot faster than Emily. She was usually rather discreet about showing emotions but when the topic of interest was Emily she became obvious.

'Oh shut up Hanna, go and snog Caleb.' Her comments were always slightly terrifying even when she was joking. The other girls laughed and Hanna blushed but her coloured cheeks were followed by a large grin.

'Okay I will. Tonight at Noel's party, but you won't see because _you're_ not coming.'

'_Oh god_! What a shame! I'm going to miss you lock lips with your man-candy! Geez, I've got better things to do Han.'

Alison laughed along with Hanna, her smile always became quite large at the sound of Caleb's name and it was nice to see after her ex-boyfriend Sean broke up with her. Caleb truly cared for Hanna and that's what Alison liked to see.

'Did you tell Noel that?' Aria asked curiously, though the other two were aching to ask themselves. The girls had noticed that the two hadn't been talking and they were wondering as to why.

'I didn't need to. Emily made it pretty clear to him.'

Emily looked over at Alison in mild surprise but she smiled softly when Alison winked towards her. The blonde's eyes made her smile uncontrollably. Spencer raised her eyebrow inquisitively but Alison didn't budge under her gaze.

'_So_... you do talk?' Aria asked as if the topic was a sensitive one. The question may have been a bit abrupt but Emily merely smiled and nodded in response.

'Damn it! I just lost twenty bucks!' Hanna exclaimed suddenly.

'Hand it over Hanna.' Spencer said as she placed her hand out in front of the blonde, reluctantly Hanna pulled out her purse and handed Spencer a twenty dollar bill. Spencer, looking proud placed it in her jean pocket while Hanna crossed her arms and sighed.

'Care to explain?' Alison asked as she raised an eyebrow at the pair. The two girls looked between each other and then back at Alison. Both trying to figure out if it were wise to tell the truth.

'They had a bet going.' Aria giggled softly. Hanna and Spencer snapped their heads towards the petite girl with anguished faces. 'What? You should've just waited until they were both gone to get the money.'

'Okay well we're busted, but I thought Emily could talk and that she just didn't want to. And dingus over here thought that she was mute.' Spencer pointed over to Hanna and laughed.

'Right... well anyways this is boring, let's go Emily. Have fun tonight guys.'

Before the girls could reply Alison grabbed Emily's hand and darted away. The girls turned to each other and crossed their arms in synchronization.

'So what do you reckon is going on with them?'  
Hanna blurts out, it's not even as if she tried to be subtle about the subject, but that was just Hanna.  
'Hello, Alison is with Noel?' Spencer commented slightly bored with the topic. They had spoken of Emily and Alison for the last week and it was becoming not only repetitive but dull, well to her anyway.  
'Well hang on; Alison and Noel were never officially together. They just...' Hanna began but was interrupted by Spencer.  
'Kissed and practically felt each other up in public.' Aria watched the pair with amusement. She found their bickering slightly amusing.  
'Have you noticed that they haven't spoken in ages though? I've hardly seen Noel at all the last couple of weeks. And plus! Ali never misses the chance to be seen at a party.'  
Aria's was not the only to have these observations; both Hanna and Spencer nodded in agreement.  
'Well, maybe she's experimenting?'  
Aria tried to sound like the topic didn't bring curiosity to her but it did and her friends could tell.  
'It's a possibility.' Spencer shrugged.  
'Nah that's bull. She likes Emily, can't you guys see the way they look at each other.'  
Aria and Spencer looked towards each other and then back at Hanna. They were both sceptical towards the blonde.

'They've known each other for just over a month Han.' Spencer commented, she never really believed in feelings after a short period of time.

'Oh geez Spencer I didn't say they were in love and gonna get married! I just said they're different. Ali actually looks happy.'

Spencer and Aria's eyes drifted off as if in thought.

'I must admit, she hasn't been so nasty lately and she definitely acts different around Emily.' Aria put her fingers to her chin and continued to think.

'I don't know guys. I think we're thinking too much into this.' Spencer finally spoke.

'Whatever. I can see it, just you guys wait!' The girls laughed and left to go prepare for Noel's party. 

*

Emily and Alison drove in silence, well Emily drove in silence while Alison sang along rather loudly to the music. Emily occasionally looked towards the care free blonde and would chuckle slightly. Though Alison's exterior was rough and she could be a real bully, there was something about her that Emily liked.  
'What?' Alison laughed as her gaze moved towards the laughing brunette.  
'You're just funny that's all.'  
Emily murmured, she blushed slightly at being busted looking and laughing. Being subtle was never a strong skill of hers. The blonde shrugged and continued to sing. When they arrived at Alison's house Emily pulled the car at the front door step and looked over at the blonde.  
'Alison you really don't have to skip the party if you don't want to.'  
Though Emily really hoped Alison would choose against the idea, she had a gut feeling the party was a better offer.  
'Em, you can call me Ali.' Alison was never one for handing out her nick name but it was becoming tiresome when Emily called her Alison even if she did like the way it rolled off the brunettes tongue. The way Emily's lips parted when she smiled as Alison walked in her direction made the blonde feel butterflies in her stomach but she tried to ignore the merging feelings.

They confused her.

Especially since Ali had not spoken to her "not boyfriend" Noel in weeks. She was secretly scared of him but she had not told anyone this. However she wanted to tell Emily, she wanted to tell her that on the occasion that she would pass Noel in the hallway she wanted to tighten her grip around Emily's toned arm. She wanted to tell Emily that when she smiled Alison couldn't help but return the warm gesture. Ali wanted to tell Emily that when the brunette spoke to her, she felt special, she felt wanted and needed for the first time ever. And that made her feel great, Emily made her feel good.  
'What?' Emily giggled softly as they flopped on the lounge and turned the TV on.  
'Hmm?' Alison was pulled out of her inner monologue and focused back on the brunettes warm eyes.  
'What are you staring at?' Though Emily knew exactly that the blonde was staring at her, she just wanted to hear her confess it.  
'Just looking.' Alison forced a shrug and pretended as if nothing was odd about it. Emily knew Ali well enough to know that she was putting on a show so she decided to play along.  
'What were you looking at _specifically_?' Emily pushed as Alison flicked through channels.  
'Nothing in particular.' The blonde had finally stuck with a music channel and turned back to Emily. Music was their pass time, Alison had found that whenever the two were together, music wouldn't be far. It just happened to be a coincidence that they liked the same music, it was nice to sit and let Emily talk as music played, and it made her confident. Alison had noticed this; the brunette had even told her that before she moved so regularly that she was in a swim team for her old school and that she also listened to music before she would swim. Alison smiled at the thought, picturing Emily bouncing to music just before she leaped into the pool, she wondered if the brunette was any good. She supposed Emily would have to have been if she was swimming for the school team.

Alison continued to think of the brunette and began imagining her in a swim suit. She would look amazing Alison was sure. The blonde's arm hand subconsciously moved to the back of the lounge as her head rested in her hand, smiling softly in Emily's direction.  
'Nothing at all?' Emily teased as the blonde examined the tone body of the girl in front of her. Her lip twitched up and she shook her head, noticing Emily's playful behaviour she couldn't help but smile. Alison didn't know what it was about Emily but there was something that made her always want to smile.  
'Just something beautiful.' Alison felt her body move closer towards the brunette, it was nice to be close to her. She felt safe and Alison could feel heat radiate off Emily's leg as their legs brushed together. A small spark flew between but before either girl could act further there was a sharp knock at the door.  
Alison shrugged her shoulders and stood wondering who would be at her door and why did they have to ruin such a perfect moment. As she reached the door there was another loud knock. The blonde would usually just open it not bothering to check but as the knocking became more constant and aggressive she decided to look through the peep while.  
'Alison! Open the door!' A loud Noel Kahn yelled. Alison automatically tensed up and felt Emily at her side instantly.  
'I've got this Ali.' Emily brushed her hand on Alison's arm and moved in front of her. The brunette could physically feel Alison relax slightly however she could still sense the tension from where she stood.  
Opening the door slightly Emily poked her head through to be greeted by an angered Noel Kahn.  
'What the fuck are you doing here?' He spat at her.  
'I could ask you the same thing.' Emily spoke sternly. It threw Noel off balance, either because it was Emily's first words to him or because he wasn't expecting her to speak. She decided it was both.  
'Where is Alison?'  
Emily opened the door slightly and moved out on to the front step, closing the door and leaving Alison inside.  
'She's not here.' Emily said back at him, folding her arms across her chest. Though they both knew it was a lie Emily had no intention of letting Noel inside.  
'So you do speak then.' He chuckled to himself.  
'Leave Noel. You're not welcome here.'  
'And why can't Alison tell me that herself?' Emily could tell that Noel was becoming more and more aggressive by the minute but she remained calm and collected.  
'Because I don't trust you around her... And she doesn't trust you either.'  
Emily realised how protective she was sounding. It wasn't like she was with Alison but she knew that any other friend would do the same thing in this situation.  
'Right well if you'll excuse me I'm going to talk to her.' Noel moved passed Emily and went to open the door but instinctively she moved in front of him. Noel however had lost his patience and merely pushed Emily away and then continued on his path inside to find Alison. He knew she wouldn't be far, especially if Emily was the one to open the door. Sure enough when he entered the residence Alison was standing there and instantly he could see the fear in her eyes as he walked to her.  
Gathering herself quickly Emily rushed inside and grabbed Noel's arm as he reached for Alison's face, twisted it around his back tight enough that he wouldn't escape but not too tight that she would injure him, and pushed the tall boy against the closest wall.  
Noel reacted faster than the brunette had expected, he swung his free arm around his front and towards Emily. His elbow hit the side of her head and threw her momentarily off balance. Getting his revenge Noel flew Emily around against the wall and held his arm at her neck, pushing roughly against her.  
Alison stood in shock at what was happening in front her. Instinctively she ran at Noel and tried punching his back but in comparison she was nothing but an inconvenience to him. With his unoccupied arm he pushed the blonde away and caused her to hit her head. Though the force did not knock Alison out she felt disoriented and couldn't bring herself to move again.  
'Ali!' Emily attempted to yell but the force on her neck was too strong. Noel's attention was brought back to the struggling brunette and seeing her attempt to escape made him smile. Quickly he moved his hands to her body and threw her against the wall, causing Emily to lose her breath and fall to the ground. Feeling sharp pains in her ribs Emily clutched her sides and gasped for air, the pain for unbearable and she struggled to move.  
Effortlessly Noel moved away from the brunette and towards Alison who was still disorientated on the floor.  
'Poor Ali. So weak and your guard dog isn't here to protect you.'  
Alison registered that Noel was speaking as his hand rose to her face. She tried to move away but he was too strong and he led her in for a kiss.  
'Let her go Noel.' Emily had managed to lift herself off the ground and reach into her pocket where she kept an army knife her father had given her after her incident for protection.

Now seemed like an ideal time to at least pretend she had the guts to do something with it.  
Though the brunette was out of breath she had still managed to pull herself towards the pair that was metres away from her.  
Pointing the knife into Noel's leather bike jacket wouldn't hurt him but it definitely made him aware of what Emily was holding. Slowly but swiftly he move away from the shaking DiLaurentis child and stood. Emily followed him.  
'Leave Noel.' Emily managed to gasp as she walked towards him edging him near the door. Without hesitation Noel turned to leave but before completely exiting faced Alison and gave her a small smile followed by a wink.  
'Leave!' Emily yelled once more and with that the tall boy left and shut the door behind him.  
As Emily desperately tried to catch her breath the pain in her sides increased, she couldn't hold herself up any longer and fell to the ground, letting go of her knife.  
'Em, are you okay?' Alison crawled over towards the puffing brunette and held her head up. Nodding softly Emily felt tired and sore. Her body ached but the pains slowly decreased as she rested.  
'Please say something Emily.' For a moment Emily had forgotten that she could speak. With her breath slowly but surely returning she had more ability to speak.  
'I'm okay, Ali.'  
Alison's face lit up at Emily's response. The fact that she had called her Ali shouldn't have been such a big deal to her but for some reason it was.  
'What?' Emily questioned.  
'Nothing, can you get up?' Though Emily thought Alison's response was odd she didn't push the matter and instead nodded.  
'Alright let's get you cleaned up.'  
Alison helped the brunette back on her feet but as Emily tried to move she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and leg return causing her to almost collapse again. Alison grabbed the struggling brunette's arm and wrapped it around her neck, giving her some extra support.  
'So, a knife huh?'  
Alison asked as she glanced upon the item in question on the floor before helping Emily upstairs and into the bathroom.  
'Yeah.' Emily was embarrassed but thankful she had the weapon. 'My dad gave it to me.'  
'Why did he-' Alison went to speak by Emily immediately interrupted her.  
'I'm not ready to talk about it Ali.'  
The blonde didn't push the subject since it was obviously a touchy one; she instead smiled at Emily and gave her a reassuring nod showing that she was letting the topic go... For now anyway.

'Here, sit down.' The blonde motioned as she helped the now limping Emily towards the bath tubes edge.

Slowly helping Emily lower herself Alison couldn't help but look at the blood dropping down the side of Emily's cheek. The brunette noticed Alison's stare and moved her hand instinctively towards her face.

Feeling the warm liquid fall down her skin made her wonder when she had injured herself while fighting Noel but she couldn't think of the exact moment.  
'Does it hurt?' Alison asked as she softly wiped the blood from Emily's eye and cheek.  
'Not overly. When did it happen?' Emily couldn't feel anything but pain in her back and legs, when Noel had pushed her up against the wall he had caused damage, she could tell.  
'When you twisted his arm and he threw his elbow to your head.'  
Alison accidentally brushed against the deep cut just above Emily's eyebrow causing her to wince in pain and bring her hand back up to her head again.  
'I'm sorry, Em.'  
'It's okay, thanks for cleaning me up.' Alison put the cloth on the sink and sat next to Emily on the baths edge.  
'No, I meant I'm sorry for everything I dragged you into.' Alison felt scared, she hadn't realised how dangerous Noel could be and now not only was she experiencing it but she exposed Emily to the danger as well. She felt a tear fall from her eye but quickly wiped it away.  
'Hey it's okay!' Emily stood from her spot next to Alison ignoring the pain and moved to kneel in front of the distort blonde who's face hung in shame. Emily found her hand leading instinctively towards Alison's face, letting a finger rest of her chin she lifted the blondes face so they were eye to eye.  
'It's okay Ali.'  
Alison felt shivers run from her toes to the tip of her nose. She felt warm at Emily's touch and the more she felt the more she wanted. Looking back down at her fiddling fingers Alison could feel another tear slip uncontrollably from her eye, however before she could stop the offending liquid she felt a warm hand reach for her cheek and wipe it away.

Looking up at Emily, Alison realised Emily's hand had remained on her cheek and it made her blush.  
Emily softly rubbed the soft surface of Alison's cheek and felt sparks fly up through her finger tips and without any command she felt her body move closer to the blonde.

Pulling her cheek slightly, Emily slowly moved her face towards the blonde. Feeling her lips open slightly Emily flashed a quick look at Alison before moving in for a kiss. The brunette was not even sure why she was acting like so, but instinct took over and as their lips softy collided Emily felt her other hand reach for the back of Alison's neck, pulling her further into the kiss.  
The kiss was tender and chaste.

Alison was mildly shocked for a moment but had no hesitation in kissing the brunette back. Her lips felt amazing and she had never felt so much in one kiss. Personally, Alison had never believed in the whole fireworks thing until that moment. Kissing Emily not only felt so good but so right.  
Within seconds both Emily and Alison were standing, the kiss becoming more passionate and intense. Alison felt her body being pushed up against the wall in the heat of the moment, she didn't want to stop and she could tell Emily didn't want to either.  
Emily's thoughts were going crazy; she felt her hands move from the blondes face to her hips, holding her gently in place as they continued to kiss.  
As Emily's hands pepped slowly underneath the hem of Alison's shirt she felt the blonde moan against her lips, sending the brunette into frenzy. Swiftly and hastily, Emily felt her hands move to underneath Alison's upper thigh and lifting the blonde up from the ground.  
In response, Alison wrapped her legs around Emily's mid section and moved her arms around the swimmers neck. Their moaning increased.

Alison was becoming aware of the situation unfolding in front of her and she suddenly became nervous and for some reason angry. Why was she kissing Emily? Why was this happening? She wanted the fireworks to disappear. She willed them to go away but they wouldn't.  
'Stop...' Alison murmured when she realised Emily's lips went to her neck. Her voice was soft and she was aware that Emily hadn't heard but Alison was becoming upset. The thought of Emily kissing Alison made her become anxious, she wasn't... Gay! She liked boys! She couldn't be doing this!  
'Emily, stop!' Alison unwrapped her legs and push off the confused brunette.  
'What's wrong?' Emily could only manage the two words. She was confused and rather disappointed that her activities with Alison had stopped.  
'I think you should go.' Alison paused momentarily before she moved away from Emily and out of the bathroom.  
'Wait...' Emily said as she grabbed Alison's soft hand trying to make the blonde face her. Trying to see that Ali was just making a joke and that she'd turn back and kiss her.  
'Emily leave!' Alison snapped as she pulled her hand away from Emily's. If she even as so much turned to face the befuddled brunette she would cave. As Alison raised her voice Emily felt her heart sink. This was not how she saw the afternoon going but she didn't plan on sticking around if Alison was to continue yelling at her and so she turned away. Not looking back at Alison as she walked down the stairs and past all the damaged her and Noel had created in their fight. There were a few broken photo frames and Emily's army knife on the floor. She quickly grabbed it and ran from the house, trying desperately hard to hold in her tears. She didn't know what she was, gay, straight, whatever. All Emily knew was that what just happened with Alison, before she was thrown out, was magical. 

_Hmmm, poor Emily! Will everything work out? Sorry that this chapter was a little longer everyone! I didn't know how to break it up. Hope everyone enjoyed though. Leave reviews and tell me what you think! Also I have a tumblr that I go on regularly, there's a lot of Emison stuff there, my tumblr name is xaemstarx (I know all my social networking sites are similar and very original :P). Anyways there will be another update soon. Probably when I get home from work tonight haha  
So stay tuned._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry I did promise a chapter tonight (or today – depending on where you live) I only just got home from work! I hope everyone likes it. Sorry to disappoint in advance, there's not a whole lot of Emily and Alison per say, don't hate, I'm trying to create the story line. Some readers have been keen for another update and depending on how I do there will be another one tomorrow.  
Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The weekend had passed and Emily had not heard from Alison. No message, no phone call and though the blonde had yelled at her to leave Emily couldn't help but think of her.  
Her eyes, her cheeks, her lips...  
_Come on Emily snap out of it_.

She would constantly find herself thinking back to that night. The way Alison's legs wrapped around her, they way they kissed... Emily could not think of a time where she had felt like that.  
The brunette was not looking forward to that day at school, she did badly want to see Alison but she did not know how she would react.

As she parked in her usual spot Emily noticed Alison and Noel speaking, not only were they talking to each other but Emily noticed they were rather close. Alison's hand was placed on his arm and she had her trademark smile on. Emily suddenly felt a hint of jealous as she looked at the pair. Trying desperately to put on a tough face Emily got out of her car and headed towards the school.  
Before she could think of anything to say, Emily noticed that Alison was joined by her friends and Ben had also joined the party.  
They all seemed deep in conversation so Emily decided to not bother speaking to Alison, it would be awkward and Emily was definitely out numbered.  
As the brunette tried to disappear into the crowd Alison had quickly caught her eye and immediately looked away, she was hoping that Emily would not talk to her in front of everyone. Especially not Noel, especially not after Friday night. Her body _still_ ached from the confrontation.  
'So Noel what happened to you eye?' Hanna asked. Alison was brought back to reality and looked over at Noel. His face didn't show much emotion, he mustn't have thought of a cover up story yet.  
'Oh he was at my house before the party and we were drinking some champagne but I opened it weird and it hit him.'  
Alison's story was believable and Noel seemed to appreciate it, he smiled and placed his arm around her. The sensation was weird, it wasn't that Alison felt something weird; it was that she didn't feel anything at all that bothered her but when Emily touched her Alison felt everything! However the blonde was pushing those thoughts aside.  
'So are you two together now then?'  
Spencer asked, pointing between Alison and Noel.  
'Yeah we are.' Noel interjected.  
'_No_, not yet Mister! You've still got some proving to do.' Alison and Noel had come to some form of agreement that they would "get together" on Alison's terms, just how she liked it. Out of the corner of her eye Alison could see Emily walking through the crowd attempting to hide from the group.  
'Oh hey there, Fields!' Noel bellowed at her, she tried to ignore him but it was next to impossible.  
'I didn't see you at the party on Friday! We all missed you.' Noel's sarcasm could be heard from miles away and Emily's facial expression was unimpressed... Not that this bothered Alison at all...  
'Didn't we Ali?' Noel turned his attention to Alison when the annoyed Emily stopped in front of the group, all the girls looked towards Emily and then at Alison. Everyone could tell that there was tension, however no one knew why.  
'We need to talk.'  
Emily spoke firmly, is startled Alison a bit. She wasn't expecting Emily to talk in front of the others.  
'I told you guys she talks.' Noel laughed. Alison shifted under his hold, she suddenly became very uncomfortable and she wanted to go home. Emily however, stood her ground and did not speak again. She merely waited until Alison finally looked at her and nodded.

'We already know Noel.' Hanna spoke neutrally. He voice too stunned to present any form of sentiment. She was too concentrated at the situation in front of her to realise what she was actually saying.

Heading away from the group and back to the front of the school Emily walked with confidence, not looking back but assuming Alison had followed.

Alison walked behind her, dreading the conversation that was about to happen, when she noticed that Emily was limping, rather severely too. She knew in that moment that it was because of the brawl with Noel. Feeling guilt spread through her body Alison immediately wanted to apologise to Emily but she couldn't.

Emily turned to face the blonde, who had incidentally been looking at her limp.

'So you're talking to everyone now then?' Alison questioned, the now shy Emily looked away from her, all signs of confidence gone as she looked back to Alison.  
'No, just you.' Her words were soft and Alison felt more guilt. _Just apologise to her, damn it! _Though Alison was the only close enough to Emily she could tell there were eyes on her. She knew full well that Noel and Ben were probably talking about swimming but still had their eye on the two of them and her three friends would just be staring the situation down, analysing everything.

Alison sighed, there were going to be questions later but she would reach that bridge when she got to it. Emily watched the blonde, her mind obviously not all there and she could feel the distant between them.

'Are we going to talk about what happened Friday night?' Emily finally spoke.

'Nothing happened that night Emily, except that I went to Noel's party.' Alison voice was neutral; she tried desperately hard to hide any emotion.

'I meant before then.' Though Emily knew Alison was avoiding the topic, she wasn't standing for it. Alison was not going to do this to her.

'I'm not...' Alison began but she couldn't look at Emily's eyes when she spoke. They were too easy to fall into.  
'Not what?' Emily asked when Alison didn't continue.  
'Not gay! I'm not gay Emily!' Alison almost shouted when she spoke and in that moment, for the first time in weeks, Emily saw that nasty side of Alison. The side that tortured and bullied people, her eyes lost all signs of any passion towards Emily and instead showed rage.

'So... what? You're going to run back _him_ now?' Emily matched the blonde's level of volume and pointed towards Noel, the whole group had moved closer to the conversation when Alison raised her voice, even though they would have clearly heard what the angered blonde had said.

'Yes. Yes I am!' Alison's words were harsh. Emily felt her heart sink further at them.

'Then, you're a pathetic coward.' Emily's words were even worse than Alison's and for a moment Emily thought she saw hurt in the blondes bright blue eyes but it disappeared quicker than it had arrived.

'Hey!' Noel had moved to Alison's side and almost launched at Emily. His fury was easily seen but Ben held him back. Emily's hand instinctively went into her jacket where she had been keeping her army knife nearby after the run in with Noel. She did not draw the weapon; she just placed her hand on it letting herself feel some sense of security.

'Careful Noel, you wouldn't want another _champagne cork_ to your eye.' Emily had no idea where her confidence had come from but she saw instantly both Noel and Alison's facial expression change at her words. The others in the group merely looked at the three in confusion and thought it was a strange remark to make, however Alison and Noel knew exactly what Emily meant.

They knew Emily had given him the bruise and as they looked at the brunette they could see that she also had an injury above her eye and a bandage around her wrist.

Emily had felt a sharp pain when she had arrived home from Alison's that night and figured she had sprained the muscle.

As Emily looked at the group in front of her the only person she could see was Alison. Her eyes wide with shock but her stance showed just as much defence as Emily.

'Good bye, Alison.' Emily's words had so much meaning behind them and Alison heard it as the brunette walked away and back to her car. There was no way Emily was going to school today. Emily didn't look back as she drove away and once she was out of site she let the tears fall. The brunette didn't know why she was expecting any different from Alison; she wasn't going to change because of one kiss. Even if the kiss was perfect beyond compare.

'Emily, sweetie? What are you doing home?' Emily's mother had a surprised look on her face when her daughter stormed into the house and up the stairs towards her room. Emily did not bother to answer her mother, she figured that her mother would just shrug it off because she didn't know what to say or do. It was easier that way in her family. If no one talked about it then the problem wasn't really there. Emily however just wanted her mother to try, but after several months it became too hard for them both.

Dropping her bag at her door, Emily fell face first onto her bed. She was beyond embarrassed. How could Alison do this to her? Emily stood by Alison, she defended her against that monster of a boy Noel and yet Alison went straight back to him. It angered Emily, and yet she still felt jealous and confused. How could she be jealous? She had known Alison for not even a month! Alison was the first person that Emily spoke to after the incident.

"_Come on Em! The party is inside! "_

_My friends called to me as we got out of the taxi. I wasn't even sure why we took a taxi. We're 15 for goodness sakes. I would've been happy with pizza and a movie but no, we had to go out to a party. Oh well, this could be fun. I just have to stay positive. I hastily walk to catch up with my friends. All of us were looking dressed up and rather cute. As we reached the front door of the senior boy's house we all got a little giggly when they opened the door and complimented us. I don't even remember them; I definitely didn't know who they were and I didn't even know whose party this was! But it was better than being at home alone with my Mum._

"_Em! This is one of my brother's friends; he said he'd like to meet you. "_

_My friend Erica had introduced me to one of the senior boys. He was cute. He presented me his hand and we shook momentarily. Before I knew it we were pushed onto the dance floor. Well it was more a room with music than a dance floor but regardless I was close with this boy. I didn't even know his name at that point but I guess it was just fun. Especially after a long week at school. _

_The music pumped away and I could feel the older boy's hands on my waist. At first it bothered me but I was too scared to say anything, I didn't want my friends to think I was boring. The boy and I continued to dance and after what seemed like hours of dancing he offered to get me a drink. I nodded and he disappeared._

"_Oh my gosh, he is so cute!"_

_Erica was at my side in seconds. She had been dancing with one of the other seniors at the party, and they were becoming friendly. I, however, was content with just dancing._

"_He is!"_

_I screamed over the music and within seconds the boy had returned with an unopened can of drink._

"_Just so you didn't think I drugged you or something!"_

_I hadn't even thought about that, but with an unopened can of drink it would be hard to succeed in that endeavour. _

"_Thanks."_

'Emily?' The brunette was bought back to reality with her mother standing in the doorway of her bedroom; she quickly wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. Emily wasn't sure if it was because of what had happened with Emily or if it was the remembering of what happened so many months ago.

'Are you okay?' Her mother asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Emily sniffed softly and nodded. Moments later her mother stood from the bed and went to walk out, attempting to leave Emily in peace.

'Mum...' Emily spoke softly. She was nervous about talking to her mother. She didn't know what the reaction would be. At first her mother merely turned around, as if she wasn't sure that she had actually heard her daughter or if she was just imagining things. 'I'm sorry Mum.' Emily burst into tears when her mother didn't reply, it wasn't that she felt she was ignoring her; it was that a wave had rushed over Emily.  
Everything that had happened became so much more real when she looked into her mother's eyes. Instantly Pam ran to her daughter's side and embraced her. This was the first time in over eight months Emily had spoken to her and she was going to make sure that she was okay.

'Don't be sorry Em.' Pam held Emily close to her and let the tears fall. They both knew this day would come.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey people! I'm so sorry about the delay in update. I promise you it's worth it though.  
Also thank you everyone for the great reviews. There have been a few suggestions that I am going to put in my story later on for sure! (Thank you DEUemison and MARIA if you're reading this! Great ideas)  
Hope everyone likes this chapter and leave a review if you have any comments :)

Chapter 6

'So, are you ever going to explain what the hell happened the other day?' Hanna blurted one lunch time as the four girls sat at their usual table.

'Okay _thank god_ someone has finally asked it! I thought I was going to die of curiosity.' Aria spoke next but Alison for the first time in front of the girls seemed lost for words.

'Nothing happened. Emily just got... jealous for some reason.' The blonde tried to avoid the topic subtly. She didn't want to talk about it. She hadn't seen Emily in days and secretly she was starting to worry.

'Right... so... did something happen between you two?' Spencer pushed the subject noticing Ali's distraction.

'What? No! I'm with Noel guys.' Alison's voice rose in pitch but the others didn't point it out. They didn't want to aggravate the blonde further, she had been on edge all week ever since the confrontation with Emily and Noel and it was starting to bother them.

'You are with him then?' Hanna questioned and the others looked towards Alison curiously.

'Well... no, we're not. We're just hanging out.' Alison's sentence lacked confidence and even she could tell. The last few weeks had just been utter confusion for the blonde, she liked being with Emily, she enjoyed her company and she even liked kissing Emily but when the idea of it becoming serious scared Alison.

'Okay well... is Emily... gay?' Aria slowly asked Alison the question all the girls had been aching to ask, the question interrupted Alison train of thought momentarily blinding her of providing any clear answer.

'I don't know. Why don't you ask her?' They all chuckled slightly at Alison's remark.

'Very funny.' Spencer said as she sipped at her coffee.

'Even if she did actually talk to us, she hasn't been at school for days.' Hanna pointed out to the group. She had remained relatively silent for most of the conversation. She was watching Alison, the ring leader of the group was acting weird and Hanna could tell that there was something wrong. Something had definitely happened between Alison and Emily and Hanna was determined to find out what.

'Can we stop talking about this? It's getting slightly boring.' Alison lied, she wasn't bored, the blonde just couldn't listen to anything more about Emily. She was missing her enough. The girls didn't speak further of Emily for the remainder of lunch. They went on about something Hanna had bought from the mall and Alison had immediately lost interest. Instead her thoughts were on Emily. Alison could not help but wonder why the brunette had not been at school for the last three days and she had decided that she was going to find out why.

When the school day had finally finished Alison got in her car and drove to Emily's. It was rare that Alison was ever over the brunette's house. In fact she had never actually been inside, she just remembered where Emily lived from when they did the assignment together and Emily had to go inside to get biology notes.

As Alison turned her car off across the road from Emily's house, she thought briefly of leaving but she decided she was too curious. The blonde had to know where Emily was and since the brunette's car was in the driveway she couldn't have been far.

Swiftly Alison walked up the front path to the Fields home and knocked on the door, again briefly thinking of running but again thought against it.

'Oh hello there.' A woman answered the door; Alison could only assume it was Emily's mother. They were practically identical, except for maybe the height. Emily's mother seemed significantly shorter.

'Hi, Mrs. Fields. Um... I'm Alison, I was wondering if Emily was home?' The blonde was suddenly quiet and very shy. Why did being in the presence of Emily's mother make her feel small? The woman looked back inside her house, indicating that indeed Emily was home.

'Yeah, she is. May I ask, what did you want Alison?' Normally, the question would sound rude but Alison could tell that the older Fields was actually being sweet and very polite; well she wasn't just going to let a random into her house.

'Oh yes, Emily and I did a biology project together and we got the marks back today. I thought she'd like to see them. She did rather well.'

Though Alison wasn't lying, the biology assignment was a mere excuse as she did not care about it. She really just cared about how Emily was.

'Of course. She's in her room, upstairs to the right.' Pam opened the door to let Alison into the house. The blonde took in a few quick details of the home, very modern but also very cosy in its own way. Alison noticed a picture frame of Emily, her mother and she assumed her father on the table next to the door. The man was wearing an army suit; she would remember this for later.

'It's lovely to meet you Mrs. Fields.' Alison spoke as she entered the home and presented her hand to the woman.

'It's Pam dear, and lovely to meet you too.' Pam said with a smile and briefly shook the blonde's hand. She was wondering if Alison was the reason for Emily's radical changes in behaviour, maybe they would sort something out? She was hoping that the blonde would help Emily to be happy again. Emily had not spoken since the day she had broken down into tears on her mother's shoulder but she saw it as progress and there was no way Pam was going to push her into going to school, considering she thought that was the problem.

Alison smiled quickly in returned before disappearing upstairs. Slowly Alison made her way down the hall looking for Emily's room. She could hear soft music playing from behind a closed door, she presumed it was Emily's and knocked. When there was no answer Alison opened the door slightly, Emily was facing the other direction and was fast asleep on her bed that sat against the far wall. She looked content, it was nice to see. Alison didn't want to disturb the brunette but she didn't want to leave. She physically wanted to hear the brunette say she was okay. Alison wanted to apologise but at the same time wanted to run.

Just when Alison decided it was time to leave she noticed Emily stirred slightly in her sleep, it caught her attention. The blonde noticed that Emily's crop top was slightly lifted from her body and it reviled a deep scar resting on her lower back. It looked old but still very painful, it made Alison gasp when she fully took it in and realise what the mark was.

The sudden noise made Emily jump from her slumber and she made a loud gasping noise. The brunette took a moment to adjust to reality. Alison was at her bedroom door almost waiting for permission but Emily couldn't say anything. She was too mad at the blonde for what had happened.

'Hi.' Alison spoke first and Emily responded by only sitting upright on her bed. 'You haven't been at school, so I began to worry.'

Emily just shrugged; she didn't know what to say. Alison however had already become inpatient.

'We're not back to this, are we? Me talking and you shrugging?' Emily could feel the blonde's frustration from where she was sitting but she was lost for words. The time away from Alison had given Emily a lot of time to think. To think of nothing but the blonde and the kiss they shared that is. However Emily felt like it didn't mean anything to Alison and she was not ready to face that reality just yet.

Alison sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes went over the brunette's body again; she could vaguely still see the outline of Emily's scar. It was larger than she had once thought. The wound could be seen from Emily's side but there were no signs that it followed through to the brunette's front, not from Alison's point of view anyway.

The quiet Emily followed Alison's gaze and she quickly brought her bed covers over her.

'Why are you here Alison?' The way Emily said the blondes name portrait a sense of unfamiliarity, it was like there was no longer a personal relationship between the two of them. Alison didn't like this; she wanted Emily to call her Ali and to be okay. She wanted Emily to stand up and give her a hug and tell her that everything would be alright. But Emily just sat there. Waiting.

'We got our assignments back.' Alison's voice became neutral, no emotion, like she had always practice. Pulling out Emily's papers from her bag she placed them at the end of her bed and waited for the brunette to speak again, but she didn't. 'Why haven't you been at school?'

'Because, I didn't feel like being around anyone. I needed time Alison, I needed-'Alison sat on the edge of Emily's bed and placed a hand on the brunettes. The sudden movement made Emily silent and gave Alison time to think of an apology.

'Ali... Em. Please call me Ali.' Alison whispered as she let her thumb softly rub against Emily's hand. There was a moment of silence between them but before Alison could speak again Emily moved her hand away and stood.

'You are with Noel. Why are you here with me?' Though Emily didn't yell at Alison, the words were strong and could have made Alison crumble under the pressure.

'Because, I missed you.' The words fell from the blonde's mouth before she had any control over them.

'What happened that night after you threw me out Alison?' In the moment Alison knew Emily was beyond mad but she was doing well to conceal it. Emily's eyes were distant but full of rage; the sight would have bothered Alison if she weren't also enraged.

'I went to Noel's party and he apologised for everything that happened. So I decided to give him a second chance. Not that it's any of your business.'

The blonde tried desperately hard to pretend that she didn't care what Emily had to say but she did. Knowing that every word she spoke hurt Emily was hurting her as well, she didn't even fully understand why she was trying to hurt the brunette. Was it because of the feelings that were hiding under Alison's surface? Or was it just because that was the Alison DiLaurentis thing to do?

'You know what? Fine, it's not any of my business. _You're _not any of my business. I can see now you just pretended to be friends with me so the biology assignment was bearable. But now that it's done, you can go back to being that Alison DiLaurentis that pushed me in the hall on my first day. The Alison DiLaurentis that _thrives_ off other peoples miss-routine. You know what Alison? I thought you were different but thank you for proving me wrong now, instead of me pursuing this relationship further and getting more hurt later on.'

Alison was now the quiet one. This was the first time she had ever seen Emily so dominate, her words only pushed at the lump that was sitting at the back of her throat further, causing no words to form for what seemed like a long time.

'I'm sorry, Emily.' Alison's voice was soft and hoarse, the lump still blocking any form of pathway for her vocal chords.

'No Alison. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry I even bothered to think you cared. But just so you know, _you _kissed me back.' Emily's voice still remained strong but there was a hint of sorrow hidden behind them.

'Well... it was a mistake.' Alison finally spoke with power and velocity. Trying desperately hard to pretend her words were true. She stood eye to eye with Emily so there were no more chances of over powering her, giving the brunette no additional time to speak and Emily noticed the change in atmosphere as Alison spoke.

'Well it wasn't to me.' Emily closed the distant between her and Alison, not giving either girl a chance to escape a rough but very passionate kiss. Both fought for dominance as their lips battled each other in a fight for control but neither giving up. Alison felt her arms wrap around the taller girls neck which encouraged Emily to pull the blonde in close. After what felt like an eternity of the battle Alison finally gave up in the fight for control and moved to Emily's rhythm. For the first time in a kiss Alison enjoyed it.  
She could feel Emily's passion and need for her. The feeling gave her a sense of comfort and this was something Alison had never felt when sharing a kiss with someone. The sensation made Alison moan softly causing her mouth to open ever so slightly. Emily's lips sensed Alison's desperation towards her and slipt her tongue to battle Alison's in a fire of ecstasy. In response to Emily's actions Alison moaned softly again, the sound sent shivers through Emily's body causing her to push the blonde on to the bed.  
Not leaving any time to waste Emily reconnected her lips to Alison's and brought her hands to the blonde's waist, holding her gently in place. Alison loved the feel of Emily's skin against hers and as the brunette's hands explored the area of her waist she could feel nothing but pure delight.  
As the passion grew between the two Alison could feel her needs rise, she wanted Emily to touch her more and she wanted to feel her hands everywhere but she knew that in that moment they were rushing. Emily felt this too but she couldn't help herself, so instead of control the brunette lead small, soft kisses down Alison's neck hoping that this time she wouldn't tell her to stop. Subconsciously however, Emily paused and looked at the now puffing blonde beneath her. Alison's eyes were closed and her lips were still expecting Emily's to rejoin her but when they didn't her eyes flew open, half expecting this to be a dream.

'What's wrong?' Alison's hands that were on Emily's back moved to the brunettes cheeks, holding them tenderly the blonde patiently waited for a reply.

'Is this... okay?' Emily motioned between the two, hoping that it was and that Alison wouldn't run away.  
'It's perfect, Em.' The blonde smile at Emily's consideration, even in the heat of them moment the brunette was still thinking of her. Alison however could only think of kissing and touching Emily.  
'But, what about Noel-' Before Emily could finish her question, Alison pulled the brunette closer and collided their lips together and Emily very much enjoyed this response. Moments later Emily felt Alison shift underneath her and suddenly the blonde was above her, leaving small kisses on her neck. The unexpected changes made Emily lose concentration briefly, causing her mind to slip away in to dark memories. She saw above her instead of Alison a dark hooded figure, she couldn't see his face, she just saw his shadows.  
The brunette looked to her sides, she was no longer in her room but in a dark alley, it was raining and there were constant flashes of lightening. The figure pushed against her and she could feel a sharp pain in back, looking down the brunette saw a pool of blood, she wanted to scream but she couldn't. The figured had covered her lips with his and just as her eyes adjusted to the sight, Alison was above her again. Emily was patting uncontrollably as she quickly looked to her sides again, making sure that she was still in her room.

'Em? Are you okay?' Alison lifted herself slowly off the brunette and helped her sit up. Emily's eyes were distant, as if they were searching for something and as Alison lifted her hand to caress the brunette's cheek she flinched but it brought Emily back to reality.

'It's okay Em. It's just me.' Emily looked over at Alison, her eyes full of tears. Alison assumed whatever had just happened was a reason to why she stopped speaking and as curious as she was to ask what happened; she left it and instead pulled the brunette into a warm hug.

'It's okay. Everything is going to be okay.' Emily heard the words and let them spread through her body, trying to allow herself to believe them. 'Whatever happened before Emily, I promise you, it's okay now.' Alison held Emily close and slowly stroked her cheek leaving the brunette feeling, for the first time in months, safe.

So, that's given you some answers, and even more questions! This is definitely Pretty Little Liars :P  
But seriously, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I got stuck a few times but it all worked out. There will be more fluffy stuff as well I promise!  
Anyways next update should be within the next couple of days, stay patient please! If I'm lucky I can try another upload tonight.  
Leave a review if you've got any ideas :) Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update, I had personal issues going on throughout the weekend and I had no time. I hope everyone likes this chapter, it gets a bit confusing at the end but I hope everyone will understand. Enjoy. I'll have another chapter up as soon as possible**

Chapter 7

"_Hey! Do you wanna come up stairs? We can get away from all this noise!" The boy that I had been spending the night with was actually really nice. He was telling me that once he finished high school and college he was leaving Rosewood and going to see the world. I told him I was envious, I told him that I had always wanted to travel and that's when he wanted me to join him upstairs.  
Normally I would've found this invitation slightly suspicious but since we had gotten talking about travelling I wanted to listen to more of what he was planning once he graduated._

_I nodded and he grabbed my hand, pulling me upstairs and towards one of the bedrooms._

"_So Emily, was it? You want to travel?" The boy sat on the bed and motioned me to do the same. I still didn't know his name but the opportunity had never presented itself. I was too shy to ask at this point because I didn't want him to think I was a loser for not knowing who he was._

"_Yeah I do. I think it would be the most exciting experience!" I sat down not far from him, but there was still a person width between us and there was almost silence now except for the gentle rumble of the music downstairs._

"_Absolutely. Do you have anyone you want to travel with?" The boy closed the distance between us and wrapped his hand around my shoulder, I instantly became uncomfortable but I was too scared to say anything._

"_Um, no not yet. I just want to finish school before I think about that." He nodded at my response and then moved a stray piece of my hair that had fallen over my face._

"_There are more than just travelling experiences Emily." He moved closer to me and went to kiss me, when I tried to pull away he held my cheek tightly and kept me in place. As he continued to kiss I felt his hands move over my body and towards my hips. _

"_I don't want to do that." I told him trying to pushing his hands away. _

"_Hey come on Emily. It'll be another exciting experience." He tried to sound seductive but to me it just sounded wrong. I kept trying to push him off me but he was too strong. Instead he pushed me onto my back and ripped my blouse open causing the buttons to break._

"_Stop it!" I used all my strength to push him off me and leave the room. I didn't give him any time to speak and headed straight downstairs to find my friends. I could hear him calling my name but I didn't look back, a few people at the party turned their heads as I desperately tried to hold my shirt closed. _

"_Em! What happened?" Erica asked me when I found her still dancing with the older boy, the music was loud again and I could barely hear anything but the bass to the song._

"_Can we please go?" I felt tears in my eyes but I didn't let them escape, I just wanted to go home._

"_What? Why?" Erica's mood instantly changed and I felt my stomach drop when a hand went to my waist._

"_Emily, where are you going? Come on we were just having some fun!" The boy was at my side again, trying desperately to stop me from leaving. I tried hard to push away from him but he wouldn't let go.  
"Let go of me!" I shouted, my voice was somehow louder than the music but he still wouldn't catch the hint, he grab my hands and pulled me close to him. Both Erica and the boy looked at me confused as I tried to shove away from him._

'Emily!' Alison tried desperately to wake the sleeping brunette; she had fallen fast asleep after crying on Alison's shoulder. As the blonde shook her from her slumber Emily gasped loudly, the sudden withdrawal from her nightmare made it hard to distinguish what was real and what wasn't.

'It's okay Em, you were having a nightmare. You're okay.' Alison voice was very soothing to Emily. As the brunette whipped her eyes she let herself focus back on reality, she looked up at Alison. At some point they had moved further up Emily's bed, Alison was sitting up slightly against the bed frame and Emily was lying on her chest.

'Sorry.' Emily murmured as she rose from Alison's chest.

'Oh you don't need to be sorry.' The blonde went to move a piece of the brunette's hair away from her face but the unsuspecting Emily flinched, when she adjusted to who she was with Emily put her hand to Alison's.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to flinch.'  
'What did you dream about Em?' Alison tried to keep her voice calm and soothing  
'Past experience.' Emily moved her hair away from her face and became shy, she wasn't ready to talk about it and Alison could tell, for some reason it frustrated her slightly. She wanted the brunette to trust her and to talk to her. Alison couldn't understand why Emily wouldn't talk about what happened eight months ago.

'Was it to do with what happened before you stopped talking?'

'Ali, I need you to understand, I'm really not ready to talk about this.' Alison paused but could sense Emily's hesitation towards the subject. She believed herself lucky that Emily was even speaking to her at all, considering the blonde hadn't been the nicest of people to her when they first met.

'Whenever you are ready Em, I'm here.' Emily nodded and went back to lie against Alison. Her heartbeat was surprisingly peaceful to listen to. Emily let her mind rest; she had become exhausted by just thinking about her past. It had damaged her greatly and it was hard for her to recover. Her parent's suggested seeing a psychologist but what was the point when you didn't even talk but being with Alison made everything seem easier.  
The brunette found that when she was with Alison her mind was not distracted with her haunting memories. Though they lingered in her thoughts now, Emily let herself focus on Alison's hands as they connect with her own. It was a comforting gesture that made Emily smiled softly; looking up at Alison the brunette felt all her worries disappear as she leaned to kiss her.  
Feeling Emily's lips connect to her own, Alison let her hands move from Emily's hands to her waist. Holding the brunette softly Alison could feel her heart race and it was a feeling she could get used to.

'Emily?' The girls could hear Pam call from down the hall, quickly parting from Emily Alison grabbed the papers that had fallen on the floor in the chaos of their kissing.

'So overall we did well in the assignment.' Alison pretended to be finishing a conversation they had never had as Emily's mother walked into the room. When Pam looked at the two she smiled but was completely unaware of what had really been going on. She could instantly tell Emily's spirits had been lifted and she was grateful for whatever this Alison girl had done.

'Alison dear, I was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner?' Pam's invitation confused Emily slightly; they hadn't had a guest over for dinner in almost a year.

'I would love to, Mrs. Fields.' Alison smiled softly and looked towards Emily. Emily however was still looking in between her mother and Alison, they both had large smiles on their faces, and it made her laugh.

'Oh what?' Alison giggled back, playfully shoving Emily's knee.  
'You guys are just funny, that's all.' Emily's words came so naturally when Alison was around that she had completely forgotten her mother was even in the room, Pam however looked at her daughter with amazement. She was talking so easily to this Alison girl. What about her was so different? Well, whatever it was, Pam was hoping the blonde would continue to do what she was doing.

'Well girls, dinner is almost ready so you can come down when you are ready.' Pam smiled to herself and left the room. Walking down the hall she could hear the two girls finally let go of the laughter they were desperately trying to hold in. It brought an even larger smile to the older Fields face.  
Her Emily was back.

'You know, I never really cared for sport but Emily made swimming sound relatively interesting.' Alison and Pam had been in deep conversation for most of dinner. Emily enjoyed watching the two talk, her mother hadn't had someone to talk to in a long time. It made her feel slightly guilty she couldn't talk to Emily but the brunette was glad none the less.

'She was an amazing swimmer Alison. I've got some videos of her best swimming competitions from her old school.'  
'Oh mum! Don't! Alison doesn't want to see that!' Emily rolled her eyes at her mother, she could never help but brag about Emily's achievements in the pool.

'Actually I would love to see them one time.' Alison's response was aimed at Pam but she looked at Emily when she spoke. Emily rolled her eyes at the blonde as well but she didn't seem phase, she merely shrugged her shoulders and shot Emily a quick wink.

'So Alison, what do your parent's do?' Pam had gotten on quite well with Alison, but she felt she would like to know more about the girl that had gotten her Emily talking again.

'My dad's a lawyer and I'm not sure what my mum is doing at the moment.' Though Alison knew her parents weren't separated, they may as well have been. Her mother was always away and her dad would never be around when she was.  
'Oh?' Pam was curious about Alison's answer; she found it odd that a child didn't know what their parents were doing.

'Well, she's in Philadelphia with my brother. She used to just make trips to see him but now she usually stays up there.'  
'You didn't tell me you had a brother.' Emily pointed out to the blonde, also curious. It was the first Alison had really ever spoken about her family.

'Yeah, well something happened, I'm not sure what but it caused a disagreement between them and mum chose my brother and my Dad chose not to choose him.'

'That's no good. On a lighter note though we used to live in Philadelphia, maybe we know your parents?' Alison was glad that Pam had not decided to linger on the topic of her brother, she didn't really know much about him. Especially since he had left for college.

'Well my dad has done a few big court cases up there, you might have heard of him. His name is Kenneth but for court he goes by Ken Laurens.' Pam suddenly froze, why was that name so familiar? 'I know it isn't very original, especially from Kenneth DiLaurentis but-'  
'Alison I think you should leave.' Pam stood from her chair, so quickly it almost fell over. Both Alison and Emily looked at the older Fields bewildered. Pam's sudden outburst caused Emily to stand from her own chair.

'Mum what's wrong?' The brunette spoke softly. Why was her mother acting so weird and why did Alison have to leave? Emily thought they had been getting on rather well.

'Nothing is wrong, Emily. Alison, I'm really sorry but now it's time for you to leave.' Pam walked away from the girls and out of the room, carrying the plates from dinner with her. Alison quickly grabbed her bag and stormed towards the door.

Whatever just happened, she couldn't understand why Emily had stood there but as the blonde opened the front door and exited the house she heard Emily follow her.

'Wait Ali! Don't go, don't worry about my mum, she doesn't know what she's saying.' Emily grabbed the retreating blondes hand and spun her around.

'What the hell was that about Emily?' Alison was embarrassed beyond compare and she was even madder at Emily.

'How should I know? I'm just as confused as you!' Alison quickly pulled her hand away from Emily's and continued to walk back to her car; she wasn't in the mood for excuses.

'Ali! Seriously! Stop running away when it gets a little hard.' Emily didn't chase after the blonde; she knew then that if Alison wanted to truly hear what Emily had to say, she would stay. But she didn't, Alison was too angry and let her pride get in the way of her other feelings. She knew Emily had no clue what was wrong with her mother and she knew that it wasn't her fault. Emily had been perfect the whole evening but as Alison got in her car and drove away Emily looked on with astonishment, she could not believe Alison had left again. She did know her mother's outburst was definitely uncalled for but so was Alison's leaving.

'Mum! What the hell was that about?' Emily asked her mother when she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was flicking through sheets of old papers, Emily didn't know what they were but she was too upset with her mother to bother asking what she was doing. 'Mum?' Emily became frustrated but when her mother turned around she handed Emily a few pieces of paper held together with a staple.

'Read it.' Pam said and then she waited as Emily flicked through the files.

**District Court of Philadelphia  
Final documented notes:**

**Case File: Fields against Laurens**

**Court No: #1563**

**Presented to the court on the date shown in first document***

**Court found in favour of the Defence (Laurens) due to contempt of court**

**Victim's (Fields) testimony was never filed**

Emily could not read any further, her eyes stop at the names written. She knew this document was about her and what had happened just over eight months ago, but what stood out more was who the documents said she was against. Many times Emily read the papers over and over, trying to find any other names written. But deep down she knew, the name "Laurens" stood out in the paper, it was written all over every page. What stood out most of all was what she read at the very end of the document.

**Defence Attorney: Ken Laurens**

**Hmmmmmm, so what did Alison's dad have to do with Emily? I hope this chapter made sense everyone! If not, it will later one.  
Thank you everyone for the suggestions! I will do my very best to put all of them in my story, cause there are some great ideas and I really appreciate them all.  
Hope to update soon.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone I hope you all like this chapter. It's a little longer which is good.  
Also there have been lots of great comments and suggestions and I just wanted to thank everyone of you! I really appreciate it  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"_Your Honour, please, how can anyone possibly believe a girl, who doesn't remember any details of the night in question. Surely, she would recall some form of activity between my client and herself."  
I sat in the court, all eyes on me. It was unbearable. The man that was on the defence constantly pointed at me as he continued to say his final speech before calling his clients to speak. I wanted to runaway the shame was that bad._

"_Defence, who do you call to the stand?" The judge finally spoke when the defence had finished talking. He stood from his chair that he had momentarily sat on to look through papers._

"_I call to the stand, Emily Fields." As I stood from my seat and walked over to where I was told to go, I could feel every single eye on me but I could only look at my parents. They gave me an encouraging nod as I took an oath before sitting down again._

"_Ms. Fields tell me, what you did on the evening of Friday the 21__st__?" The lawyer walked from his table and in towards the area where you could only walk past if you had permission, I had no idea what it was called. Everyone looked at me waiting for an answer._

"_I was at a party."  
"Yes? Whose party were you at?" His questions were so picky and I knew they hadn't even started yet.  
"I'm not sure; I just went along with my friends. I wanted them to think I was cool." I realised in that moment how stupid it sounded and I wished I could take it all back.  
"Okay. So why, if you wanted your friends to think you were cool, why did you leave the party prematurely?" _

_It was like watching a tennis match, eyes darting from one person to the other as they threw tennis balls of question and answers across the court room._

"_Because a boy tried to make advances on me and I said no but he kept trying. I got scared and left." I stuttered many times throughout my answers, so nervous I couldn't even look up from my hands._

"_And so you just left your friends?"  
"Yes. I knew they'd be okay and they were having fun without me anyway." The defence lawyer nodded his head a few times and placed his hand to his chin as if he was thinking of his next question._

"_So what did you do after you left the party?" He finally asked as he paced back and forth. I would've found it annoying if I wasn't terrified._

"_I began walking home."  
"I recall, in your police statement you said it was raining that night. You walked home in the rain?"  
"Yes, I was too afraid to call my parents and I couldn't afford a cab." My answers were just as rehearsed as his questions; my lawyer had told me that these questions would be asked and that I should practice. Though my answers were all true I still felt like a robot, just passing on a message._

"_Okay, so what happened next?"  
"I was probably half way home, when I noticed someone following me."  
"Half way home you said? How long had you been walking before you realised someone was following you?" His words were strong and demeaning, it made it hard to form any real sentence.  
"About forty minutes." I remembered to the dot how long it had taken me before I realised he was following me.  
"And you told police that it was my client that had followed you, yes?"_

"_Yes."  
"You see Ms. Fields; I have several eye witnesses saying that they saw my client still at the party when you told police you saw him following you." He hadn't asked me a question, I didn't know what to do in this situation, and I felt tears form in my eyes. I knew for a fact that it was him following me, I remember his face hovering over me, I remember him saying my name. I remember him holding me so I couldn't run.  
"Objection your honour, is there a question?" My lawyer jumped from her seat, saving me._

"_Sustain your honour. Ms. Fields, I just want to know the truth. How is it that so many people said my client was there and you're saying he was following you?"  
I wanted to crack; I wanted to scream at this man for making me feel so horrible! For making that boy look innocent! I hated him, and I hated this._

"_Objection your honour, leading the jury." My lawyer jumped up again, she could see me struggling but it was hard to even be remotely close to strong._

"_Sustain. Mr. Laurens, may I remind you; that you are here to defend, not to prosecute."  
"Sorry your honour. No further questions." The defence lawyer walked back to his table and sat back down next to his client. It was the first time I had even looked at him since I'd entered the room. The boy stared at me and smiled. His smile was a trademark. I hated looking at him. It made me want to cry.  
"Prosecution, do you have anything to add?" The judge looked over to my lawyer; she stood with confidence and walked in front of me.  
"Yes your honour." She smiled softly and it relaxed me slightly.  
"Ms. Fields tell me what happened once you realised someone was following you?" I had tried desperately hard for months to forget what had happened that night. But here they just kept bringing it back up. Making me remember every single detail!  
"I tried walking faster but he caught up to me and I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head..."_

'Emily sweetie... I'm sorry.' Pam watched as her daughter read over the court report and connected the dots that formed in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears and her anger worsened at the memory of what happened so many months ago.  
Alison's father! He was the lawyer that stood in that court room. He said _she _was the liar! He explained that what happened that night was _Emily's _fault! The brunette couldn't control her anger anymore; she crumbled up the court files and threw them to the ground. She ran out of the kitchen and outside to her car.

As Emily drove she found herself constantly thinking of Alison. Emily didn't even know if Alison knew what had happened with the brunette's court case. Surely, if her father worked on it so much Alison would've asked what had happened. The case was practically viral; Emily didn't understand why no one had picked up on who she was. Yes it had happened over eight months ago but it was on the news and in papers.  
The brunette drove for almost two hours when she finally arrived at her destination.  
She pulled up down the road from a large sign that read "Philadelphia Adult Correctional Facility", contemplating whether or not her next move would be a smart decision. After several minutes of an inner debate Emily turned her car on and continued through to the prison.  
She knew she would have to do this eventually.  
Parking with the other visitors, Emily got out of her car and walked to the allocated entrance. As she went through the procedure to visit an inmate, the brunette repetitively told herself to stay strong. A guard told Emily to place all her metals and any other belongings in a tray and then to follow him. Quickly she handed over her wallet to another guard behind a barricaded desk and pursued the first guard.  
As the two walked the man went on about all the rules and regulations Emily had to follow and then as they reached a large door he asked if she understood. She nodded softly. He banged on the door and Emily heard a loud buzz followed by a clicking sound. Shortly after, the guard opened the door and walked inside. Emily assumed to follow and headed into a plain grey room.

'You have a visitor.' The guard spoke as Emily looked around the room. It had a single metal table in the centre and four cameras in each corner. There was a mirror on one wall that Emily assumed could be seen through on the other end, she had seen rooms like these in crimes shows on television all the time.  
When Emily drew her attention back to the guard she noticed his tone was almost mocking. It was clear that the person would not be in the room for any other reason.

'Well, lucky me.' A deep voice replied. The guard moved from in front of Emily and moved to the far corner. Emily was slightly relieved he was staying in the room with the pair.

Finally, for the first time since the court case, Emily laid her eyes upon the boy. He looked away from the guard and towards Emily, giving her his trademark smile. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and his hair was un-kept and long but Emily recognised him instantly.

'Hello Emily.' His voice was deeper than Emily remembered but the way he said her name wasn't any different. She heard it constantly every day over and over in her head since the day she had met him. Even behind bars this boy was haunting her thoughts. The brunette felt as if she were shrinking; the room was becoming bigger as the boy continued to smile.  
He had no remorse; it was like he believed his own lies. Telling herself to remember who the bad guy was, Emily straightened up and sat down at the metal table across from the boy.

'Hello Jason.' She murmured, hating the fact that he was still smiling. As the brunette sat down, she could instantly tell that Jason Laurens was definitely Alison's brother. They had the same face. The same smile.  
That same damn trademark smile that made you disintegrate underneath its pressure.

'You finally decided to come see me. Been missing me have you?' He spoke with a devilish tone and tried to stare down Emily, but she stood her ground. She was kind of used to Alison doing it to her.

'Why did you change your last name, Jason?' His smile immediately disappeared but, like Alison, he recovered quickly.

'I don't know what you're talking about.'  
'Yes, you do.' But Jason merely looked through Emily as if she was a mirror. 'Jason _DiLaurentis_. Was it because your father was ashamed to have his son disgrace the family name? I know you got away with what you did to me but you deserve to be in here.'

'I suppose. But at least I'm only in here for five years instead of twenty five.' Emily cringed at the difference in sentence. She had read in the papers that about six month ago Jason had been accessory to a robbery that happened at a major bank.

'Why rob a bank when you had already been in trouble with the law?' Though Emily didn't come to see Jason to ask him questions, she _was_ curious and all but mostly she just wanted closure.

'Should I have my lawyer present Emily? You're asking me a lot of questions.' His smile stretch across his face, he thought he was so clever.  
'No I hear your lawyer dropped you after my case. Only your mother see's you now, right?' Emily was surprised at how confident she was. Jason had also picked up on how much she had changed in just under a year. She was strong. But her comment angered him, how did she know about his father? And his mother for that fact.

'Why are you here, Emily?' Jason's level of interest was slowly starting to diminish.  
'I wanted to see you slowly rotting away.' Emily's words were harsh but Jason didn't budge, he merely chuckled slightly and leaned closer to Emily.

'Ah. _Closure_.' He laughed softly and winked at Emily. 'How's this for closure? I'll be out in five years, probably less with good behaviour. I'll pay you a visit and give you some closure.' As the words Jason spoke spread through Emily's body she stood and walked away. Even in prison he remained a monster. She couldn't believe how he spoke. It was all just a game to him.  
The guard banged on the door again and as it opened Emily turned to face the boy that had stolen a part of her.

'I'll be long gone. Good bye Jason.'

When Emily arrived home it was the early hours of the morning. The lights inside her home were extinguished and the brunette assumed her parents must have gone to bed. It wasn't a frequent occurrence for Emily to disappear but when she did go off in her car she would always return. That gave Emily's parents some closure. They knew she would return when she was ready. It was not however normal at all for Emily to go see Jason and she knew her parents wouldn't approve. That was the first and the last time she ever hoped to see him.  
When the brunette walked inside and made it into her room she couldn't be happier to just fall asleep but she noticed on her bed a small envelope. On top there was a small piece that had her mother's handwriting.

_Alison dropped this over for you while you were out.  
I hope you're okay. Sleep well  
I love you. Mum x_

It was comforting to know that her mum was thinking of her. As Emily sat on her bed she opened the envelope that Alison had left for her. There wasn't a lot of writing but Alison clearly said what she needed to and it couldn't wait.

_I won't draw this out but I'm mad at you. You should have stood up for me. Whatever your mum has against my dad, sort it out. Don't bother calling me.  
-Alison_

Emily was so mad at Alison; her words were harsh and un-necessary. She had _no idea_ what Emily or her mum had against her father but Emily believed it was a fair feeling to have. As the brunette read over the note several times she could feel herself getting more and more flustered and upset.  
Alison had no idea!

The next morning Emily contemplated not going to school but she didn't want Alison to win. Not after the letter stunt. Emily would go to school and stand proud. She decided in that moment, that she would not stand down to a DiLaurentis anymore.

By the time Emily had gotten ready her parents were already gone. The brunette wanted to apologise for what had happened last night but she decided not to dwell on the matter. She would apologise later.  
As Emily drove to school she was half expecting to find Alison and Noel joined at the hip but instead Alison stood with her three friends and Noel was nowhere to be seen. Emily was slightly relieved but at the same time she desperately tried not to care. She did not care who Alison was with.  
She couldn't...  
Walking passed the group with confidence pretending as if she didn't see them at all had caused a lot of curiosity to spread through Alison's three friends. Especially since everyone always saw them.

'Okay, I'm not even going to try to be subtle about this. But what was that?' Hanna asked as she watched Emily walk away and towards the girl's bathrooms. Hanna thought she could see the brunette holding back tears but she wasn't sure.

'What was what?' Alison acted as if nothing had happened between. She was merely continuing her day as if Emily didn't exist. Even if it would be the hardest thing she'd ever have to do.

'Seriously! What happened? If looks could kill Ali, Emily would be dead ten times over. What did she do to piss you off now?' Hanna was beginning to feel frustration spread through her; she could see that Emily made Alison happy. Alison was just too proud to admit it.

'Hanna! That's enough. We aren't talking about this anymore.' Alison almost shouted towards the other blonde. Alison's loud outburst silenced both Aria and Spencer but Hanna wasn't in the mood for giving in on that particular morning.

'Fine. I'll go ask Emily.' Hanna turned and headed towards the girls bathrooms.  
'Good luck. She only talks to me.' Alison tried to speak with confidence but she knew it was a lie. Emily was becoming more secure about whom she could talk to and the blonde could tell.

'Well it's better than getting my head bitten off by you.' Hanna walked away not saying another word. But she was sure that if indeed looks could kill, she would be dead a _million_ times over. Hanna knew Alison was not happy with her but it irritated the blonde profusely that she acting so odd about Emily.  
Opening the door to the bathrooms, Hanna walked in to find Emily franticly trying to hold back tears. She looked towards the door suddenly to find Hanna smiling at her empathetically.

'It's okay. I'm not here to like make you talk or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Since Ali wasn't going to do it. Geez! What's her problem sometimes anyway? I mean seriously, one day she's fine and the next – BAM! It's practically World War One! And she's _Hitler_!'  
Emily found Hanna's ranting extremely funny and it lightened her mood instantly, she laughed at the blondes rambling.  
'What?' Hanna said, all of a sudden back from her monologue. She didn't realise how nice it was to talk without being interrupted.

'Hitler rose to power in World War Two. I mean he was in the army in World War One but was with the Nazi's and everything in the Second World War.'  
Hanna was mildly shocked that Emily was speaking to her but also rather shocked at how wrong her facts were.

'Well thank god I don't do history!' Hanna exclaimed.  
Both girls laughed and Emily found that she was no longer focused on Alison and her brother. It was nice to have a clear head for once.

'I'm Hanna.' The blonde formally introduced herself to now relaxed Emily. She had spent time with Emily constantly throughout the last month but never once had Emily actually spoken.

'Emily.' The brunette replied happily.

**So, a few people caught on to the Jason thing (I didn't want to make it overly hard because that's no fun) but I hope everyone liked the twist never the less.  
A few people asked for a Hanna and Emily friendship and for Alison to get jealous of it. I thought it was a great idea. I was intending to add something like this to the story anyway but I'm glad people encouraged the idea. I really hope everyone liked this chapter. There weren't a whole lot of reviews for chapter 7 so I hope it wasn't super bad or anything! Please if anyone has any suggestions or comments I'd love to hear them. Thanks everyone once again for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This chapter took me so long and I'm sorry! I had lots of work this week! I hope everyone enjoys it though. Just a heads up this is a bit graphic this chapter, it's a bit dark. It's not overly terrible but it is a bit disturbing, so I just thought I would warn you guys!  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

By the end of the second day ignoring Alison, Emily had found going to school bearable, especially having the very perky blonde Hanna by her side. Hanna was bright but Emily felt that sometimes the blonde did not give herself enough credit. Certainly sometimes she had her moments but other times Emily found that Hanna was quite intelligent.  
By lunch time on the third day Emily was beginning to feel like she could walk down the halls again without wanting to runaway when Alison occupied the same space.

'So, what do you think Caleb will like more for tonight? Tight black dress or flowy red dress?' Hanna asked as they sat down for lunch. The two girls had taken to sitting by themselves and usually Caleb would join if he wasn't busy.

'Hmm. Definitely the tight black dress.' Emily smiled as she sipped at her coffee. Now that it was Friday Emily was happy that she could just make it through the weekend with no drama. Emily enjoyed spending time with Hanna; it was a friendship that Emily could keep up with, emotionally anyway. Physically Hanna was all over the place.  
The blonde let out a quick squeal and then looked over her shoulder.

'Ohhhh quick he's coming, let's talk about something else.' Emily looked towards Caleb, he was stopped by one of his teachers and seemed in deep conversation but as Emily went to look away her eyes fell upon Alison.  
The beautiful blonde was looking directly at her and she didn't bother to avert her gaze. Alison was missing Emily greatly and as the last couple of days progressed her anger for the brunette subsided and was replaced with jealousy. Alison was jealous that Emily had now confided in somebody else and she seemed happy with that. The blonde secretly wanted to be the cause of the happiness but she knew that she deserved to be ignored. Her words were unjust and to say the least, hurtful.

Emily quickly looked away and back at her coffee. Why was seeing Alison so hard? Was it because whenever she saw the blonde she was reminded of her father and then in turn Jason? She wanted to look at Alison like she used to, but now, she was just scared.

'What's wrong?' Hanna asked as she looked over her shoulder to investigate what altered Emily's mood. Her eyes then found Alison. Her friend was sitting across the courtyard having lunch with Spencer and Aria. They all seemed deep in conversation except that Ali's eyes were looking towards Emily, almost as if mesmerised by the brunette.

'Don't worry about it Em. It'll all work out.' Hanna placed her hand on Emily's shoulder encouragingly.

'I don't think it could Han, it's complicated.' Emily continued to sip at her coffee; it was the only distraction that would stop her from looking towards Alison again.  
'I can do complicated and so can Ali. When you're ready you should try talking to her.' Hanna wasn't sure why she was sticking up for Alison, she was still mad for her actions but she wanted both Emily and the blonde to be happy so she would try to fix this. Whatever "this" was.  
Emily looked up from her coffee and at Hanna. It was hard to just talk to Alison again, Emily was considering telling her about what had happened with her and Jason but she wasn't sure the blonde would take it lightly. Emily hadn't told Hanna either.

'Has Hanna spoken to you since her little outburst the other day?' Alison asked her two friends when their conversation died down. She felt rude for interrupting since Aria and Spencer were so interested in talking about college, so she waited. Another new thing for Alison DiLaurentis to do, she would usually just interrupt.  
Aria and Spencer looked between each other and contemplated whether telling the truth or not.

'You can tell me. I won't be mad.' The two dark haired girls were mildly surprised at Alison's remark; they could tell it was genuine.

'Yeah, we've been talking a bit. Hanna said she's trying to get Emily to talk to you again.' Aria said with a weary smile. Alison's eye brow lifted slightly in confusion, Hanna was trying to help her? The blonde thought that Hanna was mad at her.

'Really? Why?' Alison's curiosity was growing as her friends spoke.  
'Not sure. But Emily seems like she wants to talk you. But she also looks upset whenever she talks about you.' Spencer was playing with her coffee cup, it was clear she had finished it some time ago and was hankering for another.

'Wait, she's talking to you guys as well?' Alison again was surprised as Aria and Spencer exchanged another look before nodding in unison.  
Alison could feel jealousy bubble within her. Now Emily seemed to be talking to everyone but the blonde and it made her envious of her friends. This was another first for Alison; she was usually never envious of anyone.

'Don't tell me that the one and only Alison DiLaurentis is _jealous_.' Aria joked and Spencer chuckled softly but Alison shot them both an irritated look, causing them both to become silent again. Pleased with the peace Alison gazed back over at Emily, not seeing the look Spencer and Aria exchanged, they both knew Alison was jealous.

As Alison walked from her locker to her car after school she was surprised to see Noel waiting for her. She wasn't in the mood for him today, or ever for that matter. The blonde was still covetous about Emily talking to everyone but her.  
When Alison made it to her car Noel smiled at her. She didn't know why she even went to his party that Friday night, she was just angry. She seemed to be angry a lot more than usual lately.

'Hey gorgeous.' Noel said as he leaned in to kiss the blonde, she quickly moved her cheek again and smiled. His eye was still bruised from the fight with Emily. He seemed un-phased that Alison didn't allow him a kiss because he knew they were still on a "trial run".  
'So have you been thinking about us? Are we getting together or what?' He asked hopefully but Alison wasn't in the mood. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Emily departing school totally un aware of her and Noel.  
'Look Noel, I can't do this. I've got way too much going on right now.' Alison could tell that Noel was upset with her and as he followed her gaze he was even more displeased.

'Whatever Alison. You two deserve each other.' He turned to walk away; his remark was so bold even Alison had no reply. The blonde instead got into her car and drove away. She _was not_ in the mood for any of this.

As the blonde pulled her car into her driveway she was greeted with her father's Mercedes already parked at the front of the house. She was mildly surprised to see that her father was home so early, she briefly thought there might have been some special occasion but decided he had just finished work.

'Dad?' Alison called as she entered her home. No one answered but she could hear her father talking up in his study. Subconsciously the blonde found herself slowly walking up the stairs trying to listen in on the conversation. She assumed her father would be on the phone as he always was.

'What do you mean she visited him?' Alison's father sounded angry when she placed her ear on the door, curiosity always getting the better of her.  
'You're a prison; you should have some sort of notification process!' The person on the other end spoke for a while and Alison could hear her father's frequent footsteps. He was pacing. 'Well next time Ms. Fields visits my client you let me know straight away!'

Alison heard her father slam his phone on the desk. He was not happy. But what caught the blonde's attention more was the surname who visited his client. It was probably just a coincidence. It had to be. Unless... Who was Emily visiting in Jail? Alison had to find out. She knocked on the study door and then opened it, not bothering to wait for permission.

'Hey Dad, just wanted to let you know there's a lot of mail for you down stairs.' Kenneth hadn't been home in several days. Business was always his life and he didn't know anything more than that.

'Thank you, sweetie. I'll go sort it out.' He turned to pick up an empty coffee cup on his desk.  
'I've got that. You go sort out those letters.' Her father smiled before leaving the room. His head was not clear enough to realise that his daughter's behaviour was slightly out of character.  
Alison turned to her father's desk and shuffled through some old case files. Nothing seemed remotely interesting and when she shut the draws again she decided she was being paranoid. How many people had the last name Fields anyway?

When Alison was about to give up in her search she noticed an old case file with "closed" imprinted on the front, on the desk. Looking towards the door Alison quickly grabbed the file and read through it. The first page was a large photo of her brother Jason, in a police mug shot. The image confused her. Jason was in prison? Why wasn't she told about this? Above the police record there was visiting record. Her mother's name was writing almost every single time except for the occasional appearance of her father's. But the most recent date on the record was what stood out the most.

_Date visited: Tuesday 18__th__  
Time: 10:36pm  
Emily Fields_

That was the day Emily's mother had practically thrown Alison out after the dinner and the next day Emily was ignoring her? What was Emily doing seeing Jason? As the blonde went to turn the page she heard her father walking up the stairs. Quickly shutting the files, Alison grabbed the cup from the desk and headed downstairs like nothing was out of the ordinary. In the back of her mind however many questions ran ramped. Why was Jason in prison? Why did Emily visit him? How did they know each other? And why didn't her father tell her any of this?  
As badly as Alison wanted to ask her father she already knew he wouldn't tell her anything, with his client confidentiality and all that. So Alison decided to go straight to the source...

When Emily made it home from school that day she felt on edge but wasn't sure why, she had spent most of the day with Hanna. However, since it was Friday the bubbly blonde had plans with Caleb and Emily was left at home by herself until her parents finished work.  
The brunette decided to preoccupy herself with reading, anything to keep her mind off Alison and her family.  
Emily pulled her copy of "Great Expectations" from her bag and continued where she left off last night, the brunette was aware that the assignments for the book had been finished and long gone but she merely wanted a distraction.  
And she figured Charles Dickens would keep her busy.

The brunette made herself a cup of tea and sat herself in front of the television with the music channel playing. It was nice to have some noise in the background; it made her feel like she wasn't alone.  
As time passed Emily had made it through two chapters before her eyes began to strain. The story might have been confusing but Emily still found her thoughts fixated on Alison. Sipping from her tea Emily briefly thought of going and seeing the blonde but realised she was supposed to be ignoring her. It was easier when Hanna was around.  
Moments later Emily heard footsteps from outside and then the front door bursting open. At first the brunette thought it was her mother so she didn't stand. But as a few short moments passed Emily found not her mother but a flustered Alison standing in front of her.

'Come on in.' Emily murmured before she went back to her tea, however Alison didn't appreciate the humour and the brunette could tell.

'Oh so you are talking to me now?' Alison wasn't expecting Emily to talk to her straight away; the blonde originally thought it was take some persuasion.

'Why do you care?' Emily was fast with her response as she sipped at her tea again, she was getting better at sticking up for herself.  
'I don't.' Alison tried to hide her jealousy but secretly Emily wished she wouldn't. Emily wanted Alison to show that she was jealous; it made her feel like she did matter to the blonde.  
Sipping from her tea once more Emily gave Alison a nod and rolled her eyes.

'How do you know my brother?' Alison spat out, she towered over the brunette as she struggled for words. How did Alison know?

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Emily said calmly as she put her book on the coffee table next to her tea, giving Alison her full attention.

'Don't lie to me! You went and visited him in jail on Tuesday. Why?' Emily knew she had been busted, but she wasn't sure why she felt guilty. The brunette didn't really owe Alison anything, even if she felt she did. As badly as Emily wanted to tell Alison about what had happened, she couldn't bring herself to do it.  
What if Alison didn't believe her? No one else did!

When the brunette's silences continued Alison's patients wore out, she was not in the mood for anymore silence!

'Tell me Emily!'  
'I meet him at a party about a year ago.' It wasn't a lie and it didn't reveal any details about her past, Emily felt she had done a good job of answering the enraged blonde's questions. But Alison wasn't satisfied, she wanted more than that.

'It wasn't a friendly visit so tell me why.'  
'I can't Alison.' Emily stuttered and looked away from the blonde. Her confidence ceased to exist from that moment on.  
'You can't? Or you won't Emily?' The brunette looked away from Alison. This was too hard for her and she was already having a hard time coping.

'I can't. You wouldn't understand.'  
'Try me.' The blonde said crossing her arms, still standing dominantly in front of the brunette.  
Emily was lost for words.  
She was emotionally and physically stuck. It was too hard to talk about what had happened with Jason, she had done it once before and it did her absolutely no good. Of course there was going to be struggle if she were to ever talk about it again.

'God, Emily! Just tell me!'

'He raped me!'

And there it was. The words stuck to the air like a thickness so uncomfortable anyone would run.  
But Alison didn't. She merely stood there, shocked at Emily's outburst and revelation.  
Her brother Jason? There was no way he could have... could he?  
Emily broke down into tears and fled from the room. Heading upstairs to find sanctuary in her four walls was all she had. The brunette assumed by the silence Alison gave her that she didn't believe a word. It was too hard to believe.  
But saying it out loud, made it so much more real. It meant it really happened and even after almost a year, Emily still couldn't accept that. She brunette fell on her bed feeling helpless.

'Em?' Alison said softly as she walked into the crying brunette's room. To see Emily in that much pain meant something, it meant that she couldn't have been lying. Alison trusted her and cared for Emily way too much to see her feel this way.

'I'm not lying. I swear Ali.' The brunette was practically sobbing into her pillow as she spoke. The scene Alison was witnessing was too painful and she had to do something.

'I believe you Em.' The blonde said as she sat on the edge of Emily's bed, tenderly placing her hand on Emily's shoulder.  
With the touch of Alison's hand Emily felt herself let go, she let go of all her anger towards the blonde and reached for a hug. Tightly returning the gesture, Alison held Emily close and stroked her hair.  
'I'm so sorry Em. I didn't know.' Alison realised in that moment what a fool she was. Emily was so special and dear to her that the blonde couldn't believe she let her jealousy get the better of her. Alison knew she deserved to be ignored for the rest of her life from Emily.  
As Emily's crying subsided, Alison was sure her hold remained tighter than before and she was content with this. The blonde wanted to hold this damaged girl until she was better, even if she had to hold her for the rest of eternity. At first she thought it was out of guilt for what her brother had done but instead the blonde knew she felt something more than that. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before and it was all because Emily was holding her.  
The brunette let out a deep sigh and wiped her eyes of her remaining tears. Removing herself from Alison's hold Emily looked deep into her eyes, smiling softly Alison leaned in and kissed the brunette's forehead.

'I am sorry, Emily.' Emily could feel the authenticity of Alison's apology and it made her smile.  
Forgetting every negative emotion Emily had towards Alison, the brunette felt herself moving in to kiss her. Emily needed some reassurance that Alison was truly there with her and holding her. The brunette just wanted to hold on to the one thing that made her feel good.

The kiss was tender and soft. Alison was momentarily surprised as she wasn't really expecting it but the blonde wasn't complaining. Bringing her hand up to Emily's neck Alison held the girl tightly, making her know that the blonde had no intentions of letting go.  
Emily could feel her heart rate accelerate and she felt her hands move to Alison's hips subconsciously. Pulling at the blonde, Emily sunk back into the bed, letting Alison hover over her. Their kissing slowly grew in passion, for Emily it was hard to control herself when it came to Alison. She desperately wanted the blonde and as the kissing continued Emily felt Alison's hands move to her waist. The touch of Alison's hands on Emily's skin caused a soft moan to escape her lips. Control seemed impossible at this point.  
Passion grew between the girls as their kissing amplified, Emily could feel Alison fight for dominance and this time she allowed it because Emily knew that Alison needed this as much as she did.  
Alison let her hands roam Emily, at first through her clothing but after a certain amount of time she found it wasn't enough.  
Slowly but surely the blonde gently let her fingers slightly lift up the hem of Emily's shirt, causing her to moan again. Slowly revealing the brunette's tanned and rather toned body; Alison couldn't help but break the kiss to look. As Alison observed she noticed a large scar on Emily's hip, it caused Alison to remember the scar on Emily's back.  
Many questions rose as Alison laid her eyes on Emily's body. There were several small scars around her stomach and ribs and then the larger one peaking from the top of her jeans, they all looked painful.

Emily noticed Alison's gaze and became embarrassed. She attempted to pull her shirt back down but the blonde stopped her. Softly, before Emily could retaliate, Alison lowered her lips to a small scar and kissed it. Emily let out a large breath that she must have been holding in for longer than the blonde noticed, but she continued kissed each scar. Alison counted eleven in her head when she made it to the largest scar. When the blonde went to kiss it she noticed Emily inhale a large amount of air.

'Does it hurt?' Alison paused before kissing and looked at Emily.  
'Yes... it does. All the time.' The brunette held her breath, afraid Alison would judge the amount of scars of her body. Though it wasn't her fault, Emily had gotten into the mind set of blaming herself.  
Alison pulled away, she didn't want to hurt Emily anymore then she already had.

'Don't stop, Ali.' Emily murmured; every single time the blondes lips touched her skin, Emily felt sparks spread through her. The brunette wanted more.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Alison paused before hovering over Emily's skin again.  
'You won't.' Emily sounded convincing and even though Alison could sense her hesitation, she could also sense the brunette's need for her. Moving to edge of Emily's jeans, Alison slowly kissed the scar that stretched several inches across her skin.

'Did... _he_ do this?' Alison couldn't say her brother's name anymore; she didn't even want to think of him but as Emily slowly nodded Alison realised she would feel guilty every time she looked at Emily's scars. She would see _her brother_ and she would be reminded of what he did to her.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Alison did want Emily to talk, she knew that this was the reason why the brunette was silent for so long and she just wanted the brunette to know she cared and believed her. Emily looked away momentarily before looking back to Alison, giving her a small nod.

The two sat up and crossed their legs, knees touching and hands intertwine Emily felt a comfort she hadn't felt in a long time. Alison gave the brunette an encouraging smile before bringing Emily's hands to her lips, kissing them delicately.

'I went to a party with some friends. We had finished school for the year and everyone was celebrating.' Emily paused; even then Alison could tell that the beginning of the story was a struggle.

'There's no rush to talk. Take as long as you need, I'll be right here when you are ready.' Alison's words were genuine and Emily knew she could trust the blonde. It was just hard.

'I want to tell you.' Alison smiled softly at the brunette. She was ready. 'My friend introduced me to her brother's friend. It was Jason but I didn't know his name until later that night. We were dancing and everything and it was fun, I guess. But I was uncomfortable. I remember everything, how loud the music was, I remember him holding me when we danced. It was just... uncomfortable.' Emily breathed in and watched Alison, she seemed pained and the thought of _anyone_ touching Emily angered her.  
'We got talking; he said he wanted to travel once he finished college. Since I always wanted to travel I was interested in what he had to say. He offered for us to go upstairs so we could hear each other, at the time I thought he just trying to be sweet but now... well now I just feel stupid.' Emily rolled her eyes at her immaturity; she should've known Jason's intentions.

'So, he... raped you at the party?' Alison struggled with the word. It wasn't even her experience and she was struggling! No wonder Emily didn't speak for so long!

'No. He tried but I pushed him away and ran downstairs to find my friends. I wanted to go home but they wanted to stay. Jason had followed me down by that point and tried to pull me back, everyone thought it was normal but I had had enough. So I pushed him over and left. I was too afraid to call anyone and I was still in shock from the bedroom incident all I could do was walk and it was _pouring_ outside.'  
As Emily retold her story it was like reliving the whole thing.

'In the rain? Was it a long walk?' Alison had many questions she wanted to ask but she tried to let Emily speak.

'Yes but I never made it home. I had been walking for almost an hour when I noticed Jason was following me, I didn't know if he had driven or if he had walked, I tried to run from him but he was too fast. He hit me on the back of my head with a bottle, it didn't knock me out but it _really _hurt.'  
Emily led Alison's hands to the back of her head, guiding the soft inspectors to the small scars that Jason had made with the glass bottle. Alison felt the small bumps and almost instantly covered her mouth in shock.

'He dragged me into a nearby alley and held me down and...' But Emily couldn't finish, she couldn't relive _that _again, it was too horrible.

'I remember everything, the smell of the rain, the smell of the rubbish in a nearby dumpster. I remember him, the way he touched me and pushed me down. It's still haunting me and all I want to do is forget. He took _everything_ from me.' Emily held on to Alison's hands tightly and made herself continue, she needed to talk. She _needed _this.

'I always see it. I always see that alley in my dreams. I see my own blood beneath me, I see him even when I wake up, I hear him. I just want to forget but all I can do is remember. I can remember the way I felt when he first punctured my skin with that bottle. It was excruciating. At first he just used the glass to tear my clothes but when I screamed because he cut me he seemed to find it pleasurable. He made me say his name when he did it. He started off with little scratches. They've healed. Then he went with digging pieces of glass into my skin. Which are these.'

Emily lifted her shirt to display her small scars to Alison and even though the blonde had already seen them, seeing them a second time was just as disturbing as the first.

'And this one...' Emily pointed to larger scar that disappeared passed her jeans. '...Goes half way down my thigh. He dragged the bottle down and listened to me scream. At first it was just a small drag but because it was that painful I didn't say his name. So he continued and made me say it.' Alison felt her jaw drop, the scar looked painful and it was _permanent_. She hated her brother for what he did to Emily.

'What about the one on your back?' Alison distinctly remembered seeing that scar on Emily's back the day she visited her at home for the first time, but that scar didn't look like a cut, it looked significantly worse. Emily's hand instinctively went to her side, she couldn't completely hold the scar because of the angle but even now she could still feel it through her shirt.

'When he had finished, I tried to run away, I thought he wouldn't bother chasing me because he had gotten what he wanted. I couldn't exactly run, so as I slowly stumbled away he pulled my head back and stabbed me in the back with the bottle. I don't really remember many details after that. I remember the pain and I remember him throwing me to the ground after but that was it. I lay there waiting. I thought I was going to die, so I waited for death. Someone found me not too long after that. I think they were taking rubbish to the dumpster and then they called the police. Next thing I know I woke up in a hospital.'

Emily waited for Alison to talk. The brunette knew that Alison was still taking the whole story in. It was a lot to hear in one go. Emily's mother hadn't even heard the whole story through without bursting out crying several times.

'Oh my god Emily.' It seemed like an eternity had passed before Alison finally spoke. Her hands went to Emily's neck and pulled her into a hug. This was the only thing Alison felt she could do. What could she say? Emily's experience was enough to give up in life but here she was, with Alison.  
By some freak chance she was here with Alison. The blonde had never felt so blessed to have met someone, but at the same time she felt so much guilt spread through her body, not because of her brother but because of how _she_ had treated Emily. The jealousy and the anger, it was all so unnecessary. Emily was just scared and who could blame her? Alison felt immensely bad for not caring for the brunette more.

'I'm so sorry about everything I did Em, I'm sorry I got angry at you, I'm sorry I yelled. I'm sorry I got jealous when you talked to the others.' Alison held Emily tightly to her and she never wanted to let go.  
'Wait, you were jealous?' Emily pulled away from the blonde so she could see her beautiful blue eyes. Alison nodded shyly. 'Why?'

'Because I want to be the one that you want to talk to. I want to be the one that you want to be with all the time. I want you, to want me in the same way that I want you.' Alison knew that expressing feelings was never her thing but the words she spoke to Emily were crystal clear.  
'And Emily... there is nothing in this world that I want more than you.'

Alison's confession made Emily's heart race. How could Alison be so perfect about what the brunette had just told her? She knew it wasn't easy to hear.  
Emily realised in that moment, that even though Alison wasn't perfect, she was perfect to her.

'I want you too, Alison.'

**So what did everyone think? I know it was intense but it was needed for the storyline!  
Also, I just wanted to say a big thank you to all the people who left a review! It makes me feel so good reading them; it actually makes my day a whole lot better! So thank you.  
Now unfortunately, I am going away this weekend camping so I will be away from technology and all forms of reception. So ya'll will have to wait until Monday at the least.  
Sorry guys  
But I really hope you liked this chapter! A lot more Emison is to follow! So stay tuned  
Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr too! xxaemstarxx is my name :) if anyone has any questions or comments feel free to message me or whatever!  
Thanks again for all the beautiful comments and reviews. You guys are the best!**

**-A...emstar :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so first of all thanks for the lovely reviews (as always) and also I wanted to apologise for using apostrophes instead of quotation marks, someone's pointed it out in a review. Now starting off, I did know it was grammatically incorrect the way I was using the apostrophes. BUT I was reading a fair few fanfics on here and they were doing the same thing. I assumed this was normal... for some odd reason. I apologise profusely. Since no one seemed to be bothered with the quotes being written in apostrophes I didn't bother to change it, but now that someone has picked up on it I've gone back to the traditional way of formatting quotes. I apologise if it's annoyed anyone! It's been annoying me so I'm sure it's annoying for others.  
I love all your comments! Thank you all so much for going out of your way to leave them :)  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

As the two girls finished washing up the dishes from dinner they playfully shoved each other around in the kitchen as Emily washed and Alison dried. Occasionally the two would sneak a small kiss when Pam wasn't looking or when she was out of the room.  
In the time the girls had made it through two plates Emily had managed to flick Alison with water twice.

"Emily Fields! Seriously! Stop it, you're gonna ruin my hair!" Alison squealed again when Emily "accidently" dropped a plate in the sink causing water to splash everywhere.

"You said my full name I must be in trouble!" Both girls continued to laugh and when Emily wasn't looking Alison grabbed a cup of water and threw it over the brunette. Emily moved back and looked down at her now very wet shirt. She looked back up at Alison who had a very accomplished look on her face.

"Oh you'd better run DiLaurentis." Emily had a devilish look in her eye, something Alison had never seen before. However, the blonde struggled to take Emily seriously when she noticed the brunette's shirt was see-through. Alison giggled when she saw the outline of Emily's bra before backing away slowly. Emily followed the blonde's gaze and then covered her chest.

"I don't see you running." Emily blushed slightly at being exposed but when Alison merely smiled it made the brunette forget instantly why she was embarrassed.

"Why would I run? I'm quite happy where I am." Alison spoke seductively as she moved closer to the soaked brunette. Emily picked up on the change in atmosphere and felt herself being pulled to Alison.  
Alison always looked so beautiful, the way her hips swayed when she walked, the way her hair moved with her. It reminded Emily of the first time they met.  
Alison's blue eyes were on the brunette's as she closed the distant between them, she did not bother to hide the fact that her eyes would stray towards Emily's chest as it was too hard to look away. Through the shirt Alison could also clearly see the outline of Emily's toned stomach, looking over her body made Alison feel different. The blonde had never felt this way before.  
The feeling of lust coursing through her body caused great tension not only for the blonde but for Emily as well.

"I didn't want you to run anyway." Emily whispered, their lips almost touching.  
Emily could smell Alison's sweet breath, she could hear her breathing, and it was fast, like the blonde had just been running. Emily realised her breathing was similar to Alison's, fast and irregular. The tension in the air grew as the girls moved closer and when there was no space left to fill Emily passionately kissed Alison. Pulling the blonde close Emily could feel Alison's arms wrap around her neck and her fingers laced into her hair. The two began fighting for dominance but in that moment Emily took control and picked up the blonde and placed her on the kitchen island.  
Not breaking the kiss, Alison pulled at Emily's shirt and felt small amounts of water seep through her clenched fingers.  
Emily sense Alison's eagerness, it radiated from both of them. As the kissing increased in passion Emily felt Alison's hands remove her jacket, leaving the brunette in a wet baseball shirt.  
Breathing even more rapid now, both girls latched to each other again and kissed. Without command Emily felt her hands move over Alison's body, feeling the blonde's warmth spiral up her fingers. When Emily's hands connected with the skin of Alison's hips the blonde released a small moan of desire that drove Emily crazy. Subconsciously the brunette found her fingers clasping the hem of Alison's shirt and lifting it over her head. Revealing Alison's perfect breasts Emily couldn't help but stare, but only momentarily before Alison pulled her back in to continue their kissing frenzy.  
"Ali...' Emily whispered in her ear as Alison placed small kisses along the brunette's neck. The blonde found this as encouragement until she heard her name again.

"Ali?"

Alison almost jumped from her slumber. She was in her room? It was a dream. The blonde's forehead was covered in sweat.

"Are you okay?" Her father asked; he was in his suit, standing in Ali's doorway awkwardly. It was Monday already? Alison could have sworn it was the weekend. Unless she slept for two consecutive days straight?

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are you going?" Alison tried to manage any type of sentence but her mind was still on her dream. _Wow_. She thought to herself over and over again.

"I need to go to Phillie for a few days. Your Mother and I have some business to attend to." Alison knew her parents were really going to see Jason; she was unsure whether or not to say anything however. She looked at her father momentarily, he seemed tired, more so than usual. Deciding against it for the mean time she helped him downstairs with his bags and then waved him goodbye.

Early Saturday morning. What was Alison to do this weekend? Though the blonde tried desperately hard to not focus on her dream, she found it to be a difficult task. Her imagination was vivid to say the least. Her stomach jumped every time her thoughts ran astray, the thought of her and Emily like that together made her feel amazing. And that was just _thinking _about it!

The blonde recollected the conversation with Emily they had had the night before. Everything that the brunette had told her, it was a lot to take in but Alison knew Emily was telling the truth. The memory of Emily's scars, the way her skin was disfigured in some places and perfectly smooth in others disturbed her. Emily was beautiful and to Alison the brunette always would be, not matter what mark lay upon her body.  
However knowing that someone had inflicted that pain and suffering upon Emily and that someone was Alison's older brother made the news that much more antagonizing.  
Alison wanted to protect Emily but she knew she would never be strong enough. She wanted to keep her safe from the world but already Emily had saved her twice from an attack, which Alison walked herself into.

Emily was the strong one but Alison wanted to be strong for her.

The blonde decided she wanted to see Emily; she just wanted to be with her. Even if they did absolutely nothing at all, her company was all Alison needed. Heading back upstairs for her phone Alison found she already had a message.  
At half passed eight on a Saturday morning? What normal person is up this time? Alison was still half asleep.  
The blonde contemplated not opening the message until she realised it was from Emily. Hastily unlocking her phone Alison forced her eyes to stay open as she read.

_Hey I know you're probably busy this weekend but I'd love to see you  
If not that's totally okay I just thought it would be cool  
We could watch movies and eat bad food  
Also I just wanted to let you know... I was thinking of you  
Wow I've just realised how super cheesy I am. Okay I'm gonna stop now  
Text me when you're up sleeping beauty _

Alison laughed and re read the message several times, she was no longer tired and instead found herself calling Emily. For a long while she didn't answer and as the blonde was about to give up Emily's mum answered the phone.

"Hello?" Pam answered, tone sweet as usual but Alison however was still not sure if the older Fields was still angry about the situation.  
Alison had decided to go home when Emily's parents got home the previous night; she wasn't ready to have that conversation yet.

"Um hi, Mrs. Fields? It's Alison." Alison answered nervously but Pam responded almost instantly with an even sweeter tone.

"Oh Alison dear! How are you?"  
"I'm good thanks... how are you?" Alison replied slightly shocked at Pam's change in behaviour, she was definitely not happy with Alison the last time they spoke; well they were getting on before Pam found out the blonde's last name.

"I'm good thank you. Emily's actually in the pool, I can get her if you want?" Alison could hear the woman beginning to walk.

"No that's okay. I know Emily needs that time. I'll call her later." And Alison did know, it relaxed Emily, it made her feel accomplished and free. Emily deserved at least that.

"Listen, why don't you come over? We will probably have some tea when she's done." Alison smiled, Emily liked tea as well. This girl was interesting, Alison had never really met anyone who really liked both tea and coffee and it fascinated her.

"That sounds nice Mrs. Fields. I'll be over soon then."  
"Excellent and Alison, its Pam." Alison could hear Pam smile through the phone; the blonde assumed Emily must have said something to her mother.  
Saying their goodbyes Alison sprinted around her room, trying to get ready in a sufficient amount of time. She did not want to be late and even though the invitation didn't have a time slot, she felt she needed to be punctual. She would do anything to keep Emily's mother happy with her.

As the blonde drove to Emily's she felt excitement run through her and images of Emily in a tight swim suit excited her more. Mainly Alison just missed Emily, she felt safe around the brunette and she wanted to cherish the feeling.  
Pulling up in front of the house on the weekend felt odd but Alison wasn't sure why. Regardless Alison walked up the front path with confidence but not too much. The blonde didn't want to come off as overly self-assured as she still wasn't exactly sure what Pam was thinking of her and though by the phone call it seemed she was alright, Alison wanted to make sure.  
Knocking on the door Alison realised that she hadn't done her makeup in the haste of wanting to get to Emily's. The blonde also realised that she was in her favourite jeans and a t-shirt, not very Alison DiLaurentis, but she was comfortable. She was sure Emily wouldn't mind, would she? The brunette would have never seen her without makeup. Emily had seen her crying through her makeup, but that doesn't count.

"Hello Alison dear." Pam opened the door wide for Alison to walk straight through; she smiled happily hoping that Emily's mother wouldn't notice her lack of beauty products. Pam walked back out the front door and Alison looked at her with a questioning look.

"Oh sorry! I'm all over the place this morning, could you tell Emily I've just gone out to get milk for our tea? She'll probably still be in there when I get back though. She's in the zone today."  
Alison looked from Pam to behind her, wondering if Emily's father was around but there didn't seem to be any sign of him.  
"I'll tell her for you." Alison said with a smile and placed her hand bag on the table near the door.

"Alison-"  
"Please Pam, it's Ali, only my parents really call me Alison." The blonde was sick of hearing her full name; it just felt like a waste of breath. She liked her name, but Ali was just easier.  
Especially when Emily said it. The way her lips curl and move into a smile each time.

"Okay, Ali, I'm sorry about the other night. I wanted to tell you in person how deeply sorry I am. It's just been hard and I thought the worst when I found out that your brother... I shouldn't have made that assumption." As Pam spoke Alison understood her actions, it's hard to just be okay with such big news. Alison didn't take it too well either so why would Pam, Emily's _mother_ be okay with it?

"I understand. I didn't at first but I do get it now Pam. There's not enough time on this planet to say how sorry I am. And not just to you but to Emily. I had no idea."

"You had no idea?" Pam froze momentarily; it was a little surprising to know that Alison had no clue.

"My family is secretive, you get used to it after a while." Alison was right; her family was the royal family of secrets! Why, she had no clue. But she wished it was different. To just have a family that felt semi normal.

"Well Emily was miserable when I told you to leave. You make her happier Ali, and it's nice to see." Pam spoke with conviction; it was nice to see her only child finally experience some happiness after all this time.

"She makes me happy. She just makes me a better person." Alison smiled at the thought, it was true and Alison was a different person now. No one avoided her in the hallways at school. No one gave her foul looks. She was just another student at Rosewood High.

"You'll take care of her won't you?" Alison wasn't sure what the question actually meant. Had Emily mentioned something about the two? Not that they were "official" yet.  
Alison didn't know what they were but she didn't think Pam would be this good with it.

"You know I think Pam, she's been taking care of me this whole time. I just didn't know it." They both smiled before Pam quickly grabbed her keys and began shutting the door.

"Thank you Alison, just head straight through and outside, you'll find the pool." With that Pam was gone, Alison exhaled and she was all of a sudden tense. That conversation went for light to very heavy rather quickly. Trying not to dwell the blonde headed through the house and outside to the pool, hearing faint music coming from outside Alison realised that this would be the first time she had even seen the pool.

As Alison walked outside the music increased in volume to a moderate level, obviously so Emily could hear it when she was under water.  
The blonde instantly saw a swimming Emily half way through a lap, she was very fast. It was impressive, if this is what Emily is like after several injuries Alison couldn't begin to fathom how amazing she was in her prime.  
The brunette glided elegantly through the water, it was like the liquid was moving out of her way, too scared to challenge her but instead pushing her further on giving her an incomprehensible amount of speed. Slowly walking to the edge of the pool Alison sat down and crossed her legs, she could watch Emily like this for hours. Pam was right, Emily was in the zone but still Alison could see her smile when she moved her head for air.

After a few minutes Emily slowed down and came to a stop. The brunette pulled her goggles off her face and adjusted her hair away from her eyes, when she competed she would have worn a cap but she didn't bother at home. As Emily opened her eyes again she saw a beautiful blonde sitting on the other edge of the pool with her face in her palm observing her. The scene made her smile.

"Hello there." Alison giggled softly as she helplessly watched the blonde in her natural surroundings. Emily slowly walked over to the blonde and realised she wasn't wearing makeup.

"Well aren't you going to say hello Miss Fields?" Alison's smiled widened as she watched the wet brunette wade over to her.

"You look beautiful, Ali." Alison couldn't help but blush, the compliment though very sweet, was not what she was expecting. The blonde was half expecting a joke before a compliment.

"Is that you blushing I see? Maybe you shouldn't wear make up more often. That way I can see if my charm is working or not." Emily lifted her arms onto the edge of the pool and held herself not far from Alison, giving her a warm smile.

"Oi, don't be so confident, have you ever considered it might just be hot outside and I'm flushing?" Alison tried to cover her blush but it was significantly more of a challenge with no makeup.

"That's definitely a possibility." Emily smiled innocently, apparently missing Alison's playful banter. "Hey do you have your phone on you?" Emily asked as she looked into the house. Alison felt her pockets but realised she left it in her bag, the blonde figured she wouldn't need it.

"No." Alison had a puzzled look spread across her face as Emily leaned up to whisper in her ear.  
"Good." Suddenly Emily's hands grabbed Alison's arms and gentled but surely pulled while leaning back. Both girls fell into the pool and Alison felt the pinch of cool water hit her skin, if she wasn't awake before she would be now. As the pair submerged for air Alison splashed water at Emily.

"Oh my _god _Emily!" The blonde giggled softly as she wiped the water away from her eyes.

Unexpectedly Ali felt Emily's hands snake underneath her knees and around her back, holding the blonde closer to her body. Alison hadn't been held this way since she was a little girl who had fallen asleep in the car and her dad would carry her to her room. In the water she knew she was significantly lighter so it didn't bother her but she had no doubt that Emily could hold her like this out of the water. The blonde let her hands glide around Emily's neck giving her extra support.

"Just in case, _you know_, it was hot outside and you were flushing." Emily playfully kissed Alison's nose.  
"These are my favourite jeans!" Alison was mildly displeased; if she had wanted to go swimming she would have brought the appropriate clothes. The blonde felt the tight grip of her skinny jeans and at the holes on the knees she felt the weird sensation of water seeping through.  
Emily could sense Alison's displeasure, she instantly felt bad but still badly wanted to remain playful.

"I'm sorry Ali. Forgive me?" Emily's words were indeed playful but Alison didn't want to give in so easily, the blonde struggled to even look at Emily's gorgeous eyes otherwise she would cave.

"Hmm, I really love these jeans Fields." Alison crossed her arms across her chest and smiled cheekily. Emily sensed her attempt at remaining strong and with the upper hand but the brunette didn't even want to think for a second that Alison was mad at her.  
Leaning into the blonde's neck Emily lead small, delicate kisses up Alison's neck and a soft moan followed the kisses as the blonde turned her head to the side to give Emily more access.

"Forgive me." Emily whispered her command when she finally made it to the blonde's ear and Alison shivered at the dominance that the brunette was empowered with. Emily continued to kiss up and down Alison's neck, slowly making her way along the blonde's jaw line. Alison let another soft moan slip from her lips; she wasn't sure why the brunette had such an effect on her but whenever Emily kissed Alison she always wanted more.

"Okay." Alison murmured before pulling Emily by the neck into a chaste kiss. For several minutes of ecstasy both girls enjoyed the serenity and movement of the water against their skin. Emily felt warmth spread through her as Alison's hands roamed across her neck and shoulder blades. Not wanting the moment to end the brunette let her own hands wander aimlessly across Alison's waist. As the time quickly passed Emily heard the front door open and then shut. Completely forgetting that they were not alone she gently placed Alison back on her own feet.

"Girls I'm home!" The two could vaguely hear from inside the house. Emily looked over to Alison questioningly.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you, she went to get milk." Alison giggled again as she moved her wet hair away from her face.

"Okay. Well thank you for telling me." Emily laughed playfully as she walked to the edge of the pool. Alison watched as the brunette quickly and effortlessly lifted herself out of the water, looking at her legs and moving up to her thighs. Emily's body was perfect; she wore a dark navy one piece that complimented every part of her. As Emily turned to help to blonde out of the pool she noticed her gaze, the brunette smiled softly before providing her hand to the dazed Alison.  
Gratefully accepting Emily's hand, Alison climbed out of the pool rather ungracefully.

"Here." Emily handed the drenched blonde her towel.  
"What about you?" Alison paused before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around her shoulders.  
"There's a spare on the patio table. Besides, you can always sneak another look this way." Alison blushed again, she didn't realise in her haze that Emily had noticed.  
"Sorry." Alison felt extremely embarrassed; she wasn't even sure why she was so dumbfounded when Emily was around.  
"I didn't say I was complaining." Emily smiled boldly. The brunette was unaware of where her confidence came from but she embraced it none the less. Walking onto the patio Emily grabbed her spare towel and wrapped it tightly around her waist.  
When Alison went to speak she was interrupted with Pam's presence once more and remained silent. She would get back at Emily later. The blonde smiled devilishly to herself at the thought.

"Alison dear! Are you alright?" Emily's mother looked at the blonde as the two girls walked towards the house. Pam was holding a tray of tea and biscuit's when she noticed Alison's dripping clothes.

"Yeah I just fell in that's all." Alison had never blushed this much in her entire life and she was mortified. Pam looked from Alison to her daughter; Emily had a smug look on her face obviously trying to hold back a laugh but when her mother gazed upon her she tried desperately hard to wipe her smile away.

"Well you can borrow some of Emily's clothes, I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Alison looked over at Emily and this time the brunette's smile was genuine.  
"Of course." Emily continued to smile as she raised her hand to the door way, allowing Alison to walk in first and Alison's smile lifted at the jester.

"Such a gentleman." Alison murmured as the two headed upstairs. Emily chuckled to herself as she watched the blonde's hips sway and her wet hair let drops of water fall to the floor.  
Alison looked beautiful. Even without makeup and covered with water the blonde still radiated a beauty Emily couldn't comprehend.

"You know I did pull you into the pool right?" Emily laughed as she searched her draws for appropriate clothing for the blonde.

"Yes. I'm aware. That's why I called you and gentleman and not a lady." Emily laughed at Alison's humour, another perk in the blonde that Emily truly liked. When silence fell upon them Alison ran the towel through her hair, failing to make any attempt of drying it.

"You can wear these for now and I'll put your clothes in the dryer." Emily handed Alison her old swimming track suit pants that no longer fitted her and an old tank top. Though the items no longer fitted Emily, the brunette didn't want to part with them. Alison looked at them questionably; they weren't exactly something she would pick out at the mall.

"I'm sorry. It's not exactly Chanel or Prada or whatever gorgeous fancy thing you wear, but it's the smallest clothes I have that will fit you." Alison smiled softly at the brunette's had good intentions.

"It's perfect." Alison moved towards the smiling brunette and tenderly kissed her. In the air both girls could feel tension grow, even before they shared the sweet kiss.  
Alison was feeling tense before she even woke up that morning let alone being in the brunette's presence.  
Emily moved her hands to the blonde's waist, finding a comfortable position just underneath Alison's shirt. The brunette's hands rub against Alison's skin, causing a friction in Alison to churn. With butterflies flying madly in her stomach and her heart racing Alison could barely breathe, she was feeling excitement spread through her as Emily's hands roamed up her ribs going passed their usual zone.  
Alison's breath caught in the back of her throat when Emily's hands touched the edge of her bra. The blonde could feel several goose bumps rise over her skin as Emily left small trails of kisses down her neck.

"I had a dream about us last night." Alison's words were barely a whisper when she finally caught her breath. Emily stopped momentarily as the blonde's words had confused her. She was unaware if the dream was good but the brunette had always prepared herself for the worst.

"No no! It was a good dream." Alison stumbled over her words quickly when she realised Emily's expression was discomfort. The brunette relaxed immediately.

"Girls? The tea is getting cold!" Pam called from downstairs. Emily had forgotten about tea, which was odd because she always had tea with her mum after a swim. Alison however had completely forgotten where she was.

"Sorry Mum! I couldn't find anything but she's just about to get dressed now!" Emily went to leave the room, looking back at Alison who seemed to have a dazed look on her face made her giggle softly. "Get changed and give me your wet clothes when you're done."

"Well aren't you just Little Miss Demanding?" Alison playfully started to un-button the top of her jeans. Noticing the blonde's actions Emily tried very hard to remain composed and then walked over to her door.  
"Always Miss DiLaurentis." With that Emily was gone and had shut the door behind her.

"That was a lovely tea. Thank you Pam." Alison said as she placed her empty tea cup on the table. It was nice weather outside, the sun was sunning and everything seemed right in the world.

"That's quite alright Ali." Emily looked between her mother and Alison, they were getting on famously again. It was nice to see. The brunette smiled at the two and finished her last sip of tea.

"Oh Emily, I almost forgot. Tonight your father and I are going out for dinner, so I left some money for you in the kitchen to order pizza or something." Pam was on her second cup of tea but she knew any moment Emily would stand and offer to make her a coffee. Her daughter would always enjoy her coffee, which fazed Pam a little because neither she nor Wayne was a huge fan. They would drink it from time to time but that was it. Emily however, would drink it at least twice a day.

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to make a coffee. Do you want one?" Like clockwork Emily stood and picked up the empty tea cups. Pam shook her head and Emily moved her focus to Alison.

"Coffee? You just had tea." Alison chuckled at Emily.

"It's a good combination. Plus I make a kick ass coffee." Emily walked into the house and Alison followed. Pam watched from the patio as the two girls chatted. Both seemed very happy. Emily had a smile on her face that Pam had never seen when she was with Alison. The blonde obviously meant something to her.  
Observing the girls, Pam wondered briefly if there was something going on between them, looking at them you could see there was a spark but Pam would assume Emily would tell her in her own time. Which was fine with Pam. Her thought's quickly moved on to the next in her itinerary which was grocery shopping.

"Emily I'm going to get some supplies for the week. I'll be back in an hour or two." Pam grabbed her hand bag that she had left on the bench and kissed her daughter goodbye. With that the older Fields was gone and Emily and Alison resumed their talking. Alison made herself comfortable on the island bench and watched Emily make them coffee. The blonde looked over Emily, her back facing Alison and her hair out and still wet from the swim. The brunette was in shorts and a tank top that compliment her greatly. She wore the demine shorts perfectly and the tank top was loss, revealing the outline of her black bra.

"So, tell me about this good dream you had last night." Emily murmured as she poured the milk into the coffee. Curiosity had gotten the better of Emily in this situation.

"Well it started off with us cleaning up dishes from dinner." Alison's hands went to the bench top and suddenly she felt butterflies again. "Then we started splashing water at each other." The blonde's hands were gripping the edge of the bench when Emily turned with the coffees.

"What else?" Emily noticed the blonde's change in behaviour, her chest was rising at a rapid pace and her eyes were stuck on Emily.

"I threw a cup of water on you and you were soaked and also a little displeased." Emily laughed as she placed the coffee on the island bench. "Then we kissed." Emily's heart rate suddenly jumped, she was not aware of how quickly the atmosphere could change when she was around Alison. The brunette wanted to know more.

"Then?" Emily moved closer to Alison, feeling her being drawn to the blonde. Even with Alison sitting on the bench Emily was almost as tall as her but the blonde remained dominant and leaned into Emily's ear.

"Why don't I just show you?" Alison's whisper was seductive, Emily had never heard this tone in the blonde and it made her stomach do several back-flips. The now silent brunette could only manage a small nod, giving Alison the permission to continue. Softly pulling on the brunette's arm Alison moved Emily in between her legs, giving her an encouraging smile.

"It went something like this." Their lips were almost touching before Alison closed the distance between them. As Emily's eyes closed in anticipation for the kiss, Alison swiftly wrapped her legs around Emily's waist causing her eyes to shoot open again in surprise. Alison smiled bravely and moved in to kiss Emily. In the heat of the moment Emily's hands went straight to Alison's waist, moving the fabric of the tank top the brunette's hands slip underneath the shirt and felt the coolness of Alison's skin.  
Alison's hands moved to Emily's neck, wrapping her fingers in the brunette's wet hair Alison felt Emily exhale slightly and this excited the blonde. Lips still fighting for dominance Emily pulled Alison closer, holding her tight Emily desperately wanted to take the blonde up to her room. Trying hard to control her urgers Emily forced herself to remain where she was, the brunette did not want to move too fast with the blonde but it was proving to be difficult.  
Emily was very attracted to Alison, not just physically but emotionally too. However she did not want to ruin anything.

"Ali..." The blonde heard her name being called as she moved to kiss Emily's neck. "If we don't stop now I won't be able to at all." Emily panted softly as Alison's hands moved down her arms, leaving goose bumps to follow her touch.

"We don't have to stop." Alison wasn't exactly sure why she was so confident and eager; she had never been this willing to move so quickly with someone. The blonde forced herself to stop and look at the brunette who was panting uncontrollably.

"Sorry." Alison exhaled, letting herself catch her breath.

"Don't be. I just... don't want to ruin anything." Emily spoke her mind, trying to express what she was feeling was hard. She felt her body was not perfect, not with all the scars and injuries.

"You won't." Alison spoke her mind but she wasn't sure how she was feeling. Half of her wanted Emily then and there. The other half was screaming for her to control herself, to not frighten the brunette, to remain composed.

"I haven't done this before... not willingly anyway." Alison's thought's jumped to Jason. The more she thought about her brother the more she hated him and even though Emily's words scared the blonde slightly, she could understand.

"Neither have I." Alison wrapped her arms around Emily's neck and kissed her gently. "We'll take as long as you need, okay?" Emily nodded and hugged Alison. As the two shared an intimate moment Alison could hear her phone ringing, sighing she released Emily and walked to the front room and searched her bag. When she finally found her phone she had an incoming call from Aria.

"Hey Aria. What's up?" Alison felt Emily's hands on her waist and the brunette leading small kissing up and down her neck.

"Hey! So word on the street is your dad is away for the weekend. Are you going to through a party again?" Aria sounded chirpy on the other end. Emily continued to kiss the blonde's neck, making it very difficult to focus. Covering the phone quickly she faced Emily and smiled.

"You're making it very hard for me to concentrate. Go and grab our coffees and put a movie on. I'll be there in a minute." Alison's words were stern but playful, Emily giggled softly.

"Now who's being demanding?" Emily continued to giggle when Alison poked her tongue out. The brunette caught the hint and went back into the kitchen.

"How did you know?" Alison moved the phone back to her ear and was confused at Aria's mildly psychic behaviour.

"Spencer said she bumped into him when he was grabbing a coffee." Alison nodded to herself. It made sense but she hadn't even thought about a party but usually it was something she would do.

"Yeah, why not? It's been a while. Will you guys help me set up this afternoon?" Alison decided that it would be a good chance to patch things over with her friends, especially Hanna. She owed the blonde an apology.

"Of course." Aria already sounded excited.  
"Can you get Hanna to come? I want to apologise to her." Alison could hear Aria's surprise from over the phone. It wasn't something Alison usually did. The blonde was changing and everyone could sense it.  
In the background Alison could hear Emily playing a movie.

"Okay I'll see what I can do. Is Emily coming?" Aria seemed to be asking the question carefully. Alison had forgotten the last time the group had spoken the blonde and Emily weren't speaking.

"Yeah she is. Anyway I've got to go. See you at mine this afternoon." The two said their goodbyes and Alison made her way into the lounge room where Emily was waiting patiently.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked kindly and it made Alison smile.

"Yes. I'm having a party at mine tonight because my dad is away for the weekend." Emily moved her arm around Alison and pulled the blonde close to her.

"Sounds fun. When did you organise that?"  
"About thirty seconds ago." The two girls laughed. Alison felt ever so content with Emily; with the brunette's arm securely around her the blonde felt at ease and free from all worries. "The girls will be over mine later to help set up."

"Alright! Party at the DiLaurentis' house." Emily smiled happily, it'll be nice to spend some time with her other friends out of school. And with that, the two fell into a comfortable silence and watched the movie.

**Everyone I am super sorry about how late this update was! I know I promised one when I got back from my trip so I'm very sorry. I hope you enjoyed it though. I know there wasn't much of a plot in this one – I just wanted a bit of Emison fluff for this chapter :) but I hope everyone liked it.  
Thank you again for the lovely reviews!**

**-Aemstar**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry about the late update I went away for the weekend... again! Haha busy busy me. I'm sorry if this chapter seems to drag a bit, I want to do longer chapters for you guys.  
Also to lovely guest who gave me the heads up about the apostrophes – I'm not upset at all more embarrassed than anything! But that's what fanfics about – writing and constructive criticism. I'm just thankful you took time out of your day to leave me the review :) honestly – thank you and I'm glad you like my story (and I can read it better now too)  
Everyone else thank you so much! Whenever I finish work I always look at the reviews and it makes me smile! You guys are amazing and I hope you like this chapter  
There's a little something you've all been waiting for – it's not really M rated yet but it's getting there ;)**

Chapter 11

It was mid afternoon when Emily and Alison arrived at to the DiLaurentis house. Spencer, Aria and Hanna waved and continued to talk at the doorstep when Emily pulled into the long driveway. As the brunette drove she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach rise and when she turned her car off she paused, the sudden realisation that she was going to be at a party overwhelmed her. It would be the first time since... Jason.  
Emily squeezed on to the steering wheel tightly; she was suddenly very uncomfortable with the idea of being at a party again and Alison noticed her tension.

"Em? What's wrong?" The blonde asked nervously.

"A party... Ali." It was like a timer was clicking over in Alison's head as she realised what the brunette was telling her.

"Oh, Emily. I'm so sorry." Alison's hand instinctively went to Emily's neck holding her tightly and gently the blonde placed her forehead against the brunette's. "We'll cancel." Alison's offer was authentic; the party did not matter to her but the emotional security of the girl she cared for was.  
Emily's hand freed itself from the grip on the steering wheel and went to the back of Alison's neck, regaining a sense of sanctuary.

"It's okay. I can do this." Emily held tightly on to Alison. From outside of the vehicle three sets of eyes watched curiously at the scene in front of them. Hanna smiled to herself and then crossed her arms, returning her focus back on her two friends.

"I _told_ you." Spencer rolled her eyes and Aria attempted to hold back a laugh.

After about an hour of preparation the house was acceptable for Alison to throw a party. Every so often her eyes would stray to Emily. Alison was worried about the brunette, this was going to be difficult but at least she would be there for support.

"Hey Han, can I talk to you in private for a bit?" Alison motioned Hanna towards the kitchen, cautiously the other blonde nodded and followed.

"I wanted to apologise for getting mad at you the other day. It was uncalled for and you definitely didn't deserve that. You're an amazing friend to me Han and I should have realised that sooner. I hope you can forgive me." Hanna was slightly shocked with Alison's apology; the blonde was expecting Alison to be telling her to forget it happened rather than an actual request for forgiveness.

"I appreciate that Ali and I forgive you. Now, what's going on with you and Em?" Hanna's mind was so focused on the relationship between the two girls that Alison's apology was nearly overlooked.

"What do you mean?" Alison tried to hide the fact that there was something going on but she knew subtly wasn't exactly her strongest point when the subject was Emily.

"Alright, no lying. What's going on? You were practically kissing in the car before." Alison did not realise the car was that close to where the girls had been standing, but in that moment she only cared about Emily. The thought of them kissing in the car however made the blonde's mind go astray, the thought of Emily's hands on her waist and lifting up her shirt. It made Alison's heart jump thinking about it.

"Oh. My. God!" Hanna squealed as she watched over Alison, the blonde had never seen her so entranced at the thought of someone. It excited her greatly. Alison quickly hushed the enthused Hanna and brought her index finger to her lips.  
"You two kissed, didn't you?" Hanna whispered and Alison blushed at the question. "I knew it. I called it. Suck it Spencer!" The blonde yelled from the kitchen.

"What part of "shh" didn't you understand?" Alison said while rolling her eyes. Spencer popped her head into the kitchen with a quizzical look on her face.

"Why am I sucking it?" The three girls could hear Aria and Emily laughing at Spencer's question from the lounge room; the sound of Emily's laugh caused Alison to giggle, which Hanna noticed.

"Never mind, Spence. You know what Hanna's like." Alison quickly covered the tracks that the other blonde was slowly creating. Spencer rolled her eyes and returned to the lounge room.

"Han seriously, I don't know what is happening with Emily and I. It's complicated." Alison was right about having no idea, the situation with Emily was difficult but when they were together it didn't seem to matter.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad Ali." Hanna's words were elongated and exaggerated but Alison's thoughts went momentarily to Jason, it was _definitely_ complicated.

"Han for now please, just try and not talk about it. I don't even know what _it_ is yet." When Hanna watched her friend speak she could sense the confusion and realised how hard it must have been for Ali. The blonde was always worried about her reputation; it would make sense for Alison to be struggling a little.

"Okay okay. I will and if you need a friend, I'll be right here." Hanna spoke with her quirky smile before pulling Alison into a comforting hug.  
The two headed back into the lounge room to finalise the last minute details.

Within two hours of the door being open for guest, the DiLaurentis party was in full swing. Everyone from their year at school was invited and Alison was sure the word would spread. There was alcohol, so everyone would show eventually. Not that she really cared, she was enjoying dancing too much to even notice or to bother drinking alcohol.

With loud music pumping through the house and outside it was difficult to find any room that was relatively quiet. Emily had been sitting in the kitchen, still not feeling overly confident about joining everyone, so she sat and waited. Trying to make her nerves settle, but failing. The music just reminded her of the party in junior year.

"Hey stranger!" Alison walked into the room with a drink and greeted Emily a little too loudly, her voice obviously not adjusted to the change in scenery. Emily smiled, her nerves still on a high and unable to form any sort of sentence.

"What's wrong?" Alison asked, her voice slowly decreasing in volume.

"It's just... loud." Emily's hands were shaking slightly; Alison noticed and placed her own hands on them to settle the brunette.

"It's okay. Come dance! You'll forget all about it." Alison's voice was high pitched and she seemed slightly delusional. Emily was no longer focused on her nerves but was now looking at the blonde. She was swaying slightly from side to side, as if unable to remain her balance and her eyes were slightly dilated.

"Have you been drinking?" Emily's asked concerned. Looking over the blonde it looked apparent that she was not herself.

"No! I don't drink alcohol Emmy! I'm too young." The blonde's words were mere slurs and as she spoke Alison spilt some of her soda from her cup to the floor. The motion caused the blonde to laugh. Emily's nerves began to heighten, if Alison wasn't drinking, why was she acting this way? Quickly Emily grabbed the blonde's cup and brought it to her nose; inhaling the scent she couldn't seem to uncover anything suspicious but when dipping her finger in and then tasting the liquid Emily sensed there was a distinctly different taste that wasn't soda.

"Okay. I think you've had enough of this." Emily poured the remaining contents on the cup into the sink and sat Alison down on a nearby kitchen stool.

"Em it was just soda!" Alison hiccupped in between her words; her eyes looked even more dilated than before. Emily began to worry, this definitely wasn't normal.

"Who got you this drink Ali?" Emily asked the blonde while holding out the now empty cup.

"Look at you all demanding and sexy." Alison's words continued to slur and Emily watched the blonde struggle to form a proper sentence.

"Ali, please. Who gave it to you?"  
"Hmm. I like it when you say my name." Alison's hands found Emily's waist and in her disorientated haze Alison pulled on Emily's scars. The brunette winced slightly and held Alison's hands.

"Okay Ali. I need you to show me where your power box is okay?" Emily needed this party to stop now. In the last few minutes someone had managed to spike the blonde's drink and Emily had no intentions for Alison to be at anymore risk.

"Emily! Ali! There you guys are!" Hanna came storming into the room, also intoxicated but Emily knew Hanna was drunk; the blonde had been drinking none stop for hours.

"Hanna! Go find Spencer for me." Hanna wobbled off and moments later a sober Spencer entered the room.

"What's wrong?" Spencer's eyes fell upon Alison and connected the dots. "She wasn't drinking?" Though Spencer's question was more rhetorical, Emily felt she needed to answer.  
"I think someone spiked her drink. Can you please help get everyone out of here?" Spencer's eyes widen but the brunette managed to nod. The thought of that happening here shocked her; usually everyone behaved at Alison's parties.

"_Emmy_ baby, can I have a kiss?" Spencer raised her eyebrows at the disorientated Alison, maybe Hanna was right but the brunette didn't dwell and instead she left the kitchen to figure out how to get everyone to leave. Alison's grip tightened on Emily's hips and caused more pain to shoot through her, she desperately tried to ignore it but it was proving to be difficult.

"Tell me where your power supply is and I'll kiss you all you want." Alison quickly pointed to behind the kitchen, Emily gathered the blonde meant outside and she figured it would be easy enough to find. "Okay, you stay right here and I'll be back for those kisses. Don't move okay?"  
Alison sat up straight and nodded rapidly and with that Emily sprinted of the kitchen and through the lounge room. Squeezing passed people as she tried to get to the front door. At first the brunette thought she saw Noel Kahn standing in the corner but when she looked back she only saw a group of girls.  
Emily was being paranoid now, but all she was focused on was finding the power box. It turned out to be right behind the kitchen just as Alison had said.  
Opening the box Emily searched for the main power switch and flicked it to off. The music inside the house cut out and every light went dark. The brunette felt her nerves lower slightly before she entered the house again, everyone seemed confused but they all looked towards Spencer who stood on the coffee tea in the lounge room.

"Okay everyone there seems to have been a power surge so it looks like the party is done for the night." Everyone sighed and began making their way to the front door.  
Quickly Emily went through to the kitchen and found that Alison was nowhere to be seen. Panic quickly rose in the brunette's throat as she searched all the rooms in the home.

"Spencer! Have you seen Alison?" Emily said as she rushed back downstairs after having no luck finding the lost blonde.

"No, I've been looking after these two." Spencer motioned over to a drunken Hanna and Aria; they were both sitting on the lounge giggling about nothing in particular. "I'm sure she's just saying goodbye to people, she usually does. Can you turn the power back on?"  
Emily took a deep breath and assumed that Spencer was right; Alison was capable of taking care of herself.  
Nodding to Spencer Emily headed back out the front door and around to the side of the house. As the brunette walked she could hear rustling but she couldn't identify the sound. Emily followed the noise to around the back of the house where she found to figure's fighting against the wall of the home, it was too dark to see but when the brunette heard a muffled scream she knew straight away that it was Alison.  
Running to the blonde's aid Emily pulled her knife from her jacket pocket and grabbed the person that was holding Alison against the wall. When she heard his voice she realised it was Noel. The brunette had honestly thought she was being paranoid, but as he struggled Emily didn't focus on her mental state for long. Holding the angered Noel away from Alison gave her time to escape; Emily held the knife to his throat and seized Noel by his forehead.

"You stay out of this Fields!" Noel growled, he was frozen in his position when he realised what item of threat Emily was holding.

"Just leave her alone Noel." Emily's grip on Noel's forehead tightened, sending him a clear message.

"If you don't stay out of this I swear you'll regret it!" Noel attempted to escape Emily's hold but she pushed on the knife that sat across his neck, not causing any damage but instead causing Noel to realise how serious she was.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Now leave her alone." Emily let Noel free and grabbed the dazed Alison that had been watching in horror. Noel turned to face the pair, Alison stood behind Emily for security and the brunette had an unyielding look upon her face. Emily's knife was at her side, keeping insurance between the three. Noel was not going to harm either girl in that moment so he quickly turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Emily hoisted her knife back to her jacket pocket, she was very grateful she had decided to keep it on her. Quickly switching the power back on Emily turned to face Alison and realised the blonde was crying.

"I just came out to find you but when the lights were out I felt hands on my hip. I thought it was you. I thought you were surprising me with the kisses but it wasn't you." Tears streamed down the blonde's face and Emily felt masses of guilt spread through her. Pulling Alison into a deep embrace she felt the blonde become weak, the drink finally getting the better of her. Emily snaked her arm around Alison's legs and back and lifted her. Holding the blonde close to her chest Emily walked back around the house and inside.  
Spencer was immediately at Emily's side when she made her way in, with the already asleep Alison.

"Is she okay?" Spencer's eyes were full of concern.  
"Yeah, I think Noel spiked her drink, he attacked her again." Emily's ribs began to hurt at the weight but she ignored it, the brunette was focused on putting Alison to bed.

"_Again_?" If it were possible for Spencer's eyes to widen any further it would have happened.  
"I'll explain later. Can you get me a bottle of water? I'm putting her to bed." Spencer nodded and with that Emily headed upstairs and to the blonde's room.  
Gently placing Alison on her soft bed Emily felt the blonde stir slightly in her sleep. Emily's hand went to Alison's forehead; the blonde had a mild temperature but she would be fine. The brunette moved to Alison's feet, taking of her heels Emily felt the blonde move again but she didn't awake.

"Here." Spencer entered the room and handed Emily a bottle of water. "I'm going to put Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to bed. Can you manage this one?" Spencer's tone was borderline sarcasm as she spoke, Emily chuckled softly.

"I take it you've done this before then?" Emily asked. Both girls looked over at sleeping Alison, the blonde looked relatively at ease in her slumber, which was odd considering the situation.

"Well, not the drink spiking but yes. Alison's the worst though; she never coped well with alcohol. That's why she never drinks it." Emily felt distress course through her, she wanted Alison to be okay.

"Spencer! Toby is calling you on your phone!" Hanna's voice came from downstairs and Aria shouting an "_oooh_" followed, Spencer rolled her eyes. Emily looked from the door to Alison, still asleep, it seemed nothing would wake her up.

"I'd better sort them out." Spencer said heading towards the door.  
"Thanks for the help." Emily stood and then sat on the bed next to Alison, placing her hand on the blonde's smooth leg. Spencer's eyes followed but it didn't bother Emily.

"Anytime." The two girls exchanged a look before Hanna's voice came from downstairs again.

"_Hey _Toby! It's Hanna!"  
"Oh my god, okay I'm coming Hanna." Spencer was gone before either could say another word but Emily could still hear Hanna mucking around on the phone. Standing from the bed Emily shut the door and headed back over to Alison.  
The blonde was wearing a loose white dress, Emily was unsure of whether to change her or to leave her as she was. Deliberating for several minutes Emily decided she would find some comfortable clothes for Alison to sleep in.  
Conveniently, Alison was lying on her side so it was easier for Emily to undress her. The brunette found some long pyjama pants and using the dress as a cover she put them on the blonde without revealing any skin. Emily was then stuck with the difficult task of the upper body. Slowly lifting Alison's sleeping body, Emily placed a large shirt over the blonde's head and chest, leaving her arms free and then moved to the remainder of the dress. Pulling it slowly down Emily guided Alison's arms through the shirt, when both were comfortably fit the brunette slid the last of the dress off.  
Emily let out a large breath, it was difficult but she could tell instantly Alison was significantly more comfortable. In the motion of taking the dress off Alison had moved on her back and stretched her arms above her head.  
Emily observed the blonde beauty that lay helplessly in front of her and sighed. It seemed Alison had as much baggage as she did.  
Emily looked at the blonde and felt butterflies softly bounce about in her stomach; it was a nice feeling after all the nerves she had experienced that evening.  
Lying against the bed frame Emily watched Alison slowly breathe in and out, her eyelids would flicker every so often she would murmur something that the brunette couldn't understand.  
Tenderly Emily placed a small kiss on Alison's forehead before pulling the bed covers over her.

"What are you doing to me Alison DiLaurentis?" Emily whispered softly and she stroked the blonde's silk like hair.

The lights beamed in through the blinds, it was an overcast day but even as Alison slowly opened her eyes she abruptly shut them again as the brightness against her eyes caused a headache to form.

"Go back to sleep." Alison heard Emily whisper as the blonde rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. The blonde was in her bed, in different clothes that she didn't remember getting into last night and when she looked over at her alarm clock it was 7:12 in the morning.

"What happened?" Alison mumbled as she turned over to face Emily, the brunette had dark bruise under her eyes from a lack of sleep and the blonde instantly felt bad.

"I'll tell you later, why don't you try and get some more sleep?" Emily was leaning against the bed frame and still in her clothes from the previous night.  
"Why didn't you get changed?" Alison asked curiously as she laid her hand upon Emily's leg. The sensation of the blonde's hand against Emily's body felt amazing, throughout the night all Emily wanted was to hold Alison and to have her hold Emily back.  
"I didn't want to leave your side." Emily murmured as she placed her hand on the blonde's soft cheek. Alison blushed and smiled softly, momentarily forgetting about her headache. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible. I don't remember drinking any alcohol though." Alison said as she felt her forehead, it was slightly sweaty and yet her mouth was desert dry, it felt like she hadn't had a drink in years.  
"Here." Emily said as she passed Alison a bottle of water. Gratefully accepting the water Alison opened the bottle and drank a sufficient amount. When the blonde was done Emily put her hand out and Alison gave her back the bottle.

"Thank you." Alison said as she licked her lips from any excess water. Emily watched, her eyes looking upon Alison's slightly wet lips as her tongue dragged across the surface. "What?" Alison noticed the brunette's stare and blushed.

"You're just... incredibly beautiful." Emily sighed as she looked at the blonde in front of her, Alison's hair flowed carelessly around her neck and her eyes though tired still shined a bright blue.  
The blonde felt her headache disappear and all she could focus on was Emily.  
The beautiful brunette that had taken care of her and was always ready to defend her, Alison looked at Emily and saw perfection.  
Without warning Alison grabbed the back of Emily's neck and drew her in for a passionate kiss. Emily quickly reciprocated the action and gently held on to Alison's arm while stroking up and down, leaving goose bumps behind each movement. In response Alison felt her arms pull Emily to her, causing the brunette to hover above her. Emily paused momentarily, looking at the beautiful girl beneath her.  
Alison was panting but she wanted more.  
Clashing their lips together once more Emily held her body securely above Alison's as she placed her hands on either side of the blonde's body.  
Alison's hands went to the buttons of Emily's shirt, her nerves shaking beneath her skin, she was suddenly very nervous. The blonde's fingers struggled to undo the offending button's that stood between her and Emily's bare skin but when she had only managed to undo one Emily had stopped kissing and looked down at the blonde.

"It's okay." Emily murmured softly, noticing Alison's shaking hands Emily intertwined their fingers and brought the blonde's to her lips, kissing them delicately. "There's no rush."  
The seduction in her voice was almost enough to have Alison throw her own clothes on the floor but the blonde suspected that the seduction wasn't even intentional. In fact, Emily was just being encouraging.  
Slowly Emily lowered Alison's hands back to her shirt and helped undo the first button. Alison felt her stomach jump but Emily simply smiled and moved their hands to the second button. When the pair had made it to the final button Emily felt her own nerves begin to rise in her, this was an exciting but nerve racking experience. Alison noticed the brunette's hands pause, thinking she had done something wrong she immediately pulled away but with no more buttons holding Emily's shirt together it was hard to look away from the chest that hovered above her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... We can stop." Alison stuttered terribly as she struggled to look away from Emily.

"I don't want to stop." Emily spoke softly but with confidence, she had never felt this way before. With Alison she felt safe, she felt free and she felt passion.  
Alison looked into Emily's eyes searching for anything that might show signs that the brunette was being playful or having a joke but she wasn't and moments later Emily moved into to kiss the blonde. Feeling Alison's hands move up underneath her shirt and passed her shoulders, Emily felt sparks fly through her and with one swift movement her shirt was off and on the floor.  
Alison could feel her breath hitch when she revealed Emily's upper torso.  
Her stomach was lined with muscle and her breasts sat perfectly in her plain black bra but when Alison's eyes fell on the brunette's scars that covered her, she couldn't help but stare.  
Even now after several months Emily's wounds remained upon her body and it seemed they would forever remain there.  
The dark colour of Emily's bra showed off the brunette's perfectly tanned skin and complimented every inch of her. Alison felt her hands move to Emily's waist, being careful of touching the scars she delicately moved her hands up and down, causing goose bumps to appear and a slight moan to slip from the brunette's lips.  
Emily breathed in the sensation of Alison's hands upon her. With Alison holding Emily's scars the pain didn't seem to exist, it was like it was an old memory and no longer apart of her life. She could feel another small moan slip from her lips when Alison's hands roamed further up her body and as the blonde's hands moved further Emily felt her urgers move with them.  
Uncontrollably, the brunette felt her hands removed Alison's shirt from underneath her. Emily's feelings were becoming unattainably hard to manage when Alison lay beneath her with just a bra on. Alison could hear a rumble of lust deep in Emily's stomach as the brunette gazed upon her.  
Both girls were panting uncontrollably, feeling nothing but tension between them.

Emily took control and let her hands roam Alison's beautiful body. The blonde had the smoothest skin; it felt as if Emily was touching the skin of an angel. Emily moved her lips from the blonde's to her neck, leaving a small trail from her chin all the way to her chest.  
"Emily..." Alison whispered softly, the feeling of Emily's lips across her skin caused feelings deep inside her to merge. Alison could feel herself getting tense and when Emily's hands continued to wander from her breast to the top of her pyjama pants she could feel that she wanted more.  
When Emily's hands finally managed to gain the courage, the brunette slowly let her fingers drape inside the fabric causing the blonde to squirm slightly.

"You're such a tease." Alison panted, having the blonde underneath her so powerless made Emily smile. The brunette liked being in control.  
Alison noticed Emily's confidence and quickly switched the pair around. The blonde was now straddling the startled Emily and moved her hands to the brunette's waist.

"Not so confident now are you?" Alison whispered as she lowered herself to Emily's ear.  
Suddenly the door flew open and Spencer rushed in. When she realised what she had walked in on she quickly covered her eyes and cleared her throat. Emily's hands went to her chest but Alison sat up comfortable on the brunette and smiled confidently.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Spencer said as Emily attempted to look for her shirt.  
"Its fine Spencer, you can look we're not naked, calm down." Alison chuckled slightly at the blushing brunette.

"I heard an _oh my god _in here, what's happening-" Hanna popped her head from around the corner and her eyes widen with surprise. "Oh my god! _See_ I _told _you!" She continued.

"Damn it. I just lost fifty bucks." Spencer exclaimed as she looked over at Hanna, who had a very accomplish look on her face.

"_Seriously_?" Alison looked between the two girls and wonder how they could possibly be placing bets about her and Emily's relationship.

"Yeah, I told her I was confident about you two and she said she disagreed." Hanna nudged Spencer playfully, however the brunette looked unamused.

"Okay but why fifty this time?" Emily asked curiously as she managed to put her shirt on.

"Because when it was about you talking I wasn't sure and I wouldn't be bothered about losing twenty but I knew there was _definitely_ something going on between you two. So fifty sounded very appealing, Spencer however probably disagrees right now."  
Hanna placed her hand out in front of Spencer while rubbing her fingers together. "Cough it up hot shot." Spencer rolled her eyes and dug in her pockets, attempting to look for any money she might have.

"Okay, so enough about bets. Why are you guys up? And how are you so cheerful Hanna? You and Aria were wasted last night." Emily asked slightly embarrassed.

"Oh I'm fine with booze; Aria isn't coping so well though." Hanna laughed and looked down the hall.  
"Yeah she's been in the bathroom for half an hour. We've been up helping. Well I have, Hanna's been laughing none stop." Spencer rolled her eyes and also looked down the hallway, obviously making sure Aria was okay.

"Okay a better question would be why did you interrupt us?" Alison was becoming impatient with her friends. The blonde wanted to be alone with Emily.

"Well, your dad called and said he was coming home today. He said that business in Phillie didn't go so well so he was leaving early." Alison and Emily looked towards each other, both thinking what could have gone down with Jason. "In short, we need to get this place cleaned up before he gets back." Spencer warned Alison, she knew the DiLaurentis father would not be happy about the party so they would have to be quick.

"Alright let's get to work then." Alison sighed in frustration; it seemed she would have to put her activities with Emily on hold until later. Emily sensed Alison's hesitation and chuckled slightly, though she felt the exact same.  
However her thoughts kept straying to Jason, what had gone wrong in Philadelphia?

**Bam! Okay soooooo I hope everyone liked this chapter; it was a bit more Emison related ;) A lot of people have been asking for more "sexy time" so I'm doing my best.  
I'm sorry Noel and Jason had to come back into the picture but I've recently had some great ideas that will give some more chapters to the story. This is a bonus for you guys cause there will be plenty of Emison fluff and what not.  
Anyways I have the next couple of days off work so hopefully this means another chapter.  
Let me know what you guy's thing – I hope the party scene wasn't a disappointment or anything too!  
Thanks guys :)**

**-Aemstar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I've had a lot of people demanding some sexy time with Emison, so here it is finally! A chapter rated M for all you Emison fans. Now this is my first "smut scene" so please be nice, I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.  
Also I think a chapter a week is good that's why I haven't been updating as frequently.  
I hope everyone likes this chapter ;)  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

The girls speedily ran around the house, collecting all the rubbish everyone had left from the night before. Alison had been quiet for most of the morning, the blonde was tense and frustrated but she couldn't understand why. Hanna noticed the blonde's silence; it bothered her slightly because usually Alison was always talking.

"You okay?" Hanna asked as she made her way over to Alison with a large bag of garbage. Alison was busying herself with cleaning the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just tired I think." Alison couldn't pin point why she was acting the way she was. The blonde looked over at Emily who was sitting next to Aria, holding a bottle of water and some toast in front of the petite brunette. Emily had finished cleaning up the front yard, the back yard and the kitchen in the amount of time it had taken Alison, Hanna and Spencer to collect rubbish from two rooms. Alison had thought the brunette to be very impressive and it made her smile.  
Hanna followed Alison's dazed stare and nudged the blonde playfully.

"A little frustrated, are we?" Hanna chuckled softly and looked over at Emily. Alison gave the blonde a questioning look. Hanna nodded her head towards the brunette who was still occupied with a disorientated Aria.

"What? No." Alison snapped; her head was still hurting from the night before. Which reminded the blonde that Emily had never explained why she had the symptoms of a hangover, when she didn't even drink, Alison took a note and would ask Emily later.

"Oh yeah, you're sexually frustrated." Hanna laughed and from the corner of her eye Alison could see Emily's head turned slightly in curiosity. Feeling her cheeks redden Alison nudged Hanna to cover up her obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
Hanna giggled before walking out the front door to dispose of her rubbish bag. Alison rolled her eyes and wiped her forehead of the sweat that was forming. When the blonde looked over at Emily the brunette had a cheeky smile spread across her face and before drawing her attention back to Aria, Emily flashed Alison a quick wink.

"Okay, the house is clean and there is no evidence to suggest a party was thrown here last night." Spencer said cheerfully, obviously impressed with the work that was done.

"Did my father say when he was coming home exactly?" Alison asked curiously as all the girls flopped their limp bodies on the lounge. Spencer shook her head and turned the television on. Alison was curious about her father's rush to get home; he would always take his time when he went to Philadelphia.  
When Spencer decided on a movie all the girls sat back in silence. Aria was asleep within minutes still tired from the night before, Hanna was on her phone probably talking to Caleb and Spencer seemed too interested in the movie to even know where she was.  
Emily and Alison sat side by side, Alison's head resting on Emily's shoulder as the two attempted to watch the movie. However, when Alison realised it was a documentary she instantly lost interest, her head hurt way too much to be listening to something educational.

"Hey, can we talk?" Alison whispered into Emily's ear. Emily felt a large lump gather in the back of her throat but ignoring it she nodded. "Spence do you want a coffee? I know it's been several hours since your last hit." Alison asked cheerfully.  
Spencer managed to drag her eyes away from the television momentarily.  
"That'd be awesome Ali." Spencer's gratitude radiated from her before her concentration went back to the screen.

"Han?" Alison offered the blonde but she knew that Hanna wasn't big on it after an intense night. The blonde looked up from her phone quickly to smile and shake her head, just as Alison had suspected.

"Come on then." Alison quickly grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to the kitchen. Hanna and Spencer looked after them.  
Hanna quickly gave Spencer an I-told-you-so look and the brunette rolled her eyes in response.

"Can you tell me what happened last night please?" Alison asked as she began making Spencer's coffee. The blonde's back was to Emily who was leaning up against the kitchen island directly opposite the blonde.

"I think Noel spiked your drink." Emily's words were surprising and yet Alison found she wasn't overly shocked.  
The blonde figured something had gone wrong, she didn't however even think of Noel.

"What did you ever see in him anyway?" Emily couldn't help asking the question, she had been aching to ask the question since she knew about the pair.

"He's popular, I was popular, it was just expected I guess." Emily half nodded as if trying to understand the blonde's logic. "So, what happened after that?"

"Well, I freaked out so I turned off the power to get everyone out. When I came back to get you, I couldn't find you. So I went to turn the power back on and I found Noel attacking you. I grabbed him and got him away from you." Alison listened to Emily's story, she knew it was all true and certain things the brunette pointed out sparked memories to form in the back of Alison's mind.

"Thanks for saving me... again." Alison blushed and turned to face Emily, the brunette looked tired, for obvious reason but she also looked distracted. "What's wrong?" Alison's asked slightly worried, for a long while Emily didn't answer, her hands fiddled with the edge of the island bench and she was constantly biting her lip, Alison found it very distracting.

"Ali, I really like you but I know this is complicated. Both you and I know the history between me and your family. I can imagine your father hates me but I really like you, I want to make this work and I want you just like you want me. I guess what I'm saying is, will you... be my girlfriend?" Emily could feel her cheeks burn; the question had been hanging in the back of her mind for a while.  
Alison could feel her lips spread into a wide smile; she felt the butterflies bounce in her stomach and her heart race.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend." The blonde almost jumped into Emily's embrace, kissing her passionately. Emily smiled into the kiss, she could feel all her worries disappear and everything she had was pushed into the fervour of the kiss. Unwillingly wanting the kiss to end Alison pulled away and grabbed Emily's hand.  
Grabbing Spencer's coffee the two walked back into the lounge room, Hanna looked up from her phone and to the joined hands as Alison gave Spencer her drink.

"Oh my god! _Finally_." Hanna said while rolling her eyes. Spencer sipped at her coffee and looked at the display in front of her, Emily and Alison had sat down and remained the position from before, Alison's head on Emily's shoulder.

"You know, you guys say oh my god an awful lot." Aria mumbled from the recliner, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. Emily laughed softly and looked down at Alison, the blonde's hands slowly stroking her arm subconsciously. When the three girls went back to their own activity, Alison watched the hairs on Emily's arm raise up and down when her fingers lightly moved across the brunette's skin.

"Don't you owe me as many kisses as I want?" Alison leaned into Emily's ear playfully. Emily could feel her heart skip a beat at Alison's seductive tone.

"You remember that?" Emily whispered back as she leaned herself closer to the blonde. Alison nodded cheekily and winked with a teasing manner. "A little birdie told me you were sexually frustrated." Emily tried to dominate Alison in their mischievous banted.  
At this point it would seem Emily had won, Alison flushed a bright red and looked over at Hanna who was still glued to her phone.

"You heard that?" Alison asked looking back over to Emily; the brunette nodded and was obliviously biting her lip. Alison again found it very distracting.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Emily chuckled before looking over to the television. Alison was stumped for words; however she did like the brunette's confidence.

"I thought they'd never leave." Alison murmured softly as her and Emily waved their three friends goodbye. When the car was out of sight the blonde took Emily's hand and pulled her inside.  
Shutting the door behind her Emily suddenly felt her body being pushed against the door. Alison crashed her lips against Emily's and pushed her body against the brunette's.  
Emily's hands went to Alison's waist and swapped the pair around. The blonde lips let a small moan escape and she could feel heat rise in the pit of her stomach.  
"Emily..." Alison moaned softly when the brunette's hands found their way underneath her shirt, roughly but at the same time gently holding onto the blonde's waist with unfathomable passion. Emily suddenly felt many urges course through her as she continued to kiss Alison.  
Picking up the shorter girl in one swift movement and letting her legs wrap around Emily's waist and her arms wrap around her neck, the brunette headed up the stairs and towards Alison's room.  
In the midst of kissing Emily had managed to open the door and close it behind her, Alison's hands left Emily's neck and moved to the brunette's shirt, pulling it off in another swift movement.  
Emily then gently placed Alison on the bed and hovered above her; continuing to kiss and only breaking away to remove the blonde's shirt.  
When the item had joined Emily's on the floor Alison stopped to observe the brunette above her. Though the scars shined as clear as day on Emily, Alison only found her eyes were stuck upon Emily's perfect breasts.  
Emily herself had been admiring Alison's chest when she realised the blonde's hands moving to her back and undoing her bra. Emily could feel her heart race and the hairs on her back rise at Alison's touch.  
With the bra successfully off Alison threw it to the ground and looked back up at Emily, the brunette seemed at ease which Alison was thankful for.  
Suddenly Alison felt Emily's hands under her back attempting to undo her own bra, lifting up slightly to help Alison never looked away from the brunette and though her eyes showed confidence Emily's hands gave her away. With one final shaking movement Alison's bra was with the other offending items of clothing on the floor.  
"I haven't..." Emily began but she stopped herself, Alison watched as Emily tried to form the words in her mind into a sentence. "...Done this before...willingly anyway."  
Emily's words were soft and innocent as she tried desperately hard to keep her thoughts off Jason.  
"It's okay." Alison's hands instinctively went around Emily's neck, holding the brunette tightly and in an assuring manner. "I haven't done this before either."  
Alison's words were honest and Emily could sense it. Feeling the thickness of intenseness rise between them, Emily connected her lips with Alison once more. Fighting for dominance and control Alison felt Emily's hands move down to her pyjama pants. Playing with the very top of the fabric Emily continued to look at the beautiful blonde beneath her. Letting her lips trail down the blonde's neck Emily watched Alison squirm in delight as her hands went inside her pyjamas. Softly placing her fingers on Alison's waist bone and stroking.  
"You're such a tease Emily Fields." Alison moaned softly.  
Emily let her lips move down to Alison's chest, kissing every inch of her skin before making her way to the blondes already stiff nipples.  
Alison subconsciously bucked her back when Emily's lips enclosed around her nipple, kissing it gently before flicking her tongue.  
Emily's hands gripped the edge of Alison's pants and slowly pulled them off. The blonde could feel her legs tremble slightly when the remaining fabric left her body. Emily's hands glided up Alison's legs and to her waist, holding the blonde securely in place and missing her lips badly Alison pulled Emily into a passionate kiss.

"Don't freak out okay?" Alison gave Emily some warning before quickly switching the two and then Emily suddenly found herself underneath the blonde.  
As Alison straddled the startled Emily she moved her hands down to the brunette's jeans and slowly unbuttoned them.

"Wait." Emily murmured softly, the thought of Alison seeing every inch of her suddenly scared her; the amount of scars that engulfed her body embarrassed the brunette. Alison hadn't seen Emily's largest scar and that was a site of its own, Emily knew it was a lot to take in.  
Alison looked down at the deep scar that started at the top of Emily's jeans; she had forgotten about it before this moment, Emily described this particular scar as significantly larger than the others... _This one g__oes half way down my thigh. He dragged the bottle down and listened to me scream_...The words from Emily's story echoed in the back of Alison's mind.  
Jason did this to Emily because he found it _pleasurable_.

"We will do this when you're ready Em and not moment before then." Alison backed away slightly, sensing that Emily may not be ready.

"It's just... a lot to take in." Emily leant on her elbows and looked into Alison's bright blue eyes. They sparkled and shined like nothing Emily had ever seen, it mesmerised her. "It's just ugly."  
Emily looked away feeling ashamed of herself. Her body used to be muscle and more toned, she could swim for hours on end but now it was lucky if she made it for more than an hour. Her body was permanently damaged beyond repair and it was all because Jason.

"Emily. You could never been ugly, you're so beautiful." Alison's hand gently moved Emily's chin towards her. Kissing the brunette very gently, Alison felt Emily's hands move to her jeans. Smiling, Alison's hands joined Emily's in the endeavour of taking her skinny jeans off. Briefly Alison thought to herself why she hadn't seen Emily's scar when the pair were in the pool but she remember that she wasn't exactly looking at the brunette's front.  
Emily could feel her heart race at Alison's touch, when the blonde finally pulled the remaining jeans from Emily's body she threw them to the ground. The brunette's hands clutched to the bed sheets when Alison's lips began tracing a trail up her leg.  
Alison stopped when she reached Emily's thigh, the scar that Emily had describe sat there waiting, waiting for Alison to make judgment but all the blonde could do was stare. It was a very long scar, like Emily had said it stretched all the way down to her thigh. It looked painful, even in its old age Alison could see the intensity of the wound and she could understand why Emily was embarrassed. However the only thing Alison seemed to feel when looking at the scar was hatred for her brother.  
Emily's hands were still clutching to the bed for support, Alison noticed Emily's nervousness and in an attempt to relax the brunette Alison held onto her hands and intertwined their fingers.

"We can stop?" Alison gently squeezed Emily's hand and moved back to her eye level.

"No I want this." Emily's words were barely a whisper when she managed to speak. Alison smiled at the brunette's courage and lowered herself onto the Emily's body.

The brunette breathed in the sensation of Alison's skin against her own, it was an odd feeling at first but within seconds Emily could feel her own nipples grow hard at the pleasure.  
Alison's lips connected with Emily's once more and her hands went to the brunette's waist. Jumping slightly at the touch Emily's hands went to Alison's subconsciously.

"It's okay. Trust me." Alison spoke softly and led her hands to Emily's cheeks, holding them softly before kissing her tenderly. Breaking away from the kiss Emily held Alison's hand and nodded, she felt she could trust the blonde.

"But we can stop any time okay?" Emily nodded again. Her voice suddenly lost in the intensity of the moment.

"You've got to use your words Emily. Talk to me and tell me what you like." Alison's hands made a path down to the fabric of Emily's underwear and tracing a line on the outline of Emily's thin black briefs caused the brunette to moan. "Tell me." Alison leaned into Emily's ear before kissing her neck.

"I... like that." Emily murmured softly, her eyes closed and her hands slowly releasing the clutch of the bed.  
"This?" Alison questioned as she began kissing down Emily's neck to her tanned chest. Alison tried hard to avoid the many scars at that surround Emily's body but she was finding it difficult.

"You can touch them, it kind of feels nice." Emily said opening her eyes and looking down at Alison. With a smile Alison laid her lips upon one of Emily's scars and kissed it very delicately, the brunette's hands finally relaxed and she let out of deep breath she had been holding in. Alison enjoyed the response Emily displayed and continued to kiss the brunette's beautiful skin.  
Alison could still smell the scent of Emily's perfume; it was a sweet smell that Alison could inhale all day. Unexpectedly, Emily's hands went to Alison's hair and her fingers tangled themselves into the soft golden locks.  
The blonde saw this as encouragement and continued to kiss each scar, making her final destination the scar that leads from Emily's waist to her thigh. Knowing well that this one had not only physically damaged Emily but it had also mentally damaged the brunette and Alison could tell that the brunette was scared of judgement when it came to this scar.  
Gently placing her lips of the tip of Emily's scar Alison slowly kissed her way down until she had made it to the end. Alison could hear Emily' hard breathing and the blonde could tell this was difficult for her. Within seconds of Alison's lips disconnecting from Emily's skin, the brunette pulled Alison to her lips and kissed her passionately.

"I'm ready." Emily murmured through the kiss. Alison pulled away and kissed the brunette's forehead and then looked her deep in the dark chocolate eyes. Emily smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Alison's neck. The blonde nodded and moved her hands down to the last of Emily's clothing, slowly gripping the edges of the black briefs that complimented Emily greatly, Alison noticed the brunette taking in a breath. Alison placed her lips on Emily's stomach and kissed her way around the briefs before pulling them off her.  
Alison could hear Emily slowly releasing the breath when the blonde kissed her way up the brunette's thigh. Pulling the sheet's over her Alison's hands moved over Emily's waist and then to her upper thigh, at first avoiding the area that Emily began squirming for.  
Emily's hands were wrapped around Alison's back, feeling protected and secure when the blonde covered them with the sheets. Emily felt the sheet was blocking out the rest of the world and in that moment she felt it was just her and Alison.  
Emily's breathing increased rapidly when Alison's hands began to move closer to her centre, the blonde was teasing her but she knew why. Alison had always liked control and it was a feature that she would always have.  
Slowly gliding her fingers down Emily's stomach Alison felt Emily move underneath, her body language begging for more; it turned Alison on to the point where she could feel herself getting wet. Finally giving in to Emily's urgers Alison let the tip of her fingers move to Emily's folds. Alison was mildly surprised at how wet the brunette was but it only turned her on more, Alison noticed Emily blush slightly but the blonde merely connected their lips and kissed her.  
As they kissed Emily moved against Alison's fingers causing pleasure to spread through her. Alison could feel Emily's anticipation as the brunette let moans flow through her lips. Moving at a faster pace Alison worked her fingers against Emily's clit, causing the brunette's grip to tighten on her back. Emily's breath became short and more rapid, her eagerness to reach her climax becoming greater and greater and Alison wanted to bring Emily to this point.

"Ali..." Emily moaned over and over and the blonde could feel her heart race each time her name left Emily's lips. Every so often Alison would break away from the kiss to bite and suck at Emily's neck, causing the brunette to moan further. "I think I'm going to..." Emily whispered as her hands clutched deeper into the blonde's back, Alison originally would have thought it would hurt but she found it rather pleasurable causing the girl beneath her to feel this way.

"I'm here Em." Alison whispered into Emily's ear as she worked at Emily's wet clit, the blonde could feel Emily tighten at each move. With no finger even inserted in the brunette Alison was feeling rather achieved at how well both she and Emily were doing.  
Alison free arm went around Emily's neck and held her tightly while her other hand continued to move against Emily. Seconds later Emily's moaning increased further and her fingers went to Alison's hair as she drew in a final breath.  
Finally reach an all time high Emily called Alison's name and rode out her climax. When the brunette's body went limp under her Alison connected her lips with Emily.

"Wow." Emily finally spoke after several minutes of attempting to catch her breath.  
"Wow." Alison agreed, placing herself next to the exhausted brunette. Emily's forehead was dampened with sweat but she had managed to find a control heart rate. Rolling over to face the blonde who was watching her with adoration Emily smiled softly.

**Annnnnd I'll leave it on a good note! I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know (but be nice) I'm gonna try and have some more "sexy scenes" so advice would be great :)  
Is everyone else keen for tonight's episode?! And only two more until the big A reveal! Who's excited?  
Follow me on tumblr xxaemstarxx  
Thanks for reading everyone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey so I've had a few reviews saying once a week isn't enough and I totally get that. I apologise in advance. I do have work and things outside of FanFic, I wish I didn't (I wish I could just live in Emison world cause it is just so much better) but I do need to attend to other things first. I'm really sorry. I hope it's not too off putting for all of you.  
Enjoy this chapter – It's for all you patient fans who have stuck by me this far in xx**

Chapter 13

Alison awoke abruptly to the sound of a sleeping Emily mumbling in her sleep. At some point the pair had dozed off with their bodies entangled, Emily's arms gripping tightly onto Alison's as she murmured in her slumber. Looking over at her alarm clock Alison had lost all sense of time, it was now mid afternoon and yet her father was still not home. The blonde was starting to think that Spencer had just become uncomfortable with the mess around the house and lied to satisfy her obsessive compulsive needs. Alison smiled to herself and it was definitely a possibility however she wasn't bothered, in fact she was quite pleased at how the day had turned out.  
The blonde looked down at the sleeping Emily, her hair was messy and the only thing that kept Alison from viewing the brunette's naked body was the bed sheets wrapped around her torso. Alison gazed upon what little bare skin was shown and admired every inch.  
Emily's torso wasn't as permanently marked like her lower body but there was the occasional scar across the surface of the brunette's shoulders.

"Ali..." Emily murmured softly, her eyes still shut and her head resting against Alison's chest.  
Alison would have found this to be a comforting sight but Emily seemed troubled in her sleep. As the brunette's gripped tightened around her Alison became slightly worried, Emily was definitely having a nightmare of some sort.

"Em?" Alison tried to communicate with Emily though she knew it would be pointless, the brunette was too deep in her sleep to hear.

"Don't... don't..." Emily's voice began to escalate, the sound of desperation clear as her legs began to fight against Alison's. Carefully freeing her body from Emily's Alison's hand instinctively went to the brunette's cheek in an attempt to comfort her. However the motion back fired and Emily grabbed the hand almost as instinctively as Alison had put it there. The brunette's eyes shot open accompanied with a gasp of fear and at the realisation of what Emily was holding she quickly realised her clasp on Alison's wrist.

"I'm sorry." Emily murmured as she wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead.

"Don't be. Are you okay?" Alison asked as she let her hand slowly move back to Emily's face in a soothing manner. Emily nodded into the touch, she felt somewhat at ease, especially when Alison was around.

"Nightmare." Emily attempted to remain strong, her nightmares were slowly diminishing and she was finding it more bearable to sleep, in fact she always seemed to be sleeping when Alison was near.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alison offered, though she had a feeling Emily wasn't ready.

"I need coffee before I can talk about it." Emily smiled and lifted her body slightly so she could rest on her elbows.

"How about we go to The Brew and grab one?" Alison liked the idea of getting out of the house before she had to talk to her father again, that's if he was coming home.  
Emily smiled and nodded, the brunette's liked the idea of actually going out in public with the blonde but she had a feeling that wasn't Alison's intentions.

"Like a date?" Emily questioned playfully.  
"Exactly like a date." Alison chuckled and moved to kiss the smiling brunette.

As Alison pulled her car across the road from The Brew she noticed Emily seemed slightly distracted. Unclipping her seat belt Alison reached for the brunette's hand and squeezed tightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alison could tell that Emily wasn't herself. Her dark brown eyes were distant and elsewhere and her fingers were fiddling with a loose thread on her jumper.

"Yeah, I just need caffeine." Emily forced a smile and jumped out of the car, Alison was mildly puzzled at Emily's lack of conversation on the trip to The Brew but when the brunette walked around to open her door Alison couldn't help but smile. "Ma'am." Emily offered the blonde her hand as she opened the door.  
Alison laughed, smiled and blushed all at once and took the brunette's hand using it as assistance to get out of the car.

The two linked arms and headed inside. It was fairly quiet for a weekend; usually The Brew would be buzzing with life.  
"I'll order, you go find us somewhere to sit." Emily smiled as she detached herself from Alison, the blonde complied and headed for a spare booth in the back corner, there was no one occupying any space close so Alison found it ideal. As she waited the blonde pulled out her phone and started flicking through her messages, there was nothing overly interesting, she was just passing the time.

"Excuse me?" Alison heard an unfamiliar voice call her attention. She looked up to find a young woman standing in front of her; she would be no older than twenty one. The woman had a bag with a laptop hanging out of it, Alison thought it to be slightly cliché typing at a coffee shop but she smiled never the less.

"Yes?"

Emily looked over towards Alison while she waited for her coffee's, there was a girl talking to her, the brunette had never seen her before but by the looks of it Alison had no clue who the woman was as well.  
As Emily looked on with curious eye's she couldn't help but notice how comfortable the woman was being with Alison. At first Emily tried to not make a big deal of it but when the girl grabbed a strand of Alison's hair and moved it away from her face the brunette couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.  
On a convenient queue the barista called Emily's name and handed the brunette her coffee's. Trying to remain cool and collected Emily walked over to Alison and the now sitting mystery woman. When the brunette was in ear shot the two girls began laughing; only causing Emily to feel more jealousy.

"Hey." Emily said as she gave Alison her coffee and sat down across from the blonde and her apparent new friend.

"Hey Em, this is Monica, she's a friend of my good friend Cece. She's here for some research for college and she was just getting a coffee before heading home."

Alison smiled at Emily, however she could tell instantly that the brunette was uncomfortable and she had to admit, Monica was _very _flirty.

"Nice to meet you." Monica said as she presented Emily her hand. Reluctantly Emily shook hands and gave the woman an attempt for a smile. Noticing Emily's uncomfortable state Monica stood from the booth and grabbed her bag.

"I'd best be off, this paper isn't going to write itself. It was nice to meet you Ali, Cece was right, you're really sweet." Monica presented her hand to Alison and shook it for a second too long. Alison could feel Emily's stare bearing into her but she was too afraid to look. "Nice to meet you." Monica said to Emily again before leaving the two girls in an awkward silence.

"She's in college with my friend Cece." Alison said as she played with her thumbs. Emily was occasionally sipping at her coffee while she observed the now shy blonde.

"She seems... _nice_." Emily murmured after taking a large gulp of coffee,

"Don't be mad." Alison could sense Emily's frustration but it wasn't her fault Monica was so flirtatious.

"I'm not." Emily sipped at her coffee and remained silent.

Emily walked up the front steps to Alison's house in a huff, Alison followed slowly behind and as Emily waited for the blonde to unlock the door she kept her eyes straight ahead and away from the blue orbs that would make her crumble.  
Alison unlocked the door and made her way inside, she could hear Emily follow and shut the door behind her. Without warning the blonde felt Emily's hands grab her waist and push her against the nearest wall with a gentle pressure. Within seconds Emily's lips connected with Alison's in a fire of need and desperation.  
The brunette wasn't mad at Alison, she was jealous, jealous of how easily people _liked_ her girlfriend. All her jealousy was pushed into this kiss and Alison could feel it, Emily's hands held the blonde tightly against the wall and continued to kiss her way down the blonde's neck. Disconnecting suddenly, Emily held onto Alison's hand and pulled her upstairs and to the blonde's bedroom.

"Emily-" Alison began as she shut her door but the blonde was interrupted by the tremble in Emily's voice, her words were strong and her voice was lower.

"You're mine Alison. No one else can have you. Not the way that I have you." Though Emily's words may have been strong the look on her face displayed weakness.

"Em, I'm not interested in anyone else. You're the one I want." Alison's hands went to the brunette's cheeks and held them tenderly before leaning into a kiss. Alison felt her back against her door as Emily's body pressed up against her own. Alison could feel Emily's want for her, the _need_ for her, and it drove her wild.  
Emily could sense Alison's own desires and moved her hands to Alison's white blouse tugging at it softly before quickly undoing the first button. Alison found her hands moving around Emily's neck as she let the brunette continue the task of her blouse.  
Within in seconds the blouse was on the floor and Emily was pulling the pair across the room and towards Alison's bed.  
Emily lowered Alison slowly onto the bed and hovered above the blonde momentarily before kissing her way across Alison's collarbone. A small moan left Alison's lips when Emily's lips moved their way up to the blonde's neck, kissing the pulse point before biting softly and then using her tongue to suppress any pains from the bite before.  
Alison found her body responding to Emily's biting and sucking, she was sure the brunette was going to leave a mark but in the moment she couldn't care less. In fact Alison liked the idea of a mark left behind from Emily. Alison's back arched at Emily's lips playfully biting her neck providing the brunette plenty of time to slip her hand behind the blonde's back and undo her bra.

"Oh god Em." Alison moaned as she watched Emily throw her bra to the floor.  
Emily's lips wasted no time in moving to Alison's chest, beginning a trail of kisses to the blonde's breasts and even at the slightest touch Alison's nipples grew hard. Emily's tongue played with the surface of Alison's nipples before gently wrapping her soft lips around them causing the blonde to moan again.  
The sound that Alison produced caused butterflies to erupt in the pit of her stomach.

"Alison. I'm home." The two girls suddenly stopped at the sound of Alison's father yelling from downstairs.

"Shit." Emily mouthed while she quickly jumped off the blonde and gave her the items of clothing she had thrown to the ground. Alison dressed hurriedly and stood at the door with Emily.

"Alison?" Her father called again. Followed by his voice, Emily and Alison could clearly hear Kenneth walking up the stairs.

"What do we do?" Emily whispered with a hint of horror in her voice. Alison looked around her room before looking over to her window and pointing to it. Emily followed her train of thought and rolled her eyes while raising an eyebrow. "Seriously?" The sarcasm obvious in her voice.

"Got any better ideas?" Alison returned the sarcasm before she heard her father knock on the door.

"Alison is everything alright?" His voice muffled but Alison could clearly hear his hand reach for the handle.

"Don't come in... I'm getting... dressed." Alison quickly looked at Emily and then pushed her towards the window, quickly helping the brunette out she turned and hoped her father would not enter. Emily held herself up and pulled at Alison's arm, motioning her to move in for a quick chaste kiss.

"This isn't over." Emily whispered seductively before climbing down the wall of Alison's house and disappearing around the corner. Even if the brunette had a few injuries, she was more athletic than Alison.  
As Alison turned to let her father in she quickly did the last of her buttons on her blouse and opened the door.

"Hey Dad, you're home. I thought you were staying for longer?" When Alison looked upon her father it was obvious he had been driving for a long time, he was tired and looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Who's car is out the front?" Kenneth asked completely ignoring his daughters question; he was in no mood to be talking about business.

"Hmm?" Alison asked pretending to be oblivious to the question. Her father raised an eyebrow in response and tried again.

"There's a car out the front that isn't ours. Do you have a friend over?" Kenneth watched Alison, it was clear she either had no idea what he was talking about or she was hiding something from him.

"There is no car out the front Dad." Alison lied but she knew it didn't sound believable. Her lying skills had decreased significantly since she had spent so much time with Emily, mainly because the blonde felt no need to lie.

"Alison DiLaurentis, are you lying to me?" Kenneth's tone was neutral but if he ever used Alison's full name she could tell he wasn't happy.

"No I'm not. Go out the front and look for yourself." Alison had figured she had created enough time for Emily to get in the car and escape without her father seeing, so she pretended as if her father was the one acting weird and not her.  
Kenneth lowered his eyebrow and turned to head downstairs, he believed that Alison was up to something; his daughter hadn't acted this odd in a very long time. He was convinced there was a car parked out the front of his home that didn't belong to him.  
Alison followed her father down the stairs and out the front door, hoping very deeply that Emily had gone. Sure enough when she opened her eyes that had closed in anticipation she found no car, but her fathers, to be seen and the blonde could physically feel herself relax. She hadn't even thought about how to explain Emily to her father; she didn't even know the whole story.

"I apologise Alison. It's been a long couple of days." Kenneth scratched his head before re-entering the house. Alison felt guilt spread through her as she watched her father question himself; however there was no way she was explaining Emily to him just yet.

"It's okay Dad. Maybe you should have some rest." Alison offered as they started their ascent of the stairs. Kenneth nodded and headed into his office, his mind obviously occupied, Alison knew he would not be leaving that room for several hours to come.  
Alison wanted to ask her father about Jason, she wanted to confront him about Emily's story but she knew it wouldn't be possible without sparking curiosity from him. It had always been strange for Alison to ask her father about his work.  
As Alison shut her door behind her she heard the buzzing of her phone. Quickly unlocking it with her four-pin passcode she was notified with a message from Emily.

_How are we going to tell your dad about us?_

Alison was stumped; she hadn't even told her father that she was _friends_ with Emily and now they were in a relationship.  
Alison was more than stumped.

Emily paced around her room waiting for Alison to reply, the brunette understood now why the blonde was sexual frustrated before, being interrupted was, for lack of a better word... annoying. The way Alison moaned underneath Emily's control drove her crazy, the brunette wanted to make Alison come undone just as the blonde had made her do so.  
Emily's ring tone went off and disrupted her train of thought, opening the message hastily Emily felt stumped at Alison's reply.

_How are we going tell your parents about us?_

Emily froze, it seemed she had no reply to Alison, the blonde had baffled Emily and with her own question.

_Touché, Miss DiLaurentis_

Emily quickly messaged Alison back before she heard her mum walking up the stairs.

"Emily?" Came Pam's voice from the brunette's doorway, Emily turned quickly and hid her phone in the pocket of her jeans.

"Mum. Hi." Pam was standing in Emily's doorframe, waiting for permission to enter, which the brunette found odd. "I didn't realise you were home."

"Your father and I came home from shopping a while ago dear." Pam smiled, when she looked at Emily she noticed the brunette was stressed, she was pacing back and forth not too long ago. Pam thought momentarily that maybe something had gone wrong with Alison.

"Oh sorry. I just got home; I would've said hi if I'd known." Emily heard her ring tone go off in her back pocket but she didn't reach for it. Pam hearing to thought it odd for Emily to ignore a text.

"How are you and Alison going?" Pam asked curiously. Emily's eyes widen slightly at the question, was her mother implying what she thought she was?

"What?" Emily said feeling bewildered.

"You know, are you guys talking and getting along still?" Pam continued to watch her daughter, Emily was acting strange.

"Oh... Yeah we're good. I just... her dad came home while I was still there." Pam felt her eyebrows rise in horror, given the track record between Emily and the DiLaurentis family the meeting wouldn't have gone too well.

"What did he say?" The older Fields woman tried to remain calm but secretly she was worried for her daughter, seeing that man again would have been difficult.

"Um, I snuck out the window..." Emily's checks burned a bright red as she realised how cliché it really was, escaping out Alison's bedroom window just so she wouldn't get caught by her father. The circumstances were slightly different but it was cliché none the less.  
Pam resisted the urge to smile at her daughter, climbing out the window hadn't even crossed her mind as a possibility.

"Well, you'll have to meet him one day Emmy." The support in Pam's voice was evident but Emily could also sense a hidden meaning, a warning perhaps.

"I know. It's just... complicated." Emily's thoughts flashed to the memory of her and Alison from earlier that day. Complicated was a word for it.  
Emily's ring tone went off once more and Pam's eyes followed the sound.

"I like Alison, Emily. I do. It's trusting that family I have a problem with and if Alison doesn't know the whole story-" Emily looked away from her mother causing her to stop, taking a deep breath the brunette looked back towards her mother who was looking rather confused.

"Alison knows Mum. She knows." Emily sat on her bed and had finally managed to somewhat calm herself down. Pam walked over to her daughter and moved a stray piece of hair away from her eyes.

"She's a good friend if she's sticking by you after that, considering it's her brother." Pam was slightly jealous that her daughter had spoken to Alison before her but she was still glad the blonde was helping Emily to move on.

"I know. She's amazing." The words slipped from Emily's mouth before she had further control, however Pam pretended as if she didn't noticed the brunette's words. Emily was her child, she knew there was something going on between her daughter and the DiLaurentis' youngest child but she would wait for Emily to come to her. With all things, Emily just needed time and Pam understood that.  
Kissing Emily's head softly Pam gave her daughter a comforting hug before leaving the room.  
Emily phone's rung again, almost forgetting she was talking to Alison Emily quickly grabbed her phone and read the message the blonde was bombarding her with.

_So what do you want to do then?  
We can wait?  
Helloooooo? _

Emily smiled before replying. Deciding it would be good to figure it out but to discuss in person seemed ideal, Emily could only really think clearly about Alison when she was with Alison.

_Why don't we continue where we left off?_

There was only one reply Emily gave Alison and the blonde's heart jumped when she read it.  
Alison was desperate for Emily, she wanted to experience it all with the brunette and she felt frustrated that her father had to come home when he did. Alison found herself calling Emily, the phone to her ear while pacing back and forth, Alison reminded herself of her father and with that image in her head she made herself sit on her bed when Emily answered.

"Too far was it?" Emily answered, her tone a little concerned.

"No. Just the opposite, I can't stop thinking about you Em." Alison didn't realise what she was confessing until it had already left her lips. Emily Fields really was changing her.  
Alison could hear Emily's smile from over the phone and it made her smile.

"I can't stop thinking about you either Ali. I'll make up for this afternoon I promise." Before Alison could respond she could hear a voice in the back ground, it sounded like Pam but the blonde couldn't make out what she was saying. "Do you want to stay at mine tonight? Mum's cooking dinner and she would like for you to meet my dad."  
Alison smiled and realised that she hadn't even met Emily's father and yet she had known the brunette for months.

"I would love that. What time do you want me over?" Alison asked cheerfully. Emily looked at her mother and nodded, indicating that Alison indeed was accepting the invitation. It would be a perfect opportunity to be with Alison further.

"Whenever you're ready." The two girls spoke briefly on the phone discussing what would be appropriate to wear that evening. Emily insisted on whatever was comfortable but Alison thought if she was meeting Emily's father, she was going to look nice.

Within an hour Alison was ready and had a bag packed for the evening and for school the next day. Saying goodbye to her father she realised she didn't have an excuse; she couldn't say she was going to Emily's house.  
Telling her father she was staying with Aria seemed liked a reasonable explanation, Aria would understand and usually he was okay with Alison staying over her place.  
Closing her car door and starting the engine Alison could see her father watching her from his office window, he seemed lost in his thoughts and his gaze was elsewhere but Alison could tell, he was looking at her. 

Emily waited in the lounge room, pretending to watch the football game her father was watching, Pam however observed from the kitchen and she knew that Emily was never interested in such a sport. Emily's eyes were darting back and forth from the front door to her phone.  
Watching and waiting.  
Pam found it rather adorable but decided not to dwell.  
Wayne began shouting at the television because of foul play or something but Emily couldn't be less interested, she just wanted to be with Alison, it had been less than a few hours and she was going crazy, practically waiting at the door for like a puppy for Alison to arrive.  
A knock at the door had broken Emily from her inner monologue, lost in a world full of Alison DiLaurentis.

"I've got it." Emily offered though she knew her father had no intentions of leaving the room until the game was over. As Emily went to open the door she found a un-expecting taller figure standing in front of her.

"Hey Fields." Noel Kahn said as he leant against the pillar of Emily's home. Emily rolled her eyes, feeling official sick of Noel Kahn.

"Geez Noel, what do you want?" Emily pushed her way outside not letting any sound travel through the house.

"Just thought I'd let you know..." He began moving closer to Emily, backing her against the door; however she stood her ground not giving away any sense of discomfort.

"Hey!" Emily looked around Noel to see Alison was walking up the pathway and she let the relief flush over her. "What are you doing here Noel?" Alison stood between the two as she spoke, not letting Noel get any closer to her girlfriend.

"I just came to tell Emily something." He was smirking and it made Alison uncomfortable but it also made her feel ashamed for ever getting involved with him. "It will only take a second."

"Just let him say it. I want to go inside." Emily wanted to be with Alison, she had no interest in wasting time around Noel. Sensing her intentions Alison stood aside and let Noel face Emily.

"I find it very interesting. You being so close with Alison. Especially since, you know, after what happened with Jason _Laurens_." Alison could instantly feel Emily's hands clutch to her own as the blonde stood there trying to figure out how Noel could possibly know. "I hear Jason's lawyer was his dad. Are you fucking Ken Lauren's daughter to get back at him?"

Emily could feel tears well up in her eyes, how could Noel know? Emily had only ever told Alison. Yes there was a bit of media attention but then was almost a year ago.

"Excuse me. Who are you?" Pam decided to come outside when she noticed Emily was taking a little long to bring Alison inside but she was mildly surprised to see an unfamiliar male standing on her doorstep with them.

"Oh I'm Noel. Alison's boyfriend." Alison and Emily's head snapped up towards Noel in unison, while Pam's head moved to Alison.

"Noel, I do not know how to make this anymore clear. We. Are. Not. _Together_." Alison spoke slowly as if a different speed would somehow get through to him. Within seconds of the commotion Wayne and made his way to the front door and in front of the three girls.

"Can I help you?" He spoke strong and stern, his voice more scary then Alison's, Emily's and Pam's voice combined. Noel instantly backed away but kept his smirk stained across his face.

"I was just giving Emily a message." Noel stopped backing away and crossed his arms across his chest. Emily felt her mother's hands on her shoulder, trying to pull her inside but Emily was stuck. The brunette was making sure Noel was gone.

"You've given it to her now it's time for you to go." Alison watched with curious eyes as Wayne's hands instinctively moved to the hoister on his belt that held his gun. Though he was not even close to unclipping the weapon his hands just sat there expressing a threat that Noel could see clear as day.

"Sounds like someone already gave it to her." Noel muttered, though it was clear his intention was for everyone to hear the play on words. All three girls could see Wayne's hand twitch, it was aching to move to the safety clip that stopped his gun for detaching from his hoister but he remained calm, momentarily anyway.

"If you do not leave now I will get the police involved." Wayne slipped his hands in his pockets almost casually as he backed away from Noel, showing the boy little interest. Noel had caught the hint as Wayne's hand moved to his gun after becoming inpatient.  
Emily watched as the dark haired boy turned his back and walked away from her father, only briefly turning back to flash a quick wink at her and then disappeared into his car.  
Wayne turned around and moved Emily into the house, the brunette was still frozen.

Emily's focus moved in and out of conversation, she had occasionally listened in on what Alison and her parents were talking about but she had never actually said a word. Her thoughts were consumed by Noel. His smile sitting in the back of her mind, messing with her, daring her to talk, daring her to think of nothing but Jason.

"Well you girls have a school tomorrow so why don't you go get ready for bed? We've got clean up." Pam offered, she had been watching Emily all evening and it bothered her that the only thing she could seem to do was play with the food that sat on her plate.  
Pam decided that Emily needed to talk to just Alison. Whatever Noel had said had clearly troubled Emily greatly.  
Both girls nodded and headed upstairs into Emily's room in silence.

"Em I swear I didn't tell Noel anything." Alison said as she closed the door behind her.

"I know Ali and for the record I'm not... sleeping with you to get back at your dad." Noel's words hadn't even really crossed Alison's mind until Emily spoke them. Mainly because she knew they were lies.  
Both girls sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the other to talk but instead there was silence. It became deafening to the point where Alison couldn't take it anymore.  
Slowly taking Emily's hands with her own Alison moved into kiss the brunette. Responding rather positively Emily gently pushed Alison onto the bed and hovered above her, only pausing momentarily to look at the beautiful blonde below her.

"You look beautiful." Emily noticed Alison had worn a tight skirt and a nice shirt for the occasion of meeting her father but she had never complimented the fact. Alison smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

"Thank you." Alison murmured. As they continued to kiss Emily's hands lead their way underneath Alison's shirt and played with the skin that lay unprotected from the fabric.  
No words were spoken but Alison could sense Emily's need for her, the way her fingers lightly dipped in and out of her skirt on her waist bone was driving her crazy but she also knew Emily wasn't teasing. Emily was attempting to feel a sense of control and Alison understood and liked it.  
Guiding her hands the hem of her shirt Alison helped Emily remove it, she wanted Emily but she was scared and the brunette could sense this.

"Does it hurt?" Alison asked as Emily pulled the sheets over them. Alison let the sheet secure her; she let the fabric create a sense of sanctuary as she shared this moment with Emily. The blonde knew that Emily had experience this once before, she did know it was very different and not good at all but it was something she felt she should ask.

"Yes, a little but only for a bit." Alison shied away from Emily's piercing brown eyes and moved her hands to the brunette's waist where her scars awaited, displaying the fact that the whole experience for the brunette was painful in every way. "Ali it was different for me. I would hardly call it... sex."

Emily's fingers gently held the blonde's chin and she leant in for an innocent kiss. Alison could feel Emily's hands move to her skirt and slowly begin to pull it down their eye's never left each other.

"I'm going to make it as perfect for you as I can." Emily's words were comforting and Alison knew in that moment that even though Emily had a very horrible experience, the brunette was going to do whatever it took to make it good for her.

"Being with you will make it perfect Emily." With Alison's words Emily moved in for a deep kiss and let her hands move across Alison's body freely while enjoying the sound of the blonde's soft moans. Departing from Alison's lips Emily kissed a trail of soft bites down Alison's neck and to her bra moving away the fabric to lightly kiss the blonde's nipple. Within seconds Alison had unclipped it and pushed it aside which had caused Emily to smile and to continue. Laying her free hand that wasn't holding her body above Alison, Emily gently squeezed Alison's breast and let her lips kiss the other.  
Alison let the wave of sensation flow through her; at each touch the blonde felt heat stream from her core as her lips released countless amounts of moans.

"I'm ready Em." Alison whispered as she lead Emily's hand that lay upon her breast to her underwear. Alison knew she would have to encourage the brunette a little, she knew this was just as scary for Emily as it was for her.  
Moments later Alison lay naked underneath a fully clothed Emily and at first she felt odd but that feeling was soon diminished as Emily's fingers lead their way up and down the blonde's thigh.  
Emily could tell Alison was wet by the way she was moaning, it was only a matter of time before the blonde would come undone at the touch but Emily wanted to do this right.  
Kissing Alison once more Emily wrapped her arm around the blonde's neck and held her close.

"Ready?" Emily breathed in heavily; she felt a wave of excitement flow through her with a combination of fear. This was something she wanted to do right.  
Alison nodded and gripped to Emily before kissing her. Slowly the brunette slid a finger deep into Alison; the blonde was definitely wet. Emily smiled at how turned on Alison actually was.  
Releasing a sharp moan of pain Alison's finger's held their place on Emily's back, the sensation was painful at first but the pain was replace with pleasure within moments.  
Emily felt Alison's hips slowly move against her, causing the blonde to moan at her own movements. Seconds later Emily responded and started a slow rhythm of moving in and out of Alison while rubbing her clit with her thumb.

"Oh Emily." Alison moaned; she had never felt such a sensation before. The feeling of Emily's fingers push against her in a fire of pleasure caused her muscles to tense at each touch. Within minutes Emily had added a second finger and began creating a friction deep inside Alison causing constant moans to fall from the blonde's lips.  
Alison could feel a strange build up deep in her stomach and she felt her hands clutch to Emily's head and her fingers weaved through her hair in response.  
Alison felt the scar that sat on the back of Emily's head and she tried desperately hard to loosen her grip but as the brunette continued to move against her she lost of sense of thought.  
Emily held Alison close to her while continuing the motion and within several short seconds Alison's body started its crescendo to its all time high. Emily quickly covered her lips with Alison's to silence to blonde's loud moan that was following.  
When Alison muscles tighten around Emily's fingers the brunette held her close and let Alison ride out her orgasm and through the kiss Alison softly moaned Emily's named before becoming limp underneath her.  
As Alison caught her breath Emily slowly retracted her fingers and pulled Alison into a deep embrace.

"I was right." Alison hummed when she caught her breath. Emily looked down at the blonde curiously. "Being with you made it perfect."

**Alright, there we go. Another sexy in the sheets scene for Emison ;) I hope it was worth the wait guys. Again, I am really sorry about the delay in updates.  
I'll get everything together and there'll be another update shortly.  
OH! Also, I don't know who is doing it but a few PLL fans are filming their reactions to the Big A reveal, I'm probably gonna do the same so you should all film it too! We can do a big combination of our reactions. Get keen  
Review/ follow/ favourite and all that jazz.  
Thanks for sticking by everyone xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey lovely people! Here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think in reviews. **

Chapter 14

Pam sat in her lounge room curled up next to the half asleep Wayne waiting for the last of her television show to finish. It was just after eleven when she finally decided to wake her husband up and head to bed.

"Alison seems nice." Wayne said randomly as he turned the last light off in the kitchen before he and Pam began their quiet ascent of the stairs. Pam had been wondering when Alison would come up in conversation, she knew that Wayne was sceptical of the DiLaurentis child but she was glad he wasn't overly bothered. This may have been because his mind was vacated with thought's of Alison's "not boyfriend" Noel Kahn. Even Pam could tell by looking at him that he was trouble and she always believed in looking at the best of people.

"She is. Em is happier with her around." Wayne nodded as he headed to the last room in the hallway; he was pretty determined to get some sleep since he had work the next day. He looked back curiously when Pam had stopped outside Emily's closed door; she was probably doing her usual check up on Emily, his wife would always checked on their daughter before going to bed herself.

"You coming?" He whispered as he watched Pam observe the door as if it would reveal some secret answer to a question she was asking it.

"Give me a moment." Pam replied. Wayne was too tired to bother questioning further and headed into his room.  
Pam gently placed her hand on the door knob and quietly opened the door. Neither Emily nor Alison had emerged from the room since they entered it, usually it wouldn't have caught Pam's attention but she was curious. Were Alison and her daughter having the best friend's slumber party and up talking about boys all night or were they watching movies? She didn't know but she wanted to know.  
As Pam slipped her head through the crack in the door she was surprised to be greeted with darkness, Emily had not slept in full on darkness in months, the only light that illuminated the room was the moonlight shinning through the window.  
Looking over towards the bed she found the two girls under the covers and fast asleep. Emily's arm securely protecting Alison as the blonde snuggled against her daughter's chest; it was a very sweet sight.  
Pam wasn't sure but from where she was standing she thought Alison was shirtless. Astonishingly Pam found she wasn't overly concerned, in fact she was happy Emily had found someone to trust and confide in. Smiling to herself Pam quietly shut the door behind her and headed to her own room for some well needed rest.

Emily watched Alison's chest rise up and down as the blonde slept soundlessly. Looking upon Alison Emily couldn't see anything else but human perfection, Alison was perfect in an imperfect way, the brunette cared for her in a way where even Alison's flaws was just something else to love.  
Drawing her eyes away from the snoozing Alison Emily realised it was the early hours of the morning, still too early that she couldn't get up and occupy herself while she waited for Alison to awake but not too early for the sun to slowly appear in the far distance. Sighing to herself, Emily briefly thought of having a shower but she didn't want to disturb how content the blonde was lying next to her.

As the brunette lay in silence she was dreading the fact that she would have to go to school today, she didn't know if Noel was going to be there and she didn't know if he was going to try and talk to her. Emily just didn't know what to think of Noel. How could he have possibly known after all this time? In fact if he did know, surely he would've said something a long time ago? Emily began to think Noel knew more than he was letting on. What worried the brunette most was that Noel had the power to tell Alison's father, really, what was stopping him? In fact Emily was a little curious as to why he hadn't already, which lead to having a bad feeling it was going to end badly.

"I can hear you over-thinking from here." Emily jumped at Alison's voice, she was of course aware that the blonde was there but it startled Emily that Alison was suddenly up.  
Emily looked down at Alison, her eyes were still shut, it made her think momentarily that she was hearing things but when Alison moved her head up to kiss the brunette lightly on the lips Emily had forgotten what she was even thinking about.

"Good morning." Emily finally spoke after several seconds of silence.

"What are you doing up so early Em?" Alison rubbed her eyes and sat up from Emily's chest, the brunette instantly missed the touch.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about what Noel said." Emily knew she shouldn't worry of such little things but she couldn't help it. Lying there with a naked Alison however made it somewhat harder to focus, Emily's eyes fell upon Alison's smooth skin, her shoulders bare and her neck practically begging Emily to kiss it.

"How'd you sleep over all?" Alison asked as she moved into Emily's torso, attempting to comfort the brunette.

"Pretty well actually, for the first time in the long time. I didn't even hear mum come in a check on me-" Emily paused and looked down at a rather confused Alison.

"What?" Alison looked at Emily with curious eyes and wondered where the brunette's thoughts were going.

"My mum usually comes in my room just before she goes to bed. To make sure I'm okay..." Emily sat up from her resting position and leant against the frame of the bed, thinking that her mother may have actually seen the pair together asleep while the blonde was naked was slightly terrifying.

"How do you know she comes in?" Alison asked as she brought the blankets with her while joining Emily against the bed frame.

"I'm usually awake but I pretend to be asleep so she doesn't worry." Emily let her arm wrap around the blonde and bring her into a warm embrace as they watched the sun peer further from the hills.

"You seemed to sleep well last night." Alison murmured as her hands moved across the skin of Emily's arm.

"Thanks to you." The brunette said laying a kiss upon Alison's head affectionately, the blonde smiled at the gesture and rested her head further into Emily.

"Last night was perfect Em." Alison kissed lightly at the top of Emily's collar bone and made a small trail towards her neck. The gesture was purely innocent, though Alison would've loved to have gone further, she was merely displaying a sign of comfort with the brunette. "Thank you for making it so special."

"You deserve special Ali; you don't need to thank me." Alison smiled at Emily's sweet words; she was not used to such kindness in her life. Someone always wanted something from her but Emily didn't, she was perfect and Alison considered herself incredibly lucky.

"As much as I don't want you to, you might want to put a shirt on. My mum will come in and wake us up soon." Emily leant into kiss Alison quickly before getting out of bed and handing the blonde her disregarded clothes that lay on the floor from the night before. Alison smiled softly and let the sheets fall from her body so she was able to dress herself.  
Emily couldn't help but watch as the blonde fluently and effortlessly dress herself.  
At first Alison didn't notice Emily's wondering eye but when the blonde finally pulled her shirt over her head she was met with the brunette's gaze she found herself smiling.

"Come here." Alison said providing Emily her hand and then pulling the brunette towards her and onto the bed. Kissing Emily passionately Alison rolled the pair around and straddled the brunette comfortably.  
Emily's hands instinctively moved to Alison's waist and was disappointed when she realised the blonde had already put her pants back on, Emily was too focus on the blonde changing rather than what she was actually changing into.  
Slowly Alison began moving in for a kiss when a knock at Emily's door interrupted them. Swiftly Alison lay back on the bed in just enough time before Pam entered the room.

"Morning Mum." Emily half stuttered while sitting up to lean against the bed frame once again, Pam paused briefly before smiling at her daughter and entering the room. Her eyes moved over to Alison who still seemed to be asleep, she felt bad for waking the pair up but she found it odd to have Emily just leaning against the bed.  
Emily followed her mother's gaze down to Alison; the blonde was lying down and facing the other way. From Emily's angle it seemed Alison was fake sleeping and it made her chuckle.

"Morning sweetheart, you should get up soon." Pam looked over at Alison again before smiling at Emily. She could have sworn Alison was not wearing a shirt when she looked in on the pair last night but Pam was beginning to think she was imagining things.

"Yeah, um I'll wake Ali up and we'll head downstairs in a bit." Pam nodded and without another word she left Emily's room and shut the door behind her.  
Emily looked over at Alison who was still pretending to be asleep and it caused her to smile devilishly. Quickly Emily rolled over onto of the blonde and held her in place with the brunette's hands on either side of Alison's head, the blonde looked up at Emily with a surprised expression but it was soon replaced with her trade mark smile that Emily had come to love.

"You'd better wake up." Emily said as she kissed down Alison's neck, the blonde's hands instinctively went into Emily's hair and held her tightly.

"I could stay like this forever." Alison murmured while pulling Emily into a deep kiss. For several moments the fight for dominance occurred before Emily finally gave in and let Alison control the kiss. Their tongues moving with each other as Emily let her hands explore Alison's body and as badly as she wanted to continue this endeavour she knew her mother would come back upstairs to check on them if they weren't down for breakfast soon.

"We should get up." Emily muttered through the kissing. When Alison only responded with further kissing Emily had to force herself to lift herself up from the blonde and then get out of bed. It seemed significantly harder getting out of bed when Alison was in it.  
The blonde groaned at Emily's leaving and rolled over, covering herself with the sheets.

"Come on. I'll make you a coffee."

On the way to school Emily drove in silence while she listened to Alison sing along to the stereo, the brunette always found Alison's voice soothing and she could listen for hours.

"You are so cute." Emily said as she cruised along the main street of Rosewood. Alison blushed softly and her hand went to Emily's that lay effortlessly on her leg, the brunette had been using one hand to drive the whole time anyway. Entwining their fingers Emily brought Alison's hand to her lips and kissed it softly.

"What do you want to do about telling people?" Alison broke the silence when Emily pulled up down the road from the school. Turning off the engine Emily looked down at their combined hands.

"What do you want?" Emily wasn't so bothered about her school knowing about their relationship, she did however know word travelled fast in Rosewood. Alison seemed to be thinking, her eyes stuck also on their hands.

"I do like holding your hand like this." Alison smiled and squeezed Emily's hand softly. Moments later there was a knock on Emily's window causing both girls to jump and detached hands.  
Hanna was standing on the other side smiling and waving at both girls, giving them a playful wink before opening Emily's door.

"You two are just so _adorable_!" Hanna squealed while grabbing Emily's hand and pulling her out of the car. Alison rolled her eyes and got out, grabbing both her and Emily's bag since the brunette had no time to grab it herself before being pulled into a hug by Hanna.

"Han calm down. I think you're more excited than the two of them combined." Aria commented as she walked over to the group, Spencer close behind.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so excited for you guys." Hanna squealed again as she finally let go of Emily. Alison smiled softly and rolled her eyes again at the blonde, she was very adorable when it came to people and relationship.  
Out of nowhere Noel appeared and joined the group, both Emily and Alison became uncomfortable, neither girl could understand his obsession.

"Why are we excited for them?" Noel said while squeezing himself between Spencer and Hanna. There was an awkward silence in which all eyes fell on Alison and Emily. Noel's stare bore into Emily, daring her to look back but instead her eyes focused on the ground where an ant wondered obliviously to the situation above.

"Nothing Noel. Please go away, how many times do I have to tell you?" Alison broke the silence and spoke with confidence; she was becoming rather sick of Noel and his fixation with her and Emily. Surely he had something better to do.

"Actually Ali I need to talk to you for one second. Would you mind?" Noel gestured away from the group and waited for Alison's response, at first Alison merely stood there, feeling the stare of everyone there but she was growing frustrated with Noel and finally nodded.  
Alison gave Emily her bag and a comforting smile before leaving the group and walking a couple of paces away so that Emily was not far but still out of ear shot.

"What do you want this time Noel?" Alison said while turning on her feet and crossing her arms in unison.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. A _girlfriend_, huh? Does daddy know? I bet he'd be super impressed, especially with your choice of partner." Noel watched Alison's reaction, he could see fear bubble up inside her, he liked that he was controlling her so well.  
Alison could feel a small lump develop in her throat but she hid her struggle and attempted to seem un-phased by Noel and his words.

"You don't know anything Noel." Any attempt Alison made of sounding confident was foiled; she was too focused on Emily in the background, watching the pair the brunette could tell what the topic of conversation was.

"Oh but I do and I don't think your father would be impressed with you even _knowing_ Emily, letting alone _fucking_ her. You must really want to piss him off."  
All four girls that were observing the conflict could hear Noel. Spencer, Aria and Hanna looked at each other before looking over at Emily curiously, wondering why Alison's dad would have such a big problem with Emily.  
Emily however was watching Alison, she was getting angry and the brunette could tell she wasn't going to hold it in forever.

"Got nothing to say Alison? Nothing to say about the fact that your _girlfriend_ is the reason to why your _brother_ is in jail?" Noel had a patronising tone, he was trying to get underneath Alison's skin and Emily could tell it was working.

"How do you know about Jason?" Alison stuttered, she was losing all her confidence and Noel could sense it.

"I know more about Jason than you think. Maybe you should check and make sure your girlfriend isn't a dirty slut and a liar next time before going against your family." Noel's words pierced both Emily and Alison's skin; the taller boy momentarily looked at Emily while he spoke before drawing his attention back to Alison. The blonde was mad and she felt her hand drop her bag, Emily knew within seconds Alison was ready to jump at Noel, quickly reaching her side Emily held the blonde's arm tightly and stopped her from moving any further.

"You're just jealous Noel! You're jealous Emily got me and you didn't!" Alison was almost screaming at Noel and a large group of people began gathering around them to watch. Emily was holding Alison tightly, though the blonde was putting up a fight she was trying very hard to escape Emily's hold and hurt Noel.

"Ali it's okay, let it go. He's not worth it." Emily tried to calm the blonde down but it was proving to be difficult, Alison to say the least, was very mad. Spencer, Hanna and Aria joined the pair and stood in front of Noel defensively.

"Yeah listen to your slut of a girlfriend." Noel almost spat the words towards Emily and everyone began whispering in the crowd. The brunette herself was beginning to feel angry but with her friends in the way she felt secure. Alison stopped fighting and straightened herself up; she moved towards Noel and stood between her friends. Moving closer to Noel she struck her hand across his cheek.  
It angered her to the core how he was talking about Emily; to her he was lucky he only got a slap.

"Alison DiLaurentis!" A voice came through the crowd that began separating at the teacher's presence. Emily's biology teacher that she could never remember the name walked towards the group. Alison kicked herself at being caught, she knew she would get in trouble and Noel would get away with everything like he always did, it was his special talent. "Come with me to the principal's office. The rest of you get to class."

Alison picked up her bag and looked at her friends, they all had unimpressed looks on their face and she could tell they were angry at Noel. Emily looked at Alison and went to hold her but the teacher called for the blonde a second time. Quickly catching up Alison was soon out of sight and her friends were left with a smug Noel.

"Noel I'm serious leave us alone." Emily said turning to Noel, his eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms, showing Emily little interest.

"Or what? You'll get me thrown in jail too?" Noel had an accomplished look on his face; the girls that were standing by Emily looked towards her with confusion and curiosity.

"If you knew Jason so well then you'd know he got busted for robbing a bank. It was nothing to do with me. Now leave us alone." Emily didn't give Noel another second to speak, she turned and grabbed Hanna's arm pulling her away from him. Spencer and Aria both gave Noel resentful looks and followed.

"What was he going on about Emily?" Hanna asked as she looked back at Noel who still had a pleased look on his face.

"I have no idea." Emily lied and headed inside the school building and went looking for the principal office. The brunette insisted the others headed to their class and she would see them at lunch. As Emily made her way down the halls she could hear foot steps behind her, at first she figured it was just someone late for class but when the footsteps grew closer she moved her hand instinctively to her jacket pocket. In this morning's hast of getting ready for school Emily had forgotten to pack it and instantly regretted it. Turning around Emily was expecting Noel to be standing behind her but instead was met with the much shorter Ben. Though Emily wasn't a fan of Ben she felt herself instantly relax, she felt he wasn't a threat.

"Hello Emily. I'll walk you to class, since we do have English together." Ben's offer was slightly odd but she shook her head and looked down the hall where the principal's office wasn't far off.

"That's okay Ben I have to go to the principal's. I'll be in class shortly." Emily couldn't really understand why they were being so polite to each other. In fact she couldn't stand Ben but he was significantly better than Noel.

"I'll walk you there then." Ben began heading down the hallway and then paused waiting for Emily to follow, the brunette was slightly curious to Ben's change in behaviour towards her. Decided it was only a short walk Emily followed Ben and moved swiftly down the hallway. Suddenly Ben's hand was on Emily's arm and was pulling her into the janitor's closet, his hand against her mouth silencing any chance of the brunette calling for help.

"Shut up." Ben whispered as he held Emily's wrists tightly, her heart rate was escalating and she could feel the panic race through her bones, she couldn't go through this again. "I'm not going to hurt you. That's not my job just be quiet and do what I say." Ben held something to Emily's throat; she didn't want to push her luck and decided to give him what he wanted. The brunette nodded softly and felt a tear fall from her eye, she was terrified.

Alison walked to lunch in a terrible mood, though she was lucky and was let off with a warning because apparently she had a clean record at school to help her, she still felt frustrated. She shouldn't have let Noel get under her skin but he infuriated her greatly but Alison knew she would feel better as soon as she saw Emily.

"Hey. Did you get in much trouble?" Hanna asked as Alison sat down with a well needed coffee.

"I got a warning. _Apparently_ Noel has caused trouble before so I don't get punishment as such but if it happens again I'm gonna be in trouble." Alison pulled her phone out of her bag hoping for a message from Emily but to her surprise there wasn't. Spencer, Aria and Hanna looked at Alison awkwardly. "What?" Alison asked curiously.

"That slap was slightly horrifying." Spencer mumbled through sipping her coffee. Aria looked away and Hanna took a loud bite from a carrot stick.

"It wasn't that bad." Alison said while blushing.

"It sounded like a whip cracking." Spencer continued, both Aria and Hanna laughed.

"Very funny, have you guys seen Em?" Alison looked around the court yard in hopes Emily would appear any moment but the brunette was nowhere to be seen.

"No. Not since she went to the principal's office to find you." Hanna said through a bite of another carrot stick. Alison raised her eyebrows at Hanna's statement but also at her lack of manners.

"I didn't see her at the principal's office." Alison looked down at her phone again deciding she would call Emily. The phone went straight to voice mail and Alison began to worry. If Emily had decided to go home she would have notified Alison she was doing so.

"Relax Ali; I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Aria moved closer to Alison and placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder. Alison looked at her phone screen with a picture of her and Emily; it made her miss the brunette more. The girls moved into conversation but Alison didn't pay attention, her thoughts were on Emily and her absence.

**So I know this was a slightly shorter chapter but I hope everyone liked it.  
The next couple of chapters are going to be a bit dark – so just a heads up – it will be violent; if anyone isn't okay with that I'd suggest not reading it because it'll be disturbing for some readers.  
Thanks for reading!  
Leave me a review if anyone has any suggestions and a big thank you as always to all the lovely reviews.**

**Aemstar xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I got a great response from last chapter which is amazing! I love reading everyone's comments it makes me feel so awesome! Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews  
I'm hoping to update a little more as well.  
This chapter starts to get violent so... Yeah I feel like I should warn everyone  
But tell me what you all think yeah? Reviews are greatly appreciated  
Enjoy xx**

Chapter 15

Wherever Emily was, it was cold.  
Slowly opening her eyes the brunette was greeted with an unfamiliar dark room. She had no idea where she was.  
The last thing she remembered was Ben had pushed her into the janitor's closet, told her to do as she was told and then escorted her outside.

_Get in the car or I'll hurt Alison._

Ben's voice echoed in her head.  
The threats were constant until Emily had made it into the back of his car; within seconds of sitting down he had covered the brunette's mouth with a cloth that smelt weird. At first Emily struggled against him but as she breathed in the fumes it slowly knocked her out and the next thing she knew she was waking up here.  
As Emily looked around to take her surroundings in she realised she was lying on an old bed, it looked rusty and like it would fall apart at the slightest movement but in an attempted to get up she realised her hands were tied down and her mouth was covered with tape.

"Help!" Emily tried to scream through the tape, though she knew it was useless she couldn't help it, the fear spreading through her was over bearing and controlling.  
Moments later Emily could hear the door at the far end of the room open, trying to move again she squinted over to the door trying to figure out who had walked through it, however the figure was in all black with a ski mask and a hood, therefore unrecognisable.

"Hello Emily." His voice was low and Emily couldn't identify it but it sounded familiar.

"Emily if you're ignoring me because of what Noel said I'm sorry. Please just call me back." Alison was beginning to feel desperate as she left Emily a third voice mail message.  
Emily's phone had either been turned off or the battery had died, regardless it didn't explain the brunette's absence.  
The day had been unbearable not knowing where Emily was, at lunch Alison briefly thought of ringing Pam and seeing if she had a clue where her daughter might be but Spencer insisted Emily would show up. But now as the bell rang for the end of the day Alison began to feel sick with worry.

"Ali, chill out. She probably went home sick and is asleep." Spencer said as she, Aria and Hanna watched the blonde put her phone in her bag. The four girls walked through the main doors and outside.

"Spence if she went home sick, why is her car still here?" Hanna asked; the blonde herself had been concerned about Emily's lack of appearance throughout the day. The girls looked down the road to see Emily's red car still in the spot the brunette had left it that morning.

"Maybe her mum picked her up?" Spencer was thinking logically about the subject but even she knew this was odd.

"That's it, I'm calling her mum." Alison stated and before she could even reach in her bag her ring tone went off, as did Spencer's, Hanna's and Aria's. Even other students that were leaving the school had their phones going off. All four girls looked towards each other as an unknown number video called on their phone. Answering in unison they were greeted with a dark figurer holding the camera.

"Hello fellow residence of Rosewood. I will not occupy too much of your time, soon you will be reunited with the freedom of using your phones but for the mean time I have a message for you..." The figure's voice was distorted so neither girl could recognise it but as Alison looked around everyone who had a phone was looking at it with curious eyes, this was clearly something that was happening to everyone and when the blonde tried to hang up the call the phone did not respond.

"What the hell is this Spencer?" Aria asked but Spencer seemed just as confused as the rest of them.

"I don't know. Can you lock your phone?" The others tried but again nothing happened, the masked figurer just stood there as if he were to be expecting this reaction.

"I know you will all be trying to ignore this but I only need a few minutes of your time..." The figurer moved towards the camera and picked it up; still on him he moved around the dark room and again stood still. Alison looked to her friends but they were all anticipating what was to happen next.

"...I'm taking time today to talk to you, about Alison DiLaurentis..." Alison's eyes shot up and found everyone in the area looking at her. Aria, Spencer and Hanna had their mouths gapping opening in shock. "Yes, Alison DiLaurentis. She manipulated and lied and fucked many people over. So I'd like to get a little pay back..."  
Alison could feel too many eyes gaze upon her as they listened to the mysterious figure. The blonde hated to agree with this person but they were right, she used to be horrible but when Emily came along it all changed.

"As you are all aware, recently a new student has joined you. She wasn't popular. She was just well known..."  
As the figure spoke Alison's eyes slowly moved away in realisation.  
"Her name is Emily Fields." Alison's hand went to her mouth, covering it in terror as the camera moved away from the figure and to a tied up Emily.

"She and Alison DiLaurentis grew close over the last couple of months and since Emily has proven to be of great use to me, I intend to use her to get what I want."  
Emily's eyes widen, her fear clear even from the picture of the camera. Alison could feel her heart breaking at the sight of Emily but what was worse is all she could do was listen to the figure speak, each word worse than the last.

"Stay tuned, I will have more with Emily a little later. Goodbye Rosewood, _for now_." The screen went back to Alison's background picture of her and Emily; she could instantly feel tears well in her eyes as her hands feel to her sides in despair.

Emily screamed through the tape, she was terrified and this person was messing with her.  
In the time Emily had been lying on the rusty old bed she had already begun to lose track of it, she couldn't tell if it had been five minutes or five hours since he'd sent the live video to the community of Rosewood but she was sure some time had passed.

"_Shh shh_ Emily. It's okay. I won't hurt you, as long as you give me what I want." The unknown figure said while entering the room once more and as he placed his video camera down he sat on the edge of the bed, Emily purposely moved as far from him as she could.

"Don't be like that; all I need you to do is publicly say a few things about the DiLaurentis family." Emily looked at the person curiously, she was slightly surprised that's all he wanted but she still didn't respond. "You just have to say the DiLaurentis family, _all _of them, are bad people. The worst. That's all I want. I'm sure you want them to hurt as much as you have hurt, don't you?"

Emily lay on the bed; her thought's processing what the person was asking. It wouldn't be that bad, just saying that the DiLaurentis family was bad, would it?  
It did mean she would get out of this mess safe, but it felt wrong and even if they had hurt her, she wasn't going to give this anonymous person what they wanted.  
Shaking her head defiantly Emily tried pulling from her imprisonment.

"Oh come on Emily. It's all too easy. You say a few things and then you're free to go." The male lifted his hand and moved it to Emily's cheek, stroking softly. Emily tried moving away but he merely followed, shaking her head again the brunette could tell he was angry.  
The figure quickly removed his hand from Emily's face, only to connect it again in a painful strike. Emily's head swung to the side in pain, her cheek bone hurt immensely as the figure stood and grabbed his camera.  
Moving to the other end of the room and out the door Emily could hear him typing away on a keyboard; since he hadn't shut the door the brunette could see light from the other room.  
Trying to get a clearer look Emily moved onto her elbows but unfortunately the only thing she could see was a desk and the camera that the figure had sat down momentarily.  
Tears forming in her eyes Emily tried to remain strong; the thought that this figure was streaming this video to everyone in Rosewood gave her hope. Hope that someone would be looking for her but as fear pulsed through her the only thing the brunette could focus on was Alison, hoping the blonde was okay and safe.

"So Emily, I'm sure you're attentively vigilant of the fact that a good percentage of Rosewood knows you're here with me. You probably think that they'll find you, that they'll come rescue you. But I can _assure_ you, we won't be found unless I want us to be found. Now get ready we're going live." Emily could hear the figurers smile even through his mask and she could tell he was taking great pleasure out of this. As he flipped the little hand held camera open he switched it around to face him, pressing a button a little red light appeared and he began to speak.

"Hello again Rosewood. It's been a few hours since we last spoke and I wanted you all to know that from now on if you don't want to receive any further contact from me, merely press the hash key on your phone, I will take you off my list and poof no more videos." Emily watched curiously as the figure spoke, he seemed confident that no one would really want the videos to stop; she was hoping people were trying to figure out where she was by them.

"But I promise you Rosewood, you won't want to miss the fun we're going to have together and by _we_ I mean Emily Fields and I." Moving the camera to face Emily the figure slowly moved towards her, in an attempt to keep distance from the figure the brunette struggled against her captivity but with her hands securely at her side Emily could not move.

"She's still here safe and sound but don't do anything rational..." The figure's hand moved to his waist where a black pouch was strapped to his belt, opening it he pulled out a handgun and moved even closer to Emily. Her eyes widen in fear and the brunette had completely forgotten about the camera, she was now focused on every move the mysterious man was making.

"...Because I won't have a second thought of hurting her." Pushing the gun to Emily's head the brunette closed her eyes. The pressure of the barrel against her skin caused her senses to heighten, she could hear everything. Her blood pumping in her veins, her heart racing to catch up and she could even hear the humming of the camera as it rolled through the image in front of it.

"_But_ as I said, if we all follow the rules here no one gets hurt. Isn't that right Emily?" With the camera still on Emily she couldn't help the tears rolled down her cheeks. As the figurer lowered the gun she felt herself relax enough to open her eyes again.

Alison watched as Emily opened her eyes, the fear and pain evident as she looked at the camera. Her cheek and eye was bruised badly, it hadn't been that way the last time Alison saw Emily, anger spread through her as she realised this figure had done this to the brunette.  
Several quiet seconds passed in which Emily didn't respond, she was in shock and couldn't seem to register any form of a sentence. Quickly the figure struck his gun across Emily's face causing the brunette to muffle a moan of pain, Alison jumped at the sound of impact.

"Isn't that right Emily?" The voice repeated. Emily understood and obeyed by nodding. Alison felt tears fall from her eyes at the sight of Emily in so much pain. "See you in a few hours Rosewood."  
Alison's phone went black, throwing her phone on her bedroom floor in anger Alison had almost hit Spencer that had been sitting next to Caleb for most of the afternoon.

"Woah! Careful Ali." Spencer said looking up from Caleb's shoulder. It was early evening, Caleb, Hanna, Spencer and Aria had been at Alison's since school had finished.

"I'm sorry. Anything yet Caleb?" Alison asked but she knew it wasn't a hopeful answer, Caleb was good at this but whoever had Emily was better.

"No. I can't seem to pin point the location. It's like he's got a firewall of defences that can't be cracked." Continuing to type away Caleb searched several locations and even looked on traffic camera's to find how Emily had gotten away. Alison paced around her room, thinking.

"The last time we saw her was this morning right?" Alison questioned the other girls, Aria had been talking to Ezra, informing him of what had happened but since he had seen the video he had a clear idea. Hanna had been watching Spencer and Caleb work together and Spencer had gotten in contact with Toby, even the police station had gotten this video. It was clear to the group that this person wanted everyone to know he had Emily.

"Right." Spencer's eyes didn't leave the computer screen that sat on the floor. Caleb had changed positions several times in the last couple of hours; apparently a desk wasn't his forte.

"Are there any traffic camera's near the school? Maybe Emily got taken earlier than we've been assuming, maybe she was taken right after we spoke to Noel?" Everyone looked up at Alison curiously; it was odd to them all that no one had thought of it in the first place.

"What time?" Caleb asked as he looked back down to his laptop.

"Maybe nine or so?" Hanna commented as she sat down next to the pair as she watched Caleb type. A screen appeared with a video of cars and pedestrians; it was not far from the school, it the far corner of the camera a clear picture of the student parking lot was visible.

"This is the closest one to the school." Everyone, including Alison had huddled around Caleb and watched as he fast forwarded the image in hopes of finding Emily.

"Stop." Spencer almost screamed, causing everyone else to jump in fright. "Sorry. Go back a few seconds. There." Spencer instructed Caleb through the image slowly before pointing at a small frame of Emily getting into the back of a car.

"Whose car is that?" Aria asked as they all squinted and moved closer to the screen in unison. Caleb played the video in slow motion, waiting for a clue to present itself. Moment later a male walked around the car and stood at the driver door, he was on the phone and his face hidden from the camera.

"Come on." Caleb muttered as he continued to play the video. The mysterious male hung up the phone turned to get in the car, pausing quickly everyone opened their mouths in shock.

"Ben?" Alison murmured softly.

"Hold on. This doesn't make sense. I saw him after school and we had history last lesson." Aria commented.

"Maybe he was just doing someone a favour?" Caleb looked over to Spencer and then to Alison. Her eyes were red from crying so much. "We'll find her. Have you spoken to Toby? This might be useful to him." Caleb looked over at Spencer; he was having trouble looking at Alison for more than a few seconds because he wasn't really getting anywhere with the mysterious streaming video and he felt as if he was failing.

"I'll call him now and give him the heads up. We've still got to pretend the police found it before you did remember?" Spencer left the room with her phone to her ear, Alison began thinking about how amazing Caleb was being for her, trying to find Emily by hacking into traffic camera's was a big deal for him but he didn't seem to show that he cared.

"I've got video's of Ben driving all the way out of town until the cameras stop. I can't find anymore." Caleb updated the other girls and on purposefully looked away from Alison. Hanna's arm slung around his shoulder supportively and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Great work babe." Hanna's head lay on Caleb's should as he continued to type.

"Thank you Caleb." Alison said as she continued to pace throughout the room. This was really the first time Alison had really acknowledged Caleb, she wasn't sure he was good for Hanna but looks could be deceiving and she appreciated Caleb for what he was doing. He smiled slightly and nodded back at Alison.  
Deciding he had spent enough time on the floor Caleb moved back to the desk, he thought that maybe a change would help, Hanna followed.

"Toby said he'll look into it and he'll let us know what's going on as soon as he can." Spencer re-entered the room and looked at Alison when she spoke.

"What the hell?" Caleb suddenly said as a beeping sound started coming from his computer.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked as she watched a bunch of numbers show up on the dark screen. Alison and Spencer quickly joined the group on the floor and watched as Caleb attempted to stop whatever was happening on his screen.

"Someone's hacking in." The panic in Caleb's voice was clear but he tried very hard to remain calm. This was something he could easily fix. As he began typing several codes into his computer a blank screen popped up with a video. The group was greeted with the same hooded figure that had been calling their phones.

"Hello Caleb. Oh I see you have the whole group there, including Alison." The figure's voice was distorted and unrecognisable, it was obvious he was trying to hide his identity with the ski mask and the hood over his head but Caleb found the person using a voice distorter unusual, it meant that the kidnapper was probably someone they all knew.  
Caleb quickly moved his hand to his webcam; covering it with his hand he thought it might give them the advantage.

"Oh please, you're not the only one with access to street cameras. Just look to your left. There's a security camera on the house across the street that probably installed it for robbers and what not, I however find it very useful."

All five heads turned to look out the window and sure enough looking at the very corner of the white house the saw a little security camera facing them. Caleb's hands moved away, giving up the point of trying to hide.

"Ah that's better. Face to face is so much friendlier." The figure didn't move but his tone was almost casual as he spoke to them all.

"Why don't you take of that mask then?" Hanna's attitude was almost scary, even Alison was slightly afraid of her as she spoke.

"In due time Hanna but for now it'll remain like this. Now, no one else is getting this message because this is a warning. Stop looking. You will not find me and you will not find Emily. She will only be found if I want her found and not a moment sooner and to make sure you are aware of how serious I am..." The figure stood and carried the webcam with him; entering a darker room Alison could hear movement. When the mystery person placed the webcam down on a surface not far from the bed that Emily was laying on he sat down next to her and pulled out a switchblade. Alison's heart was racing as she watched him flipped it in his hand. The blonde noticed Emily's bruise that rested on her cheek had grown in size and a new bruise was developing on her chin moving up to her mouth. The tape still covered Emily's lips but it was obvious that it was coming loss from the tears that had fallen from her eyes.

"Please. Just let her go." Alison pleaded. It was the first words she had spoken to this anonymous person and she was hoping he would listen but she knew it was hopeless.

"Well hello Alison. I didn't know you knew the word _please_." The figure mocked Alison and his free hand went to Emily's cheek, the brunette tried to move away but his fingers gripped her cheeks and held her in place.

"Emily! It's okay! We're going to find you, I promise." Alison's voice flew the microphone and made its way to Emily's ears. At the sound of the blonde's beautiful voice Emily could instantly feel her spirits lift, she tried to speak through the tape but it was useless.

"Your compassion is enlightening Alison." The figure speaks as he looks between the camera and Emily. It was becoming clear that this person definitely knew her and at first the blonde thought it may have been Jason from the way he spoke but she knew it was impossible. "But... I'm rather enjoying this."  
Emily's eyes filled with panic when the figure lightly placed the blade on her neck, it was in a way that it did not cause pain or leave a mark but Emily knew it was there, against her pulse point almost threatening her life.  
Emily wanted to close her eyes but instead she looked over to the laptop that sat on the old table not far from the bed, she could see her friends watching, waiting. Waiting for this mysterious figure to make a move, to say something else but he didn't. He merely danced the knife across Emily's skin and watched her react. Emily could feel the sweat develop on her body; her wrists were so wet they were almost slipping out of their hold. It was a strong rope but Emily thought she might be able to escape from it.

"Would you like to talk to Alison?" The figure asked as he placed the knife under Emily's chin, moving her gaze to face him. Slowly but surely the brunette attempted to free her hand, nodding to distract the mystery male she watched his hand moved to the tape on her mouth. A small ounce of pain followed as he quickly ripped it from her lips.

"Em, are you okay?" Alison asked desperately, though the blonde knew by looking at Emily she was far from it, she needed to hear her voice.

"I'm okay Ali. Listen, no matter how hard it gets, don't give in. Don't give him what he wants! Hanna don't let her do anything stupid-" Without warning the figures hand struck Emily's face, a throbbing pain continued to pulse under Emily's skin, after another hit she was beginning to feel dizzy but with one final movement she had managed to break one hand free from the rope.  
Moving as quickly as Emily could she tried to push the knife from the hooded figures hand but with her other hand still bound she could not move fast enough. Within seconds he was kneeling on top of her, not giving any chance of escape while holding the knife tightly against her throat.

"That's not what I told you to say Fields!" Emily stopped struggling in realisation, she should have known before but she didn't want to believe it.

"Noel?" The pressure of the knife against her throat caused Emily's words to be short and almost unrecognisable but he heard her and she knew it. Emily's free hand moved to the mask and hood of the person above her and like she had thought, it was Noel Kahn.  
Anger boiled inside him as Emily revealed his identity, not being able to control his emotions Noel's balled fist connected with the brunette's cheek once more, so hard that it caused her to fall un-conscious. Laughing softly Noel un tied Emily's other hand and drew them above her head before tying them back together, he would be able to watch them from there in the future.

"Noel! I'll get you! Let her go now or I swear I'll kill you!" Alison's words had pierced through the speaker of Noel's laptop, he found it interesting that the blonde was so ready to save Emily; they had only known each other for a few months.  
Alison couldn't believe it was Noel, well she could believe it but she wished it wasn't happening.

"I almost forgot you were there but Alison like I said, you're not going to find us unless I want us to be found." With that Caleb's screen went back to its decoding program. Alison could feel tears well in her eyes as she quickly turned to her window and shut the blind, hiding from any cameras that may be in the streets.

"We're going to find her." Alison said with determination; however she was feeling very desperate. Seeing Emily like that and because of Noel was unbearable.  
Alison turned to face her friends; they were all looking at her, waiting. Hanna had a few tears in her eyes as well, Spencer looked horrified and Aria looked sick.

"We have to find her." Alison whispered as she leant against her wall and broke down into tears.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's gonna get darker than this too, just a heads up – though I've given you all lots of warning. It will be a bit violent but it'll be worth it.  
Oh and also! How is everyone coping with the Big A reveal?  
Anyways I'll wrap this up I hope everyone's enjoy :)**

**Aemstar xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys sorry about the late update  
Enjoy :) **

Chapter 16

Emily's eyes fluttered open and was greeted with a bright light, causing them to close again. After some time had passed she slowly reopened her eyes and took in her surrounds. Nothing was really any different; the room was empty besides the small table that had been holding the laptop earlier.  
Emily's eye was hurting from being hit by Noel, it was so swollen and her cheek bone was throbbing that badly she could barely see from that side. After sleeping for so long the brunette didn't feel as dizzy but the pain still remained and it was becoming much harder for her to focus.

After fully adjusting to the change in light Emily's eyes focused to find Noel entering the room, his gun was clipped to his waist and his knife was in his hand. He no longer had a hoodie or a mask on; Emily found this interesting because it meant he had no intentions of hiding his identity anymore.

"Good morning Fields. Sleep well?" Noel pulled a bottle of water from his back pocket and unscrewed the lid while sitting next to Emily on the bed. As the brunette moved to try and get away from him she realised her hands were tied above her head instead of her side and it was significantly tighter than before. It was so tight she could barely move her wrists and Noel watched as Emily struggled.

"I'll be able to watch what you're doing this way." Slowly Noel moved the bottle towards Emily's lips, it was only then that she realised how parched she was but she was unsure of whether to drink or not, she didn't trust Noel. Moving her face away Noel laughed softly.

"It's not poison Fields there'd be no sense in killing you, yet." Noel smiled and motioned the brunette the bottle of water while raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"What do you want from me then Noel?" Emily's tongue licked the lining of her lips, she desperately wanted water but she felt it was a trap.

"I told you. Just say a few bad things about the DiLaurentis family on a live video." Noel moved the bottle of water to Emily's lips and tipped the liquid down her throat. Emily could feel the refreshing sense run through her body as Noel helped her drink.

"But why? What did they do to piss you off to the degree of kidnapping me?" Emily was so curious as to why Noel went to such an intense amount of work just to keep the brunette from being found.

"When I see something I want I have to have it Fields." Noel spoke with hunger in his voice, his thoughts elsewhere as he placed the water bottle on the table.

"So you kidnapped me because you couldn't have Alison? You're seriously messed up." Emily's wrists began struggling in their hold though she knew it was hopeless, it seemed Noel had a knack for tying knots.

"Well _you_ make it sound so terrible but yes I believe Alison will want me back when you say such awful things about her and her family." Noel smiled and pulled the camera from the pouch on his waist.

"I will never say anything bad about them Noel. _Ever_." Emily's lips were stinging from being dehydrated for so long and having the water slip through the cracks in them.

"You will Emily. I'll make sure of it." Noel played with the knife that had remained in his hand the whole time, it was a small threat he had been constantly playing with and Emily could feel a large lump develop in the back of her throat as she watched him. As Emily tried to swallow it Noel's smile grew and his hand that held the knife went to her cheek.

"Alison wouldn't go back to you." Emily's words were soft with fear but were filled with courage. Noel's smile disappeared and his knife pressed on Emily's unbruised cheek. There was a searing pain as Noel slowly dragged the knife across Emily's cheek, it wasn't overly painful but Emily believed the reason for that was because she was somewhat used to such pain.

"I see Jason did a good job of building up your immunity to pain." Noel said as he disconnected the knife from Emily's skin and cleaned the blood from it.

"How do you know about Jason?" Emily said as she felt the blood drip from her cheek.

"I have my ways. Now Fields, can I rely on you to say those things over a video? I assure you once it's said you can go." It was obvious to Emily now that Noel was lying; the brunette knew she would not be leaving this room alive. Not with Noel, so she decided to stall time. To create as much as she could in hopes that someone out there was looking for her.

"You must be mad Noel. I'm not stupid; I know you're not letting me go regardless of what I say so I'm not saying anything. I'm not giving you what you want." Emily spoke bravely but the lump in her throat caused her words the crack. Noel grew impatient and angry; he stood from the bed and grabbed his camera. Quickly heading into the back room Noel sat at his laptop which had been connected to some monitors controlling how and where the video was being sent. Coding it to send when he pressed the record button Noel returned to Emily whose breathing had increased the fear obvious in her as she watched Noel grow frustrated.  
Flicking the camera open Noel looked at Emily, smiling slightly he placed his ski mask to cover only his mouth.

"Just say a few bad things Emily and I won't have to hurt you. Get ready to say hello." Noel positioned the camera so it was facing him and pressed the record button.

"Hello again Rosewood, I hope you're all well. I know Emily Fields is, just a quick update that she wanted to say a few things to you before I let her rejoin your community." Noel smoothly moved the camera to face Emily, the brunette was becoming tired of the games he was playing so in an attempt to hide from the camera she moved her arms to cover her face.

"Oh come now Emily, don't be shy." Noel placed his camera on the table so that it was recording him grabbing Emily's arms and holding her face towards the camera. Pulling his knife to Emily's neck he moved his lips to her ear. "Repeat after me." He whispered.

"No." Emily whispered back, her arms fighting against the rope that securely held her. Noel pushed the knife harder on Emily's neck, the brunette could feel the blade cut her skin at the pressure but she merely closed her eyes and tried to occupy her thoughts.

"I don't understand you Fields. The DiLaurentis' hurt you the most..." Looking towards the camera Noel smiled and had an ideal pulse through his mind. As Noel moved away from Emily she could feel herself release the breath she had been holding.

Toby and detective Tanner were just on the way out to follow a lead when the video of Emily appeared on the television screen in the main office of the police department. They watched with careful eyes as the brunette struggled against the mysterious person.  
Toby had spoken to Spencer not too long ago and she explained that it was Noel; she also said Caleb had managed to record the private chat and wanted to show it to the police, that was where they were heading before the next video lighted up every screen in the police department.

"You see everyone; Emily Fields before she moved here lived in Philadelphia. When she was in junior year she went to a party and well, from what the police record said she was raped..." Toby's mouth opened in shock, he had never met Emily but he was sure if Spencer knew she would have told him something so important.

"... and in the investigation she made statements but when she finally made it to court charges were never filled. Isn't that interesting Emily?" Noel's hand moved to Emily's waist, he knew about the scars and he wanted to show everyone else. Emily tried to struggle against him but it was pointless.

"Looking at these scars it would seem that it was definitely an attack. So why was there never any charges filled? Or a better question would be why did the defence win Emily?" Noel's hands made their way to Emily's cheek and held tightly. When the brunette didn't respond Noel's patience's grew thin, Emily tried to move out of his hold but it only angered him further.  
In fact Noel was losing the very little patience's he had to start with, he honestly thought Emily would have said what he wanted her to say and he would be back with Alison in no time. But the brunette wouldn't budge and Noel was beginning to run out of ideas.

Alison had spent the whole evening sitting by her phone waiting for a video call to come from Noel and when her phone had finally buzzed she had almost leaped to answer it. As Hanna, Caleb, Spencer and Aria did the same they were greeted Noel, though he was wearing a ski mask Alison knew it was him, his voice was no longer disorientated as he spoke and his hair was obvious.  
As Noel revealed all the secrets Emily had spent so long hiding Alison felt tears fall from her eyes, her friends looked between her and the phone when Noel spoke.

"She was raped?" Hanna asked almost protectively, the blonde was slightly offended that Emily hadn't told her but at the same time she could understand why.  
Alison nodded and continued to watch the video, she knew exactly where Noel's thought process was going and she knew it was going to hurt Emily significantly.

"Why did you lose Emily?" Noel's hand tightened around her cheek in a crushing pain until she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"They had a good lawyer I guess." Emily's words were cracked and broken, the pain was becoming evidently more obvious as each video progressed and it made Alison feel so helpless.

"And who was the lawyer?" Noel's hand left Emily's face to let her speak; it seemed she was finally giving in.

"His name was Ken Laurens." Emily paused before she spoke, she wanted to remain strong but it was proving to be difficult.

"But his real name was?" Noel pushed the answers out of Emily and as the brunette contemplated what to say next. The pain in her bones was becoming sore and the cut on her cheek was searing.  
Alison looked at the cut and almost felt the pain herself.

"Kenneth DiLaurentis." Even from the camera Alison could see the tears beginning to fall, Alison herself felt more tears well in her eyes.

"What?" Spencer asked as looked away from her phone and towards Alison, in fact all set of eyes were on her as she whipped away her tears. "Did you know?" Spencer continued.

"She told me not too long ago."

"Who raped her? Do you know?" Hanna and Caleb had been too interested in the video to even bother looking at his laptop; the group had migrated downstairs to wait for Toby to arrive so they could show them the video Caleb had recorded.  
When Alison went to speak they were all interrupted by Noel's voice.

"Isn't it interesting that she became friends with his daughter Rosewood? But wait, that's not the only twist!" Alison's eyes widen in shock, surely Noel wasn't going to do this to Emily. As Alison watched Emily react, the brunette began moving in her hold, she wasn't going to do this. This had nothing to do with Alison.

"Perhaps the biggest twist in history Rosewood is who actually raped Emily Fields. Why don't you tell them?" Noel looked over at Emily who continued to struggle in her incarceration. The brunette shook her head and tried to free herself but within seconds Noel had grabbed Emily's neck with one hand and the knife in his other quickly moved to her throat.  
When Alison looked closely at the blade it was covered with blood, Noel must have been pressing hard on Emily's neck but not hard enough to seriously injure her.

"What was his name Emily?" Noel's words were so fierce that it sent shiver down Alison's spine, she was scared for Emily and she could tell her friends were so concentrated on the video that they completely forgot Alison knew.  
When Emily's didn't say anything Noel's knife moved from her throat to her waist, it danced across her scars underneath the fabric of her shirt and before she could respond he quickly tore the fabric to reveal each and every scar.

"Who?" Noel's voice was almost a scream but it didn't scare Emily enough to answer. Alison prayed that she would, the blonde was hoping Emily would just do what Noel said and then she would be back with her safe and sound.  
Emily refused to answer and Noel had lost all sense of patience's, he dragged the blade across Emily's skin, the brunette couldn't help but yelp from the pain, it was nothing like the glass Jason had used, the blade was so sharp and was making a significantly larger and deeper cut.

"Who?" Noel repeated as the blade left Emily's skin to give her a chance to reply. The brunette looked down at her waist where the new wound sat; it was bleeding excessively and was extremely painful.

"Jason DiLaurentis." Tears fell from Emily's eyes, she wasn't sure if it was from the pain or because of Alison, she knew the blonde would be watching and the brunette was sure that she was going to hate her for revealing the secret.

"Oh my god." Hanna, Spencer and Aria said in unison. Looking over at Alison Hanna could tell instantly how much harder this was, the struggle was surreal and the only thing she thought was appropriate was bring Alison into a deep hug.

"Now after all that, with Jason and then his father humiliating you at the trail, surely you can say they're bad people." Noel continued to play with the blade; he continued to move across Emily's skin lightly so that it was not leaving a mark but making the brunette aware that it was there.

"No." Emily said through a deep breath, she was very aware of Noel's intentions and she knew what he would do next and she began preparing herself for it.  
Emily knew it was wrong to give Noel what he wanted and she was sure someone was out there looking for her.  
Noel's rage flowed through him and he couldn't but move the blade to Emily's arms and quickly dragged the item across her skin.  
Emily felt a scream fall from her lips, she was feeling weak and tired and it was becoming impossible to hold back.  
Blood began seeping down her arms and onto her ripped shirt. Alison looked at Emily and felt her heart breaking, the blood that covered her was unbearable to witness and it was already becoming obvious that Emily was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Ali I'm sorry." Emily looked over at the camera and her eyes began to close in exhaustion, Noel's hand moved to cheek to keep her awake, it seemed he was not finished but Emily's eyes closed but she fell unconscious and Noel himself looked over to camera.  
Alison saw Noel sigh in frustration before her reached for the camera and Alison's screen went black. The blonde felt her hopes begin to fall, she knew Emily was in a lot of pain and was growing weaker by the minute. Falling deeper into Hanna's hug Alison burst into tears.

"It's okay we're going to find her." Hanna murmured while stroking Alison's hair, though looking at the other's they all seemed to have unconvincing looks on their faces.  
About half an hour later Toby and Detective Tanner arrived but Alison remained on the lounge, almost lifeless as Caleb showed them the private video between them and Noel.

"So, what business does Noel Kahn have with Emily?" Detective Tanner said when the video had finished, Toby looked over at Spencer who had been making coffee for everyone.

"Well, um, Noel and Alison..." Spencer looked between Alison and Toby but couldn't find the right words to continue.

"We had some form of relationship but when I told him I wasn't interested he got angry and jealous. At a party he drugged me and attacked me and a few months before that he almost raped me, Emily saved me and I guess he's just never really liked her since then." Alison's friend's eyes widen in shock.

"He tried to rape you?"Aria murmured, forgetting that the police were there.

"Yes but Emily pulled him off me. It was when we were doing the biology assignment a few months ago." Alison's hands wrapped around the cup of coffee Spencer had made her and she sipped. The hot liquid fell down her throat causing the blonde's cold body to warm.

"Why didn't you report this Alison?" Detective Tanner seemed unimpressed by the fact but Alison wasn't in the mood to be dealing with any judgement.

"Because Noel used to be a sweet guy and I didn't want to ruin his life, I felt like it was my fault anyway." Hanna's hand went to Alison's shoulder supportively; Alison moved into Hanna's hold and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Okay well we've got everything we need right now. We'll let you know if we find anything but we will be in contact with Emily's parent's first." Tanner closed her little note book and headed towards the front door, Toby quickly kissed Spencer and followed.  
There were several awkward moments of silence, Alison hated not knowing where Emily was, it was becoming difficult to think straight, the only thing the blonde could think of was Emily. The sound of her cries echoed in the back of her head.

"I hate this waiting. I just want her back." Alison whipped the last tear that fell from her eyes before falling asleep in Hanna's arms.

It was the early hours of the morning when Alison's phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked over at her friends who were fast asleep and wondered who could possibly be messaging her. The only sound that was in the room was Caleb's laptop running a program to find a code to Noel's signal.  
Pulling her phone out of her pocket and was met with a message from an unknown number.

_The waiting must be hard. Be at the lookout outside town in half an hour or I'll hurt Emily further. Come alone._

That was the only information provided and Alison knew it was Noel but there was no way for her to know she could trust him. Deciding she couldn't sit around and wait anymore Alison moved from the lounge and grabbed her car keys.  
The blonde knew she wasn't acting smart but they only thing she could think of was Emily.  
She had to save Emily.

**Hoped everyone liked it! It was pretty violent but Emison will be reunited soon. Stay tuned!  
Leave a review if you'd like  
Thanks for all the previous reviews they're always appreciated  
Aemstar xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone so sorry about the lateness! It's been an intense week with Easter and all! By the way I hope everyone had a lovely Easter.  
Enjoy the next chapter **

Chapter 17

Alison felt the icy morning breeze hit her already cold skin as she got out of her car at the lookout on the outskirts of Rosewood. It was still so early that the morning mist glided over the small town and made it almost impossible to see.  
Alison wrapped her hands around herself and shut her car door. At first she momentarily thought of waiting inside the warm vehicle but decided against it, the blonde wanted to be aware of her surroundings and she would be able to hear everything from where she was.  
After about ten minutes of waiting Alison felt like it had been hours, pulling out her phone she began thinking Noel was just messing with her but as she entered the last number to her lock pin a message appeared.

_Nothing is ever as it seems Alison; however I'm glad no one followed you. Now head down the old path_

Alison looked around; there was no sign of anyone but without a second thought she headed for the old path that lead to an old section of the lookout that was closed years ago due to structure problems. She was going to find Emily, no matter what it would take.

Emily felt the fresh sting of water hit her face causing her to cough and splutter her way out of her slumber. Her hands were still tied but the brunette found it pointless, she was in too much pain to be escaping. The blood that had been dripping from her arms and stomach had dried and began cracking from the cold.

"Good morning Fields. Sleep well?" Noel said as he held the camera in his hands, the red light was flashing and it was pointing on her.

"I don't remember." Emily's tone was sarcastic but her words were broken, even with several hours of sleep it was obvious the brunette was becoming exhausted and weak.

"Don't be like that. Now I have a little surprise for you today." Emily's eyes had been opening and closing repeatedly from fatigue but when Noel spoke of surprises she lifted her eyebrows curiously. "I thought that would catch your attention. You see Fields since you won't say what I want and you're a lot stronger than I thought, I decided to get someone who would help you. Shall we draw our attention to the door?"  
Noel moved away from Emily and headed to the closed door, placing his hand on the handle the camera and Emily's eyes followed each movement. The brunette's heart increased in anticipation as she waited for Noel to open the door.  
Emily heard the small click of the door being open, her vision was blurry and she was struggling to really focus on anything that wasn't directly in front of her.

"Come through." Noel commanded to the person on the other side. Emily forced herself to focus on the door as a shadow slowly appeared.

"Emily!" A familiar voice cheered. Emily's spirits lifted at the sound of Alison DiLaurentis' voice.  
Alison stood in the doorway, when she realised Noel had actually brought her to Emily's location the only she could think of was running to the brunette's side.  
Within seconds Emily could feel Alison's hands on her cheeks, at first there was a sharp pain from the contact but it was soon a comforting touch.

"Ali?" At first Emily was sure she was dreaming. "Is this what heaven is like?" When the brunette thought harder on the fact she was sure she had died from the amount of blood she had lost.

"No sweetie." Alison chuckled and cried at the same time at Emily's sweet remark. The brunette was in noticeable pain, the cuts and bruises on her body were significantly worse in person. "This is real."

"What a sweet display of affection. Wouldn't you agree Rosewood?" Noel had been standing in the background with the camera on the pair. Alison and Emily turned their heads waiting for something more from the boy; he stood in front of them with the camera smiling triumphantly.

"Your quarrel is with me. Let Emily go." Alison stood and directed her words towards Noel; she just wanted Emily to be safe.  
Noel looked down at Alison and moved the camera onto the small desk, leaving it recording and on Emily. However the brunette was almost unconscious from exhaustion again, Alison followed Noel's eyes and moved back down to hold the brunette's cheeks.

"Em you stay awake, okay? Emily forced a small nod but felt she wasn't going to be able to hold on forever, her eyes had a mind of their own and they were closing every second they could.

"You two wait right here." Noel said with a sarcastic tone as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Ali what are you doing here?" Emily breathed and swallowed through every few words, it was a struggle to even open her mouth let alone form a sentence.

"I couldn't stand it Emily. I couldn't wait anymore." Alison knelt in front of Emily; the brunette's cheek and eyebrow was that severely bruised and cut that it had almost closed over her whole eye. Alison felt tears well in her eyes as she took in Emily's injuries.  
Her shirt was torn and a deep new wound sat on her stomach, the blood had stopped but it was lingering in the gash and Alison was sure it would cause an infection if it didn't get cleaned soon. The blonde's attention was then brought to Emily's arms, two deep and very long abrasions sat on both arms. Alison looked upon the cuts closely and it would seem someone had tried to stop the bleeding at one point; obviously Noel didn't want Emily to die.

"You've got to get out of here Ali." Emily whispered as Alison continued to observe the new injuries on her.

"I'm not leaving you." Alison's words were strong and Emily knew she was not going to win, Alison had her mind set and that was how it was staying, not that Noel would let Alison leave at that point anyway. "You're freezing Em." Alison began whispering too but she wasn't sure why, she was sure Noel had his eyes and ears on them.  
Taking off her jacket Alison placed it over Emily's cold chest and after a few short moments the brunette's small shivering subsided.

"We're going to get out of here Em." Alison was making a promise she was hoping she could keep it. The blonde had no idea where she was but when she had made it to the old lookout path Noel met up with her and covered her eyes so she had no idea where she was going. However Alison knew it couldn't have been far from the lookout because Noel guided her while they walked.

"Do you know where we are?" Emily's arms struggled in her hold, she instinctively wanted to touch Alison but she had forgotten she was tied. The blonde's eyes moved to Emily's hands and went to un-do the rope.

"You don't know?" Alison was mildly surprised; she gathered that Emily would have known because Ben must have driven her here.

"No. Ben knocked me out when I got in the car. I have no clue." Alison spent several minutes attempting to un-tie the knot, when she finally managed to free Emily her arms limply fell to her sides. As time passed Emily mustered the strength to lift her hands to Alison's cheeks, holding them tenderly.

"I missed you." Emily croaked. Alison moved into Emily's hold and placed her hand over the brunette's, her hands were still icy cold which reminded Alison where they both were.

"I missed you." Alison whispered before looking over to the camera that sat on the table innocently but Alison knew that everyone was watching and Noel was sitting in that room behind his laptop screen smiling to himself. Slowly Alison stood and walked over to the camera, Emily watched the blonde curiously.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked.

"I'm finishing this." Alison picked up the camera with it still facing her and looked straight through the lens. "Goodbye Rosewood." Alison turned the camera and threw it against the wall hard. Hearing a loud crash the camera fell to the ground in pieces and Alison turned back to Emily kneeling in front of her again.

"You're not a show for anyone anymore."Alison's hand went to Emily's cheek holding it kindly. The blonde slowly moved into Emily, as she parted her lips to kiss her gently something grabbed her hair and pulled back.

"That was a very nice camera Alison; it was a present from my parents." Noel yelled as he pushed Alison to the ground and held her arms above her head.

"Well don't you think they'll be ashamed of the way you're using it?" Alison spat back, Noel may have been stronger than her but at least he was away from Emily now.

"I wouldn't be so confident; you have no one to rescue you this time." Both Noel and Alison looked over to Emily; the brunette was still awake but barely.

"Leave her alone Noel." Emily murmured softly, her voice broken and tired.

"Or what Fields?" Noel reached for his gun and pressed it against Alison's head, the blonde instinctively shut her eyes as fear spread through her.

"Don't!" Emily managed to yell, the adrenaline rushed through her as she watched Noel unclip the safety on his gun.

"You can't win Noel." Alison whispered through clenched teeth, she was trying to be brave like Emily but didn't realise it would be this difficult.

"And what makes you say that Alison?" Noel focused his attention back on the blonde beneath him, he felt a strong sense of power as he held the gun to Alison and he knew she could sense it.

"There's no camera, there's no one watching. You've lost." Alison smiled to herself, she realised how empowering it was to talk to Noel like this, even if he did hold the gun.

"I haven't lost yet..." Noel stood from Alison and pulled her from the ground; she was mildly surprised but didn't speak. "Kiss me."  
Noel's words weren't a question and nor were they a threat, he simply stood in front of Alison and waited for a response. The blonde raised her eyebrows ironically and stepped back from the boy.

"No." Alison said in disgust. Noel's smiled faded but returned just as quickly as it had left. He quickly pointed the gun at Emily and cocked the trigger, when Alison heard the small clip she knew it was a warning and she couldn't lose Emily.

"Don't." Alison placed her hand on the gun lowering it away from Emily, Noel turned back to the blonde while smiling triumphantly. Emily watched the pair with cautious eyes, she was moving in and out of consciousness but she was awake and alert when Noel asked Alison to kiss him.  
When Noel had fully lowered his gun, his other hand moved to Alison's cheek pulling her in for a kiss. Emily felt jealousy spread through her as Noel's arms wrapped around the blonde's waist, she wanted to stand and knock Noel on his back but she could barely even keep her eyes from closing.  
Moments later Alison sharply, quickly and forcefully threw her knee into Noel's stomach causing him to lose his breath and drop his gun. Just has quickly as she had kneed Noel Alison picked the gun from the floor and held it to him, as he caught his breath the dark hair boy smiled and chuckled softly at Alison.

"You couldn't shoot me Alison." Noel's words were a challenge and he knew he was going to win. Alison was too scared and she had never used a gun before. After several moments of silence Alison lowered the gun slowly and stepped away from Noel.

"You're right. I'm not like you." Alison uncocked the gun and watched Noel smile.

"That's right but unfortunately for you Alison..." Noel quickly moved towards Emily and he moved faster than Alison could focus. Pulling out his pocket knife Noel held Emily tightly and forced the blade into Emily's upper abdomen and a loud scream followed the impact. "...You should have pulled the trigger." Noel twisted the blade inside Emily and watched Alison crumble underneath the site, the brunette's screams became short and barely existent after a few moments. Noel let the blade go and left it to sit in Emily's almost lifeless body.  
Alison ran to Emily's side and let her hands go to the brunette's cheeks. Alison realised she had dropped the gun and looked over her shoulder to find Noel but when she turned he was gone and so was his gun.  
Emily began coughing which drew Alison's attention back to her. Blood was falling from Emily quickly and Alison's hands went around the blade to stop as much as she could. When Emily coughed a second time blood fell from her lips.

"It's okay; you're going to be okay." Alison told Emily but she was also telling herself. Emily felt her eyes fall weak but she kept them open, the pain in her stomach was excruciating but her eyes never left Alison's. "I'm so sorry Em, this is all my fault."

"Hey..." Emily said as she lifted her fingers to catch a tear that fell from Alison's eyes. "None of this is your fault. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Alison smiled softly into Emily's cold hand. There was a loud banging on the door and then a voice followed.

"Emily? Alison? Are you in there?" Toby's voice came from the other side and Alison felt her spirits life.

"Yeah we're here!" Alison didn't want to leave Emily's side as she yelled out to Toby.

"Okay we're coming in! The door is locked tight so stand back!" Toby had a calm voice but Alison could sense his panic.

"Please hurry!" Alison looked back down at Emily; her hand had fallen back to her side and her eyes had shut. "Emily! Please stay awake." However Emily's eyes didn't open but she was lightly breathing and Alison felt a pinch of relief.  
Seconds later Toby and another police officer barged through the door breaking its hinges, followed by detective Tanner with her gun ready.

"He's not here. Now please help her." Toby's hand went to his shoulder radio and began ordering for an ambulance. Detective Tanner went to Alison's side and checked Emily's pulse.

"She's still breathing. We need to get her out." The unknown officer and Toby made their way over to Emily.

"The ambulance will be here soon." Toby moved over to Emily and took his police jacket off. "We need to keep her warm in the mean time."

After what felt like an eternity of waiting a man and woman with blue uniforms burst into the room carrying a stretcher.

"Step back." The woman said to Alison as they began slowly placing Emily into a neck brace. At first the blonde didn't want to leave Emily's side but she knew it would be okay.  
After the ambulance officers strapped Emily into the stretcher they carried her outside and through an old path. Alison didn't bother taking in her surroundings, she merely watched and followed Emily.  
When the group made it to the lookout and started loading Emily into the ambulance Alison noticed her car was missing.

"Toby my car is gone." Alison grabbed Toby's arm and continued to look around the car park.

"Did you leave it locked?" Toby and Alison watched the ambulance officers hook Emily to several machines. Alison felt in her pockets and noticed her keys were also missing.

"Noel must have taken it." Alison said in a frustrated tone, Toby spoke into his radio again altering other officers of the situation. Moments later the male officer got in the front of the vehicle and started the engine.

"Can I come?" Alison asked the female officer.

"Are you family?" She asked. Alison paused and looked over at Toby.

"I'm her girlfriend." The woman looked over at Toby and then Tanner, she nodded approval and the ambulance officer offered Alison her hand and pulled her into the vehicle.

"You go with them." Tanner ordered Toby, he nodded and pulled himself into the ambulance. Shutting the door Tanner banged on the door and the ambulance took off. Alison watched as the female officer put an oxygen mask on Emily and started putting needles into her arms.

"Ali?" The brunette muffled through the mask. The ambulance officer looked down at Emily and observed her.

"Emily? You're in an ambulance. You're safe." Her voice was calm and collected; it was even soothing for Alison whose heart jumped at Emily's voice.

"Where's Alison?" Emily's voice was full of panic and she struggled against the hold of the stretcher.

"I'm here." Alison's placed her hand on Emily's shoulders and slowly stroked them in an attempt to calm the brunette.

"Are you okay?" Emily mumbled through the mask while looking up at the blonde, her breath was short and irregular and Alison wanted the brunette to focus on herself but even in such a dangerous situation Emily was still thinking of her.  
Alison was sitting at Emily's head looking over her while the ambulance officer played with the needles and tubes surrounding her.

"I'm okay Emmy." Alison said softly as her hands made their way to Emily's cheeks, through the mask Alison could see the brunette form a small smile and her eyes began closing again.

"Please don't let go of me." The brunette whispered through a breath.

"I won't. I'm right here. I promise." Alison's hands continued to stroke Emily's cold cheeks as the ambulance bumped up and down across the road. Emily's eyes shut again and Alison felt panic spread through her momentarily until she looked over at the ambulance officer who didn't seem bothered by the fact.  
Alison's eyes ran over Emily's body stained body, the knife was still in her and it was making the blonde sick.

"Can't you take that out yet?" Alison's eyes were still on Emily's air mask but officer knew it was directed at her.

"Taking it out will be more fatal than leaving it in." The officer went back to whatever she was doing and didn't bother to look at Alison again. The blonde drew her attention to Toby who had been sitting on the other side of the ambulance and raised her eyebrows curiously at him.

"The blade needs to be surgically removed Ali. It's the safest option for her." Alison nodded softly and looked back down at Emily.

"_Officer Cavanaugh, can we get a 10-20 on Alison DiLaurentis?"_ Alison's eyes shot up to the sound of Toby's radio, she looked at him curiously. Turning his neck to his shoulder Toby answered the woman on the other line.

"Yeah Alison is with me."

"_And we need a 10-45 on Emily Fields."_ The woman spoke again seconds later. From what Alison heard '10-20' meant location or something similar but she couldn't figure out 10-45 until Toby looked over to the ambulance officer.

"Critical." The woman murmured as if knowing the context of the conversation.

"We have a 10-45C on Emily Fields. We will arrive at the hospital soon." Toby looked over at Alison sympathetically. Emily was in a critical state? The blonde could feel tears well in her eye but she tried desperately hard to hold them back, her hands never left Emily.

"_You will be met at the hospital by victim's parents, standby for further orders."_

The radio went silent and the ambulance came to a slow stop. Toby's hand motioned in front of Alison to wait. The ambulance doors flew open and suddenly people were everywhere, trying to get Emily safely out and keep her stable all in one go. As the stretcher got pulled from the vehicle Alison and Toby followed and almost ran to keep up with the nurses and officers surrounding Emily.

"Patients been stabbed, a great deal of blood loss and is critical. You're going to need to perform surgery immediately." The woman ambulance officer informed one of the Emergency room nurses.

"You can't go any further. I'm sorry." The nurses moved Alison away before pushing Emily through some large white doors and out of sight. Toby held Alison back as she desperately tried to hold onto the stretcher.

"Ali stop there's nothing more we can do." Alison felt her heart race as Emily disappeared.

"I promised her Toby!" Alison struggled against him but she knew it was useless, he was significantly stronger; as Alison gave up she fell against Toby's chest and began crying.

"She's in shock. We need to analyse her as well officer." A male nurse walked over from the main desk in the emergency room and began trying to calm Alison down.

"Toby!" Suddenly Spencer's voice came from the door, when he looked over he also found Hanna and Aria standing with her. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend; he could use something so beautiful on such a day. Alison escaped from Toby's hold and ran to Hanna's arms, she felt exhausted and she just wanted Emily safe and okay again.

"Where is she?" Hanna murmured softly.

"She's gone into surgery." Toby said when Alison couldn't speak, the blonde had lost all sense of words, she couldn't think straight and her breathing was also irregular.

"Miss DiLaurentis? Can you sit down for me? I promise you Emily is in the best care." Hanna directed Emily to the nurse who had been speaking with Toby, he then directed the girls to a separate room away from the Emergency so it wasn't so crowded.

"I'll wait here for her parents." Toby said with authority as the nurse nodded and walked away.

After Alison had calmed down and was attended to by a doctor the group sat in the empty room waiting for the results of a few tests they had done on her.

"So what happened after the camera broke?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Noel came in and pulled me away from Em and then he pulled out his gun. He made me kiss him but during the kiss I kicked him and took the gun. That's when he stabbed Emily and ran." Alison didn't feel like talking about the story in great detail but she felt she got most of the information in.

"She was stabbed?" Aria asked in a shocked voice, Alison merely nodded and rested her head against Hanna's shoulder.

"Wait, Noel go away?" Spencer asked.

"Yes." Alison answered but before either girl could ask another question the nurse came back into the room and informed Alison she would be okay and that she just needed rest.  
He directed them out of the room and back down the corridor to find Toby; from a distance they could hear yelling and screaming and assumed a something had happened in the Emergency Room.

"You selfish, disgusting, horrible man! You have no right to be here!" Alison recognised Pam's voice and began running to the sound, as she turned the corner she was meet with Toby and Wayne holding back Pam from her father.

"Dad?" Alison asked curiously.

"Ah Alison there you are. Let's go." Kenneth seemed to have offended the Fields woman rather greatly but he was merely smiling at her.

"I don't want to go." Kenneth looked over at his daughter with mild surprise, he was shocked she actually stood against him and it displeased him.

"We are going now and I want that woman arrested for assault." Kenneth pointed at Pam who had managed to calm herself. People in the Emergency Room watched curiously as Toby stood between the pair.

"You're lucky I'm not arresting you for assaulting a police officer now it's time for you to leave." Toby words were almost a threat as he wiped away the blood from his jaw. In amongst the fight between Pam and Kenneth, Toby had gotten in the way and got smacked by Kenneth, though it was an accident and Kenneth was aiming for Wayne it was assault none the less.  
At Toby's order Kenneth turned to leave and then looked over at Alison.

"Let's go." Alison's father grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the hospital exit. Spencer, Hanna and Aria shouted at him to let her go but he simply ignored them.

"Toby?" Spencer asked as she indicated at how rough Kenneth was being.

"I can't do anything Spence. He's her father and he's entitled to take her wherever and whenever he pleases." Toby felt helpless, there was already enough trouble in the Emergency Room and he needed to get this under control. "You three need to leave. You know I will let you know when Emily is out. They said it was going to be a while." Hanna and Spencer exchanged looks before looking over at Emily's parents, Pam was crying into Wayne's shoulder and he still seemed aggravated from the argument.  
Slowly turning the three girls left the hospital and walked over the Spencer's car.

"We need to go help Ali." Hanna stated as Spencer started the car and left the hospital. All three girls sat in silence, hoping both Emily and Alison would be okay.

**So I'm gonna clarify, 10-20 is police code for "Location" and 10-45 is "Condition of Patient" and 10-45C is "Critical", so I hope that made sense to everyone.  
Thanks for the great reviews as always.  
Review/ favourite/ follow and all that jazz!  
Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr xxaemstarxx  
Thanks everyone! xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone so I wanted to leave a quick comment here, one of the lovely anons wrote a review correcting a very major flaw in my last chapter! Once I re-read it I realised it too (I was very tired when I updated last so I apologise) Now I edited the last chapter slightly to make more sense but basically I made it out to be that Spencer, Hanna and Aria had no idea why the Fields and DiLaurentis' didn't get a long, but the anon had corrected me by saying Noel revealed it all in the live stream (so a big mistake!) but I've fixed it now and just to clarify the girls do know what the problem is!  
Thanks to the anon who left that review I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 18

Alison sat on her bed, locked in her room feeling alone and worried for Emily.  
Her father had forbidden her from seeing the brunette or her family, he even threaten to send her away to boarding school if she didn't obey. Alison had spent the last half hour crying until she was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the front door downstairs.

"Yes girls?" Alison heard him answer the door not long after.

"Hey Mr DiLaurentis we were just wondering if Ali was home?" Alison could hear Hanna's cheery voice from upstairs and behind her closed door.

"I'm sorry girls I don't want to be the bad guy but Alison's in bed. You know she's supposed to be resting." Kenneth's voice was rather pleasant in comparison to when he was yelling at Alison in the car earlier, it seemed he was trying appear fairly pleasant himself in front of her friends.

"Oh come on just let us-" Hanna began with a rather unhappy tone but she was silenced by Spencer.

"That's completely okay Mr DiLaurentis; we'll come around another time. Thank you." From what Alison could hear it sounded like Spencer and Aria tried to pull Hanna from the door and away from the house.  
Alison heard the door shut and her father walk up the stairs, quickly wiping away her tears the blonde jumped on her bed and opened the first school book she could find. Opening the door Kenneth looked at Alison curiously; he noticed her puffy cheeks and red eyes but didn't say anything.

"I don't want you talking to those girls anymore."

"What? Why not?" Alison slammed her book and stood from her bed while trying to hold back tears.

"Because they're friends with that Fields girl and I don't want you to have anything to do with her." Crossing his arms Kenneth stood in the doorway trying to keep the authority on him as Alison attempted to stand to his level.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jason was in prison?" Alison snapped, her thoughts were disconnected and all over the place, she could barely focus on anything she was that mad with her father.

"I didn't tell you because he will be out soon and then he could continue on with his life like none of it ever happened. I was trying to keep it on the down low but apparently that Kahn boy couldn't keep his mouth shut." Kenneth was clearly frustrated and angry when he spoke to Alison; the blonde hadn't seen him this scary since she was a little girl getting in trouble for dragging dirt into the house.

"He deserves to be in there." Alison mumbled as her father's dominance became overbearing.

"What?" He asked, shocked.

"He deserves to be in there forever." Alison felt tears fall from her eyes at the thought of her brother, the thought of him with Emily, the thought of him hurting her.

"He's your brother Alison!" Kenneth's voice was loud and deep, he was getting angrier by the minute and Alison was beginning to feel unsafe in his presence.

"He raped Emily! And what's worse is _you_ lied for him!" Alison kept her distance from her father; she knew when he was mad he was never exactly in control of his emotions or his temper.

"I did my job Alison, now you are not to see those girls for a while and you're not to see that Fields girl ever again! You understand me?" Kenneth put his hand on the door knob and was about to slam the door when Alison crossed her own arms and conjured up the courage to speak.

"You can't keep me from her! I _will_ see her." Alison's father opened the door the entire way again and moved into the room, watching the blonde curiously.

"I saw the videos Alison, so whatever feelingsyou _think_ you have, is just a phase. It will pass if you don't see her." Kenneth was significantly calmer as he spoke to Alison and it made her curious as to why.

"A _phase_? Dad you are delusional. Face it! Your kids aren't perfect but at least I didn't rape someone and at least I didn't rob a bank! You see? No matter how much you protect Jason he will always end up where he is now because he can't help himself! You lied for someone who was inevitably ending up in prison. Jason took so much from Emily and all you can think about is your stupid image! So what if I care for another girl? That doesn't mean there's something _wrong_ with me. Emily is the best thing that's ever happened to me; can't you see how much she means to me?"  
Alison took a deep breath and looked towards her stunned father, he seemed stuck and unable to think of anything to say but as Alison wiped away the final tear from her cheek he finally managed to speak.

"She got your brother in a lot of trouble." Kenneth had run out of things to say, in terms of being a lawyer he had lost his case but in terms of being in control he would never lose to his family.  
Alison rolled her eyes at her father's response and raised her arms in defeat; she knew she wasn't going to win.

"No Dad. Jason got himself in trouble." Alison was losing hope of getting through to her father. It seemed he was too clouded by his own judgement.

"You are not to see that girl again Alison." Kenneth's voice return to its stern deep self and the eldest DiLaurentis turned to leave the room.

"Emily. Her _name_ is Emily." Kenneth paused momentarily at the door but didn't bother to look at his daughter; he merely dropped his shoulders and shut the door behind him.  
Alison crumbled to the floor in defeat and she had never felt so lost. Holding her arms around her legs Alison let the tears fall down her cheeks as she let her mind slip towards Emily. The blonde wondered how Emily was, if she was even alive.

Toby had been pacing in the hospital waiting room for hours before his legs began feel tired and sore, the young police officer had been waiting for news along with Emily's parents. Every time a nurse walked through the doors Toby and Wayne would jump from their seats but each time it was a false alarm.

"Officer Cavanaugh?" The nurse that had attended to Alison hours ago had emerged from the desk and held several papers along with a dark bag mark with _evidence_ across it.

"Yes?" Toby said as he straightened his uniform.

"This is the evidence report on Emily Fields. The weapon is safely concealed and ready for any further analyse by the police." Toby knew that for the moment his work at the hospital was done, the report on Emily was finished, which meant they got all that could from the surgery and the weapon had been removed, which also meant he had to deliver it to the office for further testing.

"Any news on Emily?" Toby asked hopefully.

"It's still too early but we will call you when she is out of surgery." The nurse could sense Toby's eagerness, even though he had never met Emily he knew she was important to her friends and that meant something to him. He dropped his shoulders in disappointment but thanked the nurse before making his way to Pam and Wayne who stood in hopes of good news.

"I have to deliver this to the precinct, the nurse said they will notify me if anything changes but I suspect you will know more before I will." Toby smiled sympathetically towards the couple, Pam's eyes were bloodshot from crying and Wayne looked unbelievably tired. Wayne smiled back and provided Toby his hand, shaking it strongly Toby nodded his head and turned leaving the hospital.

"I can't believe we're back here again." Pam murmured softly as she sat down with Wayne while holding his hand tightly.

"I know and I can't believe that man came in here. The _nerve_." Wayne had grown incredibly frustrated with Kenneth DiLaurentis and he of all people understood what it meant to stand up for family but he knew that Kenneth was only worried about his reputation.

"I just want Emily to be okay." Pam's head fell to Wayne's shoulder and he felt his wife cry softly before her eyes slowly shut. After some time had passed Wayne himself felt his eyes begin to close when he was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Mr and Mrs Fields?" Wayne shot open his eyes to find a doctor in blue medical robes standing in front of him. The man presented Wayne his hand and quickly he stood from his chair forgetting Pam was sleeping next to him and when she realised who was in front of her she stood just as quickly.

"I'm Doctor Williams; I was the senior surgeon in charge of Emily's operation." Doctor Williams shook Wayne and Pam's hand as he watched them fully wake up from their slumber.

"How's my baby girl doing?" Pam asked.

"Well she's going to make a full recovery." Pam and Wayne relaxed instantly at the news, they had never been happier to speak to a doctor in their lives. "Although she's very weak and has lost a lot of blood. Her right lung was punctured from the stab wound and so the injury caused her lung to collapse completely. The first move we made to keep the lung working was repair the tissue but it was unsuccessful so we had to make skin incisions. At the present time she has a tube connected to the ribs and lung to help her with producing and removing air."  
Pam felt her hand moved to her mouth in horror and in the moment she understood why the surgery had taken so long.

"Will she be okay?" Pam asked as she held onto Wayne's hand again.

"Yes. At the present time the only concern is her lung and whether it will be able to operate on its own. Right now she has a oxygen mask providing her a constant flow of oxygen and respiratory help but later on we will move her onto the nasal cannula." Doctor Williams was formal and very well educated to say the least, Wayne was glad that this man was in charge of taking care of his daughter. "For now we will be focusing on her getting better, we must make sure she gets no infections. Later we will get into rehabilitations for her breathing and walking."  
Wayne and Pam looked at each other before looking back at the doctor.

"Walking?" Pam asked mildly shocked.

"With the amount of head trauma Emily endured Mrs Fields, she is very lucky to be alive." The doctor spoke matter-of-factly but it felt more than real for Emily's parents.

"Can we see her?" Wayne asked, trying to stay positive.

"Yes, she just came out of recovery so she will be very tired." Wayne and Pam followed Doctor Williams down the hall and through to a private room.

Alison had been lying on her bed for several hours troubled with the task of boredom. Her father had taken her phone from her, by means of stopping her from speaking to her friends and to instead focus on school work.  
But she couldn't.  
The only thing that was on Alison's mind was Emily.  
A small knock came from Alison's window and at first the blonde thought she was hearing things but as she looked up from her bed she saw a small pebble fly up and hit the glass making a small knock again. Getting up curiously Alison moved over to the window and unlocked it, poking her head out slightly Alison looked down for the offender throwing the rocks, she was met with Hanna, Spencer and Aria smiling devilishly up at her.

"Come on. We're sneaking you out." Hanna said in a loud whisper.

"My dad will kill me." Alison whispered back, the blondes comment was so ironic it made Spencer roll her eyes.

"You're already on house arrest. What else can he do?" Spencer said sarcastically, even she was up for the idea of breaking Alison out.  
Alison smiled softly and nodded, quickly finding her jacket she slowly lowered herself out of the window. Expertly climbing down Alison jumped the last few feet and straightened herself up while smiling at her three friends.

"You've done that before, haven't you?" Aria asked cheekily. Alison raised her eyebrows while smirking.

"Let's go." Hanna said as she pulled Alison's arms and began running around the back of the blonde's house and around the property to where she had hidden her car.

"How's Emily? Have you guys seen her? Is she okay?" Alison asked she sat in the passenger seat and buckled up her seat belt. Hanna turned the car on the sped off faster than the other girls could strap themselves in.

"Toby said she woke up not too long ago." Spencer said rather out of breath. All three girls were panting, Alison however had so much adrenaline pulsing through her that breathing wasn't even a remote problem.  
Alison's hands were drumming on the side of the car, her fingers tapping a constant beat that was driving Hanna crazy but she didn't say anything because she was just as anxious as Alison.  
When Hanna found a parking spot the car had barely stopped before Alison had jumped out and starting heading for the elevator that would be the lift to Emily.  
Her friends struggled to keep up but had managed to get in the elevator before Alison pressed the close door button repeatedly.

"Ali it's okay. Don't forget to breath, I hear that's kind of essential." Spencer placed her hand on Alison's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down but her efforts were useless, Alison was so focused on seeing Emily she could barely hear a word either girl was saying.

"Toby said it's just down here." Spencer said as she turned down a corridor and was sure enough met with the familiar face of Toby Cavanaugh, she ran to him and he opened his arms for a tight embrace.  
Alison caught up within seconds with Hanna and Aria close behind. Alison went to open the door that Toby had been standing in front of, he stopped her cautiously.

"Can I see her?" Alison asked. Toby knocked on the door and seconds later Wayne opened it. He was mildly surprised to see more than Toby, he knew the young officer had been assigned to watch Emily but to see Emily's friends was surprisingly not what he was expecting.

"Mr Fields! Is she okay?" Alison asked hopefully, she hadn't even entered the room yet and tears were beginning to form.

"Just one at a time girls, she's very tired." Alison looked towards her friends, Spencer, Hanna and Aria smiled before nodding at her indicating she should go first.  
Wayne opened the door slightly more so Alison could squeeze through.  
The first thing Alison looked at was Emily, the brunette was slightly elevated but was almost lying down, she was covered with bandages and the only part of her arms Alison could actually see was the inside of her elbow that had needles attached to her. Alison felt a tear fall from her eye as Emily slowly tilted her bandaged head to face her. An oxygen mask covered a good percentage of Emily's lower face and her eye had large white medical patch covering it.  
The room was white and quiet and the only sound that was heard was beeping from machines that Emily was connected to and the sound of the brunette's breathing. Pam was sitting on the chair next to the bed, she looked tired but relieved.  
But Alison's eyes didn't leave Emily's.

"Hey there." Emily's words were soft it was almost impossible to hear but Alison heard and her spirits lifted. Slowly walking over to Emily the blonde took in each detail of the brunette. Slowly Emily patted the side of the bed indicating Alison to sit next to her.

"Hey." Alison whispered as if matching Emily's tone, it was a subconscious reaction from seeing the brunette in such a state. As Alison sat very delicately next to Emily the brunette lifted her hand slightly in an attempted to hold hers. Taking it without a second thought Alison heard Wayne at the door.

"Come on dear. Let's go get some coffee." Pam smiled and stood from her spot, leaving Emily and Alison to be alone.  
A few moments of silence passed in which the two girls merely exchanged looks.

"I'm so sorry Emily." Alison said as she stroked Emily's hand, the brunette tightened her hold slightly and took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Don't be sorry." Alison felt that even though Emily would feel this way no matter what condition she was in, the blonde knew that she was tired and she didn't want to spend the time Emily was awake apologising. "You look beautiful." The brunette mumbled.  
Alison blushed at the compliment.

"And I've missed those rosy cheeks." Emily's voice may have been muffled from the oxygen mask but Alison could still hear the smile behind the brunette's words.  
Emily's hand slowly lifted her arm, it felt significantly heavier when she felt this sore, the over powering sensation of tiredness had been washing over her even since she'd woken up.  
Helping the brunette Alison moved Emily's hand to her cheek. The brunette's usually warm, soft fingers felt cold and rough, small cuts and bruise lay upon Emily's hands from fighting against the tight rope Noel had trapped them in, in fact when Alison pulled Emily's hands to her cheek she realised there were deep bruises surround both of Emily's wrist to the degree of a very dark purple.  
At the sight a tear fell from Alison's eye that Emily caught and brushed away.

"None of that Miss. DiLaurentis." Emily's breathing was still something she seemed to have to focus on; as she spoke she would have to take many breaths just to make it through a sentence.  
Though her words were somewhat a struggle she seemed to remain strong which Alison found to be very brave.

"Em?" Alison murmured. Emily looked up and smiled cheerfully.

"Yeah?" She replied, her voice soft. Alison paused, thinking of what to say.

"I love you." There was a few seconds of silence in which the machines beeped in the background, Alison watched Emily react but it was difficult with the mask and bandages in the way.

"I love you too Ali." Emily's hand softly pulled at Alison's cheek, a silent gesture that was asking Alison to come closer. Emily's free hand moved to her oxygen mask, as she pulled it away Alison leaned in for a soft kiss.  
For a moment in time everything seemed to freeze.  
For one moment, it was just them.  
And it was perfect.

**I hope you guys liked!  
Again sorry about the mix up in the last chapter (I did fix it haha) thanks to the anon who left the review!  
I hope everyone enjoyed :)  
Thanks again to everyone else with the lovely reviews  
Aemstar xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Hope you all like this chapter, I'm not very good with medical stuff so if it's wrong sorry!  
Enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 19

Emily had lost all sense of time.  
It seemed that lately that was all she seemed to do. Lie in a cold uncomfortable bed waiting for time to pass. With Alison by her side it did make everything a lot easier.  
The pain she felt in her chest each time she took a breath was excruciating, it almost felt as if she was being stabbed all over again.  
The only other activity Emily would partake in was sleeping.  
She felt tired all the time.  
The constant amount of medicine that went through her drip threw her sleeping patens out the window; it was hard to keep her eyes open for more than five minutes.  
When Emily had first woken from her surgery she had the fuzzy image of her mother and father standing over her. She had tried to speak but her whole body hurt to the extent where moving her lips was unbearable but when Alison walked into her room the only thing Emily could to was smile and force words to come out.  
Alison had said she loved her and the words fell from the blonde's lips so effortlessly. Emily had never imagined that her being in a hospital bed would be the first time someone told them they loved her but never the less the brunette was happy with how it went. It was perfect.  
Emily opened her eyes to have a tired looking Alison watching over her. Emily wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but some time must have passed since then.

"Hello sleepy head." Alison murmured softly as she adjusted herself on the seat next to the bed.

"Hi." Emily croaked, her oxygen mask still covering her face. She was told by the doctor that she would move onto a nasal cannula when she had recovered from her surgery. A punctured lung was a new injury and by far the most painful, not including the stab wound but she had already had that injury before.

"How are you feeling?" Alison's asked as her hand went to Emily's, stroking it softly.

"Tired, how are you?" Emily's head was turned towards Alison but the remainder of her body continued to stay flat.

"I'm okay. Toby and the girls were here, they're so worried about you." Emily noticed Alison seemed flat; her usual cheerful self had disappeared.

"I'm worried about you Ali." Alison looked surprised momentarily but her eyes kept on Emily's.

"Do you remember much about the last couple of days Em?" Alison had spent the hours Emily was asleep thinking, she had spent most of her time just sitting in front of the brunette waiting for her to wake again. Emily's parents had tried conversation but the blonde just wasn't in it, she was worried for the brunette and with Noel still not caught Emily was in danger. Her thoughts were also on her father, it seemed it would take Kenneth forever to realise Alison was no longer in her room.

"Not really. I remember you called me your girlfriend before I got in the ambulance though." Emily smiled through several deep breaths. Alison's worried face had loosened and turned into a soft smile. "I like the sound of it." Emily continued and it made Alison laugh.

"What else do you remember?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Not a whole lot. I remember mostly up until Noel stabbed me, from then on it's a blur but some things before that I remember." Emily watched Alison think over her words, the blonde seemed occupied with thoughts and it bothered Emily slightly.

"Did it hurt?" Alison felt it was a stupid question but as she watched Emily think it over in her head it seemed not to be.

"At first the pain was horrible but after a while it slowly disappeared, the doctors said I lost a lot of blood. Were you with me in the ambulance?" Emily thought carefully, every so often she would remember snippets of the last couple of days but it was only small memories and in small doses.

"I was. You told me not to let you go." Alison put both her hands on Emily's and held her tightly.

"Toby said you tried to follow me into surgery." Emily smiled softly.

"I didn't want to let you go Em. I promised you I wouldn't. Wait, when did you see Toby?" Alison asked curiously, trying to push the embarrassment she felt away.

"Before you got here, he tried to get a statement from me but I was still too out of it. I just kept asking about you." Alison blushed at Emily's small confession, she felt truly special and it was nice to feel so wanted by someone.  
Moments late there was a knock on the door before Pam and Wayne walked in.

"Oh sweetie you're up." Pam said as she walked into the room.

"Hi Mum. Hi Dad." Emily murmured as her mother laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Sitting on the chair opposite Alison Pam opened a small folder; looking curiously Emily saw her name printed at the top of the paper inside.

"What's that?" Emily asked.

"It's your medical files; the doctor said he would be here in a moment to talk about some of your recovery." Seconds later there was a small knock at the door.

"That was uncanny." Emily chuckled as Wayne stood from his chair to open the door. Doctor Williams entered the room, this time however he was dressed in a plain white medical coat.

"Mr and Mrs Fields." He said as he shook Wayne's hand and nodded to Pam. Wayne motioned for him to entered the room as he himself sat back on his chair.

"Thank you. Hello Emily, I'm Doctor Williams. I was the senior surgeon in your operation." Standing at the foot of Emily's bed Doctor Williams smiled towards the brunette.

"Hi." She said almost shyly.

"I just thought I'd come see how you were doing. By now you would have been told about your lung, yes?" Emily nodded, the surgeon seemed very formal, it was slightly over powering. "Since it's such a serious injury..." Suddenly Williams stopped and looked towards Alison; the blonde was slightly taken aback by his abrupt silence.

"This is my girlfriend Alison, she can stay." Emily said confidently. Pam and Wayne shot their looks from Alison to their daughter in slight shock. Yes they had seen the videos with Noel but they didn't expect Emily to be so casual about her relationship with Alison so soon. Not that it wasn't obvious, considering the two were holding hands.  
Doctor Williams raised his eyebrow to Wayne and Pam before continuing.

"Since it's such a serious injury you will need to be provided oxygen for a good percentage of the time. Now the good news and the reason I'm here is to say that you will be moving from the mask to a nasal cannula." Williams had a small smile rise in his cheek when Pam exhaled happily, Emily could see from the corner of her eye everyone in the room relax slightly.

"When can I leave the hospital?" The brunette asked eagerly.

"In a few days. A week tops." Emily looked over to Alison and smiled softly, the blonde's hand tightening slightly around its hold.

"Why so long?" Emily focused her attention back on the doctor.

"We will be working on rehabilitation over the next few days; it will be a judgement on whether you are capable of taking care of yourself." Doctor Williams' formality was starting to bother Alison; the way he spoke made it seem as if Emily's injuries were almost nothing in comparison to others.

"Rehabilitation for what?" Emily felt worry course through her, what was wrong with her that made her have to stay in hospital for so long. Doctor Williams looked between Emily and her parents who both had looked away from the brunette in a silent guilt.

"Walking." The doctor said neutrally, it seemed this was the easiest way to break news to people. Emily looked down at her legs and realised that she hadn't moved them in a very long time, subconsciously forcing herself, the brunette tried to sit up and move her legs but when the only action that followed was her toes moving slightly Emily felt tears well in her eyes.  
Alison covered her mouth in an attempted to cover her own cry.

"Why can't I walk?" Emily's voice was softer and had a helpless tone to it, she felt even weaker than before.

"Well, with the amount of head injuries you sustain, your primary motor cortex or the M1 which is the main area of the brain that involves motor function suffered serious damage. The role of the primary cortex is to send impulse messages to the brain and therefore create the execution of movement. The frontal lobe, where the primary cortex is located was hit a dangerous amount of times but you only suffered minimal damage, as you can see you can still move your arms and neck."  
As the doctor spoke Emily's hand squeezed at Alison's, the blonde had withdrawn from the conversation because she couldn't handle the bad news and it caused her to forget to hold back her tears.  
Noel had done this to Emily, he had hurt her to the degree where she could barely move and what was worse is he had escaped.

"How long will it take for me to walk again?" Emily's eyes didn't leave Alison's, she knew the blonde wasn't coping and the last thing she wanted to do was look away from that.

"Rehabilitation will only take a couple of days, depending on how you respond. As this isn't a serious case, your brain will remember to walk once it begins to practice. There a severe cases where people have had to learn to walk all over again Emily, I am considering you a very lucky patient at this point. When you return home you will still be practicing but the main part of rehabilitation will be done here." Doctor Williams finished speaking and closed the folder he had been holding, Emily looked away from Alison momentarily to acknowledge him. Her parents didn't seem as shocked as her and Alison; it would seem they already knew this.

"Will I be able to swim again?" Emily asked. The doctor looked down briefly before looking to Pam and Wayne.

"That will be something we will have to tackle in the future Emily." A silence fell in the room and Emily felt tears fall from her eyes. "I will arrange a nurse to get your nasal cannula ready." The doctor shook Wayne and Pam's hand again before departing the room.

"You knew?" Emily directed to her parents after several minutes of silence. Wayne moved forward and grabbed Pam's hand.

"We were told when you woke up from the surgery." Before Emily could speak again a nurse walked into the room and began setting up the nasal cannula. She went through some simple instructions and explained to everyone how the machine worked.

"This is a machine but when you leave the hospital you will have a simple oxygen tank connected to the tubes and since this will be with you most of the time it'll be much more mobile than this." The nurse took Emily's mask off and showed her how to put the cannula on; it fit simply around her ears before sitting on her cheeks and upper lips. "So the air sits here in the oxygen tank, the Ribbed End Connector is attach to it and the Extension Tubing, which feeds the air through the Wye Connector and headset loop which is sitting around your ears right now and then its final destination is the Nasal Prongs."  
Emily just nodded to the nurse's words, though the short older woman was very sweet all the information made her feel overwhelmed.

"Now if you are at all feeling short of breath, just give us a buzz, there is also the oxygen mask if you need extra help." The nurse gave everyone a small smile before leaving the room.  
Emily looked over at her parents and then over to Alison.

"Hey. It's okay." Emily said encouragingly to the very quiet blonde.

"You need help to _breathe_ Emily." Alison said as she wiped away her tears.

"Put it this way, it's easier for us to kiss now." Alison laughed softly and moved her hand to Emily's free cheek. "That's what I wanna see, your beautiful smile."

"You will swim again Em. I'll help you get there, I promise." Alison kissed Emily's hand gently, she knew how important it was to her girlfriend and she would do whatever it would take to get Emily in the pool again.  
Wayne and Pam looked between each other; Pam thought her daughter's affection towards the blonde was very adorable and even if she was mildly surprised about it she was still happy Emily was happy, as was Wayne.

"Where is she! Where is my daughter!" A loud shouting suddenly came from down the hallway and Alison knew, from even behind a closed door that it was her father.

"_Shit_." Alison murmured.

"He doesn't know you're here?" Emily asked through a deep breath, Alison looked away from the door and towards Emily but before she could answer her father began to scream again.

"Alison?" Kenneth yelled before barging through the door into the room. The older DiLaurentis man looked incredibly angry, his face was almost red with fury and his hands were in tight fists.

"I told you! You are not to see this girl again! Take your hands of my daughter!" Kenneth almost screamed at Emily. Wayne stood from his chair and moved between Kenneth and Emily.

"You need to leave Mr DiLaurentis." Wayne said calmly.

"Just because _your_ daughter is a dirty dyke doesn't mean I'm going to let her corrupt my daughter." Before Kenneth could even finish his sentence properly Wayne's hand went to Kenneth's suit and pushed him against the door.

"You listen to me, I am a Lieutenant Colonel in the Pennsylvania National Guard, I would be very careful of what you say about my family." Wayne's words were low but very powerful, it was terrifying to just observe the older Fields but it seemed even though Kenneth was scared he didn't waver from his position.

"Is that a threat Mr Fields?" Kenneth said as he looked at Wayne's pulsing muscles.

"No Mr DiLaurentis. A threat would be that I have been taught to know how to kill a man and to make it look like an accident." Wayne let go of Kenneth's suit and stood a few steps back giving Kenneth some space to rethink his objectives.  
However Kenneth just stood there and straightened his suit out, he had a small thought that if he wasn't so angry with the Fields family that he and Wayne might've actually gotten on in a different life but it seemed here they would never get along.

"I can see I'm not welcome here. Come Alison, we're going home." Kenneth went to open the door before looking over at Alison who hadn't moved since he had entered the room.

"I'm not going." The blonde spoke bravely as she stood from her chair not letting Emily's hand go.

"I said we're going now!" Kenneth almost screamed again, Emily jumped at the noise, she was wondering where Toby was. Surely he was around, since he was supposed to be keeping an eye on her.

"No! I'm staying here with Emily." Alison held tightly onto Emily's hand, she was terrified but stood her ground.

"You are choosing this _slut _over your own family?" Wayne felt his own fist ball up but they were greeted with Pam's, holding them tightly she stood by her husband in support.

"She _is_ my family." Alison looked down at Emily who smiled softly, even in such a horrifying moment Emily found herself being pulled to the blonde, now it was Alison's time to protect her.

"Fine. Don't come crying back to me when you realise it was nothing. You're not welcome home anymore, goodbye Alison." Before anyone else could speak Kenneth left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Ali-" Emily began but Alison sat down on the bed next to the brunette and held her cheeks softly.

"It was going to happen, Em. I'll figure out where to go once you're better." Brushing her fingers against Emily's bandages Alison softly kissed the brunette's forehead.

"You will stay with us Ali." Pam said confidently as she said back next to Emily. Both girls looked over the Pam who had a smile dancing across her cheeks, she was not going to deny Emily the happiness she deserved, not after all this.  
A small knock came at the door before Hanna, Spencer and Aria barged in.

"We saw your dad leaving!" Spencer puffed. All three girls looked like they had just ran a marathon, Hanna was even hunched over briefly to catch her breath before she stood up straight again.

"Yeah and he looked rather pissed off." Hanna said through a deep breath, Aria went to speak when Toby entered the room, also in a huff.

"What happened? I heard Kenneth was here?" He was still in his uniform; Emily thought momentarily if the young officer had even slept in the last few days.

"I'm sure China heard he was here, but he's gone now. Where were you?" Pam asked, slightly frustrated at Toby's absence.

"I received a call from the precinct. Noel was spotted at a gas station in New York not too long ago. They've sent a unit out to investigate but he will be long gone by then." Toby's tone was apologetic towards Pam and Wayne, he knew Emily was safe here but he also knew her parents weren't happy about Noel escaping.

"Thanks Toby." Pam stood and walked over to the exhausted Toby. "I'm sorry for snapping. It's been a long few days. Why don't you go home and sleep?"

"It might be a good idea Toby." Spencer said as she made her way to her boyfriend. Toby nodded slightly before looking over at Alison.

"Are you okay?" He asked her assuming that her father was here because he knew that Kenneth wouldn't be happy about Alison being with the brunette.

"I'm fine. You go and get some rest." Toby nodded again before moving his arm around Spencer.

"Come on. I'll take you home." Spencer said as she pulled the tired boy towards the door. "I'll be back later, okay?" Aria and Hanna nodded at the pair before they disappeared out the door. The two girls looked over at Alison and Emily.  
It was the first time they had actually seen Emily wake and without the face mask on. The brunette looked as if she was in a lot of pain and it was painful to see.

"How are you feeling?" Aria asked as she stood at the end of the bed with Hanna.

"Tired more than anything." Emily responded, her voice was cracking and she struggled to breathe properly but she knew it was just a matter of practice with the nasal cannula.

"How about you?" Hanna directed at Alison as she sat down on the only free chair and patted her legs at Aria, the petite brunette laughed and sat on the blonde's lap.

"I'm okay." Alison looked over at Pam and Wayne who had remained seated, she wasn't really comfortable talking with them in the room, and she felt she had to be delicate about everything because of the stress levels Pam and Wayne were at.

"Well I'd better head to work, the day is still young." Wayne said as he stood from the chair, Pam followed and kissed Emily's forehead before saying goodbye to the rest of the girls.

"We will be back later Em. Ali if you need anything, just call us okay? We'll organise arrangements for tonight later." Pam said as her and Wayne turned to leave the room.

"Okay no problem. We will see you later." Alison waved goodbye before they left the room.

"What arrangements?" Hanna asked as Aria stood and moved to a now free chair.

"I'm staying with Emily's family for a bit." Alison asked as she went to move from the bed to the other free chair; however Emily's hand stopped her and held her in place. The blonde smiled and made herself more comfortable on the bed next to Emily.

"Why?" Aria asked curiously. Alison looked down at Emily whose eyes were constantly opening and closing from exhaustion.

"My dad kicked me out." Alison responded softly, it seemed she had forgotten to actually feel upset about being kicked out, about being abandoned by her father because of who she loved and she realised how bad it made her feel.

"You can stay with me? Or Aria? Or even Spencer? We've all got space for you Ali." Hanna offered kindly.

"Emily's parents said they were happy to have me which is good." Alison smiled at Wayne and Pam's hospitality. Hanna's eyebrow rose slightly before she looked over at Aria. "What?" Alison asked curiously.

"Well, I was just going to say don't be too loud, you don't want Emily's parents hearing." Hanna winked at the pair.

"Han!" Aria said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Shh_." Alison murmured as she looked down at a now sleeping Emily. All three girls looked at the brunette, her hand was still connected with Alison's but since the blonde was sitting up against the headboard of the bed and Emily was lying down it looked as if Emily's hand was uncomfortable.  
When Alison went to move in hopes in would create less discomfort Emily slowly moved into her, smiling Alison gently placed her other hand on Emily's bandaged head, rubbing it tenderly.

"Aw." Hanna squealed quietly, happy to finally see Emily and Alison reunited and safe again.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter! Let me know what you think :) leave review! I always love reading them.  
Thanks for reading everyone!  
Aemstar xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Another chapter for my lovely readers :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 20

It had been over an hour before Spencer returned to the hospital; she knocked on the door softly and poked her head into the room. Aria had sent a message to her that Emily was asleep so she had to be quiet when she entered, even though the girls had been talking at a relatively normal level most of the time anyway.

"Hey." Spencer whispered as she enters the room with four coffees. Aria and Hanna sigh with relief at the sight of caffeine but Alison isn't much of a mood to do anything else but stare at Emily, making sure she's safe at every available second.

"You don't have to be so quiet. She's so dosed up on painkillers she could probably sleep through an earthquake." Hanna said casually and Aria rolled her eyes at the blonde's insensitivity. "What?" She asked innocently when she noticed Aria's gaze.

"This is serious." Aria mumbled back. There was a brief moment of silence in which Hanna looked over at Alison realising her insensitivity and gave her an apologetic smile.

"You know it hurts for her to laugh." Alison said minutes later, her words sad but there was no intention of guilt behind them, it was just her way of expressing the blame she felt for the state of Emily's pain.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked as she took her jumper off and sat down on a free chair and handing the girls their coffee. Alison looked up from stroking Emily's hair towards the smart brunette who presented her with a large take away cup. Not feeling very thirsty for coffee Alison accepted the beverage with a smile anyway.  
It had been the first time in a while since Alison had been the topic of discussion and this was mainly because she wasn't interested in talking about herself.

"I'm okay." Alison was lying, to tell the truth she was so far from okay. The blonde felt exhausted and even though Emily would be okay, in that moment she wasn't really okay. Spencer raised her eyebrow curiously at the blonde who simply smiled softly before drawing her attention back to the sleeping brunette lying next to her.

"Okay, usually you're lying is something we're used to but not anymore. Cut the crap DiLaurentis, how are you feeling _really_?" Hanna was blunt but her cheeky tone remained in the back of her throat, she had her cute smirk on and it made Alison chuckle slightly before she went back to a sombre look.

"I have to stay strong for Em, you know? I hate seeing her like this, to see her in such pain. And it's because of _me_." Alison's voice was barely a whisper because she was mad at herself for presenting such vulnerability to her friends. The blonde would always want to be the ring leader and if she shared such thoughts to her friends they would see her as... _human_.  
Aria and Spencer looked towards Alison with mild surprise however Hanna had her mouth almost hitting the ground in full on awe at Alison's courage to express herself.

"It's not your fault Ali. It's Noel's." Aria's tone had conviction but it wasn't truly enough to convince Alison and rid her of her guilt. To avoid the topic she smiles and nods.

"You really feel for her don't you?" Spencer questions while she sips at her coffee.

"I wasn't aware you had feelings Ali." Hanna chuckled to herself while Aria and Spencer snap their eyes over to the oblivious blonde in unison. "_What_?" Hanna asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Drink your coffee." Spencer said with a mouth full of her own beverage.

"_So_ not the time Han." Aria said after taking a large gulp from her much needed coffee.  
Alison rolled her eyes at her bickering friends when she felt a slight movement beneath her as the girls voices increased in volume. Looking down Alison worried if Emily had woken but as Alison observed the brunette's chest rise and fall at a slow pace she noticed curiously as Emily's lips parted slightly.

"Ali..." The words were so faint that Aria, Spencer and Hanna stopped their bickering and gave Alison and Emily their undivided attention. Alison herself couldn't help the small smile develop in the corner of her mouth as Emily tried to move into her but since the brunette was so covered with needles and bandages an attempt to move was futile. "Ali." The brunette whispered again as her head arched into Alison's waist, the blonde's touch never leaving her.

"_Aww_." Hanna whispered at the sight and as Alison lifted her eyes away from Emily she found her friends eyes watching her and the brunette, their eyes full of curiosity.  
The girls waited for Emily to speak again but as the moments passed they slowly went back to drinking their coffee, however no one spoke.

"I told her that I love her." Alison filled the silence as she continued to stroke the un-bandaged part of Emily's head. Instantly she could feel all eyes on her, the intensity of the stare was enough burn holes in her head.  
There were several minutes of silence, it wasn't awkward, it was deafening. The girls waited for Alison to speak but that was all she had. The only reason she would present such an intimate secret to her friends was because she wanted them to believe that she _did_ have feelings, even if she did spend the last several years of school convincing them she didn't.

"Well if you weren't aware of her feelings before Han, you are now." Spencer chuckled and Alison followed in her humour. It was nice to be with her friends like this, even if the situation was not so idyllic, at least they were connecting.  
The years of Alison's dictatorial tyranny seem to float away; the girls had forgiven the blonde for who she was in the previous years. Her bullying and her horrid words were enough to almost permanently damage someone and perhaps that was why Noel was the way he was but to them Alison had grown in just the few short months of knowing Emily Fields.

"Well?" Aria asked with her eyebrows raised asking Alison a question without actually speaking.

"I said I love her too." Emily's crackling voice broke the peace and it caused all four girls to jump.

"How are you feeling?" Alison looked down at the brunette, her eyes still closed and her hand still on Alison's.

"I just want to go home Ali." Emily was oblivious to the others in the room, the brunette could only see Alison, her eyes and heart were so focused on the blonde that she couldn't think of anyone else.  
Alison felt for Emily, the way the brunette was stuck in the hospital was heartbreaking and the thought of her being in there for more than a few days was just as heartbreaking.

"When can you go home?" Spencer asked as she finished the last of her coffee, the smartest brunette looked at the frame of Emily's bed where her medical files sat in a hanger, pulling it out she looked over Emily. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, I'm supposed to be out within a week or so." Emily answered.  
Spencer drew her attention to the folder in front of her, opening it she gave the papers her undivided attention and took in all the knowledge she could.

"You'll be home soon Emmy." Alison drew her attention back to her girlfriend who had been stroking at the blonde's thigh from underneath the blanket; it felt nice for both of them to feel some contact.

"Why don't you go for a walk around?" Hanna suggested innocently, oblivious to Emily's condition. Spencer's eyes shot up from the folder in realisation, she had read that the brunette was, for the moment, incapable of walking.

"Han." Spencer said as she grabbed the blonde's attention and as she looked over Spencer shook her head, indicating the blonde to avoid the topic.

"What? I thought it would be good to-" Before Hanna could continue Spencer almost shoved the folder in front of her showing the confused blonde the full story. "Rehabilitation? For what?" Hanna felt herself begin to feel embarrassment when she couldn't understand all the medical files. Aria's eyes shot up from her half finished coffee over to Hanna and Spencer.  
Emily watched as her friends read through the files that revealed all her problems, the lack of lung capacity, the inability to walk and all her new wounds, it was all there in the files and as she continued to watch as their eyes rose up and down in a repetitive motion and then she could feel Alison's hand move back to her head supportively.

"I can't walk." Emily finally stated as she was becoming tired of her friend's eyes moving from the paper to her. Hanna and Aria looked up sympathetically, they didn't fully understand why but they were sure Spencer would explain later. "For now anyway but I will walk again."  
Aria and Hanna instantly became relieved but since Spencer understood the medical files she already had an understanding of what would be happening to Emily over the next several weeks.  
There were numerous minutes of an awkward silence.  
Alison felt bad for the situation Emily was in and she could tell the brunette was struggling.

"When will they start with rehab?" Hanna's question had a supportive tone but it doesn't seem to help Emily's sense of depression, the brunette may have looked tired but now she was beginning to look low.

"It says tomorrow in here." Spencer comments whilst not looking up from Emily's folder.

"There you go." Hanna said happily.  
As the room filled with silence again Alison could tell Emily was rapidly losing interesting in the company surrounding her.

"Can you guys give us a second?" Alison directs to her friends, the three look at each other before smiling and standing.

"I could use with another coffee and there's a cafe down the road." Spencer offers as they walk to the door. As Emily heard the click on the handle being released she felt Alison move from the bed head to lie next to her.

"Don't lose hope Em. I know where your mind is." Alison watched Emily's mind process her words and she was well aware of what the brunette was thinking. "You will swim again. I promised you that."

"And what if I don't?" The brunette challenges. Alison sat up and rested on her elbow while she leant softly against Emily.

"Then we'll just have to find something else you're good at." Her words were seductive and they coursed through Emily as the blonde's hands moved to arm, stroking it slightly. Alison's mischievous behaviour made Emily chuckle and relax and she realised she had spent little time with just her girlfriend since everything that had happened with Noel.  
Leaning up towards Alison Emily gently pressed their lips together and attempted to move her arms around the blonde's neck. With several attempts failed the brunette began to feel depressed about her weakness, the feeling of not accomplishing the smallest task was becoming a burden. She wanted to touch Alison, to feel her.  
Noticing her struggle Alison moved her hands to Emily's, interlocking their fingers.

"You will get there but don't force yourself." Alison whispered as she slowly and carefully moved Emily's hand to the back of her neck. "There's nothing wrong with asking for help."  
Leaving a small kiss at the tip of Emily's nose Alison felt the bandages on Emily's wrist rub against her skin, it was an odd sensation but the feel of Emily's hands against her was a good compensation.

"I want to touch you." Emily whispered into Alison's ear sending shivers all the way up her spine. Though it would seem Emily's statement was sexual both she and Alison knew there was nothing sexual about it, the pure innocence was that she needed to feel positive human contact and it was what she not only wanted but Alison felt she needed it.  
The blonde's hands suddenly felt pressured, the burning desire to satisfy the brunette pushed a certain urgency that caused her hands to shake.  
In an attempt to control herself Alison led her hands to Emily's cheeks, though a good percentage of her face was covered with bandages Alison still found skin to touch. Through the moment Emily felt her eyes close at the gentle, warm contact and slowly her fingers clucked to the back of Alison's neck. For the first time in what felt like an eternity Emily felt Alison's skin properly and it was through her hands that she felt such perfection.

"You saved me." Emily whispered as Alison's hands continued to stroke her skin, the blonde looked up from her task to the brunette's eyes and saw the sincerity of her words.

"I know you would have done the same for me." Alison whispered back as she watched Emily's mind work.

"No, I mean..." Emily began but Alison's sudden attention on her made her feel shy. Creating the courage to voice her thoughts Emily softly kissed the blonde next to her. "...You saved me from myself. From what happened last year."  
Alison took a few moments to understand what Emily was actually referring too but after consideration she smiled and blushed.

"I saved you?" Alison forced the words from her mute lips; she had almost forgotten how to speak because of how shocking Emily's honesty was.  
The brunette nodded and Alison could feel her becoming more understand of the girl beneath her.

"I love you Ali." Emily murmured as she gently pulled on the back of Alison's neck, the pain in her body momentarily disappearing at the contact.

"I love you too, Em." She replied before letting Emily draw her into a chaste kiss. In the innocence of the moment neither Alison nor Emily heard the door open. It was not until a voice cleared their throat did it bring the two girls to jump apart. Drawing her attention towards the door Emily found a young blonde standing patiently in the frame waiting for permission to enter, the brunette had no idea who the mystery woman was until Alison's breath got caught in her throat.

"Cece?" Alison yelped happily as she carefully removed herself from the bed. "What are you doing here?" She continued as she walked over to Cece and leaped into her hug.

"Well Monica told me about her college paper she wrote and she said she came here." Emily watched Cece carefully and she had to admit the blonde was stunning but standing next to Alison she didn't stand a chance. Emily saw Alison's beauty radiating from her as she invited Cece to enter the room. "She also told me she got the vibe you weren't seeing Noel anymore, at first I thought a vibe was somewhat a weird analogy to use but now I get it."  
Cece looked over at Emily smiled brightly, she was confident and very intimidating; it was almost as if she was an older version of Alison and that was when Emily realised why they were such good friends.

"Hi, I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Cece Drake, old friend of Ali's." Cece introduced herself to Emily politely but it was hard for Emily to fully understand the blonde, she was polite but in a confident way.  
It was confusing.

"Emily." She replied with a croaky voice.

"At first I thought you were in hospital when your dad gave me the room number but that's okay." Cece looked over at Alison who had made her way to Emily's side, however still standing; it was a distance the brunette was not comfortable with.

"You spoke to my dad?" Alison asked mildly surprised.

"Yeah I came down for a couple days to see my parents, so I thought I'd come see my favourite girl. Except when I went to your house your dad answer the door and he seemed pissed off, I mean more than usual. He told me I'd find you here and then he slammed the door in my face."  
Cece's mouth seemed to run faster than Emily could keep up with, the perky blonde was bright and very bubbly but the subtle tone of uncouth behaviour remained in the back of her personality, making it hard for Emily to actually judge whether the blonde was rude or if she was just over powering in conversation.  
When neither Emily nor Alison replied Cece looked between the pair inquisitively.

"It's a long story." Alison finally answered as she sat on the seat closest to Emily, taking her hand in a comforting manner. Cece remained standing with her arms crossed in front of her chest, it was the spitting image of Alison but Emily didn't say a word. In fact her eyes were stuck on Cece; the blonde's mannerisms were uncanny to Alison's, well what Alison _used_ to be.

"May I?" Cece motioned towards an unoccupied chair and she too did not look away from Emily, her dark and almost smoky blue eyes holding Emily's gaze. Nodding the brunette followed Cece's every move before she made herself comfortable on the chair and placing her handbag on the ground beside her.

"You look oddly familiar, have we met before?" Cece asked breaking the chilly silence that sat in the air.

"Possibly." Emily murmured, she was beginning to think that she and Cece had met but she couldn't think where.

"So Ali," Cece began as she drew her attention away from the odd brunette and to the quiet Alison. "How long have you been..." Cece's sentence drew out, it was curious to her that she had walked in on her best friend kissing another girl, not that it bothered her, it had just never occurred to her that it was a possibility with the way Alison went on about Noel.

"_Gay_." Emily finished the blonde's sentence which caused both Alison and Cece to look at her. The more Emily looked at Cece the more she realised where she had met the confident blonde. "The word you're looking for is gay." Emily felt herself becoming defensive, she felt stressed and overheated and she could feel her breathing change slightly.

"Em." Ali murmured softly with a hint of embarrassment hiding in her tone.

"She's friends with Jason." Emily interjected before either girl could say another word. She could remember very little of that night because it was a repressed memory but small snippets of Cece at _that_ party flew through Emily's mind.

"Well I'd hardly say friends. I went to a few parties of his, mainly to meet college guys and I haven't seen him in months." Cece was oblivious to Emily and Alison's internal realisation but Alison herself didn't see the problem with Cece knowing Jason, a lot of people were friends with him and it was bound to happen. "Oh my god, I remember you! You were with all your little middle school friends at Jason's big graduation party thing last year."  
A thickness lay in the air as Alison watched and waited for Emily's reaction, at first the blonde was expecting an outburst but the brunette merely lay in her bed as if remembering the whole experience.

"Are you okay?" Alison asked before she could even register she was speaking. Emily finally pulled her faze away from Cece and looked deep into Alison's eyes, she realised in the moment that no matter what happened at that party she couldn't judge Cece on it, Cece seemed nice enough, a bit over confident but nice.

"What's wrong with Jason exactly?" Cece asked, her rude side gone and her curiosity burning through.

"It's a long story." Alison mumbled towards the blonde. Cece could sense Alison's displeasure on the topic but it was hard not knowing all the details, she was a nosey person.  
When silence feel again Emily began feeling short of breath and at first she thought it was nothing but as the time passed she felt the struggle was too strong.

"Ali, can you pass me the oxygen mask?" Emily asked through deep breaths and Alison looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" Ali queried as she placed the mask over Emily's mouth, nodding softly in response Emily took Alison's hand in an attempt to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stress you out Emily." Cece apologised as the brunette took several deep breaths.  
Moments later Spencer, Aria and Hanna made their way into the room before stopping at the new development in company.

"Cece?" Aria spoke first.

"Well hi there girls. I was just about to leave; I think that it's not the right time for me to be here." Cece looked towards Alison who was still helping Emily with her breathing, when it had calmed down Alison looked over to her friend sadly.

"You're leaving? You just got here." The disappointment obvious in her voice.

"We'll catch up some other time babe; I'm here for a few days." Cece grabbed her handbag and walked towards the door, stopping just in front of Spencer. "I thought you'd be having a panic attack over missing school." Cece chuckled and Spencer forced a laugh.

"Ali," Emily began as she tried to avoid the tension that grew between Spencer and Cece, she looked at her girlfriend and smiled, it was obvious that Cece meant something to the blonde and she wasn't going to stand between them. "Go spend some time with her. I'll be right here when you get back."

"Are you sure?" Alison questioned, she was sure Emily needed her but she knew that the brunette could take care of herself but it had been a very long time since she had seen Cece and she wanted to spend some time with her.

"Yes. Go on, go have some fun." Emily stroked Alison's hand a final time before the blonde smiled cheerfully and leant in to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you." Alison whispered in her ear before grabbing her phone and heading towards Cece. The older blonde moved out her elbow for Alison to link arms and before anyone else could speak the two girls left and closed the door behind them.

"Well jeez; the awkwardness in the room could _not_ have been more uncomfortable." Hanna stated as she replaced Alison in her seat.

"Tell me about it." Aria murmured as she began drinking her new coffee.

"So what exactly was Cece doing here?" Spencer watched Emily curiously, it seemed that the brunette was struggling and though it seemed to an untrained eye it might have been her breathing but to Spencer she could sense something was wrong.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Emily replied before taking the oxygen mask off but still keeping it in reach. "How does she know Cece?"

"Oh they've been friends for years." Hanna also noticed Emily's displeasure about the older blonde, it seemed they had not necessarily disliked each other but they certainly didn't take a liking to each other either.

"So! When were you gonna tell me about you being a lesbian?" Cece spoke a little too loudly as she and Alison made their way out of the hospital, they had made it less than ten feet out the door before the older blonde began bombarding Alison with questions.

"We weren't exactly ready to tell everyone." Alison murmured as she followed Cece to her car.

"I guess Noel had different plans then." Cece's tone was sarcastic and had humour behind it but Alison didn't feel it was right laughing not after all Emily went through.

"You saw the videos then?" Alison opened the car door and as Cece opened her she stopped and leant against the roof.

"Of course I have. Everyone around here has." The blonde waved her hand around demonstrating her point and Alison couldn't help but notice people staring as they walked by. It was official then, everyone knew not that it bothered her, what bothered her was some of the looks she was getting, the hatred was terrible but among that there was sympathy.  
Rolling her eyes Alison climbed into Cece's car and shut her door.

"I don't think she likes me." Cece commented as she placed her keys into the ignition.

"Emily has a lot going on, give her time, she's the sweetest girl." Alison tried to stand up for her girlfriend but even she could sense that the brunette didn't like her old friend.

"I thought I was the sweetest girl?" The older blonde nudged her friend and pulled out from her parking spot.

"Oh please don't kid yourself, you're a Class A bitch and you know it." Alison and Cece broke out into laughter. For the first time in what felt like forever Alison felt herself relax, she had been so tired and so emotionally exhausted that even thinking about sleeping was becoming an issue.

"So why was your dad so pissed off?" The older blonde asked as she drove through the main street of Rosewood.

"He kicked me out because of my relationship with Emily."

"What? That seems a bit harsh, even for him. He doesn't really seem like the dad that would care about you being a lesbian." Cece was confused about Kenneth's reaction, sure he wouldn't be over the moon but she was sure he wouldn't go as far as kicking Alison out.

"It's not really me being a... lesbian. It's more complicated than that." Alison thought of Jason as she spoke, it had been so long since she had even spoken to her brother let alone seen him.

"Then un-complicate it. Is this about Jason?" Cece definitely wasn't a fool when it came to Alison and her secrets; the older blonde was smart and very cunning.  
It took Alison several minutes to answer, she wasn't sure if she could even talk to Cece about what happened.

"Yes but it's not my story to tell." Alison didn't look at Cece but she could tell her friend was looking at her curiously and she had to admit the last time she had been with Cece she would jump at the opportunity to gossip but now she found no interest in it.  
Looking at Alison Cece could tell that her friend had changed and it seemed it was because of Emily, not that Cece had a problem with it, in fact it seemed Alison had changed for the better.

"Alright, I won't ask. Subject change! Tell me about this Emily girl." Cece said brightly as she stopped her car outside The Brew. Getting out of the car the girls made their way inside and waited in line to order a coffee.

"What do you want to know?" Alison murmured as she felt the stares of everyone in The Brew fall on her.

"How did you meet her? I don't remember her being at school." Cece watched as people a group of boys in Rosewood High Sharks jackets sat at a table not far from the pair and began talking and laughing at Alison. The blonde herself tried to ignore them but it was providing to be difficult.

"She enrolled a few months ago." Alison ordered her and Cece a coffee and moved out of the line and headed for a free table. Following, the older blonde couldn't help but continue to watch the boys.

"Hey Alison." One of them stood up and made Alison turn around. "I know the cure." He continued as Cece reached her friends side.

"Cure to what?" Alison was mildly confused and looked over at Cece who kept her eyes on the significantly taller boy.

"It's my dick." The rest of the boys erupted with laughter and Cece moved in front of the already upset Alison and pointed her finger in front of the boys face, catching his focus.

"Sweetie, I can assure you that even if she was remotely heterosexual, your dick or lack thereof, wouldn't cure a single thing, mainly because I'm pretty sure you have to have one to use it." Cece crossed her arms against her chest and watched as the boys friends laugh at him.

"Excuse me." A voice came from behind Cece and when she turned she found Ezra Fits standing with his own arms crossed against his chest. "Shouldn't you boys be at school?"

"So should she." They stood and began defending themselves as Ezra stood between them and the girls.

"I think it's time for you leave." Ezra pointed towards the door before the boys could make a rebuttal, they shrugged and left without saying another word.  
Ezra turned to the rest of The Brew who had been listening in on the conflict.

"If anyone else has a problem with Ms DiLaurentis being in my shop there's a nice cafe down the road." Ezra waited for someone to stand but everyone merely looked between the pair and waited until the young man turned away.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked as he looked at Cece and Alison sympathetically. Smiling and nodding Alison began missing Emily.

"Ezra Fits, the last time I saw you, you were teaching at Rosewood High." Cece smiled her own trade mark smile and looked Ezra up and down.

"Yes well I felt I needed a change." He laughed softly and motioned the girls to sit at a booth in the back corner.

"Thanks." Alison said before Ezra walked away. Cece made herself comfortable and waited for Alison to sit down before talking again.

"Just ignore them. I'm accepting of your relationship so that's all that matters." Cece joked, her smile lingering around her lips.

"Are you though?" Alison was questioning Cece's humour and it bothered her slightly that her best friend was making such a joke about of her relationship.

"I am Ali, don't be silly. I just didn't even expect it. You were always talking about Noel and trust me I know he's a dick but I thought you really liked him." Cece had a valid point; her friend had never shown the slightest interest in women.

"I liked the idea of him more than anything." Alison counter-proposed as the barista placed their coffees in front of them. Thanking him she looked back at Cece who had her eyebrows raised in curiosity at Alison's politeness, usually she was just ignore the barista. "What?"

"Nothing. So go on then, tell me about Emily, I want to know everything." Cece was pushing Alison to speak which was odd because usually the blonde was always talking.

"Well, we met in the hallway a school. I kind of barged into her and then made a big scene. You know she didn't talk?" Alison remember the first day she and Emily met, it was definitely an unforgettable experience that was for sure.

"Like to you?" Cece asked, raising both her eyebrows in surprise.

"Like to anyone. For almost a year, the only reason we kept seeing each other was because he had a biology assignment together." Alison remembers fondly of the study she did with Emily, the brunette was so smart and she didn't even have to say a word to express that. Emily and her studying in the kitchen was, to Alison, one of the best times of her life and she sort of wished she could just go back to that simplicity.

"Really? So how did you get her talking then?" Cece was becoming more and more interested in Alison's story and the blonde could sense it, it made her smile.

"Well, one night we were studying and Noel came over, he tried it on and I said no. But I guess Noel has never been used to being told no. Emily saved me but I yelled at her because she still wouldn't talk to me." Alison felt her rambling to be too much so she decided to fill her mouth with coffee instead of words. Cece watched curiously as the blonde fell over her words, it seemed her friend had become very love-struck with this Emily.

"You're a very confusing girl Alison DiLaurentis." Cece chuckled as she too drank her coffee and Alison smiled sheepishly in return. "You really care for her then?"

"I really do." The blonde's words were the most confident they had been all day and it proved to Cece once and for all that Alison did indeed fall for Emily Fields.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
Loving the reviews as always, thank you so much  
\- Aemstar xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry about the late update! My internet has been out for almost a week, I managed to use someone else but apparently mine is going to be out for another week, so be patient and bear with me, hopefully it'll be up and running earlier than that.  
Anyways, enjoy! x**

Chapter 21

"So what exactly happened with Jason?" Hanna blurted out after about thirty seconds of an awkward silence. Alison and Cece had left to catch up and most probably gossip while Emily was left with Hanna, Spencer and Aria who probably had an over-abundance of questions.

"Han, now probably isn't the time." Spencer motioned towards the blonde.

"No it's okay." Emily smiled at Hanna's interest and she knew that the topic would come up eventually anyway.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hanna continued.

"I was trying to forget about it I guess." Emily had never really told anyone since it all had happened and she wanted to keep the memory where it belonged, in the past.  
It was hard enough telling Alison but to tell others was a considerable challenge.  
Alison kind of forced it out of her, it just fell out accidentally but with the other girls it just never came up and Emily assumed she would never be ready, so instead she repressed and attempted to forget.

"When did it happen?" Aria murmured.

"About a year ago." The memory was still vivid in the back of Emily's mind and it was then that she realised, she might not be able to forget but she could at least move on.

"Is that why you didn't... talk?" Spencer had been trying to figure out for too long why Emily was silent for the first couple of months at school and she was beginning to think that this might have been the reason.

"Yes, I never knew what to say to anyone after what happened and after a while I just didn't speak." Emily watched her friends drink their coffee, they all seemed slightly on edge and she couldn't understand why, she assumed it was because of all the caffeine they were consuming.

"Did you know who Alison was when you met her?" Hanna seemed to ask the question that Spencer and Aria were thinking because they immediately shot their heads to Emily, waiting for her answer.

"Not at all, she was just another girl until I had to do an assignment with her."

"Oh yeah that was the biology one! She wouldn't stop whinging you know? For so long she was like, wah wah I have to work with some mute loser!" Hanna rambled and instantly covered her mouth when she finished speaking. Spencer and Aria slapped Hanna's arms in unison but it seemed it was too late.

"It's okay, I was acutely aware of how Alison felt about working with me." Emily attempted to relax her friends. It was obvious at first Alison wasn't keen on working with her; she expressed that just fine on her own.

"If it's any consolation, after a while she stopped whinging, in fact she spoke rather highly of you. That's when I started to suspect something was going on." Hanna said proudly as she looked over at Spencer and stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Oh leave it. She was with Noel at the time; it was a valid hypothesis to think she was just friends with Emily." Spencer raised her arms in defeat and rolled her eyes in unison. Emily and Aria exchanged looks as Spencer and Hanna continued their banted and began chuckling together.

"She was never really with Noel! They just made out a lot in public. Sorry." Hanna quickly directed to Emily before turning back to Spencer. "You know Ali was different the _minute_ she bumped into Emily. There's so much chemistry between them that you couldn't pull it apart with any force of the universe."  
Spencer puckered her lips as if thinking about what Hanna had said, it was true even with Spencer's logically thinking the way Emily and Alison acted when they were together was different.

"She was the first person I spoke to." Emily said as she broke Spencer and Hanna from their bickering. The three girls looked at Emily with astonishment; though it made sense for Emily to open up to Alison first it was mildly surprising.

"Not even your parents?" Spencer asked as she slowly sipped at her coffee, trying to savour every last drop she had.  
Emily shook her head.

"Wow." Aria chuckled and smiled at Emily.

"Well what was the first thing you said to her then?" Hanna asked curiously.  
Emily looked over towards the blonde and smiled.

"Look I'm at my parents for the week. Just give me a ring if you need somewhere to crash alright?" Cece offered Alison a final time before she pulled her car up at the hospital drop off point.

"Thanks Cece but I want to stay close to Emily for the time being." Alison smiled with gratitude at her best friend and moved to give her a quick hug. Usually the older blonde would have made a snide remark about Alison ditching her for someone else but the way she spoke of Emily was enlightening and she didn't want to, for the first time ever, make Alison feel bad for choosing someone else over her.

"Okay well don't forget to take careful of yourself too." Cece hugged Alison back before watching the blonde hurriedly opened the car door and exited the car.

"I will." She replied before smiling softly at her best friend, smiling back Cece quickly flashed the blonde a wink.

"Now go see your girl before you go crazy." Cece chuckled at Alison's anticipation, the blonde was so jittery from being away from Emily that she was practically shaking, not that the amount of coffee she had helped either.  
Cece watched as Alison shut the door and headed in the hospital, even the blonde's walk had changed. What was once an over-confident sway of Alison's hips had changed to a modest and gentle walk. Cece chuckled to herself before pulling away from the curb.

Alison was so keen to see Emily again that she was almost running through the hospital. Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for the elevator doors to ping open and after what felt like an eternity she heard the shudder and shake of gears grinding together to open the doors.  
When Alison made it to Emily's floor she almost ran to her private room, before reaching for the handle she attempted to catch her breath so hide the fact that she had been rushing.  
Opening the door slowly she half expected to find Emily asleep but when she let herself in she found four sets of eyes on her.

"Did you run here?" Hanna laughed and Aria and Spencer soon followed. Emily smiled up at Alison, happy to see her again she tried to raise her hand as she had missed her touch.

"Something like that." Alison giggled as she quickly moved to Emily's side and took her.

"I missed you." Emily murmured when Alison leant into give her a sweet kiss.

"I missed you too." She replied, squeezing Emily's hand comfortingly.

"I can't get over how cute you two are." Hanna giggled again as Alison and Emily looked towards the blonde in unison. Emily rolled her eyes before letting out a small yawn.  
Not too long after Alison had left a nurse had come into give her set of medication and it was finally beginning to take an effect, her eyes were feeling heavy and weak and the pains in her body were slowly subsiding again.  
She could barely feel anything at all except for Alison's hand on her own. For a while she could feel the stitches in her stomach holding her deep cut and stab wound together, she could feel sharp pains on her cheek, neck and wrists.  
The amount of pain had taken a toll on Emily, until that point she didn't realise or understand how much had happened to her, it was an eye opener but she remained strong for her friends who were in the room at the time.

"I think it's time we go." Spencer said as she watched Emily attempt to rub her eyes of sleep. "Hey, I'm very proud of your first words by the way."

Moments later Emily felt her three friends give her a brief hug goodbye each before leaving the room.

"First words?" Alison questioned when the door was fully shut, slightly curious of Spencer's comment.

"I told her the first thing I said to you. You know? How I like my coffee?"  
Alison looked back on the memory.  
_I like a double-shot cappuccino with one sugar_, Emily's first words almost made Alison jump but it was still an exciting memory.

"I remember." Alison laughed softly and kissed Emily's knuckles.

"How was Cece?" Emily asked and Alison smiled, instinctively squeezing her hand comfortingly Alison continued to kiss the brunette's un-bandaged knuckles.

"She was good. She always knows how to preoccupy my mind of its worries." Alison's eyes were on Emily's hands but the brunette could sense they weren't with her, she sensed that the blonde's mind was miles away and in a world of her own.

"Ali?" Emily questioned in an effort to catch Alison's attention.

"Yeah?" She shook her head and focused back on the half asleep Emily.

"Am I one of the worries?" Emily's voice trembled and gave away her vulnerabilities.

"I'm worried _about_ you but no, you yourself are not a worry." Alison could tell how distant she was being and she could tell Emily was aware of it.

"What's wrong Ali?" Emily weakly squeezed Alison's hand before yawning again but it only made the blonde feel guilty, for she felt she was the weak one when she had to be the strongest one. She felt she needed to hold everything to together so Emily would grow back her strength and health but it was hard.  
It was hard because she had never once had to worry about being strong for anyone else but herself.

"I guess I'm scared Em." She paused, waiting for Emily to respond but the brunette merely looked at her and waited for her to gather her thoughts properly and continue. "I have to be strong... for you and it's hard. You've always been the strong one; you're the one that's kept me together. Now it's my turn. What if I fail Em? I can't lose you. I don't know how I'd function; I don't know how I'd live without you Emily."  
Alison could feel her eyes dwelling with tears as she spoke but she kept everything together until she finished talking, she had to let Emily know what she was feeling.

"I have never felt this away about someone and it _scares_ me. I'm so in love with you that it hurts being away from you and now every second I am gone I'm worried something will happen and I'll never see you again. I couldn't live without you Emily. I just couldn't."  
Alison's head dropped to Emily's hand as she let her tears flow free. Talking to Cece had proved how much adoration Alison truly felt her Emily and it bubbled up the deepest feelings she had for her.  
Emily felt her own tears begin to emerge as she watched Alison crack underneath the unbearable pressure she had unwillingly placed upon her girlfriend.  
Emily reached slowly under Alison's chin, lifting it up to face her.

"I love you too much for that to happen Ali." Emily began. "I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through; I can't even being to imagine how you're feeling. After the videos, after what Noel put you through, after everything. I can't believe I am so lucky as to have such a strong, beautiful girlfriend who has stuck by me through all this shit."  
Emily ignored the pain she felt as she held Alison's chin up; she was content on letting the blonde know how much she appreciated everything she had done for her.

It was almost ten in the evening before Alison, Pam and Wayne made their way into the Fields household and the house looked like it hadn't been touched in days. All the lights were extinguished and all the windows were closed, the home almost had a creepy atmosphere as Alison walked in last behind Emily's parents.  
Before the blonde could over think the darkness Pam flicked a light on and headed into the kitchen. Following, Alison watched as Pam and Wayne slowly rubbed their eyes with exhaustion, she really felt for them, she couldn't fathom how much stress they could be feeling at this point in time.

"Ali dear, are you hungry? I can make you some dinner." Pam offered as she began unpacking a small bag of groceries she had picked up after work before returning to the hospital.

"No thanks Pam. I really tired, would you mind if I just went straight to bed?" Alison felt exhausted, her body ached and her eyes were falling in on themselves and knowing she had to go to school the next day was making her feel even more fatigued. Alison could not afford to miss anymore school and the doctors assured her that Emily would be commencing rehabilitation for walking tomorrow, so the timing seemed appropriate as Emily would be occupied.

"Of course, you can sleep in Emily's room if you'd like." Alison felt at first that Pam might have been offended for denying food but it seemed she was also too tired to be bothered.  
Alison nodded before leaving the kitchen to let Pam and Wayne be alone.  
As Alison made it into Emily's room she realised she no change of clothes and nothing to sleep in but as she flopped her body onto the cool sheets she didn't seem to care and before she knew it her eyes were falling and she slipped into a deep slumber.

"Okay Emily?" Emily snapped her head up from her wrists and looked over at the woman who had been talking no stop for ten minutes about the process of her rehabilitation.  
Nodding she looked back down at her wrists, they were exceptionally sore that morning and it wasn't exactly a great start to the day.

"Alright well as I said the first thing we'll do is move you down to the physio room." The woman was young, maybe in her late twenties and the only thing she could manage to look at was her blonde hair, it reminded her of Alison.  
The ten minutes that followed consisted of Alana the physiotherapist and Doctor Williams getting Emily into her wheelchair and it was embarrassing because she couldn't help at all. The only movement her lower body would do was the slight shift of her toes, which was apparently a good start by Alana's standards.

"So Emily," Alana began as she wheeled the already tired brunette down the hallway towards the Physiotherapy Room. "My job will be to help you understand and begin your basic movements, when you leave the hospital you will still be struggling but that's something we will work on together."

None of what Alana was saying was particularly comforting to Emily but she didn't interrupt.

"I think Doctor Williams believes you'll respond more positively in a home environment." It sounded like Alana was asking Emily a question but she didn't know how to respond and really how could she.

"I guess I don't need to be in hospital for too long." Emily replied as Alana opened the door to the Physio room. It was a small room that was empty besides a few exercise machines in the corner.  
She was already beginning to feel stressed but in an attempt to calm herself down Emily wrapped her baggy jumper tighter around herself.

"First things first," Alana pulled Emily to a stop and moved in front of her, taking the brunette socks off before removing her own footwear. "Something simple."  
For almost half an hour Emily and Alana focused on moving her toes. It was tedious but Emily didn't complain, it was either wiggling her toes or lying in bed doing nothing.  
Alana sat in front of Emily watching her every move and she had to admit, it seemed the tall blonde knew what she was doing.

"If I helped you, do you think you would be able to move from the chair?" Emily's eyes shot up at Alana in mild shock. "Try not to think too much about it. I will be supporting your weight."  
Emily swallowed but forced a nod.  
Alana's arm wrapped underneath her arm and gently pulled Emily up. The weight on her legs was too much within seconds, she could feel her knees wobble and almost buckle under pressure but Alana held her tight. Moving slowly she moved Emily over to a black foam looking box and sat her down.

"Good start."

"You did all the work." Emily replied as Alana helped her lean against the wall. There were a few moments of silence as Alana rolled Emily's slacks up her legs.

"You're very brave." Alana broke the quiet as her hands moved over Emily's cold legs, massaging and losing them.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're the first person to actually try and stand in the first session. Usually people refuse to."

"You're the physio, I trust your judgement."  
Alana smiled before continuing Emily with her treatment and almost another hour had passed before Emily spoke again. Though the brunette hadn't stood properly she felt she had improved and with the help of Alana she could move her ankles slightly.

"I need to stop." Emily winced slightly as she moved her ankle a final time. Alana nodded and helped her back into the wheelchair.  
As Alana pushed Emily back down the hallway they ran into Doctor Williams who assisted in getting the brunette back into her bed.

"How did your first session go?" He asked as Alana lifted Emily's leg into the bed.

"She did well, another couple of months of physiotherapy and she'll be well and truly back on her feet."

"Months?" Emily looked away from Doctor Williams and towards Alana. "That long?"

"You'll be home within a week Emily but therapy will continue on a constant basis after hospital."  
Emily didn't understand why she was so surprised, she could barely move her lower part of her body, and it was just the thought of constantly working to get her body to work again that troubled her.  
It was going to be a long few months.

**Thanks for all the reviews (as usual)  
I hope everyone is liking it, again sorry about the delay, my internet sucks!**

**-Aemstar**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was less than an hour until school and Alison found herself slowly opening her eyes to the closed shutters of Emily's room. She felt it was a significantly bigger room when she was alone in it.  
Looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table she found a small post-it note stuck on the time.

_Alison, you don't need to go to school but if you feel up to it there are some clothes at the end of the bed for you.__  
__With love Pam and Wayne_

Alison smiled to herself and sure enough as she looked over at the edge of the bed there were a few items of clothing hanging on the frame.  
Removing the sticker she realised the time frame she had left and swore to herself.  
Quickly stripping of her old dirty clothes that she hadn't changed since leaving her father's house Alison realised how much she missed her old room, the way everything was where she liked it and even the way it smelt, however not dwelling as an attempt to forget she quickly dressed and grabbed her phone.  
Dialling a few numbers Alison hoped she wasn't too late to ask for a lift.

"Hey Ali what's up?" Hanna answered after one ring, her tone slightly worried.

"Hey Han, is it too late to ask for a lift to school?" She yawned half way through her sentence causing Hanna to giggle before replying.

"Not at all, I just pulled up Spencer and Aria is already with me."

"Hey Ali!" Alison heard Aria say on the other end.

"Oh okay party in Hanna's car. Hey Aria."

"Yeah, I would've offered you a lift but I didn't know if you'd be up to school just yet."

"That's okay I'll see you soon then?"

"Spence just got in the car now so we're on our way."

The girls said their goodbyes and Alison made her way down stairs.  
She knew she could not avoid school forever and she also knew Emily would want her to go.  
As Alison made her way into the kitchen there was another post-it note on the bench.

_There's lunch in the fridge and coffee if you want it. The spare keys are the house are on the hock near the door__  
__Please lock up if you leave_

Alison however didn't feel like having coffee or food, she was too tired to even think about it. Picking up the note she appreciated the sentiment and placed it into her pocket when she heard a car horn beep.

Aria, Hanna and Spencer sat in the car and watched Alison shut the door and lock it behind her.

"Wow." Hanna murmured when Alison turned towards the car.

"What?" Spencer question curiously from the back seat.

"I haven't seen her without make-up in forever."

"I don't think I've seen her without make up _ever_." Aria mumbled in the passenger seat.  
As Alison headed down the path she saw all three of her friends observing her with wide eyes.

"Hey." She murmured as she got into the car, still three pairs of eyes gawking at her. "What are you all staring at?"

"Nothing." Hanna replied quickly as she turned the keys in the ignition.

It had been an awful morning and as Alison walked through the corridors people constantly stared at her. She usually wouldn't have minded but she knew they were staring because of what happened with her and Emily.  
Hanna, Spencer and Aria had made an effort to stand up for her during the morning but by lunch time all of them seemed to be exhausted.

"I don't know about you guys but I am in desperate need of coffee." Spencer signed as she sat down with her books, half slamming on the table.

"Maybe you should lay off the caffeine for a bit Spence." Aria motioned to the brunette's books and chuckled.  
Alison smiled at Aria's joke but looked back down at her phone.  
The item had lost battery power earlier in the day and with no way of charging it she felt somewhat useless.

"Have you spoken to Emily today?" Hanna asked, noticing Alison gaze.

"No, she's in rehabilitation for her legs. I didn't want to distract her."

"Toby?" Spencer looked passed Alison and Hanna; Aria who was sitting next to the brunette followed her stare while the others turned their heads.  
When they caught vision of Toby he was in his uniform with another officer.

"Miss DiLaurentis?" The unknown office asked as they made their way over to the girls, Toby's eyes lighting up as he made eye contact with Spencer.

"Yes?"

"We just have some questions for you. About Noel Kahn and we also have information about your stolen vehicle."  
Alison looked around and noticed everyone in the courtyard was looking and she had just about had enough. Nodding towards the officer she picked up her bag and followed them towards the front office. The lady at the desk directed them to the principal's office and told them to wait.

"Why are we at the principal's office?" Alison asked curiously before Toby knocked on the door.

"We just need his permission for us to talk to you."  
After the principal had given the all clear he informed them that he was going for lunch so they would be able to stay in the office.

"So Miss DiLaurentis-"

"Alison, please just called me Alison." She interrupted the unknown officer and looked over at Toby who was smirking.

"Okay well Alison, we first off wanted to inform you that we found your car, it was located on the outskirts of New York City. So we were going to organise with you how you wanted to deal with it."

"Well it's technically my dad's car, so I assumed you would've talked to him." Alison was mildly surprised the police had gone to her first, after all, the car was registered in her dad's name and though she loved it very much it was never technically hers.

"Okay well we can discuss it with your father together if you'd like?"  
Toby looked over at the officer, it seemed he was aware of Alison's situation but hadn't informed the police yet.

"My father and I aren't exactly on speaking terms sir. You're going to have to talk with him without me."  
The officer and Toby exchanged looks before drawing their attention back to Alison.

"Well when you return home this afternoon could you give him our card?"  
The officer pulled out a card from his note pad and placed it in front of Alison.

"Greg..." Toby began when Alison didn't take the card.

"What?"

"He kicked me out." Alison didn't allow Toby to continue but Greg had caught the hint and withdrew his card.

"Okay well, we just have a few questions about Noel Kahn then."

*  
After half an hour of questions Toby and Greg let Alison return back to school, though her mind was elsewhere. She desperately wanted to leave and go see Emily but she knew the brunette would be hard at work with her rehabilitation.  
It was becoming a struggle to even walk to her class, the heaviness of her stress and exhaustion was weighing down upon her and the only thought she was able to process was Emily.  
Alison had made it down the hallway when she decided against going to class and as she turned around she was met with Toby headed towards her.

"Hey."

"Did you have more questions or something? I've kind of told you everything I know about what happened."

"No, you did well with all the questions; I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Toby closed the distance between them and looked over Alison carefully, the blonde had deep dark bruises underneath her eyes representing the lack of sleep and she was beginning to look weak and tired. Though she smiled to portray a different story her body gave her away and Toby could tell by Alison crossing her arms across her chest that she was feeling vulnerable.

"I'm okay." She replied quietly.

"Not going to class?" He raised an eyebrow humorously before walking with Alison towards the front doors of the school.

"I know it's technically breaking the rules but I didn't think it was a police matter." Alison's sarcastic tone eased Toby's nerves a bit.

"It's not but I'm free for a bit, can I take you anywhere?" Alison thought and realised she couldn't really think of anywhere she wanted to go, home was out of the question and Emily's house would just feel weird without her.

"Not really. There's nowhere I particularly want to be."

"Well, I have Greg keeping your father occupied with your car; want to go get some stuff from your place?" Toby smiled innocently as he leaned against his patrol car.

"Isn't that like... trespassing?" Alison found Toby's smile to contagious and leaned against the passenger side of the car.

"Do you have keys?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Then no, we'll call it... _not_ breaking and entering." Both Alison and Toby laughed before he motioned her to join him in the vehicle.  
The drive was relatively quick to Alison's old home, Toby would nod or wave at people he knew while Alison observed all the police equipment in the car.

"Am I actually allowed to be in here if I'm not under arrest?" Alison asked as she listened to the beeping off the machines.  
Toby looked over at her and raised his eyebrows cheekily, silently answering her question.  
Laughing softly Alison watched cautiously as Toby pulled into her old driveway. She sighed when he stopped the car at her doorstep.

"I'll wait here. You get what you need and then we can drop it off at Emily's."  
Alison nodded as she reached for her keys in her bag and pulled herself out of the car.  
Trudging inside the house didn't feel any different; it was still the big, modern, empty house that was there when she left it. Even though the feeling of loneliness lingered Alison still missed her home.  
Walking up the stairs she slowly moved passed the bathroom which brought back memories of the first kiss she shared with Emily. It had been a confusing time and now all she could think about was the brunette.  
The way their lips entangled with each other was magic, from the very first moment they connected Alison felt fireworks in Emily's presences and every moment she was away she finally realised how much she truly missed the brunette.  
Trying to push the distractions from her thoughts Alison moved to her room and began searching for anything she may need later.  
After about ten minutes of gathering she felt she had collected enough to survive until her father spoke to her again.  
Grabbing a large bag Alison quickly threw her clothes in along with her phone charger and her laptop.  
Before leaving she moved to her bedside table and pulled out the drawer, underneath was taped all the money she had been given from previous birthdays and from what she had saved over time.  
"I'm glad I saved you." She mumbled before returning everything in her room back to normal and heading downstairs.  
Toby watched as Alison locked the house behind her, he was mildly surprised when she only had one bag, it was big, but she kind of seemed like the girl that would pack excessively.

"That's all you've got?" He couldn't help asking as she sunk into the passenger seat.

"I don't actually have a lot. I got what I needed, the rest can be replaced." Toby eyes rose at Alison's maturity but he didn't push the subject, turning the car on he pulled away from Alison's home.  
As the car rolled along Alison looked sadly as the house slowly disappeared from view.

"You okay?"

"I just feel like that was the last time, you know?" Alison's began playing with the strap of her bag and felt a small tear escape her eye.

"I'm sure it's not Ali. Your dad will get over it." Toby tried to be supportive but he knew Kenneth well enough to know he probably wouldn't and he knew Ali knew it as well.

"I hope so."

"Where's your mum?" Toby thought momentarily, he knew Jessica spent a good percentage of her time in Philadelphia so someone was close to Jason but surely she had some idea of what was going on.

"I don't know, I haven't spoken to her in months. She's always _working_." Alison's tone was sarcastically obvious and Toby could sense her displeasure with the topic.

"Why don't you try and call her?"

"It might be an idea but I just want to focus on Emily for now." Toby nodded. Moments later he pulled the car up in front of Emily's home and watched Alison fish for her keys.

"Thanks for the lift Toby."

"Not a problem, what are friends for?"  
The blonde smiled appreciatively before getting out of the car. The pair said their goodbyes and then Toby was gone and Alison could feel the emptiness of loneliness begin to fill her.  
Alison had made it to Emily's room when she made the decision to call Cece, charging her phone she waited for the power to slowly replenish.

"Ali Cat! Hello." Cece answered after two rings.

"Hey, are you busy?" Alison had determination fill through her as she heard Cece's overly confident sweet voice.

"So, why Philadelphia?" Cece questioned as Alison pointed to the correct exit. After driving for almost two hours Cece had _almost _run out of things to say but as she took directions from Alison she was beginning to become curious of her friends intentions.

"I have some business to attend to. Turn left up here, it shouldn't be far after that."  
Cece shrugged at Alison's bossy behaviour and turned where she was directed. After about ten minutes Alison told her to pull into a long driveway that was lined with a large barb fence, Cece looked inquisitively as she slowly drove down the road, she slammed on the breaks when she was met with a sign.

"Philadelphia_ Correctional Facility? _Why the hell do you have business at a _prison_?" Cece gawked as she turned towards Alison crossing her arms.

"I have someone I need to see." Alison nodded her head indicating for Cece to continue driving.

"No I'm not driving anymore until you spill the beans. Are you like bored with Emily and you want to experience some weird version of Orange is the New Black?"

"No Cece, plus this is a _male_ prison?" Alison giggled slightly at Cece's remark.

"My god, you really are a lesbian." The older blonde rolled her eyes and continued driving towards the prison. "So why are we here then?"

"I'm seeing Jason." Alison was grateful that by the time she had answered Cece's question the blonde had managed to park the car in visitors parking because she almost stalled the car in surprise.

"Jason's in here?"

"It's a very long story. I promise I'll explain on the way home, just let me do this first." Alison opened the door and got out of the car.

"What am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Cece asked before Alison shut the door.

"Flirt with a security guard or something. Make your own Orange is the New Black experience." Alison laughed before shutting the door and disappearing into the old brick building.

"Can I help you?" The old and rather cranky looking receptionist asked as Alison made her way to the front desk.

"I'm here to see Jason DiLaurentis. I called not too long ago." The woman nodded before asking Alison to provide all her belongings.  
After about ten minutes of paper form filling she was lead down several hallways. Now she hadn't seen much of Orange is the New Black but Alison felt this was very different, but she gathered that was because television shows were always a little exaggerated.

"In here." The tall security guard made eye contact with Alison and he smiled softly aware of who she was since he had read the paper work. "First time seeing him?"

"Yes." She murmured, waiting for the man to open the door, he had caught the hint. Opening the door he allowed Alison to walk in first before following her.  
There he was, her older brother, sitting in the metal wobbly chair waiting for someone to walk in the room. It seemed he wasn't aware of who was visiting him by the surprised look on his face.

"Ali?" His voice was full of the innocence she remembered him by.

"Hello Jason." Her voice was neutral.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I have my ways but I'd like you to tell me why you're here." Alison knew then and there that Jason's answer would make or break him. She knew he was here for some bank robbery incident but she wanted to hear the words about Emily leave his lips.

"I got busted for doing a stupid bank robbery. It was stupid but I'm apparently getting out soon! For good behaviour." Alison's eyes widen in terror, Jason seemed to genuinely excited, like he was the same playful boy she grew up with but it made it difficult to see him that way.

"You didn't do anything else?"

"No...?" Jason looked at her curiously, his eyes betraying his words.

"_Really_?" The air filled with a sticky silence that even caused the security guard shuffle slightly in discomfort.

"What do you want Ali?" Jason's tone changed instantly, he was no longer playful and relaxed but now he was leaning forwards with his hands intertwined with each other.

"The truth."

"I am telling the truth." Jason was becoming defensive and angry but Alison stood her ground.

"The whole truth, Jason _Laurens_." Alison starred at her brother in such a dominating fashion that her words almost made him recoil just by the sound.

"What do you know?"

"A lot more than you think." Alison leant back from Jason in an attempt to keep some distance between them but he merely leant closer noticing her effort to get away from him.

"I doubt that very much sis."

"Alison." Alison didn't let Jason speak further before telling him how to address her correctly.

"Well _Alison_, how's your girlfriend Emily going?"  
Alison stood instinctively; she was not expecting Jason to know about her and Emily. The way he had pretended for so long that he had no idea was impressive to her.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways too. I'm surprised it took you this long to come see me." Jason leaned back into the chair causing it to creek at the movement.

"I was ashamed. How could you Jason?" She watched her brother smile his own trademark smile before scratching his neck.

"She put up a fight that's for sure." He murmured as he pointed to his arm where several small finger nail scars lay. Emily must have really fought him well. "I also heard she was in hospital again? Someone else have some fun with her? A Mister Noel Kahn I hear, I'm very proud of him."  
Jason continued to smile as he watched his sister becoming angrier by the minute; it seemed he had pushed the right buttons in order to offend her.

"You deserve to be in here." The blonde mumbled, she could feel tears welling in her eyes but she held them back and turned towards the door.

"Tell me, before you go, how does it feel knowing that I slept with your girlfriend first?" Jason kept his smile spread across his face as Alison took in what he said. In fact she was so close to launching across the table and strangling him but she clenched her fists tight and walked over to the door.

"Goodbye Jason."

"Oh and Alison?" The blonde turned back to face her brother as the security guard opened the door for her. "Give her a kiss for me."  
Alison stormed out of the room seconds later and let the tears fall from her eyes.  
After collecting all her items from the front desk Alison made her way back to Cece, who had been singing loudly along to some random song on the radio.

"Hey! How'd it go?" Cece asked, noticing Alison's wet cheeks and red eyes.

"Please drive before _I_ end up in the correctional facility." Alison's voice was so low and stern that it made Cece obey her immediately.

**Hope everyone liked it – I know it wasn't overly Emison but it'll get there! In fact get excited for the next chapter! More Emison I promise  
Oh and a big shout out to Sam :P **

**-Aemstar xx**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Ali, will you calm down? She'll be here soon okay?" Spencer told Alison for the fourth time that hour, the blonde had been pacing back and forth none stop for about ten minutes when Hanna had finally had enough and stood up to calm her.

"Hey, you've done amazing here. The house looks lovely and the flowers are very sweet but I think Em is just going to be happy to be back here with you."  
Hanna rubbed her shoulders gently and pointed over to the bunch of roses that awaited Emily for when she return from the hospital.

"I can't believe it's already been a week." Aria muttered from the lounge. The girls had been around the house all day preparing for Emily's arrival and Alison was thankful for her friends, she was appreciative of them giving up their Sunday afternoon to help.

"I'm nervous." Alison felt her hands shake as she spoke.

"I think they're here." Spencer said as she peeped through the blinds of the window.  
Alison ran to the door within seconds and grabbed the roses on the way.

"She is actually so cute." Hanna whispered to Aria and Spencer, the three giggled quietly and watched as Alison waited by the door.  
After a few minutes Alison could hear Wayne and Pam talking as they made their way to the front door, moments later it opened and Wayne was pushing Emily through in a wheelchair.  
Spencer, Hanna and Aria saw Alison's face light up at Emily's presence, it made all three of them tear up as the brunette reached for the blonde's hands.

"Hey Emmy." Alison said, holding the roses in front of her. Emily was still covered in her bandages and the nasal cannula sat below her nose providing the desperately needed oxygen, but she was still the beautiful amazing girl Alison had fallen in love with. Her loose clothes hung from her body while the tight white dressings surrounding her cheeks, eye and her wrists, at first it was difficult for the blonde to take in but ignoring her thoughts of what lay behind the shielding binds she moved closer to her girlfriend and smiled.

"Hey Ali." Emily felt tears welling in her eyes, the sight of her beautiful girlfriend waiting for her to get home with roses in her hands made her feel amazing.  
It had been so long since she had really spent time with Alison, they were always busy with school and rehabilitation that quality seemed impossible but now with the brunette home they could be together.

"I got you these." Alison knelt down in front of Emily as Wayne and Pam made their way into the kitchen, pulling Hanna, Spencer and Aria with them.

"Oh come on! I want to see!" Hanna exclaimed as Pam dragged her away. Alison and Emily laughed momentarily before drawing their attention back to each other.

"I missed you." Alison said as she handed Emily the roses.

"I missed you too." She said as she smelt the flowers. "These are beautiful."

"Just like you." Alison smiled as her hand reached for Emily's cheek not giving the brunette any time to react.  
Their lips connected in a moment of pure serenity in which Emily's hands slowly snaked around Alison's neck, holding her as close as she possibly could without hurting herself.

"_Aw_!" Hanna came bursting back into the room and moved over to the pair, the rest of their friends along with Emily's parents followed close behind while rolling their eyes in unison.

"Later. I promise." Emily whispered before Hanna tugged Alison away and into a gripping hug.

"When did you get so cute?" The blonde released Alison from her hold and moved to give Emily a significantly softer embrace.

"What are you talking about? I've always been adorable." Alison's tone was playful which made Emily smile, causing her own smile to grow.

"I'm glad to be home." The brunette mused as Alison pushed her into the kitchen behind everyone else.

"I'm glad too."

It had been less than an hour of socialising before Emily began yawning, with her new medication and lack of energy she found herself become tired rapidly.

"Well I think we should head home." Spencer commented after Emily's third yawn. "We've got some studying to do."

"Oh _come on_ Spence." Hanna whinged as the brunette pulled her from the kitchen bench.

"Yes, come on." Aria helped Spencer with Hanna and managed to get her in the car after five long minutes of complaining.

"You have some really amazing friends." Pam said as they waved the three girls a final goodbye,  
Emily and Alison nodded in agreement as the car disappeared.

"Alright, I think it's time you had some rest." Wayne grabbed the handles of Emily's chair and guided her inside, stopping at the stairs and knelt down to his daughter and grabbed the oxygen tank that had been lying innocently next to her.

"Hold this for me?" He smiled gently before handed her the tank carefully. Wayne gently let his hands move around Emily's legs and back and swiftly lifted her from the chair, making his way upstairs he carried Emily from the chair to her room and placed her softly on the bed.

"You want to take it from here?" Wayne asked when he turned to find Alison standing in the doorway, she smiled and nodded shyly. Of course she wanted to take over but seeing the way Wayne was with Emily melted her heart and she felt bad for interrupting.

"Is that okay?"

"Of course, I would kind of like to spend some time with Pam anyway. It feels like it's been a very long time since I've actually been with her." Wayne's hand went to Alison's shoulder in a moment of connection before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"I've missed this bed." Emily whispered as she attempted to guide her legs underneath the blanket.

"Here." Alison walked over to the struggling the brunette and helped assist in the moving of her legs and after a few minutes of manoeuvring she felt Emily's hands grip around her wrist, pulling her onto top.

"I believe we were in the middle of something." Her voice was seduction mixed with innocence; Alison would have thought it to be an odd combination if she hadn't been missing the brunette so much.

"I don't want to hurt you." She lifted her body from Emily's trying to relieve any pressure she may have been bestowing upon the brunette but she was merely pulled back down again.

"I need to feel you against me, Ali." Her voice was soft and though her words would have seemed suggestive to others Alison knew it was definitely pure innocence that Emily was radiating.

"Em..." But she was interrupted with Emily's lips linking with her own in a fire of sweet desperation.  
Alison could feel herself letting go as Emily's hands beginning trailing along her waist and up her back, her hands acting as a fast stream, washing away all of Alison's worries in a mist of tranquillity.  
The sensation felt so nice she could feel her urgency for Emily rise in the pit of her stomach but before she could continue the brunette broke away when breath became an issue.

"Sorry. I can't breathe." She laughed shyly as her un-bandaged eye strayed away from the worried blonde above her.

"It's okay, take your time." Alison slowly lifted her body from Emily's in an attempt to open her airways; she knew she was definitely a restriction.  
Watching Emily she could sense the brunette was troubled and she could tell she was struggling with adjusting to her lack of movement from her legs, it was difficult to witness but Alison told herself continuously to remain strong.  
After Emily managed to regain a consistent heart rate she took Alison's hand in her own and moved it to her neck, the soft touch of the blonde's hands felt soothing against the cut that Noel had left.  
Alison sensed Emily's pleasure of her touch and it made her smile, it was important to her that after everything she felt pleasure.

"I'm sorry." Emily murmured into Alison's hand after she pulled it to her lips, kissing it gently. The soft skin of Alison's hand provided Emily the illusion of comfort; she was slightly disappointed when her jaw began to hurt from her smiling.

"Don't be sorry, Em." Alison gently unbutton and pulled the sleeve of Emily's loose flannelette shirt down her shoulder and placed small kisses along her available skin that wasn't covered with bandages. Until this point Alison hadn't realised how badly Emily was injured until more of her body was exposed.  
Emily observed as Alison's lips travelled curiously and carefully across her body and it seemed that all the damage that was upon her body surprised her.

"Ali, I wouldn't." Emily stopped the blonde's hands from pulling further at her shirt; if she was bothered by a few bandages on her arms Alison wasn't going to handle her chest.

"I want to." By the tone of her girlfriends voice Emily understood that Alison would be getting her way, one way or the other, so she removed her hand and let her continue.  
When she had made it to the final button Emily took in a deep breath and waited for Alison to reveal her wounded body.  
Several deep scars held together by stiches sat on Emily's chest, what was once smooth skin was now replaced with bruises and cuts of all different degrees.  
At first Alison didn't react, she merely took in each new scar and then the old ones.  
Emily's body displayed each painful memory she had ever had the misfortune of experiencing, several horrible details invaded her body and would remain there forever because of what she had endured, Alison remained silent as her hands moved the rest of Emily's shirt revealing the large bandage that she knew covered her stab wound.

"Does it hurt?" Alison finally spoke after several silent minutes; Emily nodded and sighed, causing pain to shoot through her.

"It's nothing I can't handle."

"You were very tired not too long ago." The blonde pointed out.

"I still am but I haven't been alone with you in a long time and I want to enjoy it." Emily let her hands stroke Alison's cheek as the blonde's own hands began gliding across her chest.

"I really have missed you, Em." Emily watched Alison speak and it was becoming very clear that she had never been like this with someone, what was once the strong and dominating Alison was now the sweet and caring blonde who let her vulnerability display to the ones she loved.

"I know. I missed you too." Emily moved up to connect her lips with Alison and she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her close.

"You should sleep." Alison murmured through the deep kisses.

"_Mhmm_." Emily mumbled and continued to kiss the blonde, showing no intention of breaking from the embrace.  
Alison felt the brunette's hands slowly move to the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly to touch the soft surface of her waist. She could feel her hair rise up on end as Emily's hands roamed up underneath the fabric and towards her chest.  
After several minutes of lingering around the padded material of Alison's bra Emily attempted to reach her hands around the blonde's back in an effort to take the offending item off. Alison noticed her struggle and moved to help, unclipping the bra she moved the straps of her shoulder and out from underneath her shirt.

"Sorry." Emily apologised shyly at her struggle.

"Don't." Alison took Emily's hands, guiding them underneath her shirt to her waist. "Please, keep going."

Emily's hands caressed the skin of Alison's waist as they drew in to kiss.  
They continued to kiss for a long time but Alison was too scared to lay her hands upon Emily, which was beginning to bother her, she wanted to touch her but was afraid she would cause pain.  
Alison felt Emily's hands move away from her stomach and to her own hands, pulling them towards her body. Connecting to the surface of Emily's bandaged lower abdomen Alison tried to pull away only to be held in place by the brunette.

"I need this too Ali." Emily guided Alison's hands to her chest where the thin fabric of her thin crop top sat, hiding some of the scars she knew were there.

"Okay." Alison nodded and began the long task of helping Emily out of her shirt and crop top and when they were disregarded to the side the brunette sighed in relief. The lack of clothing actually felt relaxing and soothing, Alison could sense this. Letting her fingers delicately dance across Emily's chest Alison watched as she reacted to each individual movement and even though the brunette's lips let a small moan escape she resisted the urge to allow her lips moving from anywhere but Emily's lips.  
She knew that this whole experience was different. It was innocent.  
It was new for both of them and it was something Alison was still struggling to understand, she wasn't sure about what the limits were or when was it considered crossing the line.  
Her thoughts were sexual and she was struggling to control them, especially when Emily moaned. To keep her thoughts at bay Alison lifted her shirt above her head and watched as the brunette's eyes widen, giving her the upper hand just the way she used to like it. With time Alison had noticed how much she had grown and changed, how she was always equal with Emily, there was no dominance, it was just them together.  
Emily's hands shook with nervousness, it felt like it had been months instead of weeks since she had touched Alison and the pressure was beginning to get to her. She felt there was no way to truly thank the blonde for everything she had gone through, like there was no way she could really show her how much she loved her.  
As they kissed Emily led her hands up and down Alison's body causing shivers to run through the blonde spine, Alison felt as if little butterflies were touching the tips of her nerves while filling her stomach with fireworks.  
It gave her the confidence to continue touching Emily and with caution she slowly placed her hand on the surface of the brunette's waist while slowly moving up her body to her stab wound.  
She felt her thumb move against the oddly harsh fabric of Emily's bandage occasionally letting her skin fall from it to her tanned skin instead.

"Thank you." Emily whispered gently as her own hands began their path towards Alison's breasts. Though her hands were weak she mastered up the energy to softly trail her own fingers against the blonde's skin, admiring the feeling it produced.  
Alison's lips couldn't hold the moan she had been suppressing for so long and Emily found it oddly comforting to hear.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Alison said as she leant against the already panting brunette, it seemed oxygen would be a problem for a long time to come which made Alison angry, she had forgotten about the damage Emily had sustained, the punctured lung would be something that wouldn't heal. It was something that Emily was stuck with and even now looking at her Alison couldn't help but stare at the large surgical scar the brunette had from the doctors trying to save her broken lung. It was slightly scary to see something so large on someone who seemed so small. Emily may be a strong person but Alison felt that with one touch the brunette would crumble into a million pieces.  
That's what scared her most.  
Breaking Emily, or losing her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alison hadn't noticed in her time observing the brunette that tears began falling from her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing I'm sorry." Alison quickly wiped away the stray tear and smiled.

"Tell me." Emily lifted her hand to Alison's cheek, caressing it gently.

"I just can't lose you Em. I'm nothing without you." Alison took several minutes to answer, she felt if she told the truth it would mean she wasn't being strong for Emily and that was almost as if it was failure.

"You won't lose me, I'm not going anywhere."

"Look at you. You're so broken, so damaged and you're still the stronger one. I wanted to be the stronger one for you Emily but I can't. I just can't."

"You don't need to be stronger for me Ali. You need to be stronger for yourself." Emily pulled Alison towards her, letting their foreheads rest against each other before a tender kiss.  
Emily yawned lightly as Alison put her shirt back on. After a few minutes of helping the brunette into her own shirt Alison placed herself next to Emily and let her lie against her chest.  
It was a sign of affection that both Emily and Alison needed, within minutes the brunette's eyes were shut in deep slumber.  
Alison chuckled softly before placing a small kiss against her forehead.

"I love you, Emily."

**A short chapter tonight guys, hope you enjoyed it anyways.  
I've got some more storyline to go but I'll probably be wrapping up after a few more chapters. I'm thinking I might have about 10 left.  
Anyways hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think.  
Once again thanks for the lovely reviews.**

**-Aemstar**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

_Emily felt the night's cool air shatter against her skin as Jason lifted off her, taking his body heat with him. Her skin hurt, it was a pulsing pain that burnt through her veins and she wasn't even sure how she managed to move her body from the pile of blood that lay beneath her.  
She wasn't sure it could all be hers but as she watched Jason slowly walk away from her she mustered the strength to turn her body away and trudge down the alley.  
The only sound around was the rain and her heart beating in her ear.  
It was loud, too loud and it was distracting enough that the brunette had no time to hear Jason come up from behind.  
Seconds later a sharp piercing pain entered her back and before she could react Emily felt her body hit the ground once more.  
Jason was leaning over her, his eyes pierced into her own the way broken piece of glass collided with her skin._

"_Thanks for a fun night, Emily." Jason winked before dropping the glass and disappearing.  
Emily's body shivered profusely but she didn't feel cold, she didn't feel anything besides the pain in her back. In an attempt to stop the bleeding she moved her hands to hold the wound tight but after a few seconds the only movement she could manage was a small heart beat. She lay limp in the middle of a dark, wet alley and no one knew she was there.  
She tried screaming but no words left her lips.  
Time passed, whether it was five minutes of five years she couldn't tell. She had given up, her body hurt and she felt hopeless.  
She could still hear Jason's voice in her head, calling her name, telling her to be quiet, to say his name._

"_Say it!" She heard over and over again though he was long gone._

"_SAY IT!"_

"Emily?"  
Suddenly her eyes opened and it as morning, there was sun trying to beam through the shutters and Alison was leaning over her, holding her tightly.

"Are you okay?" Alison's voice was beyond worried which only made Emily feel worse, she felt horrible for making the blonde stress so badly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Sorry."

"Em..." Alison's hand went to Emily's forehead that was sweating copiously.

"I'm okay." Emily persisted but she knew Alison saw passed it.

"You were screaming... a lot." Alison's hand left Emily's body and she instantly missed the contact, she also instantly regretted being so distant from Alison, she knew the blonde was there to help.

"I'm sorry Ali. I didn't mean to wake you." Emily moved her hands towards Alison and with the morning stiffness she felt weaker than what she felt yesterday.

"You didn't wake me. What were you dreaming about?" Alison watched as Emily intertwined their fingers and instantly felt more relaxed.

"Jason." She finally answered after several long moments of silence and Alison felt her heart breaking at the tone of Emily's voice.

"Are you okay?" She managed as she swallowed the large lump gathering in the back of her throat. Emily nodded shyly and looked away before Alison's piercing blue orbs could distract her from telling the truth.  
Alison was aware of Emily's concern, she knew that Emily was lying and she knew it was because the topic was Jason. Instead of pushing she moved to tenderly hold Emily's cheek and kissed her.

"You don't need to be afraid me, Em."

"I'm not. I just..." But she Emily couldn't finish, she was in denial and scared, she was struggling and it was difficult to open up.

"Just?" Alison pushed this time.

"I haven't moved on from what happened. It still lingers in the back of my mind and sometimes I struggle to forget about it."

Alison observed Emily, the brunette had had enough on her plate the moment she left the hospital, and it wasn't exactly what she wanted her to be thinking about. In an attempt to comfort, Alison gently pulled Emily into a sweet embrace and kissed her forehead.  
Just thinking about Jason was hurting her so she was struggling to imagine how Emily must have been feeling.

"You'll get through it Em, I'll help you." Her thoughts moved towards Jason, she knew he was getting out with good behaviour but she didn't have the heart to break hat news to her, she didn't think the brunette could cope.  
Emily smiled at Alison's support and raised her hand to meet with the blonde's soft cheek.

"How did I get so lucky?" Both smiled before moving in for a kiss but before anything could get too heated there was a soft knock at the door.

"Alison?" Pam called from behind the closed door; she quietly turned the handle and made her way into the room. "Oh good morning, I didn't realise you girls would be up."

"Morning, Mum." Emily murmured, while still huddled up next to Alison who had shifted when Pam entered the room.

"Good morning sweetie, sorry if I woke you. Ali, I was just going to ask if you were going to school today?" Alison sighed, she had forgotten that it was no longer the weekend and she dreaded the thought of going to school but with final exams approaching she didn't really have a choice.

"Yes, I'd better go." She replied, unhappily. She wasn't at all pleased about leaving Emily's side.

"Well Wayne and I were discussing, and if it's alright with Em, you can take her car since she won't be driving anywhere for the time being." Pam looked over at Emily for permission but she already knew what the answer was.

"Yeah, of course." She smiled happily.

"Oh that's okay Pam; I can get Spencer to pick me up."

"Don't be silly, now you'd best be getting ready." Pam left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Alison no time for a rebuttal.

"You can't tell my mum no." Emily chuckled as she looked from the door to the stunned Alison.

"Apparently." Alison turned to face her, she was still evidently tired, her unbandage eye had dark purple lines underneath it and she was still slightly pale from the loss of blood. It was a long recovery and it was going to be a struggle but the only thing the brunette was actually worried about was her lung. With the nasal cannula still looping around her ears to her nose and the oxygen tank joining the pair on the bed Emily couldn't help but let out a small sigh as Alison slowly moved out from under the blankets.

"I don't have to go, Em." She mumbled, sitting back on the bed grabbing the brunette's hand.

"I don't want you to but you should go." Alison smiled at Emily's sentiment before leaning to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
Alison made her way over to the bag of clothes she had managed to grab from her parent's house and dug for some fresh clothes.  
Emily watched as Alison slowly undressed.  
It was clear that she was still half asleep and unable to clip up her bra; the brunette couldn't help but laugh softly before Alison turned around.

"Do me a favour? Hook it for me, would you?" Her arms were hurting; it had never occurred to her that she was injured. Alison didn't remember getting hurt by Noel but that might have been because she was so focused on Emily. She slouched over to the brunette and sat on the bed, waiting for her bra to be done up.  
Emily smiled softly and managed to hook them together; softly she kissed Alison's shoulder and lay back on the bed, noticing small finger bruises on the blonde's upper arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" She questioned, feeling worry spread through her as her hand instinctively went to the offending marks upon the blonde's body.  
Alison's eyes followed her hands as they pressed against the sensitive skin.

"It's nothing, Em. I'm okay." Alison lied, the bruises themselves didn't overly hurt but her shoulder had been feeling particularly sore the last week and she was beginning to wonder why. At first she thought it might have been a sore muscle but it hadn't been getting better.

"You know, you used to be a very good liar but that was just terrible. What happened? Please tell me." Emily felt she was probably pushing Alison too hard but she couldn't tell her leave without knowing what was wrong.

"When I was at the hospital, when you were in surgery, my dad showed up. When I wouldn't go home with him he pulled me out, I'm guessing that's what it's from." Alison sighed and looked away from Emily slightly embarrassed, she quickly pulled a shirt over her head and ignored the pain that shot up her arm.

"Come here." Emily raised her hand to Alison, encouraging her to take it. The gesture made her smile and she moved towards the brunette. As she took her hand Emily kissed it and smiled. "I'm sorry he did that, Ali."

"It's okay. I'll be fine."

"If it's not better by the end of the week, will you please get it checked out?"

"I will."

Walking through the hallways Alison felt isolated, even with her friends at her side. People were still staring even after a week had passed.

"Just ignore them." Hanna said loudly as she linked her arms with Alison supportively, being aware of how frustrated the blonde was becoming. Alison nodded and made her way to her locker. There was a large note tapped across it and written in poor writing was "_DYKE_".

"Well that's original." Alison mumbled sarcastically as everyone around her waited for a response. Spencer, Hanna and Aria looked worried beyond all reason before Alison pulled the note off, scrunched it up and threw it to the floor, ignoring the message.  
Everyone that had circled around from a distance was slightly disappointed but continued with their own conversations.

"You handled that well." Spencer commented as she gained access to her own locker.

"I don't really see what's so insulting, especially since it's true. I'm not ashamed of who I am or who I'm with, I love Emily. Their attempt at making me feel bad failed, miserably." Alison said as put her text books back in their rightful place, she was happy it was lunch; it meant she had made it through half of the day.  
Spencer, Hanna and Aria exchanged looks of astonishment at Alison's maturity but before any of them could speak they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Alison?" Alison turned to see her mother walking down the hallway.

"Mum? Hi." She muttered awkwardly. "It's been a while."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Phillie has been really busy." Jessica smiled at her daughter and noticed how different she looked. Her hair wasn't all done up like it used to and she had no makeup on but she looked comfortable, a lot had changed in a few months.

"Yeah I'm sure trying to get Jason out of prison is _really_ hard. Considering how much of an asshole he is." Jessica, Spencer, Hanna and Aria looked towards Alison in surprise, Hanna's mouth even dropped open.

"So you know then?"

"Of course I know. I know you saw Noel's videos Mum; they were all over the news." Alison was becoming very frustrated with her mother and she had only seen her for, what? Twenty seconds.

"Alison, that Emily girl is no good for you. She's filled your head with lies." Jessica's voice was calm and collected but when four heads shot her way she felt very out numbered.

"What?" They all said in unison.

"Jason didn't hurt her, he said he didn't."

"You are just as delusional as Dad; Jason is in prison for a reason Mum!" Alison was glad that everyone that had been in the hallway had disappeared outside for lunch.

"So he's made some mistakes, he's going to have a fresh start now." Alison's eyes widen at her mother's reveal.

"Wait... he's out?"

"Yes. He got out yesterday, your father and I brought him home." Jessica smiled, ignoring Alison's tone. The blonde looked away from her mother and towards her friends who all had the same worried look on their faces.

"Why are you here?" Alison questioned trying to control herself.

"We want you home, _all_ of us, we miss you." Jessica continued to smile while Alison's hands shook with fury; it took all the strength she had to keep herself from screaming.

"Really? Well can you and Dad accept my feelings for Emily?" Alison asked rhetorically, she already knew the answer by the look of disgust on her mother's face.

"Ali sweetie, you're just confused." Alison was about to launch at her mother when her phone suddenly went off in her pocket.  
It was obvious that her friends were glad that some tension had been broken.

"Hello, Em." Alison answered as she looked at the caller ID.

"Hi! Alison! It's Pam." Pam's voice was flustered and it automatically caused anxiety to shoot through Alison and forget about her mother.

"Pam? What's wrong? Is Emily okay?" She walked away from the older DiLaurentis and heard her friends follow, leaving Jessica alone in the hallway.

"She's just been having bad nightmares all morning, she keeps calling for you." Pam was slightly calmer now that she was talking to someone about it but it was still slightly terrifying to hear Emily scream while sleeping and not being to help.

"I'll be over right away." Alison felt Hanna at her side trying to listen in on the conversation, obviously very worried about Emily as well.  
By the time Alison had made it to the car she had said her goodbyes to Pam and began searching for her keys in her bag.  
People that had been enjoying their lunches looked on curiously as Alison and her friends made their way to her vehicle. It was obvious to the blonde that her friends were going to tag along to find out the outcome, she figured it was a lost cause to argue so when she found her keys she unlocked the car and threw her bag inside.

"Alison, please. Don't choose that liar over your own blood; we're your family for goodness sakes!" Suddenly Jessica was at the car and holding Alison's arm tightly, causing a tight pain to course through her already sore arm.

"We might share the same blood Mother but we are not family." Alison pulled away from Jessica's tight grip and sat herself in Emily's car. Starting the engine she didn't bother to look back at her mother and instead turned out from the curb and drove around the corner.

"You are _fierce_." Hanna mumbled from the passenger seat, hiding from Alison's terrifying eyes.

"I was just standing up from Em."

"Yeah but usually you'll just raise your voice. However, I think it was scarier what you just did then." Aria commented from the back seat, Spencer hummed in agreement and those were the last words spoken the entire drive.  
Alison wasn't even sure she had fully stopped the car and turned off the engine before jumping out and running down the path to Emily's house.  
She didn't even bother knocking before entering but instead burst through the door and up the stairs, her three friends struggling to keep up.

"_Jeez_, I don't remember her ever being _this_ fast." Hanna said as she started up the front path.

"She did win state track when she was younger." Spencer lifted her finger matter-of-factly.

"Yeah that was before she wore high-heels." Aria replied sarcastically.

By the time Alison had made it to the stairs she could hear soft mumbling behind Emily's closed door, at first she thought it was Pam's voice but when she listened harder she realised it was Emily.  
Softly knocking on the door Alison slighted her head through to see if she was allowed to enter. Pam was sitting beside a sleeping Emily, holding against her forehead a damp cloth to cool her down, she was muttering words that Alison couldn't understand from a distance.  
Pam turned to look at Alison gratefully; she waved her hand to come in and stood from the bed.

"I'm sorry I called Ali, I just didn't know what to do. She's been calling for you; it was just hard to... to watch." Pam looked like she had been crying, her eyes were blood shot and her cheeks were puffy and red, it was heart breaking for Alison to witness.

"Don't be sorry."

"She just needs you I think."

"I'll see what I can do, now go make yourself a coffee, you deserve one." Pam smiled and wiped her eyes softly before patting Alison on the shoulder and leaving the room.  
Every few seconds Emily would toss and turn in her sleep, the cloth that still lay against her head was slipping so Alison quickly made her way to the brunette's side and moved the fabric away from her eye that wasn't covered with a bandage.  
At the slightest movement Emily flinched and struggled in her sleep, her closed eye scrunched up in pain, it was obvious that the sudden fuss was causing the brunette unneeded pain.

"Emily..." Alison whispered as she wiped the cloth against her head, though it seemed relatively useless at that point since she was working so hard to move away from it. "It's me, I need you to relax."  
Alison removed the cloth and replaced it with her hand, slowly stroking Emily's forehead she wiped the damp hair that was falling in front of her face and every so often she would murmur something Alison couldn't understand.

"Emily... I need you to wake up." Alison didn't particularly want to force her awake but at the same time she didn't want the brunette causing pain for herself.

"He's gonna... hurt... me..." Emily mumbled and it somewhat surprised Alison, her words were so clear and heartbreaking.

"No he won't. I'm here Em." Alison wasn't sure if Emily was talking about Jason or Noel but either way she wasn't going to let her have any more nightmares over it.  
Slowly Alison lowered her lips to Emily's, her lips were dry and they were trembling but at Alison's touch they calmed.  
Emily's eyes flickered open; it was a very comforting sight to have Alison there, especially since she had just been having nightmares. The constant images of Jason running through her mind, it was torturing her. The experience with Noel was something she could handle but with Jason even now, _a year later_, she was still haunted with the experience.  
It had caused her to stopped talking for months; she had cried herself to sleep almost every night.  
Granted Noel's experience was definitely a damaging one physically and emotionally but Jason got inside Emily's head. He was good at it and he knew that.  
But to wake up from such horrible dreams to Alison's beautiful eyes gave her comfort and hope. Lifting her hand that ached from too much movement she brought it to Alison's face, trying to convince herself that it was definitely not a dream.

"Ali..." She whispered; her voice weak and broken.

"I'm here." She replied soothingly, wiping away a tear that fell from Emily's eye while moving into her touch.

"I'm scared." She felt Alison's arms snake around her comfortingly before pulling her into her chest.

"It's okay; you don't need to be anymore." Slowly Alison's stroked Emily's hair and felt the small scar from the bottle Jason had hit her with. The feeling of the bumpy skin made Alison's stomach twist.  
Emily's hands found their way into Alison's hair and drew her into a deep kiss, softly her fingers twisted and intertwined in the blonde's soft golden locks and held her close.  
In the mist of the kiss neither girl was aware of the curious eyes of their three friends lingering by the half opened door.

"I think my heart is melting." Hanna whispered to the hunched over Spencer and Aria who were trying to get a better look over her. "I've never see her like this."

"She really is different, isn't she?" Aria matched Hanna's volume.

"She's happy." Spencer agreed.

"But what about Jason?" Aria asked as she pulled Spencer and Hanna away from the door.

"I don't know, I guess we'll make sure he keeps his distance." Hanna crossed her arms defensively and tried peeking through the door occasionally.

"Why do I have a bad gut feeling he's going to make this difficult?" Aria questioned, Spencer and Hanna looked at each other, knowing Aria was right. Slowly the taller brunette rubber her forehead and sighed before replying.

"Because you know Jason well. We're all thinking it Aria, if he's back; he's going to make it known."

**Boom! I was pretty happy with this chapter.  
Hope everyone enjoyed! Sorry about how long it's been!  
Once again thanks for all the lovely reviews! It's always good fun to read them.  
Has anyone else watched the first episode of the new season!? WOW! It was awesome!  
Anyways I shall wrap it up but let me know what you thought :)  
-Aemstar **


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"_Alison DiLaurentis, please report to the Principles Office." _  
The PA system was just that little bit too loud as it announced it message throughout the halls and grounds of Rosewood High.

"Fucking hell." Alison sighed to herself in frustration as many heads turned in her direction.

"Do you want us to come?" Hanna volunteered as Alison stood from their usual lunch table.

"No that's okay. Stay and enjoy your lunch." Alison turned away from her friends before they could say another word and headed back towards the school building. She had been outside for lunch for less than five minutes and she was already finding herself walking back down the dark smelly halls of the school.

"She seems really low lately." Aria turned back to face Spencer and Hanna who still had their heads facing Alison's direction.

"It's understandable. She's been taking care of Emily, trying to study for finals and work at The Brew all at once; I don't know how she's doing it. I'm barely surviving and all I have to do is study." Spencer sipped at her coffee constantly, filling her body with the energy she needed to help fill her head with information.

"I don't know why she's working so much. I thought she had money?" Aria asked.

"She did but I don't know what happened to it and I don't think it's my place to ask." Hanna looked up from her phone; she had been talking to Emily occasionally throughout the week.  
With Alison constantly working Emily was home alone a lot and it worried her.

"Have you noticed how tired she looks?" Spencer continued. "It looks like she hasn't slept the last two weeks."

"She probably hasn't." Aria mumbled.

"Did she say if Emily was still having those nightmares?" Spencer had been worried about Emily's nightmares, Alison had told them that the brunette had been dreaming about Jason every night for the last couple of weeks and they hadn't been going away.

"Yeah, I don't know how she's going to cope when she finds out about Jason being back."

"She still doesn't know?" Aria looked between Spencer and Hanna mildly surprised.

"Ali hasn't had the heart to tell her, she doesn't think she'll cope." Hanna answered after a few moments of silence.

Alison knocked on the Principles door before entering, Mr. Tamborelli was sitting at his desk with his laptop opened and the phone to his ear, he quickly finished the conversation with the person on the other end before hanging up, giving Alison his full attention.

"Ah, Miss DiLaurentis, please come in and take a seat." He said politely as Alison lingered in the doorway.  
She did as she was told and sat her bag on her lap.

"Why did you need to see me Sir?" Alison held back a yawn before rubbing her eyes subconsciously.

"It has come to a few of the facility member's attention that you have been struggling a little with your work." He waited for Alison to respond but she felt she really had nothing to say.

"Am... am I in trouble, Mr. Tamborelli?"

"Goodness no Alison, a few teachers have come to me worried though. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He looked down at his computer before looking back at Alison, his eyes displaying something she couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm okay."

"Alison-"

"With all due respect sir, my marks haven't faulted, I'm still a straight A student and I haven't missed _that_ many class." Alison felt exhausted and she hadn't even done anything that day yet, it was coming to the end of the week which meant she had some time off work. She had only been working a couple of weeks but it was exhausting, especially if she had to work straight after school.

"I'm aware Alison; in fact I'm very impressed with all the work you've accomplished the last few months. Especially your biology assessment you did with Miss Fields, I was privileged enough to read it."

"I'm confused, why am I here then?" Alison played with her fingers as she watched Mr. Tamborelli look between his computer and her again; her curiosity grew when his eyes scrunched slightly at whatever was on his screen.

"I know that there isn't really a good relationship between you and your family at the moment and I know you're aware that it has raised a few issues with your school fees but Alison you shouldn't have to pay for such an education." Mr. Tamborelli looked at Alison sympathetically and watched her process his words.

"Mr. Tamborelli, respectfully this is only a public school. I can afford it."

"So that's why you've been working every day after school at The Brew then?"

"It's a job, a lot of people my age have jobs and Ezra Fitz was kind enough to give me one." Alison was thankful for the fact that Ezra had given her the job, considering he had only just re-opened the place after buying it from the old owners, it seems high school education wasn't his calling.  
Alison observed the principle, he was holding back something and she knew there was another reason to why she was here.

"Alison, I have been informed that Noel Kahn has been found." Alison's breath was caught in her throat as Mr. Tamborelli revealed the real reason to her presence in his office.

"The police were going to come here and ask you to identify him, as a formality, but I insisted they waited until the weekend."

"Thank you." It was the only thing Alison could manage to say for several minutes because she knew that the police would be asking Emily to do the same thing. Her mind closed off from Mr Tamborelli and went straight to her girlfriend, she felt worried and stressed but she wasn't sure why. Noel after all was caught and behind bars, it was one less person to worry about. "Is that all?"

"Yes, you can go." Mr Tamborelli sighed in defeat, he felt as though Alison was struggling more than she let on. "Alison?" He called as she went to open the door.

"Yes?"

"If you need someone to talk to, anyone, you can talk to me or there's the guidance counsellor." His voice was warm and weirdly lifting and she did feel slightly better.

"Thank you, Sir." Alison's eyes may have been on her Principles but her thoughts were elsewhere, it was rare that there was a moment she wasn't thinking about Emily anyway.

"Hey Ali, can we talk?" Hanna asked when she leaned next to Alison's locker after school; the blonde had just opened the door and began putting away her books when she nodded.

"What's up?" She yawned.

"I just wanted to ask... if Emily knows about Jason yet." Hanna paused and thought about her words carefully, when Alison was tired she was easily provoked.

"No, I haven't told her, she's been really busy with therapy the last two weeks and I didn't want to interrupt that." Alison grabbed her bag when she had finished with her books and closed her locker door, giving Hanna her attention.

"I think you should tell her Ali. She deserves to know." Hanna was trying to be more matter-of-fact than bossy but it wasn't coming across that way to Alison.

"I know that Hanna, don't you think I know that? It's just hard; she doesn't leave the house enough as it is."

"I know, I just think she should know." Ali thought about Hanna's words and she was right, Emily did deserve to know, it was just heartbreaking to watch her endure so much and put further stress on her.

"I have to go to work but I'll tell her after, okay?" Alison said genuinely.

"You promise?" Hanna smiled softly.

"I promise."

"You _pinkie_ promise?" Hanna raised her hand to Alison while lifting her pinkie finger, wiggling it quickly.

"What are we? Five years old?" She asked sarcastically but Hanna merely continued to wiggle her finger until she complied, Alison sighed in defeat and raised her finger to met Hanna's. "I _pinkie_ promise."

"Good." Hanna had a triumphant smile slapped across her face and it caused Alison to roll her eyes.

"I have to go or I'm gonna be late for work." Alison turned and headed down the hall and out of the school with Hanna by her side.

"So is she still having the nightmares?"

"Yeah." She sighed; she didn't really feel like talking about Emily's nightmares. They had gotten to the point where Emily was screaming so loud in her sleep she would wake up her parent's down the hall, she was running out of ideas and what was worse is she felt she was failing her girlfriend.

"Ali you're doing really well." Hanna sensed Alison's insecurities and patted her shoulder supportively.

"Thanks."

It had been four hours into her shift when Ezra approached Alison who had a tray full of used coffee mugs and dirty dishes.

"Ali, do you need a break?"

"No it's okay; I'm finishing in two hours I'll be alright." Alison knew Ezra knew she was lying, she had been yawning for most of her shift and she was slightly worried she was going to frighten away all the customers.

"At least go have a drink or something." Ezra insisted. Alison smiled and decided she was thirsty so walking out to the back room she placed the tray into the sink and grabbed a drink of water.  
When she walked out again she noticed Hanna, Spencer and Aria waiting at the counter, it had been a slow afternoon and evening that she had decided to focus her attention on cleaning.

"Hey guys." Alison smiled, feeling her spirits lift at seeing her friends. "The usual?"

"Actually we've got something for you." Spencer smiled cheekily before walking to the door of The Brew. A few stray customers were sitting at random tables but didn't require Alison's attention so she was happy to be with her friends for as long as she could be.  
Spencer looked over at Hanna and Aria who both had smiles on their faces as well, causing Alison to become even more curious as to what their plan was.  
Opening the door Spencer revealed Emily sitting in her wheelchair, smiling happily with a bunch of orchids in her lap, Alison's favourite flower.

"Surprise." Emily murmured softly as Alison walked over quickly to greet her girlfriend excitedly.

"Emmy! You're out of the house." Alison exclaimed happily while kneeling in front of her.

"I thought the best way I could get out of the house was to see my girl at work." Emily smiled and handed Alison the orchids, softly she smiled and watched Alison's face light up and it instantly made her feel ecstatic. "And I've got another surprise for you."

"What is it?" Alison's smile grew as Emily kissed her cheek softly.

"Why don't you put the flowers down on the counter and then close your eyes." Alison raised her eyebrows curiously before complying. She stood from the floor and walked over to the counter, watching Spencer, Aria and Hanna carefully. All three girls had smiles stuck on their faces as Alison put the flowers down and before turning she noticed a few of the customers had moved from their own conversations to look on what was going on. Ignoring them she turned around to face Emily who also had a cheeky smile across her lips.

"Close your eyes Miss DiLaurentis." She commanded and Alison giggled before again complying.  
Emily looked over at Spencer who waved her hand in front of the blonde's face, making sure she wasn't sneaking a peek. Quietly Spencer gave Emily the thumbs up and moved towards her.

"I've got it." Emily whispered to her friends as they went to help her out of the wheelchair. As quickly and quietly as she could Emily slowly moved her legs out from the holds of the chair and slowly stood.  
Her legs hurt slightly but with the therapy she was improving rapidly, however there was still a long way to go.  
Alison waited as patiently as she could, playing with her fingers to subside the urge to open her eyes.  
Emily slowly made her way to the blonde that was almost jumping up and down in anticipation, as she watched her all the thoughts of pain disappeared and were replaced with excitement for Alison's reaction. When she finally made it in front of the blonde Emily reached for her fiddling hands and brought them to her lips, kissing them gently.

"Open your eyes." Alison heard Emily whisper and within seconds her eyes shot open to find Emily standing in front of her, smiling happily. "Surprise."

"Em! You're walking!" Alison felt tears well in her eyes from happiness as she quickly embraced the brunette, causing her to wobble.

"A little." Emily laughed.

"Sorry." She giggled with excitement.  
Spencer, Aria and Hanna all felt tears slowly form in their eyes as well as they watched Alison hold Emily's cheeks before leading into a chaste kiss.

"I'm so proud of you." Alison murmured. The doors of The Brew opened and closed but no one bothered to see who entered as they were all too interested in the scene in front of them.

"What a sweet display." A voice came from the door that both Emily and Alison recognised immediately. Turning away from their embrace Emily found the eyes of Jason DiLaurentis staring into her as he stood a few feet away.  
Spencer, Aria and Hanna all looked at him, their minds mentally swearing at him for ruining such a beautiful moment.

"Jason you need to leave." Hanna moved over to him first, keeping him as far from Emily as she could.

"I have a right to be here." He crossed his arms and smiled up at Emily who had gone silent at his presence. Spencer and Aria soon joined Hanna in making the wall between him and the other two girls. Alison's arms went around Emily as she slowly helped her to the wheelchair; it was becoming obvious that standing for that long was hurting her.

"I see you're making great progress Emily."

"Don't you talk to her." Alison grinded her teeth as she made her way in front of her friends, indicated them to go stand by Emily. "What are you doing here?" She questioned as Hanna, Spencer and Aria stood by Emily protectively.

"I wanted coffee." Jason continued to smile as Alison crossed her own arms across her chest.

"You're not going to get it here, so I suggest you leave."

"That's not very good customer service, Ali."

"_Alison_." She corrected him. The tension grew in the air as Jason continued to look over at Emily, her eyes were filled with tears but she hadn't let them fall. She was so surprised that Jason was out of prison that she couldn't even think of words to project.

"My bad, _Alison_. Hello Emily." He moved his head to get a full view of the brunette who had been struggling to hold back her tears. "I heard Noel got caught. That's always good. As one goes in, the other comes out, isn't that funny?"

"What's going on here?" All heads turned towards Ezra who had emerged from the back room to see why it had gotten so quiet.

"Hi Mr. Fitz, I see High School education wasn't your thing." Jason finally moved his eyes away from Emily and towards his old English teacher. Emily finally relaxed and moved her gaze to Alison who was deliberately looking away from her, regretting the fact that she hadn't told her sooner.

"Jason, I'd like you to leave." Ezra walked over and stood next to Alison, giving her some support as she stood in front of her brother.

"You can't make me."

"No I can't but I'm sure your parole officer will do the job just fine." Jason's smiled disappeared quickly as Ezra reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Fine, you guys are no fun anyway." He turned away in defeat and then looked back towards Emily, who was still struggling to hold back her tears. "Oh and Emily, just thought I'd inform you that Alison has known I've been out for two weeks, some food for thought."

"Leave." Ezra almost yelled.

"Goodbye Emily." Jason winked and then disappeared out the door leaving an atmosphere of complete awkwardness behind him.

"Take me home." Emily murmured to Hanna quietly.

"Em-" She began.

"_Please_ just take me home." Emily interrupted her friend and wiped away a tear that had finally slipped from her eyes. Hanna looked between Spencer and Aria who shrugged their shoulders in defeat and walked towards the door.

"Emily..." Alison began as she watched Hanna wheel the brunette to the door. "I'm sorry; I was going to tell you. I swear."

"Let's go." Emily said, ignoring the apology. Hanna looked over at Alison with an I-told-you-so look before exiting The Brew. Spencer and Aria remained behind to support Alison but she felt she didn't deserve it.

"Thank you." She directed to Ezra as she held back the tears in her eyes. She walked out to the back room and ignored the eyes that followed her.

"Ali, it's not your fault." Spencer murmured as she followed her.

"It is Spence; I should have told her the moment I knew."

"You were protecting her." Aria tried to convince her friend the truth but she knew it would be a lost cause at this point.

"Yeah and look what happened, she practically hates me."

"She can't hate you, Ali. She loves you way too much for that." Spencer insisted as she brought the teary blonde into a comforting hug.

"Alison, are you alright?" Ezra asked as he entered the room, Alison nodded into Spencers shoulder before letting the taller brunette go. "You can go home; I think I'm going to shut up early anyway."

"I can wait back and help you clean up." She offered as he walked over to Aria.

"That's okay Ali, I'll cover for you. You go and see Emily." Aria looked up at Ezra with a smile and moved into his arm that he had wrapped around her.  
Alison decided not to argue with the petite brunette and instead looked over to Spencer.

"Go on." Spencer smiled and Alison quickly went for her bag and left the kitchen without another word.  
Speed walking to Emily's car Alison pulled the keys from her bag and went to unlock the vehicle when she was greeted by a voice in the alley.

"Alison." Jason's voice echoed as she quickly turned to find him standing in the shadows.

"What do you want Jason?" She tried to sound strong but he saw right through it.

"It seems Emily didn't know of my release, did it slip your mind? Or are you just too much of a coward to tell her the truth?"

"It's none of your business." Jason emerged from the darkness and smiled towards the scared Alison.

"I guess not. Whose car is that? You weren't happy with the one dad gave you?"

"Again Jason, it's not your business." Opening the door she threw her bag in and went to get in when Jason pushed her against the car and held her tightly in place. "Get off me!"

"If you know what's good for you Alison, you'll stay away from Emily." His voice was low and dark.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She felt Jason's warning was more of a threat to Emily than it was to her and it made her shyness disappear and be replaced with protectiveness.

"She ruined my life-"

"No Jason! _You_ ruined your life!" Alison tried to push against her brother but it was no use, he was always significantly stronger than her. His hand gripped around her sore shoulder and caused pain to shoot up it.  
In a final attempt to get away she kicked his leg and moved into the car before quickly starting the engine and escaping. Looking in the rear view mirror she watched Jason stand and look towards her before turning away. Letting out a large sigh she didn't know she was holding Alison made her way to Emily's, hoping Jason was just bluffing.

"How did it go?" Wayne asked as Emily and Hanna made their way inside, the older Fields had been waiting for everyone to come home since that afternoon when they had organised the surprise, they were excited for the result.  
Emily struggled from her wheelchair and slowly headed for the stairs.

"I've got it." She mumbled when Hanna tried to help her. When she headed upstairs and out of sight Wayne and Pam looked at Hanna curiously.

"What's going on?" Pam asked first.

"We had a run in with Jason." She rubbed her arm innocently as Pam and Wayne's eyes widen in horror. Within seconds Pam was running up the stairs to join Emily, making sure her daughter was okay.

"He's out?" Wayne looked from the stairs to Hanna, who swallowed deeply.

"Yes." She hated that she had to break the news to Emily's parents.

"I wasn't aware, when did that happen?"

"A couple of weeks ago." Before Wayne could continue his twenty questions there was a knock at the door, which Hanna was grateful for.

"Alison? Why didn't you just come in?" Wayne asked curiously as he let Alison inside.

"I left my keys upstairs."

"Oh, well Emily is in her room." Alison looked upstairs and towards Hanna who had a displeased expression across her face, Wayne felt the stickiness of an awkward atmosphere develop as the two blonde's looked between each other. "I was going to make a cup of tea, would either of you want one?"  
Both girls shook their heads and watched as Wayne hurried out of the room, his thought's occupied with Jason and the odd situation he just experienced.

"I told you that you should have told her." Hanna crossed her arms first before looking up the stairs and back to Alison.

"You knew I was going to after work."

"You've had two weeks to tell her."

"That's not fair Hanna." Alison too crossed her arms.

"No, what's not fair is how Emily found out."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm not doing this with you now; I need to talk to her." Alison turned towards the stairs but Hanna interrupted her.

"Don't screw this up Ali. She's important to me too." Hanna opened the front door and turned before exiting, she gave Alison a strange smile that resembled support and warning in one go. "I'm not mad, I just want both of you happy and you can't do that with lies."  
With that Hanna was gone and left Alison with her confusing words and smiles.  
Deciding she'd deal with Hanna later she headed up the stairs and down the hall to Emily's room, knocking on the door she could hear faint crying and it broke her heart.

"Come in." She heard Pam call. Entering Alison found Pam rubbing Emily's back as she cried into her pillow.

"Em..." Alison began but she couldn't find any words.

"Go away Alison." She whispered softly, it was heartbreaking to hear such words leave Emily's lips but she understood them.

"I'm not leaving Emily." Alison walked into the room and stood next to the bed, Pam was watching her every move.  
Sniffing slightly Emily turned over to see Alison looking sympathetically down at her.

"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me." Her eyes were red and wet; it was so heartbreaking to witness. Pam kissed Emily's head and stood from the bed, deciding that she didn't want to interject on what was going on.

"Emily, your father and I will be outside cooking dinner on the barbeque if you need us." She looked at Alison carefully before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I am, I was going to tell you tonight after work, ask Hanna."

"You should have told me the moment you knew." Emily turned away from Alison and let more tears fall from her eyes. Sitting on the bed Alison's hand went to her hip but she merely moved away from the touch and pulled her legs to her chest, sobbing harder.

"I didn't want to do that to you, I thought... I thought with everything that had happened you wouldn't be able to cope."

"That wasn't your call to make Alison."  
Alison stood from the bed and walked around to meet Emily's eyes, kneeling down she reached for Emily's free hand. Thinking at first that she might move away Alison was mildly surprised when she didn't, she took that as a chance to get the brunette to open up.

"_Ali_." She whispered as she brought Emily's hand to her lips, kissing it very gently. Emily's eyes were still teary and wet and over the last two weeks she had been able to remove the bandage that had once covered a good percentage of her face. What was once a large bandage, was now a large scar going from above her eyebrow to under her cheek that was held together with several stitches.

"Em, I'm sorry. I am _so_ sorry." Alison felt her own tears develop as she realised how much she had hurt and disappointed Emily. After several long minutes of silence had passed Alison decided it was her way of coping, she decided to give the brunette some space and as she stood to walk away Emily's hand gripped tighter around her, stopping her from leaving.  
Looking down Alison watched Emily carefully; her eyes were drying and were replaced with an emotion she couldn't pinpoint.  
Emily's thoughts were running wildly in her head, she couldn't figure out if she was mad at Alison for not telling her or understanding because it was difficult news to deliver. Her mind was clouded and she still found herself incredibly angry but at the same time she just wanted Alison to hold her and tell everything would be okay.  
Pulling Alison on top of her, Emily's arms wrapped around the blonde and held her close before bringing her into a deep kiss filled with a fire of anger and passion. Adrenaline flew through Emily uncontrollably causing her to flip the pair around and have her hovering above the surprised Alison.

"I-" She began but was interrupted by Emily's lips crashing against hers again affectively silencing her. Her hands went instinctively to the brunette's back but were quickly drawn away and held tightly above her head by one of Emily's strong hands.

"Keep them there." Emily ordered through the kissing. After several moments of fighting the urge to snake her hands around Emily's body Alison felt the brunette's other hand go to her shirt, tugging on it hard it caused her to sit up before taking off her shirt and pushing her back down against the bed.  
The passion made a moan slip through Alison's lips.

"Don't make a sound." Emily commanded as she made a small trail of kisses down Alison's neck and towards her chest.  
Letting her hand slip under the blonde's back Emily quickly un-clipped Alison's bra and threw it to the ground.  
When Emily's hands brushed against her chest Alison couldn't control her arms anymore and they flew to embrace the girl above her. As quickly as they made contact Emily pulled them from her put them back above her head, this time holding them there with both hands.

"I said keep them there." She mumbled lustfully.

"Let me touch you." Alison pleaded quietly as she squirmed underneath Emily's hold, aching for the contact.  
Emily paused and noticed as Alison's eyes displayed sadness, it was as if she was scared to speak which made her realise how angry she really was.  
Slowly lifting her body from Alison's Emily lay back on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Alison whispered as she moved to find her shirt and put it back over her head. Sitting on the bed Alison held her body tightly and waited for Emily to speak.

"No I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Emily rose from the bed and sat next to Alison, pulling her legs with her, after all that movement her legs were now tired and struggling.  
Alison moved her head to Emily's shoulder and intertwined their hands. Within seconds both had calmed down and were rubbing the top of each other's hand.

"It was kind of sexy." Alison muttered shyly as she nuzzled into Emily's neck.

"It was?" Emily wrapped her arm around Alison's side and held her close.

"I do like the gently Emily more though." She kissed the available skin of Emily's shoulder and continued to rub her hand.

"I do too." Slowly Emily snaked her arm underneath Alison's leg and moved her so she was kneeling over her. "I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Em." Leaning down Alison held Emily's cheeks and kissed her passionately. Slowly she guided the pair backwards against the bed frame and let Alison continue to kneel over her lap. Her hands began the slow journey underneath the blonde's shirt and played with the skin of her waist causing goose bumps to form.  
Alison's hands made their own way into Emily's hair and continued to kiss passionately.

"Are you hurting?" Alison questioned as her hands moved down Emily's neck and to her waist.

"A little."

"Will this preoccupy your mind?" Alison lifted her shirt above her head revealing her bare chest once again. Her endeavour to being sexy caused Emily's heart to skip a beat and smile simultaneously.

"It already has." Emily's hands moved to Alison's breasts and her lips moved to her neck. At the contact of Emily's skin Alison tried desperately hard to hold back her moans, so in an attempt to cover them up she kissed the brunette harder.  
Emily's hands found their way to the button of Alison's jeans and began unzipping the fly, moments later her fingers began trailing around the outline of the blonde's underwear causing her to squirm in pleasure.

"You're such a tease." Alison's voice was so low it was barely a whisper but it was still loud enough to make Emily's heart skip another beat.

"I know." She giggled before rubbing her hand against the fabric of Alison's jeans, causing a moan to fall from her lips.

**I hope everyone enjoyed :)  
Loving the reviews as always and thanks for taking the time to write them!  
-Aemstar xx  
**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was just after two in the morning when Alison first jolted awake to the sound of Emily murmuring in her sleep. The window was slightly open and caused the blinds to flap around in the wind, creating unnecessary noise that probably disturbed the brunette's slumber in the first place.  
Gently wiggling out from Emily's tight hold Alison grabbed the first available item of clothing and threw it over herself.

"Two sixteen, not too bad." She muttered while yawning.  
Since Emily was usually up ever couple of hours throughout the night, once in the last six was considerably better, it seemed she was improving.  
Quickly tippy-toeing across the room Alison quietly shut the window and closed the blinds, leaving no light to guide herself back to bed.

"_Shit_." Alison muffled her groan of pain when she stumped her foot against the bed post, pausing promptly in hopes she hadn't woken up Emily.  
After standing still for several moments she decided the brunette was still sleeping and since her mumbles had ceased when the blinds had stopped banging against the glass she felt there was a degree of success.  
Deciding she wasn't tired enough to go back to bed Alison grabbed her towel that had been occupying the space on Emily's desk chair for the past two weeks and headed into the bathroom for a shower.  
Looking in the mirror she observed the details of her drained body.

Dwelling underneath what used to be her bright blue eyes were dark blue bags, not at all complimenting the once beautiful sky-like colour that danced in her irises.  
Her cheeks were pail and her lips were cracking, she looked sick and very tired. She had even lost weight and it was then she was wondering why Emily found her attractive.  
Sighing she reached for the hem of the shirt, which she realised was Emily's, that hung just below her thighs and was about to pull it over her body when the brunette's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I like you in that." Her voice was soft but enough to make Alison jump slightly in surprise.

"I like me in it too." She answered honestly as she looked away from the mirror and towards the door that Emily was leaning against. "What are you doing up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't want to be alone." Emily slouched when standing became too much on her legs, slowly she limped into the room and shut the door behind her.  
Closing the distance between her and Alison Emily's hands reached for her hands, she had noticed the blonde's lack of self-confidence and it was something that worried her.

"I do like this on you, don't get me wrong, but I think..." Emily's lips strayed to Alison's neck and trailed kisses up along her pulse point, sending shivers up and down her spine and a hushed moan to escape her lips.  
When the brunette's lips finally made it back up Alison's neck she moved them to her ear, whispering gently. "...You look beautiful without it."  
As she spoke her hands made their way to the hem of baggy shirt and slowly began lifting it above Alison's body.

"Em..." She began, her hands stopping the brunette in front of her. Looking up from her own hands Emily gave Alison a disappointed look before cringing in pain from standing too long. "Here."  
She held tightly onto Emily's hands and helped her to the baths edge, guiding her slowly to sit.

"Thanks." Emily muttered slightly embarrassed, however pushing it aside when Alison's eyes scrunched together when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Hey..." Her hands reached for Alison's hips, pulling her between her legs. "You are so astonishingly beautiful. I'm so lucky."

Alison moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear in shyness before displaying a cute smile, Emily found this incredible adorable and couldn't help but lean up to kiss her.  
Within seconds it grew heated and Alison's hands went to Emily's, guiding them back to her shirt and happily she complied with the blonde's wishes.

Very slowly Emily raised the item up against the blonde's skin causing goose bumps to rise with it. Small moans fell from Alison's lips as Emily's finger tips grazed delicately against her.  
It felt like heaven as the warmth of the brunette's skin connected with her own and with the contact she moved into the touch before lifting her arms above her head allowing the shirt passage for its inevitable departure.

"Very lucky." Emily repeated in an attempt to convince the blonde that stood before her naked how beautiful she really was. Her hands quickly went back to Alison's sides, holding her tightly before pulling her closer.  
Their lips connected again in a moment of ecstasy, both enjoying the sensation of their lips intertwining with each other magically while fighting for dominance.

"Join me in the shower?" Alison asked with seduction sodden in her voice.  
Emily swallowed deeply while nodding, suddenly struggling to find any words.

"First..." Alison began and she lowered herself slightly onto Emily's lap, the brunette holding her tightly providing her the support she was after. "We need to get you out of these clothes, you're about to get all wet."

"_That..._ was very smooth." Emily chuckled before bringing Alison into a deep kiss; the blonde stood on her own feet again and began pulling the clothes from the brunette's body. Within seconds the pair was naked and slowly making their way to the shower.  
Emily turned it to a warm temperature and waited for it to adjust.  
The light sound of the water falling from the facet to the ground sounded like soft rain hitting a slow pacing creek, peaceful and relaxing.  
Emily's hand was the first to investigate the waters temperature.

"Shall we, my lady?" She asked kindly, stepping aside so she was offering Alison to enter first.  
Failing to contain the smile that had been lingering on her lips Alison moved into the shower and let the water fall over her skin. At first the sudden temperature change made her body shudder in surprise but against her sore shoulder it felt oddly nice, and stimulating.  
When Emily looked at the bruise on the blonde's shoulder it only worried her further, it hadn't gone away it was still dark and very puffy, indicating it was causing more pain than Alison wanted to admit.  
Her lips lightly touched the surface of Alison's shoulder before gently bringing her into a deep embrace, kissing her shoulder while her head rested against her neck.  
The water fell effortlessly against their intertwined bodies causing a heaty mist to rise around them.

Emily held onto Alison tightly, almost as if the harder she held the blonde the more likely time would stand still and that everything outside the shower and the room would disappear into a void of insignificance.

"I want to escape this place." Alison whispered as the water brushed between her lips.

"Where are we going?" Emily smiled at her girlfriends spontaneous thoughts.

"I've always wanted to go to Paris."

"Me too."

"I thought you did." Alison's hand began making small patterns on Emily's back and shoulders, while the other played with brunette's long luscious hair.

"What makes you say that?" Emily cocked her head to the side in curiosity; Alison smiled at her puppy like features, her eyes raised up inquisitively while her lips pouted softly.

"Remember the first time you were in my room? Well, we walked in and the first thing that caught your eye was my Paris canvas. I made a mental note at the time to ask you but I guess I had forgotten."

"I can't believe you remember that." Emily mused as she reached for her soft washing cloth and started massaging Alison's sore shoulder.

"We'll go to Paris Em, I promise."

"Just you and me?"

"In sweet Paris." Emily smiled as Alison drew her close for a kiss, their wet lips moving elegantly as the warm water continued to flow so fluently onto them.  
Emily soon dropped the wash cloth and instead let her hands trail up and down Alison's frail body, hoping that with every continuous touch would heal her.  
Even in the shower she seemed to forget about the pain in her legs, she was hoping it would do the same for Alison and her shoulder.

Slowly Alison's hands began journeying towards Emily's lower back, enjoying playing with the soft surface that was the brunette's back. Mirroring the blonde's actions Emily noticed her own hands reaching passed Alison's waist.  
It would seem that what was a simple display of an innocent, sweet gesture was now becoming something a little more heated; Emily felt Alison's lips merge into a shy smile as her hands began pulling the blonde even closer to her body, if it were possible in the first place.  
Deepening the kiss Alison felt her hands graze passed Emily's scars causing her to flinch slightly, the most recent and largest one that lay across her stomach was still stitched, although the stitches were coming out within that next week.  
The rest of Emily's injuries, besides her walking, had pretty much improved to a point where the pain was bearable and the bandaging was minimal.  
Alison would've apologised if Emily's lips would leave her own but it didn't look like that was the case and since she had no intentions of letting go either, the apology was a lost cause.

Emily's lips began trailing up and down her neck, sucking and biting at her pulse point before quickly brushing her tongue over it in a soothing manner, the variety of sensations made a moan slip from Alison's lips and her arms reach around the strong brunette's neck.  
Her hands reached down to the shorter girl's thighs and gripped them tightly, slowly but surely Emily lifted Alison up and let her legs wrap around her waist.

"Em... are you sure you can hold me?"

"I'm positive." She replied confidently and Alison decided not to argue, it seemed she was quite happy with how everything was going because her lips reconnected with Alison's neck almost immediately.

"Okay..." Alison moaned in defeat when Emily's hands moved around from her legs and to her breasts, relying on Alison's strength to hold herself up.  
Gently she began kissing her way back to Alison's lips while her hands played with the skin of her chest, softly making small circles and squiggles with her finger tips and in turn driving Alison crazy.  
Seconds passed and Emily already began to feel an ache in her legs, they began straining from the pressure but she didn't want to end the perfect moment before her.  
Noticing her struggle Alison broke the kiss and un-wrapped her legs swiftly and elegantly from the brunette's body.

"Come on, you've been standing up way too much. We need to get you back to bed." Alison turned the shower off and assisted Emily in drying off, it seemed she had experienced a little bit too much tension on her body and was now paying a small price. "Here." Alison guided Emily once again to the baths edge and sat her down, quickly wrapping a towel around herself before beginning the process of drying Emily.  
After a few minutes Alison had Emily's wrapped around her shoulder and was helping down the hall and back into her bedroom.  
Getting into the still warm sheets the two quickly pulled into a deep embrace to keep the warmth enclosed between them.

"I'm pretty sure we were in the middle of something..." Emily whispered as she rolled herself on top of the blonde. "... Weren't we?"

"Yeah, we were." Alison smiled playfully, admiring the brunette's strength to endure so much.

"It was something like this..." Emily leant down and kissed her, enjoying the moment as everything else around them evaporated like the ice in a cool sweet drink on a warm summer's day. Everything about Alison to Emily was sweet and warm, she felt so safe and protected and after everything the pair had been through together she was hoping Alison felt the same.

"Yes..." She whispered softly as Emily's lips strayed passed her own and towards her neck. Gently Emily's hands lifted the baggy shirt that lay so effortlessly around Alison's body, complimenting the toned curves of her figure.  
Letting her arms enclose around Emily's neck Alison pulled her close, protecting her from the cold outside the warm sheets.

As their bodies pressed together Alison felt a need for the brunette above her, she needed to feel skin on skin contact, reaching for Emily's shirt she quickly lifted it over her head and only breaking away from the kiss to dispose of the offending clothing and then moments later returning. Alison rolled over so she was on top, dominating as she always liked it.  
Emily smiled at her swiftness and enjoyed the sensation of Alison's soft hands roaming passed her cheeks to her naked chest, her lips wasted no time in enclosing around her nipple while her hand gently played with the other.  
Alison smiled as her tongue swirled around Emily's hardening nipple causing the brunette to arch her back in pleasure. Raising her body only momentarily to slowly pull her pants down Emily began missing the touch of Alison, even as her hands every so often brushed against her skin when she pulled her clothing down.  
Focusing on the large scar that would forever remain on Emily's waist and thigh Alison let her lips dance delicately on the surface, the brunette watched her carefully wondering what she was thinking.

"I'm so sorry, Em" She murmured so softly it was barely a whisper. Emily in response grabbed the blonde's cheeks and pulled her in for a chaste and reassuring kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Moments later Emily's shorts were on the ground with her shirt and now both were completely naked, this pleased Alison and her thoughts soon were off her psychopathic brother.

Deliberately she lowered herself gently onto Emily, worrying briefly if she was too heavy but al worries were soon gone when the brunette held her tightly with encouragement.  
The contact was like millions of electrically pulses surge through them, it was always a butterfly effect kind of feeling between them.  
The atmosphere changed and the kissing grew in passion as Emily's hands made their own way to Alison's bare chest, teasing her with the tips of her fingers bringing her to a point of slight frustration because she was aching for more contact.

"Em please..." She begged, her voice echoing in Emily's ears. "It's your turn."  
The brunette smiled mischievously underneath her before she put her hands in the air, surrendering to her.

"Apologises, Miss DiLaurentis." She chuckled before letting Alison take control once again.

"That's better." Alison muttered into Emily's neck, grazing her teeth along the skin of Emily's pulse point, making a premeditated effort to very slowly tease the brunette underneath her.

Alison's hands freely moved to Emily's waist distracting her from the blonde's activities around her neck, every so often she would subtly sucked before quickly disconnecting and moving her finger tips over Emily's thighs, causing a mixture of frustration and pleasure to build up as the brunette tried to focus on the one feeling.  
Intentionally repeating each motioned at a different pace Alison watched as Emily tried to remain controlled underneath her, though the constant arching of her back showed otherwise.

"Do you like that?" Alison's voice was dripping with seduction as Emily's hands clutched to the bed, obviously enjoying the combination of sensations she was providing.

Emily released a breath she didn't know she was holding as Alison's lips sucked slightly longer than the previous times. The sudden change in length caused a moan to slip from her lips which supplied Alison time to pull her into a passionate kiss, slowly teasing the brunette while her tongue danced along the surface of her lips, asking for access. Complying with the demanding Alison Emily granted access and let another moan slip when the blonde nibbled at her lip.

Due to the amount of pleasure through the kissing alone, Emily barely realised Alison's hands gradually making their way further up her thigh.  
Moments passed in which Alison continued circling the skin of Emily's thigh, teasing her to the point where she was almost taking her own hand to where she needed touch most.  
When her own hand began the quick journey down her body Alison quickly grabbed it and held it above her head.

"That's cheating." She chuckled. "Keep them there. It'll be worth it."

Emily sighed before she nodded, trusting Alison to stick to her word she let her hands grip the bars of her bed frame as an attempt to keep them from moving any further.

"Ali... I like I'm going to... just by you touching... my thigh..." Emily's words were being interrupted as Alison's hands moved up and down her leg, each time getting closer and closer to her clit.

"Well, maybe I'll just keep doing this then?" Alison's lips strayed down Emily's chest, on purposely missing her nipples that were also aching for her touch.

"No..." Emily's voice was pure disappointment, her body and words displayed absolute need for Alison's touch, so badly that her hands were almost white from clutching the bed so tightly.

"Do you want me to touch you?" Alison questioned as her lips began trailing back to Emily's chest.

"Yes." Emily whispered in a soft defeat, her body trying desperately hard to get in contact with Alison's.

"Yes, what?" Alison pushed her body gently against Emily causing her to moan slightly louder than before.

"Yes, _Alison_." She whimpered in defeat and her hands pulled Alison in for a passionate kiss. She began moving her hips against the blonde who had begun to feel accomplished with herself.  
Moving a relatively constant pace Emily grinded up against Alison who had swiftly moved her thigh in between her legs and every so often kissing and biting at Emily's soft skin, causing goose bumps to rise.

"F-fuck..." She moaned again as Alison's fingers slipped in between them and towards her wet folds. At first Emily thought the blonde would take her time making further contact but within seconds she was moving with the very wet brunette.

"Oh _god_, Emily." Alison smiled, feeling accomplished at how sexy the outcome of her teasing had displayed.  
Emily would've blushed if she wasn't so lost in the moment, her hands just continued to clutch to Alison as her fingers moved against her, already beginning to cause a fiery pleasure to build up deep in the pit of her stomach.

"You're so beautiful, Emily." Alison said into Emily's ear, it wasn't a whisper because she wanted her to hear it. "And _very_ sexy."

Alison smiled as Emily panted into her neck, letting the sensation of the blonde's fingers engulf her. For a while she was thinking against actually moving into the brunette because it would be the first time since... him... she couldn't decide whether or not it would feel right.  
She couldn't even say her bothers name anymore.  
Pushing the thoughts aside Alison pulled away slightly from Emily to watch her pant uncontrollably underneath her, it seemed she was close but she wanted more.

"What do you want me to do?" Alison asked as she watched Emily grind against her hand.

"I want you inside me, Ali." She whispered as she pulled the blonde into a deep hug, her eyes closed from the pleasure.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"_Trust_ me; you're so far from hurting me right now." Emily sighed as Alison's hands subconsciously stopped, causing her to feel frustration seep through her skin once more but was happily reunited when Alison realised her displeasure at her leaving.

"I love you, Emily." She held the brunette tightly as she slowly eased a single finger into her.

"I love you too, Alison." Emily moaned as the blonde began a slow rhythm inside her.  
She was momentarily shocked at the feeling, she was half expecting it to still be a painful experience but she wanted to experience it with Alison regardless.  
However, as the blonde's finger provided Emily millions of different feelings with one single movement she let her worries vanish and she focused purely on the girl above her.

Alison watched as Emily's eyes opened and closed with each movement, showing that both were doing exceptionally well. After a few short minutes Emily could feel herself reaching her climax and she could tell Alison was aware too.  
Moving faster Alison began creating more friction within Emily, causing her breathing to be even more short and rapid.

"Ali... I'm going to..." She couldn't finish and Alison's lips connected with her own, muffling the moan that was definitely coming.  
Moments later Emily felt her muscles tighten as she reached her all time high, her fingers digging into Alison's back as the blonde continued to move inside her. She couldn't help how tightly her hands were digging into Alison, it was a subconscious reflect, however the blonde didn't mind because she found it sexy.  
It seemed like an eternity had passed before Emily felt she had caught her breath back fully.  
Alison was half lying on her chest as she waited patiently for her to catch breath once more; she watched with content eyes as Emily moved her hand to her cheek and kissed her forehead softly.

"Why are you so perfect?" Emily questioned playfully.

"Me? You're the perfect one." She smiled before being pulled into a sweet kiss, bringing her hand to Emily's neck, Alison held tightly before breaking from the kiss and resting her head against Emily's chest once more. Both enjoying the touch of each other's skin against their own as they let their eyes close in sleep.

It was late morning when Pam entered Emily's room; Alison had left for school earlier and said she shouldn't be too late after school as she didn't have work that day.  
Alison had woken Emily up momentarily to say a quick goodbye and give her a soft kiss, while also apologising for not taking advantage of the beautiful girl in the bed next to her.

"Morning sweetie, how are you feeling?" Pam asked as she sat next to the still half asleep Emily who was thankful she had thrown on clothes when Alison had woke her up early that day.  
She grumbled something Pam couldn't understand which only made her laugh.

"Come on, you need to get up. You have therapy today."

"_Fine_." Emily rose from her bed and looked towards her mother who had a questioning look on her face, it made Emily curious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered a little bit too quickly causing Emily to raise an eyebrow quizzically at her.

"Mum?" She pushed, laughing slightly at her mother's odd behaviour.

"I was just curious, last night..." Emily's eyebrow lowered just as quickly as it had risen and she tried desperately hard to swallow the lump that had formed in the back of her thought. "... I heard you and Alison."  
There was a silence so awkward Emily was half expecting a cricket to start chiming any minute. She looked away from her curious mother and down at her hands that were now crossed guilty in her lap.

"Y-yeah..?" Her throat cracked but she tried to recover by smiling.

"I... I would say make sure you're being safe... but well... being Alison is a girl and all..." Pam was acting just as awkward as Emily.

"I didn't realise we were... uh..." But Emily couldn't finish with her mother watching her so carefully, she wasn't even sure what the point was for bringing it up, was she in trouble? Or was her mother trying to connect on some strange level. "... _So_..." She finally managed after several long seconds of silence but still struggling for anymore words.

"Loud." Pam smiled softly, her daughter's efforts to find any words at all were kind of funny but funny in a way where you laugh at a joke rather than laughing at someone's misfortune.  
She didn't want Emily to be distant and she figured if they talked about Emily then this would be a good start.

"Ye-yeah..." Emily swallowed, waiting for the storm that would be her mother's lecture.

"Emily, you're not in trouble, I just want to be able to talk with you. I mean, I feel like we haven't _talked_ in a long time."

Emily thought momentarily and she immediately understood what her mother was insinuating. Even though she had been speaking and talking again for months, she hadn't genuinely talked to her parents, she did however think that this topic wasn't one she wanted to share with anyone but Alison.

"And you want to talk about... _That_..." Emily questioned curiously, watching her mother process her words.

"Well... not _that_ necessarily but I want to know about you and Ali. I want to know how you met, how you grew close and if she was the first person you spoke to, I want to know it all Emily. You're my daughter."

"She was the first, yes." Emily smiled at her mother's rambling.  
Pam's eyes rose inquisitively at her daughter's choice of words, while causing Emily's eyes to realise the double meaning. "First person I spoke to."

"Of course." Pam replied quickly, struggling to not be awkward at the topic of sex with Emily. It was a sensitive topic after everything that had happened.

"Well she was the first... with that too." Emily hesitated but she figured if her mother wanted to talk being honest was the way to go.

"What about..." Pam's words faded away as she and Emily understood the question before it was even vocalised.

"Jason doesn't count, Mum." She wasn't offended, she probably should have been but she knew her mother was only trying to understand.  
Raising her eyes at Emily's boldness Pam smiled kindly before making herself comfortable on the bed.

"What?" Emily asked, noticing her mother's gaze.

"You've just never said his name before."

"I think I'm finally getting over everything that had happened." She answered truthfully.

"What's that on your neck?" Pam's finger quickly pointed to the dark purple mark, completely being side track from Emily's new confession.  
Her hands instinctively went to her throat and felt at the sensitive bit of skin that she could only guess Alison had created a love-bite on the night before.

"Uh... nothing?" She cleared her throat in hopes her mother would drop it.

"_So_..." Pam began with a bold and rather daring smile. "She's the dominant one then?"

"Mum!" Emily flushed a bright tomato red and covered her warm cheeks with her hands.

"Don't worry..." Pam stood from the bed and walked towards the door. "Alison and I have that in common." Winking playfully she watched Emily's face go from red to a pale white and laughed.

"Oh. My. _God_. Mum!" Emily blurted while covering her ears, in hopes her innocence would remain inside her head instead of slipping from her like her mother's words had. "Okay, I don't mind reconnecting but let's never speak of this again!"

"Alright, _alright_, come on you do need to get up. You don't have long to get ready for therapy."

"I'm gonna need a different type of therapy after this conversation."

"Hey, how was therapy today?" Alison answered her phone to Emily during her free period, ignoring the conversation Spencer, Aria and Hanna were having, with only one class afterwards her and her friends decided to spend some time in the courtyard.

"It was alright; apparently I'm making good progress." Emily answered, sounding distracted.

"Yeah? That's great, Em."

"Okay, don't freak out okay? But... I was talking with Mum this morning." Alison watched her friends finish their conversation and face her but she continued to ignore them and listen to Emily. "And... well... she was acting, for the lack of a better word, plain _weird_."

"What do you mean?" Alison watched as Hanna's eyebrows rose, sensing the topic of conversation and then leaned closer to her to hear the conversation better.

"Well for one, she saw that lovely hickie you left on my neck last night." Alison couldn't help but smile, though at least she had significantly more control than the blonde next to her who had burst out in laughter. Spencer and Aria almost jumped at the sound but merely waited for either girl to explain.

"It gets better. She decided that from that lovely mark that _you're_ the dominant one and then came out with, 'Alison and I have that in common'."

Hanna let out a loud "pffft" sound before bursting into louder laughter, causing other stray people with a free time slot, to look her way.

"Did she actually say that?" Hanna almost shouted in Alison's ear.

"I have never been so mortified." Emily mumbled shyly.

"Hey! Hey guys! Emily's mum is a fox!" Hanna nudged Alison in the ribs playfully, while Spencer and Aria raised the eyebrows at Hanna's choice of words. The bubbly blonde began to retell the story she had just heard while Alison drew her attention back to Emily.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Your Mum doesn't know the whole story about us. Like I've always said, shy in the streets, _sexy_ in the sheets." Alison could hear Emily's smile while her three friends quickly twisted their heads in her direction, shocked at her statement.

"Apparently mother like daughter." Aria commented as she took an awkwardly large sip from her coffee.

"Why is it everything you say makes everything better?" Emily asked through the phone, Alison could hear the brunette shifting her weight on the bed.

"I have a good teacher." Alison's response only made her friends eyebrows raise higher and higher while missing the context of the conversation, however Emily could tell it was compliment. "You have history after this, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Not too long to go. I can't wait to see you." Emily's legs were twitching uncontrollably as she impatiently waited for Alison to come home school.

"I can't wait to see you either, Em." Alison smiled as she placed her face in her hand and rested her elbow on the table.

"My parents are having a night out in Philie, they won't be home until late." Emily's tone was seductive, thankful that only Alison could hear she let her hand stray against the skin of her arm, pretending it was Alison as she was missing the blonde's touch desperately.

"Hmmm, maybe we could continue from where we left off last night?" Alison turned her body away from her friends as they stared at her fiercely.

"I'd like that, I'm missing you terribly." She said; seduction still laced in her voice. Suddenly there was a knock at her front door, thinking it was probably a salesperson as they always seemed to show up at the worst times. "Sorry to cut this short but someone's at the door, I'd better answer it. I'll message you when I'm done."

"Aw, it was just getting interesting." Alison chuckled playfully.

"We shall continue this tonight." Emily encouraged before she slowly stood from the bed, feeling less pain in her legs this time.

"Fine, if I must wait."

"I'll make it worth it, now I must answer the door before they barge it down, bye!"

"Alright, bye. I love you, Emmy." Alison noticed her friend's mouths drop at her using the word love so openly but again she ignored them.

"I love you too, Ali." Hanging up the phone Emily quickly threw it on her bed and watched it slide under the pillows, hoping she wouldn't forget it was there later.

"So we're at the _love_ stage in public, are we?" Hanna wiggled her eyebrows rather skilfully as she sat back next to Alison, rolling her eyes she placed her phone in her bag and waited for the interrogation her friends were about to give her.

Slowly making her way down the stairs Emily smiled to herself at how far she and Alison had come, she felt so lucky to have someone as special as Alison in her life.  
After what felt like several long minutes of wobbling down the stairs Emily finally made it to the door, opening it she was expecting some short middled aged woman with a Mary-Kay product bag standing in front of her, she was instead surprised with a tall and rather broad male instead.

"Hello, Emily." He smiled evilly, causing her to swallow in fear.

**I'm gonna be a real ass and leave it there, keep you guys wanting more!  
I hope this was an okay chapter, like the Pam and Emily conversation (I was a little worried to be honest)  
Give me a review if you wish – always good fun reading what you guys think :)  
Also! Hi Emma! Hope you liked it ^.^ **

**Until next time  
-Aemstar xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Some really good feedback from last chapter which is just awesome guys!  
Enjoy this chapter, it's a little longer too!  
**  
Chapter 27

"Jason." Emily gasped as the tall boy stopped her from shutting the door. Holding tightly onto the small bag that held the oxygen tank that provided the still much needed air through her nasal cannula Emily stood her ground and watched Jason play with his leather jacket.

"Miss me?" He questioned as he smiled his trademark smile.

"Not really." Emily answered; she was too focused on her breathing to give Jason her full attention. She was scared.

"I see Noel took a toll on you." He looked between her clutching hands to her oxygen tank, chuckling slightly.

"What do you want, Jason?" Emily ignored his attempt to dominant her and tried to move further away, without actually letting him inside.

"May I come in?"

"No." She answered so quickly he was almost taken aback.

"That's a shame. I was hoping you'd say yes." Slowly reaching into his back pocket Jason pulled a gun and pointed it directly at her, almost teasing her with the power the weapon concealed.  
Emily watched as Jason made his way inside her eyes still wide with horror at the fact he had pulled a gun on her. Shutting the door behind him Jason pointed the gun to the living room, when she didn't move he began angry and grabbed her arm.  
The pain was still there from the scars Noel had made.  
Pulling hard Jason sat Emily down and knelt in front of her.

"Got nothing to say now?" He mocked her silence as he continued to play with the gun.

"I'm assuming you're going to tell me what you want me to say." Emily took deep breaths, trying to hide the fact that she was terrified while all the while trying to remain calm.

"Oh Emily, you don't need to get defensive. I'm sure you're parents would like you to be grown up and mature."

"Don't talk about my parents." She gritted her teeth but quickly controlled herself before letting Jason get angry again.

"Shall we talk about something else then?" Jason asked as he sat down next to her on the lounge. Remaining completely still Emily clutched to the bag of oxygen tank that was keeping her calm.

"If you insist."

"Why don't we talk about that night, after the party?" Jason leant into Emily's ear and whispered, his voice was dark and deep, it made her uncomfortably grip harder on the bag next to her. "No? Maybe we could talk about _Alison_ then?"

Emily felt her hand release its hold on the bag and felt it move towards Jason, he quickly responded by grabbing it and placed the gun next to her head while cocking the trigger.

"Uh-uh." He whispered in her ear, sending an ice cold shiver down her spine. "Come now, Emily."

Jason spoke formally and it was slightly off putting for Emily, he was always this very well-collected proper man, it was his form of manipulation and she was sure it always worked.  
Still holding her hand Jason tightened his grip and brought it to his face. Emily pulled it away just as quickly as he had placed it there, he sighed before pressing the gun harshly onto Emily's temple out of anger but moments later he uncocked the gun and leaned back.

"I had a lot of time to think while I was away, Emily. And you see I realised that if I had just killed you I wouldn't have been stuck in there." Jason stood and walked around the room, revolving the gun in his hand as he walked. With Jason momentarily distracted she felt around in slacks pocket gently to find her phone.

"You didn't go to prison because you raped me. You screwed up and got caught for robbing a bank. You can blame me all you want but the truth will never change. What you did to me was wrong but you got away with it because I was scared to talk around you."

"You should have because then I probably wouldn't be here right now." He leant down in front of the suddenly confident brunette and moved a stray piece of hair from her face, quickly moving away from his touch Emily looked up and almost expected Jason to blow up in anger, but he didn't.

"You've grown more confident, I see."

"Ali, don't worry, she's probably asleep you know what those drugs are doing to her." Spencer whispered from across her desk as Alison looked at her phone for the tenth time that history lesson.

"She would normally message me, she hasn't Spence. I'm worried."

"Look we've got less than half an hour, I am sure she's fine."

Alison breathed in and placed her phone between her books, just in case she did receive a message. She was probably just being neurotic but she couldn't help it.  
Less than five minutes had passed and Alison felt her phone buzz, jumping quickly to see what it was she unlocked her phone to find a very odd message from Emily.

_J_

It was the only thing she had sent and it was confusing to say the least, it wasn't as if it was a typo because it was just one letter.  
Spencer looked over at Alison curiously, wondering why the blonde's eyebrows were scrunched together and noticing the brunette's gaze Alison reached across the aisle and showed Spencer the message. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat after several minutes of serious thinking Spencer went back to her work.  
Alison continued to look at her phone trying to figure out why Emily would send just one letter and a "J" as well. What did "J" have to do with them?  
Suddenly the very startled blonde stood from her seat, causing every head in the classroom to turn her way.

"Do you have something to say, Miss DiLaurentis?" The teacher asked, mildly offended for being interrupted.

"Jason." Alison whispered as she collected her books and looked over at Spencer, the taller brunette's eyes raised in horror as she herself connected the dots. Standing up she also grabbed her books and headed out of the classroom with Alison, not giving the teacher any time to gather thoughts as to why the pair had stood up and left in the first place.

"Get Hanna and Aria! I'll meet you at Emily's." Alison commanded before turning away and heading towards the exit.

"I'll get Toby too." Spencer called but Alison didn't respond, she was already out of the building and running for Emily's car. Her heart pounding in her ears as she forced her body to move faster.

"So, did I help with the confidence boost?" Jason lingered a little too close to Emily as he spoke, his gun pocking out of his pocket at each movement.

"No." Emily muttered while crossing her arms across her chest, hoping that Alison had gotten the message she had sent.

"Not at all?" Jason knelt in front of her and traced his finger tips across her thigh.

"No. It was all Alison." Emily said boldly and Jason's hand retracted as quickly as it had made landing.

"Ah, my little sister. So tell me, who is the better kisser, me or her?" Jason moved so close to Emily that she could hear and smell his breath, it was so off putting to a point where she wanted to close her eyes and hold her own breath.

"She is." She replied, not looking away from Jason, who was slowly losing his patience.

"Is that so? Well who is the better fuck then?" Jason's words were aggressive and very harsh, causing Emily to blink with almost every syllable. She swallowed in fear as Jason's hands moved away from his gun and towards her, one hand wrapping very slowly around her neck while the other held her arms tightly together. "Answer that question carefully, Emily."

"_She_ is." Her voice was soft from the lack of air as Jason's grip slowly tightened around her, but she never stood down.

"JASON!"

Suddenly Alison barged through the door so fast that it had shut from the rebound of the wall. At the sound Jason had snapped his head away from Emily long enough for her to grab the gun in his pocket and then quickly kick him away.  
Alison was in the living room within seconds and was about to join Emily's side when Jason stood and launched at his sister.

"Get off her." Emily ordered as she stood and faced the gun towards him. His eyebrows creased slightly in humour at the sight of Emily holding a weapon but when she cocked the trigger confidently he quickly rose from the floor and stood away from the panting Alison.

"It's over, Jason." Emily murmured, feeling very out of breath.

"Are you sure about that, Emily?" Her smirked and pointed to the oxygen tank that lay on the floor. At some point in the havoc Jason must have pulled on the tank and had broken the tubbing.  
Emily felt her breath become shorter and shorter as she realised there was no longer any oxygen helping her.

"Em, focus. Breathe." Alison stood at one end of the room while Jason stood almost directly in front of her, the gun was still in her hands but they were weak. "You can do it." She said in a comforting manner, trying to get Emily to stay strong.

"I doubt that very much." Jason smirked an evil smile before grabbing the gun of Emily and pushing her over. The brunette fell helplessly to the floor and watched as Alison ran to her side.

"It's okay. You're okay, breath for me, Em. _Breathe_." Alison was panicking but she tried desperately had to control herself, for Emily.

"Ali..." The brunette struggled to even open her eyes but for a moment it was just her and Alison, so that was all that matter.

"You're going to be okay. Practice your breathing, remember?" Alison felt tears dwell in her eyes but before she could wipe them away she felt Jason's hands clutch at her hair and pull her backwards.  
She felt Emily's hands try and hold onto her as support but the brunette was too weak.

"I told you to stay away from her, Ali." Jason barked as he pushed the small blonde against the closest wall.

"It's Alison!" She barked back, equally matching his terrifying tone. Pushing him with all the strength she could find Alison made one final attempt to run to Emily's side but Jason was too quick.  
Within seconds he grabbed her and moments later a loud gunshot echoed through the house.  
The sound made Emily jump and bring herself back to reality.  
Alison looked down to her waist where a searing pain began pulsing against her, large amounts of blood was cascading from the wound that Jason's bullet had caused. The feeling in her legs disappeared and she fell to the ground, everything was a blur but in the darkness she could hear Emily call her name.

At the sight of Alison falling to the ground almost lifeless, Emily ran to Jason and pushed him so hard against the wall that it knocked both to the ground. He wrestled to dominant her but with so much adrenaline in her body Emily managed to hit him across the jaw once before he knocked the side of her head, causing her to fall to the ground.  
Jason's hands reached around Emily's neck and held tightly, almost crushing her throat as he used all his strength to win against her.  
His hands suffocated her and his eyes were on hers as they slowly closed.  
Oxygen was leaving her body and the searing pain of fear seeped through her skin. Jason was above her again, this time taking her life away and she still couldn't defend herself or the girl she loved.  
Emily let go of the hold on Jason's hands as she struggled for air to travel through to her one working lung, her thoughts on Alison.

There was another loud gunfire and suddenly Jason was on the ground next to Emily, his hands releasing his hold and her breathing was so faint she didn't know how she hadn't passed out. She quickly turned to Alison whose eyes were on her and her hand still holding the gun that had taken Jason's life.

"Ali!" Emily screamed as she quickly rushed to the blonde's side, her struggle for air completely forgotten.

"Hey." The blonde replied faintly, her hand holding onto her side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You're okay; you're going to be okay." Emily had slipped her body underneath Alison's and was holding tightly with one hand while the other helped in trying to stop the bleeding.

"You're so beautiful..." Alison began, her hand sluggishly making its way to Emily's already tear soaked cheek. "... You were always the strong one, Emmy."

"No, Ali. You're strong too." Emily managed through her cries.

"I love you so much, you know that, right?"

"Don't do that. Don't you dare say any goodbyes..." Emily held tightly onto the blonde below her while she continued to push against the wound in her lower abdomen.

"Em... I saved you." Alison watched as Emily tried so very hard to keep her talking, to keep her alive and warm.  
She felt so warm against the brunette's chest; Emily's heart rate, though fast, was comforting to the ear.

"You did, you're my hero, Ali." Emily leant down the slowly let her lips connect her Alison's cold ones. "I love you, so much."

"Emily?" Toby's voice vibrated a sense of hope through the house as he entered through the front door.

"In here Toby! Please!" Toby was dressed in his everyday clothes but still had his gun displayed when he entered the room, quickly rushing to Emily's side however when he took in the situation.

"The police are on their way." He said calmly as he went to check Jason's pulse. "An ambulance is with them."

"Did you hear that, Ali? You're going to be okay. Stay with me, alright?" Emily looked down at the very pale Alison, who smiled but closed her eyes due to a lack of energy.

"Ali, please stay with me." Alison forced her eyes to open once more at Emily's voice but the sucking feeling of sleep was pulling at her. A deep darkness kept drawing her to the other side, dragging her to a place where she didn't want to go.

Seconds later two men rushed into a room and made their way to Alison, they were dressed in a dark blue uniform so Emily assumed they were the ambulance.

"I'm officer Cavanaugh, I was off duty today but I was called here. The male is deceased and the blonde is in critical condition. I will stay behind to watch over the crime scene while you take Miss DiLaurentis and Miss Fields to the hospital." Toby order professionally and the two men nodded quickly. Within seconds Emily was out of Alison's reach and was being manoeuvred into ambulance with Alison close behind in a stretcher.  
Looking down at her hands she could only see Alison's blood, the red sticky liquid invaded her skin in a reminder of how seriously injured she was. She tried wiping it on her clothes but it didn't seem to do anything, Alison's blood had stained her body.  
Minutes passed and the ambulance roar to life and sped down the road but the only thing Emily could seem to focus on was Alison, the blonde had an oxygen mask covering her face while in her left side, next to the ambulance officer, was a needle pocking into her skin, she assumed it was monitoring the blonde's very faint heartbeat because there was a machine that was beeping every so often in the background.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked as she ignored the tearing feel that ripped through her lungs. One was working at full capacity just to keep the brunette breathing while the other struggled along, like the last runner in a marathon trying desperately hard to pretend they still had a chance of winning.

"She is stable, for now. Now look towards me." The officer pointed a bright torch into Emily's eyes, quickly monitored her and then gave her another face mask. Gratefully taking it she breathed in the oxygen and let it assist in the collapsed lung that had given up half way through the race.

"You're Emily Fields, right?" The man questioned, noticing her appreciation for the mask that surrounded her lips.

"Yes." She muffled through the mask, her eyes not leaving the unconscious Alison as she listened to the sound of the constant beeping that send shimmers of hope each time it chimed throughout the vehicle.

"Punctured lung, correct?" This time she couldn't help but look away and give the man a curious look.

"That's right." She brought her mask away to look at him quizzically.

"You're very lucky." He motioned for her to keep the mask at her mouth; she did as she was told.

"Em?" Alison's voice croaked painfully, her sudden vocalisation surprising Emily slightly.

"Yes, Ali? I'm here." The brunette quickly took Alison's hand and began smoothing the skin over with her thumb, gently reminding the blonde she was safe.

"It hurts." Her words were so soft Emily could barely hear them through the mask.

"It's okay; they're going to make it better." She was convincing more herself then Alison at this point; the ambulance officer had several bandages surrounding the wound that was the bullet inside Alison's body.

"Don't forget about me, Emmy..." Alison croaked with her eyes barely open but the only thing that mattered was the blurring vision of her brave brunette.

"I won't and I never will. I promise." Emily quickly brought the cold blonde's free hand to her lips and kissed it gently.

"Good." Alison whispered before finally losing the battle to keep her eyes open.  
Suddenly the constant beeping that had been echoing through the ambulance decreased and then loudly repeated in a long dragged out noise.

"What does that mean?" Emily asked in panic as Alison's hand went limp in her own.

The man didn't reply but before Emily could ask again the ambulance pulled up to an abrupt halt and the back doors flew open.  
Suddenly Alison was being pulled out and dragged inside the hospital with Emily still holding her hand in refusal to letting it go.  
Over hearing the medical chaos that she couldn't understand Emily was being pulled at by other nurses trying to keep not only Alison safe but herself as well.

"What is wrong with her?" Emily screamed but her legs went limp from exhaustion, her mask had disappeared when she got out of the ambulance as she had no longer been caring for her own wellbeing.

"Ma'am, calm down. You're friend is in good hands." A nurse tried telling her as Emily tried desperately hard to stand and run after the people that had taken Alison.

"She needs me!" Emily yelled in response as her lungs tried to fill with oxygen, her body breaking down from the viscous amounts of work it hadn't grown accustom to yet.

"Right now, she needs the doctors and you need your own doctors." The woman's voice was soft and calming but it wasn't helping her at all.  
When Emily tried to stand up once more her legs slipped and she fell hard to the ground, causing her only decent lung to lose its air in a rough knock.

Emily felt her body stop working.  
Her thoughts on Alison... her heart had stopped in the ambulance... it had _stopped_.  
Knowing that Alison was somewhere in this hospital and away from her was heartbreaking but feeling as though her one and only love might be... gone... was excruciatingly painful.  
Letting the noise around her evaporate, Emily slowly drifted away from reality into a deep darkness.

"Has there been any news?" Emily heard in the background; her eyes still closed but her subconscious coming back from the dark.

"Nothing, what are we going to do? Emily isn't going to cope." The voices were recognisable now, it was her mother and father and they weren't far away. Trying to open her eyes Emily twitched her lips slightly; the familiar feeling of a plastic mask surrounded her mouth once more.  
Groaning in pain when inhaling all conversation in the room stopped as Emily awoke from her deep sleep.

"Em?" She heard her father's voice lift dramatically.

Groaning again she moved her neck and slowly opened her eyes, the bright light of day invading her sore muscles as she adjusted to her new surroundings.

"Oh thank goodness!" Pam declared as she rushed to her daughter's side from the other side of the room.

"Why won't I cope?" She cut right to the point. "Where is Alison?"

Pam and Wayne looked between each other, knowing they couldn't lie but weren't willing to tell the truth.

"Where is she?" Emily forced from her broken body. The pain in her lungs still very evident even though it was obvious she had been asleep for some time.

"She's... she's..." Pam tried but at the look of Emily's heartbroken eyes she couldn't finish.

"Tell me! Please... god, please just tell me..." Emily felt tears fall from her eyes and down her cheeks but stopping at her oxygen mask. "Is... is she dead?"

Emily felt her break at the words, her body was a mess on the hospital bed as her parents quickly looked up realising how little the brunette actually knew.

"No! No, Emily. She's not." Pam fumbled quickly, her hand darting to Emily's in comfort.

"Then I want to see her!" Emily demanded, her hands trying to move the sheets from her body.

"Em... she's in a coma." Wayne interjected, his voice almost as broken as her.

Emily stopped in her tracks and looked between her parents, trying to find any signs that they were just joking but their face remained the same sorrowful expression.  
She leant back against the bed, feeling hopeless, her chest heavy with a wave grief and guilt. Pam felt tears fall from her eyes as she watched Emily process her husband's words and slowly she saw the light in the brunette's eyes fade. The hope that Alison gave Emily slowly disappeared as she realised her girlfriend was in a deep slumber that no one could wake her from.

"Can I see her? Please?" Emily begs this time, her voice a bare whisper as she takes a big breath, trying to calm herself.  
Pam and Wayne share another look before Wayne exits the room; her eyes follow him before returning to her mother.

"Mum?"

"He's just getting a doctor baby." Pam says comfortingly and they wait in an eerie silence.

"What happened to her?" Emily questions, trying to push out the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

"We don't know a lot because we're not family but her parent's haven't shown up."

"Have you seen her?" Emily's thoughts are on Alison's parents, how could they not come and see their daughter?  
Pam shakes her head and she sighs with disappointment evident in her tone.  
Moments later Wayne re-enters the room and is followed by the same doctor Emily saw the last time she was at the hospital.

"Hello, Emily." Doctor Williams says formally, a large folder in his hands.

"Hi, again. I want to see Alison." She mumbles, ignoring the formality.

"It isn't that easily, Emily. She's in separate part of the hospital; I can't just allow anyone to enter. It's strictly family members only."

"She's my girlfriend!" Emily almost yells towards the innocent doctor, she wasn't mad at him, she knew he was just doing his job but her anger clouded her judgement.

"I know but we must get in contact with her parents first. They are legally responsible for her."

"But they kicked her out? She has been living with us for weeks." Wayne stood close to the doctor, sharing Emily's frustration.

"I am aware of the situation, Mr. Fields but legally I have no choice-"

Suddenly the door burst open and Kenneth was in the room, with Jessica close behind him, her face pale and her eyes bloodshot from crying, her husband however was radiating pure fury.

"It's all your fault! You stupid slut!" Kenneth yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed towards Emily harshly. Doctor Williams quickly stood between him and Emily, protecting the brunette from the danger the eldest DiLaurentis was presenting.

"Calm down, Mr. DiLaurentis." Williams muses neutrally.

"No! My son is _dead_ because of _her_!" Kenneth tried to push passed the doctor once more but within seconds Toby was in the room and had him by his expensive suit, pushing the doctor, Wayne and Kenneth apart he stood in front of red hot angry Kenneth.

"It was your son's gun." Toby raised his voice, keeping his superiority between him and Kenneth.

"Well he didn't shoot himself!" He yelled back, trying to dominant Toby.

"Emily didn't kill Jason." Toby said, lowering his voice significantly and everyone's head turned to the crying brunette; her guilt had taken over her emotions as she felt responsible for Alison's condition.  
A split second had passed and Emily felt a small presence touch her hand, looking down to assure herself that no one was there she felt a large pinch of disappointment surge through her when there was no hand upon her own.

"She is not allowed anywhere _near _my daughter! She has corrupted her!" Kenneth backed away, not believing Toby's words and looked towards Doctor Williams who was standing by Wayne.

"But Mr. DiLaurentis-"

"If I see that girl or her family anywhere near Alison you will have a law suit on your hands! Do you understand me?" Kenneth backed away further and looked between Toby and the doctor, who nodded at his question.

"You can't do that!" Emily struggled to yell towards him but she thought she felt another touch on her hand, causing her to look down again.

"Yes I can and when she's out of here you will never see her again. I promise you that, Emily."  
She looked at Kenneth and saw the spitting image of Jason, his dark eyes staring straight through her and his tall structure dominating her even from across the room.

"It's time for you to leave." Doctor Williams ordered as he noticed Emily's heart rate slowly begin to increase in distress. "Go to your daughter, she needs someone with her."

"Once she wakes up you call me." Kenneth said as he and the doctor walked out, Toby close behind.

"You're leaving?"

"I have a funeral to arrange because of that slut." Kenneth's arm went around Jessica's waist as she let a small sob leave her lips.

"That's enough." Toby ordered, shutting the door of Emily's room, blocking out the conversation. "And there is something you should know about what happened-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Kenneth raised his hand to Toby's face, stopping him from revealing the truth. "If they see Alison, I want them arrested."

Leaving no time for either Toby or the doctor to say another word Kenneth and Jessica turned away and headed down the hallway and out of site.

She was lying down in the ambulance, talking to Emily, and then suddenly it was dark.  
Forcing her eyes to open Alison felt Emily's hand against her own as they were running into the hospital.

"Ali! Wake up." Emily yelled over and over again.

"Em, it's okay." Alison spoke slightly confused, her voice perfectly fine and the pains in her body gone. Looking down at her lower abdomen there was no wound.  
Suddenly they stopped running as nurses pulled Emily away from her, getting up she followed them but looking back she saw herself still on the stretcher that had been placed on a hospital bed.  
Her eyes were closed and her body was pale white.

"We need a defibrillator!"She heard someone call and it was then that Alison understood, her heart had stopped, she was dead.  
Quickly the bed was being pushed through two doors and almost out of sight. She didn't know what to do, did she follow where they were taking her body or did say stay with Emily?

"Emily? It's okay! I'm here." Alison tried again, deciding to stay with her girlfriend who was struggling to breathe on the ground, a nurse at her side trying to calm her down.  
But she just kept trying to run to Alison. Seconds passed and she fell to ground, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall unconscious.

"Emily!" She called, trying to get her to wake up. "Help her!" She yelled towards the nurse who was completely oblivious to her presence.

"Let's get her to observation." The woman commented as she and another male nurse lifted her into a bed another nurse had brought to their side.

Alison followed them, holding Emily's hand the entire time as they darted in and out of hallways.

"Wake up, Emmy." Alison felt tears form in her eyes as she sat next to the brunette when they finally put her in a private room.

"She will be up soon and when she is, just come get me." Doctor Williams declared as he spoke to Emily's parents but she wasn't interested, she wanted Emily to be awake. It had been hours before her parents were allowed into the room but she wasn't focused on time, her eyes never left Emily.

"Has there been any news on Alison?" Pam questioned her eyes teary and Alison's head shot up at the sound of her name. Letting go of Emily's warm hands she walked to the talking adults.

"We managed to bring her back, but she is in a coma."

"Will she be okay?" Wayne finally spoke after several long minutes of silence.

"It's hard to say. It's all up to her, we've have done everything we can do to save her now it's her turn to fight."

Alison looked at the doctor curiously.

"How am I supposed to fight this?" But it was no use, no one could hear her.

"I am going to see her now, I'll see if there has been any change in her condition." Alison watched as the doctor and Emily's parents shook hands before he departed, quickly following they walked throughout the hospital, going down several hallways Alison had never seen before, while every so often Doctor Williams would nod or say hello to someone.  
Eventually they made it to a large door frame; pressing the green button the doors flew opened, granting them access.

Saying good morning to one of the nurses he continued to walk. Alison was not aware that much time had passed. She didn't even see the sun go down and then come back up again; she had watched Emily the whole time.

"How is she doing?" Williams questioned as he walked with the nurse down another hallway. Stopping at a door that had a small sheet of glass on it, looking through Alison saw herself lying on a bed with tubes sticking out of her arms and what looked like a large tube going down her throat covered by a mask. She rubbed her throat subconsciously at the sight but she didn't feel anything.

"No change unfortunately, but I have a good feeling about her." The nurse was short but was very muscley, she was young, probably no older than twenty five, she had beautiful brown hair tied up in a loose bun and a warm looking jacket surrounding her entire upper body. She looked comfortable, which Alison almost found odd.

"Her girlfriend is stable, I'm sure she will wake up soon." Williams tone was kind; it seemed his formality was only in front of patients and family. They opened the door and walked into the room, Alison could hear lots of beeping as the machines worked to keep her alive.

"I'm sure she'll want to see her." The nurse smiled as she walked to Alison's side. "Did you see those videos? I can tell by them she's going to be here. That's love for sure. Hey, Alison." The nurse said happily, rubbing the hair that had fallen across her face, Alison felt the touch against her forehead but didn't think much of it, except that it was slightly comforting.

"Look Jackie, I know even in a coma they can hear us but you seem to take it very seriously." Williams chuckled as he wrote a few things down in his notepad.

"Someone's got to be here with her." Jackie smiled and checked the machines that surrounded Alison, she found it strange - to be looking down at herself.  
Moments later there was a soft beeping sound from the pocket of Williams white coat; pulling out a small pager he excused himself from the room with Alison close behind him.  
The doctor walked back the way he came and eventually was back in the same ward Emily was in, Wayne was at the front desk, obviously waiting for him.

"She's awake." Wayne stated and he nodded.  
Following the two men back into the room Alison ran to Emily's side.  
She looked tired and very sore. Her breathing was faint but her pulse seemed to be normal which is good.  
Alison watched as the conversation unfolded in front of her, Emily demanded to see her but the doctor said no.

"Let her see me!" Alison ran towards the doctor and stood right in his face, hoping that this would do something, though knowing it was useless.

"I am aware of the situation, Mr. Fields but legally I have no choice-"

Moments later her father and mother burst through the door and a full on argument blew up, minutes of argument passed and then Toby was in the room.  
As her father spoke viciously towards her girlfriend, Alison couldn't help but place her hand on the brunette's in support, causing her to look down each time.

"Stay strong, Em." Alison moved closer to the brunette and whispered in her ear. Emily didn't flinch, her words unheard Alison wiped away a tear that had fallen down her cheek.  
Alison watched as her parents, the doctor and Toby left the room, leaving Emily in a agonised state crying very hard into her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay, Emily." Pam whispered over and over again, holding Emily tightly as if she could fall to pieces any minute.  
Alison looked on with hurt eyes.  
There was no way her father would keep her from Emily, she decided then and there that she was going to do whatever it takes to wake up again.

Wayne entered the room not long after; his shoulders slumped in frustration and disappointment. Pam looked up and gave him a looked but he shook his head, they were obviously exchanging thoughts on Emily seeing Alison.  
Wayne joined Pam on the bed and let his arms go around the two most important women in his life and they stayed like this for a while, waiting for Emily's sobs to subside.

After an hour Emily finally managed to calm herself but she remained in her parents hold, Alison watched wishing she could just wake up and join them.  
Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a soft knock at the door, followed by Spencer, Aria and Hanna popped their heads through to see if they could enter.

"Hey." Emily croaked her voice sore from so much crying but never the less happy to see her friends.

"How are you feeling?" Spencer asked as she opens the door fully and walks in, the others close behind her. Alison smiles at their presence.

"Tired."

"I'm glad you're okay." Hanna said her voice quiet and almost broken, and it almost breaks Alison heart just watching her friends look so depressed.

"I'm fine; I just want to see Alison." Pam and Wayne excused themselves, saying they were going to talk to Doctor Williams about what was going to happen from now on.

"They won't let you see her?" Aria asked when Pam and Wayne were gone. Emily shook her head.

"We can't see her either." Spencer mumbled as she sat down, Hanna sat on the bed next to Emily and Aria sat on Spencer's lap even though there were two available seats.  
Alison observed as her friends and girlfriend joined hands in support, slowly walking to Emily's side she held her hand once more and lightly rubbed the skin.

"This is going to sound weird... but I feel like... she's here." Emily looked down at her hand and then back to her friends.  
Spencer would have usually quirked an eyebrow at such a remark but she believed her.  
Hanna and Aria nodded in agreement, sensing the feeling too.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" Emily suddenly quips but her friends don't hesitate in giving her what she wanted.  
Alison looks at girlfriend curiously as her friends leave the room, her hand still playing with the soft skin.

"Ali?" Emily whispers, looking nowhere in particular and Alison quickly jumped at the acknowledgment. "I won't let your dad stop me, I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to be with you. I promised you I wouldn't forget and I'm keeping that promise. Just stay with me, okay?"

Alison smiled and felt a tear roll down her cheek once more; taking Emily's hand she squeezed tightly, hoping the brunette would feel it.

"I will, Emily."

**I was going to end it several times but I was really into writing this chapter and I wanted to end it on a slightly happy note. Hope everyone liked and finally no more Jason! He can't hurt Emily anymore (I know a lot of you really didn't want her in any more pain)  
Hope everyone enjoyed! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**-Aemstar xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, I would just like to quickly say as I'm not a doctor and I don't know a lot of stuff about comas and medical stuff... So I've just been guessing for most of it and going off a **_**little**_** research. I'm sorry if there are people out there cringing at how incorrect it might be!  
Mostly I'm just going with what sounds good for the story  
Anyways thanks for the lovely reviews as always and I hope you guys are enjoying!**

Chapter 28

The day had been long and it didn't please Emily at all.  
She thought that if she was somewhat patient she would be rewarded by seeing Alison but it was only mid afternoon and she knew that nothing would change.  
Spencer, Hanna and Aria had stayed for a few hours but the mood of the hospital was bit over powering for them, so Emily insisted they leave for a while.

And so, she was alone. Well, she felt there was a presence in the room and for a moment, she enjoyed that moment.  
After being alone for less than half an hour Emily felt the wave of everything that had happened hit her. Alison was somewhere in that hospital, in a coma, because she couldn't protect her.  
She had failed.  
But there was still a slim chance that Alison was going to wake up. She just had to see the blonde, to touch her, to hold her. She just had a gut feeling that if she did, Alison would wake up.

Alison had never left Emily's side; her head had been resting on the bed, her face in the brunette's direction. She didn't know what to do, the doctor had said it was up to her to fight but she didn't have any clue on what to do and she certainly didn't want to leave Emily's side.  
If she could just feel the brunette's touch she would be okay, she would somehow know what to do.  
Lost in thought she almost didn't realise a tear falling from Emily's eye but before she could subconsciously wipe it away the brunette and sniffed and did it herself.

"Emily." Alison whispered, not knowing what else she could do.

"It's hard." Emily mumbled, her eyes closed and picturing her blonde beauty in front of her. Alison's hand instinctively went to support her but there was a soft knock at the door that interrupted both their thoughts.

"Come in." Emily said, wiping away another tear and moments later the door creaked open. A bunch of soft blonde hair poked through as Cece smiled sympathetically.

"Hi." The blonde said half entering the room, Emily watching her carefully.

"Hey." She replied, wanting to be happy to see someone that reminded her of Alison.

"Look, I'm really sorry, I know you probably hate me because you think I'm a bad influence on Ali, but she's like a sister to me."

"I don't really understand where the apology was there," Emily chuckled. "But it's because of you and all the other influences in her life that have made her into the girl I love and there is no way I'm going to hate you for that."

Alison smiled and felt her heart melt at Emily's understanding nature.

"May I?" Cece motioned to the closet chair next to the bed and Emily nodded with a smile.

"Have you seen her?" She almost blurts out, unable to contain the question she had been thinking the moment the older blonde had entered the room.

"No, they're being real assholes and not letting anyone but her parents see her." Cece crossed her arms in frustration and huffed slightly, reminding Emily instantly of Alison.

"I have to see her Cece. If I can just touch her... I know she'll wake up." Emily played with her fingers, trying to display the sense that Alison was holding them.

"How do you know that?" Cece asked will quirking an eyebrow.

"I just know." Emily blushed slightly but she tried to hide it, still feeling Alison's presence in the room was enough to make her forget about embarrassment.

"Well then... let's go get our girl back." Cece stood and quickly grabbed the wheelchair at the other end of the room. Pushing it towards Emily she moved her eyes between the brunette and the chair, smiling devilishly.  
Alison looked between the two girls with curious eyes, were they actually going to try this? They were going to risk getting in trouble, for her? Quickly standing Alison stood between Emily and Cece, if they were going to do this, she may as well make it worth it.

"What?" Emily's mouth dropped slightly before Cece quickly walked t her side, pulling the bed sheets off she nodded her head towards the chair.

"You heard me, let's go."

"But Mr. DiLaurentis said-"

"Screw him, I don't know about you but I need my Ali Cat back." Cece pushed the chair next to the bed and waited for Emily to make the next move. Smiling she moved her legs from the bed and slowly flopped herself into the wobbly chair.  
Cece let a sigh of relief and pushed Emily to the door, opening the door Emily stuck her head out and gave Cece the all clear. Alison was close behind, watching as the two girls began making their escape.

"I don't even know where she is." Emily said realising that she actually been told much at all about Alison.

"I do, I spent about an hour trying to convince the nurses there to let me see her." Cece began wheeling Emily through the relatively quiet hallways of the hospital, she would have found this unusual if she wasn't so focused on seeing Alison.

"Once you get in you'll only have one chance." Cece broke the silence first, they had been walking for several minutes and had gone passed several doctors, holding their breath each time someone looked at them.

"One chance is all I need." Emily murmured bravely even though she was slightly terrified because she knew if they were caught there would be serious consequences.  
Cece walked passed the nurses desk and smiled innocently, they didn't seem to think much of it since Emily _was_ in a wheelchair, and so they let her continue down the hallway.

"How did you know that would work?" Emily questioned when she turned to look back at the nurses who had continued with their work.

"I didn't." Cece replied casually before turning down a hallway and out of sight of the nurses' station.  
Stopping at a door both girls looked up and down the corridor before looking through the glass window.  
And there she was.  
Alison was lying down almost lifeless, covered with an oxygen mask and many other tubes. Emily felt tears dwell in her eyes at the sight but tried to remain strong.

Alison stood a few paces behind the two girls; she was watching carefully as Emily went to open the door but was stopped by a voice calling up the hallway.

"Hey! What are you two ladies doing?" A large looking security guard was walking towards them, he didn't seem threatening, he was more just doing his job but Cece quickly walk to him and sighed with relief. Emily looked on rather confused.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought we were going to be walking around all day! Sorry to bother you but I was wondering, see my friend here, she has a rare form of memory loss and we can't remember where her room is. Could you help me find it?"

Cece placed her hand flirtatiously on the man's shoulder before flicking her eye laces playfully. Alison sighed to herself at how quickly the blonde's charm worked, that was Cece for you.  
Looking towards the confused brunette Alison reached for her hand before looking at herself lying down in the other room.

"Oh, ah yeah... sure. Did you want to bring your friend then?" The guard was slightly taken aback by Cece's flirtatious and rather bold nature but smiled never the less.

"Well, I would but she's getting a bit flustered from being moved around so much. Maybe we could go find the room and a nurse might be able to help us?"

"That's not a bad idea." The guard's smile grew larger as Cece continued to play with his arm.

"Awesome. Emily? I'll be _right _back! Don't move from this spot!" Cece slowed her words down and almost yelled them in the brunette's face, however being so surprised from the interesting way Cece chose to speak Emily could only manage a nod.  
Smiling the blonde slowly turned the guard around and briefly turned her head to look back at Emily, waving her hand for the brunette to go into the room when the pair was out of sight.

"So ma'am, do you know what ward she is in?" Emily heard the guard say before turning around a corner with Cece still holding his arm playfully.

"Goodness Cece, you said I had a memory loss problem, not a hearing problem." Emily chuckled as she watched the two disappear. Even Alison managed to laugh before looking at herself once more.

"Come on, Em." She whispered hopefully, though she knew no one could actually hear her.

Emily slowly turned her wheelchair back to the door and before entering the room she looked up and down the corridor once more.  
Wheeling herself into the room, she made her way to the side of the bed, the sound of constant beeping and other mechanical noises echoed throughout the room.  
Her arms ached with each roll forward of the chair as she made herself push against the wheels.

"You're almost there, Em. You can do it, just touch my hand. That's all I need." Alison stood by Emily's side, hoping that her presence was somehow encouraging the brunette to push on.  
Reaching the side of the bed Emily extended her arm to reach for the pale Alison.  
The blonde's breathing was barely noticeable but it was still there, faintly moving up and down in her chest.  
Alison watched as she waited for the brunette to touch her, to feel the warmth of Emily's skin against her own would be enough to wake her from this slumber.  
Moments later Emily felt someone grab her shoulders and pull her back.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kenneth yelled as he pulled on the chair aggressively so Emily was nowhere near Alison, destroying the only opportunity she felt she had.  
Quickly he pressed the nurse's aid button not far from the bed and stood between her and his daughter.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away! _This_ will be satisfying."

"Mr. DiLaurentis, you don't understand-" Emily tried but Kenneth merely silenced her by striking her across the face with the back of his hand. Feeling the sting stick against her skin Emily placed her hand over the sore surface before letting a tear fall from her eyes.  
Alison, who had been watching the events unfold in front of her, moved to Emily's side and tried to cup the brunette's cheeks in her hands.

"What is going on in here?" Alison recognised the voice as the young nurse Jackie. She was standing at the door, with the same security guard from before standing close behind her.

"I want this girl arrested, Jackie!" Kenneth screamed.

"Sir, with all due respect I just saw you hit this young girl." Jackie said confidently as she moved to Emily's side.

"Get her out of here!" Kenneth barked towards the security guard.

Emily decided then and there that it was now or never. Forcing her legs to move she stood from the chair and ran to Alison's side in an attempt to touch her but the security guard had caught her and was pulling her out of the room before she could make any contact.

"Ali!" Emily screamed, feeling very weak but glad her oxygen mask was somehow still with her.

"No!" Alison screamed as she tried running for her but within seconds Kenneth and Jackie had exited the room, shutting the door loudly behind them. Trying to move the door handle Alison failed to escape the room, it was like she physically couldn't budge the medal object from moving.  
She was trapped.  
Looking through the glass she saw Kenneth yelling at every single person that was around him, even Toby had suddenly shown up.

"I want her arrested!" Kenneth barked again.

"I'm not arresting her Mr. DiLaurentis, not after you just assaulted her. Unless that is of course, you'd like to be arrested as well?" Toby's question was rhetorical but it was enough for Kenneth to calm down.

"Fine! But don't go near my daughter again, you murderous slut!" Kenneth pointed down the hallway, indicating for them to leave.

"Come on, Miss Fields, we need to get you back to your bed." Jackie said in a calming manner, ignoring the fuming Kenneth in front of her. Helping Emily back into the chair, Toby and Jackie departed.  
Emily felt tears well in her eyes, she had failed and now there would never be a chance of helping Alison.

"You are very lucky I'm not going to your supervisor about this!" He screamed at the innocent security guard. "And as for you Cece, keep your distant!"

Kenneth pointed his finger in front of the unimpressed blonde and turned down the other hallway and out of sight.

"So... you're friend doesn't actually have a memory loss problem?" Cece looked away from the direction Kenneth had disappeared and looked towards the guard who had broken the silence.  
Now that she looked at him she realised how young he was, maybe no more than a few years older than her, she actually felt bad for putting his job on the line.

"No. It's a long story." Cece rubbed her forehead before looking back into Alison's room.

"Well, since you almost cost me my job, I think you owe me a coffee. That way you have all the time in the world to explain everything." The guard smirked playfully, causing Cece's eyebrow to quirk at his confidence.

"Is that so?" She challenged, crossing her arms playfully.

"I believe it to be necessary." He countered light-heartedly with a soft smile.

Emily was silent for the entire journey back to her room. The overwhelming feeling failure coursed through her as Toby and Jackie forced small talk.

"Emily, I know this is hard but please be careful. I won't be able to let you off so easily next time." Toby broke Emily away from her thoughts just as they stopped at the door to her room, Jackie still behind her.

"I'm sorry, Toby." She wiped away a tear before looking up at him; his eyes apologetic as he placed his hand on her shoulder supportively.

"I'll let your parent's know what happened, okay?" It didn't really seem like Toby was asking a question but Emily nodded in response anyway. "Monitor her for a few minutes, make sure she is alright."  
He told Jackie before saying his goodbyes and disappearing, leaving Emily alone with the nurse.

"Miss Fields-"

"Jackie, was it? Please, just call me Emily." Emily interrupted her as they entered the room and moved next to the bed; she stood from the chair and forced her body back onto the lumpy mattress.

"Okay, Emily, I don't know if I'm crossing a line here but what you did was very risky. But it was also very brave."

"I didn't even succeed; I promised her I wouldn't forget about her, she's going to think I've left her." Emily felt tears threatened to break through the surface of her eyes but she held them back.

"I'm sure she knows you haven't given up." Jackie said softly with a smile, pulling a small torch out of her pocket she turned it on and checked both Emily's eyes for any signs of a concussion from the hit Kenneth had given her.  
While she worked Emily processed the young nurses' words but before she could reply her parents entered the room, rather flustered.

"Emily! Sweetie! Are you okay?" Pam ran to her side and brought the startled brunette into a tight hug. Jackie sat down in the chair next to the bed and observed the brunette carefully, watching for any signs that she might have any injuries.

"Mum, I'm fine but... I can't... breathe..." Pam quickly loosened her hold and brought her hands to Emily's cheeks.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He got the cut on my sore cheek but I'll be fine." Emily rubbed the area softly and looked up at her father who had a completely unimpressed look on his face.

"I should go and give that man a piece of my mind!" Wayne said while he paced vigorously around the room.

"Dad... I tried to see Alison. I was lucky I didn't get arrested." Emily looked over at Jackie who was still sitting in the chair, a supporting smile on her face as she watched Emily calm her parent's down.

"It doesn't give him the right to..." Wayne shook his head in frustration but never finished his sentence. Pam held his arm and pulled him to sit next to her on an available seat.

"I needed to see her..." Emily whispered, feeling the strong sense of failure rush through her again.

"You will, Emmy." Wayne said confidently, but both his and Pam's facial expressed displayed uncertainty and Emily understood why. There was no way Kenneth was going to make it easy.

"Emily, I'm a supervising nurse in the ward Ms. DiLaurentis is in, if you want... I can give you my number and if you ever want to check up on her, I should be able to tell you." Jackie broke the silence between the Fields family and watched as they all processed her proposal.

"Can... can you do that?" Emily stuttered, slightly stunned at the offer.

"Hmm... it'll be our little secret." Jackie winked playfully before pulling a small notepad from her pocket and writing down her number. "I work most days."  
Ripping the paper she handed it to Emily and smiled.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily paused before taking the paper, though Jackie was very considerate she didn't know if it was right to risk her job.

"Because I'm a big believer in keeping promises." Jackie smiled briefly before leaving the room without another word, Emily had a mildly surprised expression on her face before looking down at the paper the young nurse had given her, there was a number followed by a small note:

_Stay strong, she needs you_

Humming to herself in slight astonishment Emily looked up at her parents and felt a smile spread across her lips.

"Em, Doctor Williams said you could come home today. You're stable and there isn't much injury."  
Pam would've found Emily's smile contagious if it hadn't disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
The brunette was disappointed by the fact that she was leaving the hospital, she felt she was leaving Alison.

"When?"

"Well, we've just got to finalise some paper work and discuss medication and oxygen tanks with him. So, probably later this afternoon." Pam answered almost matter-of-factly.

The drive home was silent except for the soft hum of music on the radio in the background. Wayne was driving and Pam was in the passenger seat holding his hand comfortingly.  
Emily felt a pinch of jealousy as she sat in the back and observed her parents, knowing she couldn't hold Alison's hand was hurting and what was worse was she hadn't felt any presence since before the run in with Kenneth.  
It was like it had disappeared.  
Though Emily was feeling slightly confused about sensing such a presence in the first place she now felt it was the overwhelming numbness of loneliness hover around her instead.  
She didn't know how but she knew that it was Alison watching over her.  
But now she wasn't.

Pulling up in the driveway Wayne stopped the car and pulled out the wheelchair from the boot. Helping the brunette into the chair he wheeled her all the way inside, no one spoke.  
It was a creepy silence that Emily would have found extremely uncomfortable if her thoughts were so consumed by Alison.

"Why does Kenneth think I killed Jason?" Emily murmured when Wayne stopped at the stairs to help her up them.

"We don't know, I guess when he was told the news he jumped to conclusions. Everyone's tried to tell him but before anyone can even speak he'll interrupt." Wayne said as he guided Emily's arm over his shoulder and they began their slow ascend of the stairs, Pam was close behind holding the oxygen tank.  
Emily didn't know how to respond, she didn't want to tell Kenneth the truth if he was that angry.  
How would he react then?  
She could understand his anger but at the same time it wasn't exactly as if she had pulled the trigger and the only reason Alison did was because Jason was going to kill her.

"Do you want any dinner?" Pam offered as Wayne helped Emily into bed.

"No. I think I'm just going to watch a movie and go to sleep."

Grabbing the laptop from Emily's desk Pam placed in on her bedside table so it was in reach before kissing her forehead and departing; Wayne did the same and turned the light off, leaving Emily alone with her thoughts.  
Putting on whatever movie she could find first she turned over and let the sound fill her room, she wasn't actually interested in watching the film, it was more just a comfort – to make her feel like she wasn't alone.  
Feeling tears finally succeed in their escape Emily sniffed deeply before letting them continue to flow. After what felt like hours she managed to subside the tears before letting her eyes close in exhaustion.

It had been a week and Alison condition hadn't changed.  
Not that Emily knew for sure what was going on in the first place, most of the time she was at home in bed. Feeling too tired to even move let alone pick up the phone and call Jackie. She felt like even though the invitation was open for most of the time, calling too often would be too much, especially if the news was always the same.  
After the first night at home Emily had woken up from an awful nightmare and assumed the whole mess had been a dream.  
But unfortunately it wasn't.  
Alison was still in the hospital bed and in a deep coma and Emily felt like a week had been a year.  
Spencer, Hanna and Aria had visited Emily most days, to keep her company but to also keep her spirits high, though it seemed like it was failing.

"Why don't you call that nurse? See how Ali is going?" Hanna questioned as she moved from the window seat to Emily's bed.

"I'm worried that if I call it'll be bad news." Emily said simply.  
All three girl's lips twitched awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"It might be good for you to find out though." Spencer countered rather quietly, taking Hanna's old spot on the window seat.  
It was dark outside, the girls had been over for most of the afternoon after school, enjoying the fact that it was now a weekend.

"It's my fault she's in a coma." Emily muttered, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them.

"What? No Em! It's not! It's Jason's fault." Hanna quickly grabbed the brunette's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"If I had just... just... pulled the trigger first...he wouldn't have...shot her..." Emily had been crying for most of the week so any attempts to cry now would fail, she had nothing left in her to cry. She just felt emptiness.

"Emily, you can't blame yourself for what happened. Ali wouldn't want that." Aria spoke confidently, this was something she felt strongly about, especially since they could all see how much Emily was struggling.  
Emily nodded in agreement, mainly just to let her friends believe she no longer felt guilty but the truth was she did and she would forever feel that way until Alison woke up.

Alison was pacing around her room. Watching her body lie in the same position was making her fidget. She wanted to wake up but she didn't know how.  
It had been a week and she still hadn't seen Emily, though she had managed to escape her room when a nurse had come in to check on her, when she went to Emily's room it was empty.  
She went around looking for hours but after giving up she went back to her room over heard her doctor talking to Jackie, saying that Emily had been discharged hours before.  
Alison felt lost, being away from Emily was painful but she didn't want to leave her own body. She just wanted to wake up so she could be with her girl again.  
No one had visited her, she hadn't heard from her dad or her mum.

"Come on Alison! Wake up! Why is this so hard!?" She ran to her side in anger and tried shaking herself but nothing happened.

"Alison DiLaurentis! Wake up and get your fabulous ass to your beautiful girlfriend!" Feeling frustration course through her Alison paced around the room and noticed her heart rate machine beep in a weird tone.  
Looking over to the machine it went back to normal, raising an eyebrow curiously she walked back over to her body.  
Seconds later Jackie entered the room in a rush.

"Ms DiLaurentis?" Jackie's hand went to Alison's head, as if hoping she would wake up.

"Sweetie, I know you can hear me. I saw your heart rate change slightly on our monitor screen. You've got someone who needs you to wake up, can you do that?"

Jackie spoke confidently before leaving the room. Alison was mildly confused but waited for another change in her heartbeat to happen.  
Fighting the urge to get frustrated again she paced around the room, hoping that Emily was out there fighting to see her, hoping that she hadn't given up even though the option was a tempting one.  
She knew how tempting it was to give up, she was losing hope that she would wake up from this coma. She didn't know how.  
All Alison knew was that she wanted to be with Emily.

Jackie had accidently left the door open, giving Alison a chance to walk out of the room.  
Walking aimlessly down the random hallways of the hospital Alison watched as nurses and doctors did their nightly rounds. Checking peoples blood pressure, giving them medication and every so often she would see a stray patient that was struggling to sleep walk around.  
Looking out a window she observed the lights in the street; they were dull and flickering but somehow she found something photogenic about them.  
Alison felt tired and sore. It was as if she was in her body, where the bullet wound would be was stinging and aching and even her head was hurting. It had been hurting like this for almost a week and she wanted it to stop.  
Walking down some flights of stairs she made her to the front entrance of the hospital that was always closed after visiting hours.  
Outside there was an ambulance passing by and its bright lights ignited the streets. The bright light remained in the streets and the pitch black sky was nowhere in sight.  
A soft humming in the background was heard but she couldn't quiet hear it through the doors, going to open them she looked at the bright light and thought briefly how nice and calming it was.  
She immediately understood what the light meant.

"Maybe I should..." She thought to herself.

"Ali?" A voice came from behind her, stopping her from leaving the hospital and distracting her from joining the bright warm light.  
But when she turned to find the source of the sound no one was there.

"Hello?" She called, walking back the way she came to find the voice.

"Hey Ali... I don't really know what to say..." Alison instantly recognised the voice, it was Emily. She began running to the sound as it echoed down the halls.

"Emily?" She tried calling.

"I really miss you..."

*

_Emily watched as Jason grabbed Alison and pulled her back, she wanted to help but she was so out of breath. She wanted to grab Jason and hurt him.  
The way his hands held Alison so tightly enraged her but he moved so quickly she didn't even register what had happened until Alison fell to the ground.  
He almost pushed the gun into Alison and pulled the trigger, the sound was so loud it had given Emily strength but it was too late.  
Alison was lying almost dead on the ground and the sight was enough to drive Emily beyond the point of hysterics.  
Quickly she leaped at Jason but he was too quick and then was above her, his hands around her neck.  
Emily looked around, it wasn't the alley but instead it was her living room.  
His rough hands almost crushing her throat as he tightened his grip.  
Then suddenly he was on the ground next to her. Dead.  
Looking to Alison her body lay limp on the floor._

"_Ali!" She screamed, terrified. "Wake up, Ali!"  
Pulling the pale blonde into a tight hold, Emily wept and sobbed. _

"_Wake up..." Emily whispered to the silent Alison. Her eyes were closed and her skin was cold as ice._

"Ali!" Emily jolted awake in an icy cold sweat. It was a dream. It was just a dream. Alison wasn't...  
Seconds later Pam burst through the room and turned the light on.

"Emily? What's wrong?" She asked out of breath, she must have jumped out of bed and run down the hallway in seconds.

"Is Ali..?"

"No she's not sweetie." Pam said, placing her hand over her chest in relief.

"Mum... I need her back..." Emily crumbled into tears before she could even finish her sentence and it broke Pam's heart.  
Her daughter hadn't been sleeping at all the last week but this was the first time she had woken up screaming and calling for Alison.  
Making a quick decision Pam reached for Emily's phone that was on her bedside table next to the piece of paper Jackie had given her a week ago.

"Here." She said as she dialled the number and waited for it to ring.

"What?" Emily asked, slightly stunned that her mother was suggesting such a thing at this time of the night.

"She said she worked a lot." Pam shrugged her shoulders and gave the still ringing phone to Emily. Taking it with risen eyebrows Emily heard Jackie answer.

"Hi... Jackie? It's... Emily." Emily muttered quietly, clearing her throat several times.

"Oh Emily! Hi, are you okay?" Jackie's voice changed tone twice in such a short sentence, ranging from happy to hear from her to worried to hear from her.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to know... if Ali... was okay."

"She's doing okay, Emily. Look... why don't you talk to her?" Jackie stood from her desk at nurses' station and made her way down the hall and towards Alison's room. "I'm sure she needs to hear your voice."

"Do you think she can hear me?" Emily shuffled impatiently in her bed, Pam still watching her.

"I think she can, yes." Jackie entered the room and could hear Emily's anticipation from the other end, even though Alison was still in a coma she knew this would help the brunette to remain strong and to hopefully help Alison as well.

"Ms DiLaurentis? There's someone very special on the phone for you." Jackie put the phone on loudspeaker and put it next to Alison's ear in hopes she would be able to hear Emily.

"Ali?" She paused, feeling slightly awkward. "Hey Ali... I don't really know what to say..."

Emily mustered up the courage to speak again, not knowing that this might or might not be the last time she would ever be able to speak to her.

"I really miss you..." Momentarily Alison's heart monitor beeped differently which caught Jackie's attention but she didn't do anything. 

Rushing to the sound that was Emily's voice Alison found herself back in her room, Jackie was sitting at her side and her phone was placed next to her ear.

"Em?" Alison questioned as she moved to sit on the bed, completely forgetting that Jackie was in the room because the only thing she could focus on in that moment was the sweet sound of Emily's voice.

"Ali... I know that it might seem hard and I know you probably want to give up..." Emily sniffed as she felt tears fall from her eyes but she drew a deep breath and forced herself to continue. "... But I'm going to be selfish and ask you... to stay. Please Ali. You can't leave me. You can't make me love you so much and then leave. I know you're hurting, I know it will be painful but I promised you I wouldn't forget, I mean, how could I? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Alison looked at the phone that lay next to her comatose body, listening as Emily broke out into more tears, knowing that this was incredibly hard for her was making sitting there and listening to it that much harder.

"I won't forget Ali, because not only do I not want to forget, I can't. But... if you're hurting, I will understand... If you need to go... I will understand. The only regret I will have is that I didn't get to kiss you one last time. But I'm asking you Alison DiLaurentis, to fight, to come back to me." Emily felt more tears fall down her cheeks as her heart hurt with each word she spoke. Even Pam and Jackie who had been listening to everything were tearing up.

"_Please_." Emily whispered through her sobs. "I love you, Ali."

Alison felt her pains slowly disappear as she listened the Emily cry, her heart was the only thing that was hurting now and she wanted to give everything she could to fight out of this coma.  
Placing her hand upon her own cold ones Alison closed her eyes tightly and breathed in deeply.

"I love you too, Emily."

Suddenly Alison felt a small pain in her chest and the machine to her left began beeping differently, it wasn't a bad different but it was different enough to make Jackie stand up quickly.  
Momentarily everything went black and Alison felt the pains in her side quickly return, it was so painful she wanted to scream but the only thing she could focus on was forcing her eyes to open, they felt heavy and very weak. Something she hadn't felt in what felt like forever.  
It was the feeling you got when you had stayed up all night because you couldn't get to sleep but at some point you had closed your eyes and then suddenly it was seven o'clock and you had to get up and go to school.  
Alison's chest moved up and down as she slowly tried to open her eyes, the weight of what felt like years of sleep lying on them.

"Ms. DiLaurentis?" Alison heard Jackie ask as her eyes flickered between opened and closed.

"Ali?" Alison heard Emily's voice next to her, the faint buzzing of the phone vibrating next to her ear as she waited for Emily to speak again.  
She tried to speak but her throat hurt, trying several times to compel her vocal chords to produce sound Alison moved her head slightly. Her eyes opening little by little as she took in her surrounds, the room was dark except for the light from the phone and the machines, Jackie was sitting next to her but she couldn't see her very clearly.

"E-Em?" Alison croaked her throat barely audible but it was loud enough for Emily to jump up from her bed and almost give her mother a heart attack.

"Ali?" Emily asked again, not quite sure if she was hearing things or if it was actually Alison.

"Em... I love you." Alison forced the words from her lips as she felt a small smile spread across her lips and hit the edges of her oxygen mask.

**I'm gonna leave it there! I was sort of struggling with this chapter but I hope everyone understood it and liked it.  
But I'm leaving it on another good point so that's a plus.  
If anyone has pointers just leave a review!  
Also I am wrapping this fanfic up soon so if anyone wants any last minute parts to the story I'm all up for ideas – let me know!**

**-Aemstar **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Emily's heart was beating in her chest; it was so loud she could hear it pulsing in her ears.  
Alison had finally woken up.  
Excitement coursed through the brunette as she made her way to the car the next morning with her mother and friends behind her. Unfortunately Wayne had to work.

"Emily, be careful, you're going to hurt yourself if you push too much." Hanna ran to the back of the wheelchair and pushed Emily the remainder of the way to the car.

"Hurry up, slow pocks." Emily said as she lifted herself from the chair and dropped her body roughly into the passenger seat, ignoring the pain that ached in her legs.

"Alright, calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack." Spencer laughed before joining Aria and Hanna in the backseats.  
Pam quickly got in the car herself and started the engine in a subtle rush.  
From the back seat Spencer, Hanna and Aria tried to suppress a laugh as they watched Emily and Pam bop up and down nervously as they drove to the hospital.  
The drive felt like an eternity to Emily, even though it was less than a twenty minute journey.

After finding a park in the underground parking lot everyone made their way towards the elevator.  
Sticking to Spencer's advice Emily tried desperately hard to keep calm.

"So tell me again how she woke up?" Aria questioned as the elevator doors closed and the gears drew them up several floors.

"Well I called Jackie to see how Ali was doing and she said I should talk to her. So she put the phone to Ali's ear and I just spoke for a bit and then suddenly she said my name."

"_Aw_, Em! That's actually kind of adorable." Hanna squealed as the doors opened once more and she pushed the brunette down the hallway.

"What happened after that?" Spencer was next to Hanna and Aria was standing on the other side, Pam was close behind them, enjoying the show of twenty questions Emily's friends were giving her.

"She asked me what happened but Jackie said she should rest and that she would explain everything in the morning."

"So... since when could we see her? Did her dad change his mind?" Aria muttered hopefully as they all lined up in front of the nurse's station to Alison's ward. There was an elderly couple in front of them asking a few questions and they had to wait and ask before going to see Alison.

"No but Jackie said it's up to Alison as well and naturally she wanted us to be here." Emily was shaking nervously; she was so excited to see the blonde that thinking about anymore questions might make her brain explode.

"Hi, I'm Pam Fields and this is my daughter Emily and her friends. We're here to see Alison DiLaurentis." Pam introduced herself politely to the nurse who had finally finished with the couple from before.

"Oh yes, Jackie!" The old lady turned around and called loudly down the hall. "She's just doing her last rounds before her shift is over."  
Moments later the young Jackie came strolling into sight.

"Yes? Oh hi ladies. I was just wondering when you were going to turn up." Turning back down the hallway she motioned her arm for them all to follow.

"I must warn you, Alison is very tired, she has been in and out of sleep. I would recommend maybe a short visit for today or one person at a time but basically just try not to overwhelm her; she's in a lot of pain." She led them to Alison's room and opened the door slowly, trying not to make too much noise.

"Can I-"

"Go." Hanna interrupted Emily before she could finish, they all knew Emily needed to see her first. They were all just happy she was awake. "We'll be happy if she says hi to us."

Emily smiled and looked up at her mother who had been silent for most of the morning. She nodded encouragement to Emily before stepping back and letting the brunette push her way into the room.

"If you need anything, just press the nurse's aid button. I'll come running." Jackie said before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

Slowly Emily made her way to Alison's side; the slow rhythm of her chest moving up and down was giving her a small sense of security. The blonde may have woken up last night but with her eyes closed it was hard for Emily not to think the worst.  
However, Alison was asleep and that was okay with Emily because she knew the amount of pain the blonde was enduring.

"Hey Ali." She whispered while placing her hand over Alison's. The bed was slightly elevated but the blonde was basically lying down with her head tilted up.  
Emily could hear Alison's breathing and she found it comforting, she found it comforting to just be in the room with her and not worry about anything else but the girl in front of her.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Emily leaned up from the wheelchair to kiss Alison's hand, her skin felt warmer than before, she felt full of life.

"You know, the girls are watching us like hawks." Alison's voice would've scared Emily to the point of a heart attack if it wasn't so soft and hoarse. She turned to find three heads quickly turn away from the small glass window in the door.

"Alison..." Emily whispered, unsure of what to say, she was frozen but also very happy to have the blonde awake when she was there.

"Hey Emmy." She said softly as she rubbed the surface of Emily's hand that woke her up just moments before.  
At Alison's sweet tone Emily forced herself to move closer and kiss her way from the blonde's hand to her casted arm.

"What happened here?" Emily asked, worried.

"Apparently it's broken, or fractured... or something. I don't really remember. They told me a lot of things." Alison's voice was hard to hear with the oxygen mask covering her mouth, subconsciously Emily's free hand went to her nasal cannula and she fiddled with the tubing that hooked around her ear.

"I was so scared, Ali. I thought... I thought..." Emily couldn't finish her thought process because she was so happy to have Alison awake with her that everything else didn't seem to matter anymore.  
Alison's eyes were barely open but they were open enough to see the tears dwell in Emily's eyes.  
It was hard to see the brunette so scared and broken, it was like she had caused that pain, especially after everything that had happened, of course she was going to feel responsible.

"Em... I'm so sorry for everything I put you through." Alison felt her chest rise and lower, what used to be a subconscious movement, was now something she felt she had to think about.  
The pain in her side would never fully subside, even with the amount of medication she was on wasn't enough to make it disappear.

"Ali, don't be sorry. I'm so glad you're awake." Emily stood from her chair and sat on the bed next to her, trying to close as much distance between them as she could without hurting the blonde. Lifting the oxygen tank with her Emily smiled sheepishly noticing the smirk on Alison's face.

"I've waited so long to see that trademark smirk of yours."

Alison's smirk turned into a shy smile before she patted the space next to her on the bed.

"There's enough room here for you."

"I don't want to hurt you." Emily said cautiously but she knew Alison was going to get her own way. And sure enough, the blonde raised an eyebrow and patted the same spot again. Adjusting herself Emily lay down next to her and placed her hand on top of Alison's, enjoying the heat Alison had gained since the last time she'd touched her.  
Alison leaned into her shoulder and sighed in relief from the contact. Emily kissed the blonde's forehead before sighing in relief as well.

"I missed you so much, Ali." Emily said as she stoked up and down the un-casted surface of the blonde's arm and hand.

"I missed you too, Emmy."

Moments later there was a small knock at the door before Spencer, Hanna and Aria poked their heads through the door.

"Hey, Ali." They all said in unison.

"Hi." She replied, her voice sore and husky from strain.

"We'll be quick; we just wanted to make sure you were alright." Spencer said as she entered the room first, walking close to the edge of Alison's bed with Arai and Hanna close behind her.

"I'm okay, thanks to this one." Alison murmured softly as she softly shoved Emily's side playfully.

"I didn't do anything." Emily blushed as her three friends looked towards her with large smile's spread across their faces.  
The three girls made themselves comfortable on the available chairs before falling into a relaxed silence. All eyes were on Alison and Emily's hands that were moving against each other ever so gently, enjoying the small dance of friction and feeling they were creating. Hanna thought it was adorable while Spencer and Aria shared a small smile before looking back between their friends.  
Alison could feel her own eyes opening and closing from the weight of her medication but she didn't want her friends to leave.  
She was enjoying the company way too much for them to go.

Moments later the door opened and Pam made her way inside the room, giving Alison a very excited smile before walking to the bed and kissing the blonde on the forehead supportively.

"How are you feeling?" Pam stood next to the bed and rubbed Emily's head gently.

"I'm okay." Alison lied, trying to forget about the pain that pulsed in her side and head. Pam noticed Alison's lie but didn't push the subject; of course she wasn't going to be okay, not with a bullet wound in her side.  
Alison breathed softly before snuggling further into Emily, enjoying the warmth and comfort the brunette created. Spencer, Hanna and Aria were talking about school and how finals were coming up within the next month but the only thing the school could seem to focus on was the drama between Alison and Emily.  
Even Noel came up in conversation but neither Emily nor Alison felt like talking about him, so that conversation diminished quickly.  
Before an awkward silence could fall upon them a soft knock at the door interrupted them and Jackie popped her head through, asking for permission to enter.

"You have a visitor." She said cautiously and it caught everyone's attention as all eyes went to the door.  
Opening it fully Jackie moved away to reveal Jessica DiLaurentis standing in the frame, awkwardly holding onto her handbag as if unsure as to whether she should enter the room or not.

"Mum..." Alison muttered her voice so soft it was barely audible.

"Hi Alison." Jessica looked between her daughter and Emily's hands, it wasn't that she was uncomfortable with Alison's sexuality; it was more who she was with. It was hard to believe anyone's story but Jason's.

"I think we should go." Spencer broke the silence in the room and stood, Hanna and Aria joining her quickly with no hesitation. Usually Hanna would have stayed behind ready to defend her friends but it seemed Jessica's body language didn't display any sort of threat.

"I'll get Caleb to pick us up." Hanna said to Pam whose eyes were stuck on Jessica, she broke contact to give Hanna a small nod before looking back at the quiet DiLaurentis.  
The three quickly exited with Jackie close behind who shut the door on her way out.  
Then it was just Alison, Emily, Pam and Jessica and a large amount of silence floating around in the room.

"Where's Dad?" Alison was the first to break the silence.

"He was at the police station but I told him you were awake, so I'm guessing he's on his way here."

Emily looked away from Jessica towards Alison but the blonde merely squeezed on her hand and held it tighter.

"You're not going anywhere." Alison whispered, reading Emily's mind.

"But your Dad-"

"I don't care. I don't want you to go." Alison moved into Emily's arms as she held her close.

"Alison..." Jessica began but her voice suddenly disappeared as both her daughter and her girlfriend drew their attention to her but thankfully before she could continue the door flew open and Kenneth made his way in the room, right on cue with his expression blank and his body displaying anger.

"I thought I said you weren't allowed in here." Kenneth said his voice surprisingly neutral.

"I wanted them here." Alison croaked and she held tightly onto Emily's hand.

"That's not up to you."

"Yes it is, I'm almost eighteen I can make my own decisions." Alison felt immensely stressed by her father's presence and he was in the room for less than thirty seconds.

"Ken... maybe we should listen to her?" Jessica felt torn; she had heard from the police the evidence but she still couldn't believe the truth.

"Why are you pushing this Jessica?" Kenneth asked frustration evident in his tone.

"Because I don't want to lose a second child."

"She's just confused, this Emily girl is corrupting her and she is feeding her lies. She's the one that killed Jason! Why would you _want_ to accept this?" Kenneth threw his arms frantically in the air as lost his temper at his wife who had taken a few steps back in his rampage.

"I shot Jason." Alison broke the tension between the two and felt every pair of eyes in the room fall onto her. Though Pam and Emily knew the truth it felt weird to be hearing Alison vocalise it.  
At Alison's words it was like a switch had flicked inside Kenneth, his angry stature turned ice cold as he realised the truth, falling into the closest seat he could find he buried his face into his hands and rubbed his temples.

"Why?" It was the only question he could manage.

"Because he was going to kill Emily, just look at her neck! His hands were that tight around her throat the bruises are still clear and very visible after a week." Alison couldn't remember much about what happened that day but she remembered watching Jason clutch his hands around Emily's throat and squeeze hard.  
She remembered crawling for the gun that lay only metres away, she remembered how heavy it felt in her hand before pulling the trigger, and how it felt even heavier after pulling the trigger. The gravity of killing her brother had pushed a huge wave of guilt but also relief over her, the burden she had been carrying after that fatal firing felt crushing against her chest each time she took a breath.  
Even though she hated her brother for what he had done, every breath she would take would be a breath Jason would never take again. Even for such a monster, he was still her brother and she had ended his life. That was a burden she would have to bare forever.  
But she had saved Emily.  
The brunette was safe and holding her close and that was important.

Kenneth stood from the chair, another switch flicking in him, passing from the moment where his cold and dark soul had paused to let the truth sink in and he was back to the normal Kenneth DiLaurentis, with no compassion left for his daughter.

"You should have let her die." He growled, his fist clenched tight and his face dark with terror. Turning from Alison and Emily, Kenneth looked at Pam who had stood up in anger from his words.

"How dare you!" Pam growled back.

"You can keep the disgrace of a child." Kenneth spat at Pam before she could master up another sentence. Grabbing Jessica's hand Kenneth pulled her towards the door and out of sight.  
Alison felt a tear fall from her eye and smudge on her oxygen mask, feeling a breath catch in her throat from her father's hurtful words she tried desperately hard to control her cries due to the amount of pain that rode in her body at each harsh movement.

"Ali... I'm sorry." Emily whispered gently, her words sounded as broken as Alison felt.

Alison wanted to say it was okay but she knew Emily wouldn't believe it, how could she? Not after what had just happened with her father. She felt hurt but at the same time at least he wasn't blaming Emily anymore.

"I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I'll go talk to Jackie." Pam exited the room without another word, her mind was elsewhere and she couldn't seem to focus on anything but how badly Kenneth treated Alison.  
Emily's hold around Alison tightened and she moved to kiss her gently on the forehead. They sat there for a long time in silence; it wasn't really awkward but more necessary as Alison was having an internal struggle with herself about Jason and her father.

"I'm sorry, Em." Alison finally spoke and felt Emily's hand instinctively squeeze her own at the sound.

"Don't be sorry, Ali." She said, trying to ignore the croak in her voice as she spoke.

"If I didn't leave you, he might not have come. He might not have tried to hurt you." She could tell her voice was soft and it made her want to take the mask off just so she could speak properly.

"Ali-"

"Em, if I hadn't had come when I did he might have left, he might not have hurt you. Maybe he just-"

"Alison, if you hadn't come when you did he would have raped me again. I saw it in his eyes the moment I opened the door, it was the same look he had in them that night." Emily didn't know if she wanted to make Alison feel better or just help her to justify what she did so she could live with herself. "You did what you had to... to survive."

"I killed my own brother." Alison didn't know why she felt so guilty, maybe it was because of what her father had said or maybe it was survivor's guilt.

"But... you saved me because of it."Emily tried to remain positive in the situation but she knew that no amounts of words could relinquish Alison's guilt.  
Her own feeling of guilt began to seep through as she realised she had practically made Alison choose between her and her family.

"I don't really remember what happened, all I know is I shot him, I don't even know the whole story... Can you tell me?" Alison had no recollection of that day except for the shot to her side and she felt maybe if Emily told her everything she wouldn't feel so awful.  
Emily looked down at Alison carefully, not sure whether telling her everything that had happened so soon was such a good idea but at the same time she definitely deserved the truth.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked cautiously and Alison responded by nodding and nuzzling softly into her.

"It will help me understand." That was enough to convince Emily that now was the right time.

"You were at school when it happened and I was home alone, he knocked on the door..."

"Hi Jackie, I know you were supposed to be finishing your shift. I just had a few questions." Pam had made her way to the nurse's station where Jackie and the older nurse were chatting quietly. Jackie had her jumper on and her bag over her shoulder, she was sitting on the desk while the other nurse was typing up random notes on the computer.

"Of course, Mrs Fields. What can I help you with?" Jackie stood from the desk and made her way around the barrier that separated the nurse's from the general public.

"It looks like Alison might be staying with us for a while and I just need to know what kind of precautions I'll need to be taking. What will I have to do to make her more comfortable?" Jackie leant against the barrier and looked between Pam and the older nurse who looked up from her computer.

"Her father said he wasn't coming back, we were struggling to understand what that meant."

"He's not a very accepting man." Pam said softly, still taken aback by how hurtful Kenneth was to Alison and Emily.

"Well it's a tricky situation because Alison is still technically a minor. Practically speaking she's old enough to make her own decisions but legally she needs a parent or guardian to sign her out of the hospital."

"Wayne and I can be her guardian until she's eighteen." Pam volunteered quickly.

"Okay well that can be easy enough, you would need to sign a few forms before she leaves of course but with Alison in such a temperamental state we will need to monitor her for a while before she can leave. Because she was in a coma for so long we need to make sure she won't relapse."

"Is that a possibility?"

"Yes, it's slim but the possibility is still there. When she was in surgery she was legally dead for almost two minutes, that's almost enough time for there to be permanent damage to the brain. So far she hasn't shown any signs but we definitely need to be careful and recovery will be a long process because of what happened."

"We'll do whatever we can to help her." Pam felt horrified at how serious Alison's condition was.

"Excellent. It's a learning experience that's for sure so we will all help you with everything and we'll make it as painless as we can for Alison."

"Is she in a lot of pain? I feel she's trying to hide it, especially from Emily." Pam had noticed how Alison was acting but she wasn't sure if she was just picking.

"She is in a fair amount of pain, yes but her medication is helping." Jackie seemed matter-of-fact as she spoke but she also sounded sympathetic. She knew it was just as difficult to be watching Alison in so much pain.

"How long do you think she will be in here?"

"It's hard to say. At least a few weeks though, that will give you time to prepare for her homecoming." Pam nodded, this was going to be just as difficult for Emily as it was for Alison, she knew her daughter cared deeply for the blonde and watching her experience so much was going to be hard for her.

"I just want to make sure both of them will be okay."

"Of course, we'll discuss details closer to when Alison is ready to leave, for now we're going to focus on her getting better."

"Thank you for everything you've done Jackie, you really helped them." Pam extended her hand to the young nurse and shook it briefly before turning and heading back to Alison's room.

"Mrs Fields?" Jackie called, causing Pam to turn around. "Don't forget to take care of yourself as well."

Smiling Pam nodded her gratitude to Jackie and turned back down the hallway. _Thank goodness there are still good people in the world._ Pam thought to herself.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. I'm thinking it will be the second last one. Next chapter will probably be the finale.  
But I was thinking, someone asked if I was going to do a sequel, now depending on what everyone else thinks I do have a few ideas. So if everyone would like a sequel I can start another. Let me know what you think!  
I've also got another Emison fanfic in the works so stick around!  
As always thanks for the lovely reviews and private messages! It makes me feel so wonderful!**

**-Aemstar **


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, here it is the final chapter! It's going to be short but leads open for a sequel (hence why it's so short). Yes, that's right I am conforming a sequel! Give me a couple of weeks to write up some ideas and plan it out and you'll have another story.  
Thanks so much to the beautiful people who favourite/followed the story! And for every single review! I read all of them.  
Well better get reading, enjoy guys!  
**

Chapter 30

_Three Weeks Later_

Alison lay awake in Emily's bed, the warmth of the brunette engulfing her as she slept silently beside her. She couldn't sleep.  
It was the only thing she did in hospital and as odd as it sounded she didn't really feel like doing it her first night home, though she was sure her pain medication would draw her back to exhaustion any moment anyway.  
The soft hum of Emily's television in the corner provided Alison with some piece of mind. Emily had put a movie on but had fallen asleep less than half way through, the poor girl had been studying none stop trying to get her credits good enough for graduation and all the hard worked had paid off.  
Apparently Alison had had enough credits before she went into hospital so school was no longer a huge part of her life.  
She hadn't really thought about college yet, it seemed like it was so far away when in reality she should have started applying for scholarships. The thought stressed her greatly so she just focused on the present and being there with Emily before the dramas of life got in the way again.  
Dramas like the police putting Emily through hell because Kenneth still couldn't handle the fact that Alison had been the one to kill him.  
Her parents had disappeared of the face of the earth after the police said it was self defence and explaining the situation to them, it was as if they couldn't handle the fact that Jason was so messed up and instead thought Alison was the troubled child, therefore abandoning her seemed like the most appropriate idea.  
Emily was convinced that at least Jessica would eventually come around, but personally, Alison doubted it greatly, especially if Kenneth had anything to do with it.

Trying to distract her thoughts Alison looked over at Emily. She was lying on her side facing Alison and she looked peaceful.  
Alison had been lying on her back for most of the night; usually because every other position was uncomfortable, even lying on her back hurt but it was the most bearable.  
With such a large wound in her side Alison found it hard to do most things, like eating, sleeping, walking and evening breathing were all problems she had to get accustom to again.  
Apparently a few more weeks and the pain would _begin_ to subside but over time she would be back to normal.  
It was more than she could say for Emily though; the brunette would always need a nasal cannula by her side, at least a good percentage of the time anyway. Apparently with practice she might be able to teach herself to breath off one and a half lungs but that would be a future endeavour.

The thought of Emily still in so much pain after how long it had been since Noel had hurt the brunette enraged her.  
Emily's parents had even informed her that the police want her to testify against him in court but because these things always take time no one really had a clue as to what was going on.  
She however was happy that Noel was behind bars and away from Emily. She wanted to move and kiss Emily but everything hurt, everything ached at the slightest movement.  
Clearing her throat as she caught her breath Alison felt a pinch in her stomach where her new bullet wound lay, wincing in pain her hands instinctively went to her sides and held tightly in an attempt to subside the pain.

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily had woken so quickly and was hovering above Alison within seconds.

"Ye-yeah..." She croaked as she managed her breathing again.

"Do you need anything?" Emily adjusted her position to turn a lamp on.

"No, it's okay." Alison's hands went to Emily's cheeks and stroked softly.

"You're in pain." Emily said, trying to focus on the girl below her rather than her touch, otherwise she would be distracted and now wasn't that time.

"Em, it's okay." She lied; she was in a great amount of pain that no medication could cure. Her parents weren't talking to her and her brother was dead and she didn't even get to go to the funeral. Emily watched Alison's mind tick over, she saw what the blonde was thinking and felt responsible but she also felt useless because she couldn't help.

"You're lying." It wasn't a question, it was a challenge. A challenge for Alison to either think of a really good lie in response or to tell the truth.

"What do you want me to say, Em?" It was clear Alison's tone was pure frustration when she found a question in her head full of responses; she didn't however expect to find herself becoming so flustered at Emily's bold challenge.

"I just want you to talk to me." Emily shied away quickly, regretting the daring remark that had pushed Alison over the edge.

"It hurts, okay?" Alison rubbed her head in irritation before letting out a small sigh and regretting it instantly when her side pulsed with pain.

"Ali, what can I do?" Emily whispered desperately, Alison thought the question through and smiled. It was a smile Emily hadn't seen in many weeks and it was very surprising to see her go from one extreme emotion to the other, but never the less, the smile caused all Emily's worries to disappear.

"Come here." Alison whispered back as she tried to pull the shocked Emily towards her.  
Willingly but carefully Emily moved her body closer to Alison's, being cautious of the big scar in her side, she of all people knew what it was like to feel such extreme pains but wanting to please the blonde she did what she wanted.

"Yes?" Emily smiled playfully as she held her body above Alison's; she subconsciously missed the connection with her but tried hard to keep herself from causing any pain for both her and Alison.

"You asked what you can do, well being Alison DiLaurentis I get what I want. Are you going to do what I want?" Alison's tone was playful this time as she slowly let her arms wrap around Emily's back, enjoying the contact it provided.

"Within reason, Miss DiLaurentis." Emily chuckled as she matched Alison's playful nature, leaning in slowly she pressed her lips against Alison's. The soft lips against her nasal cannula felt oddly foreign and yet soothing, it was probably because it had been so long since they had actually kissed.  
Alison felt Emily sigh into the kiss as a wave of feelings washed through them; it felt like coming home from a long trip and finally getting to lie down on your bed.  
The familiarity of the kiss soon crawled back in as Emily pulled the bed sheets over them and her hands found their way to Alison's waist, being careful to avoid the large bandage that sat underneath the blonde's thin singlet shirt, hiding a deep wound that was causing so much pain.

"That's no fun." Alison replied through every gap of the kiss, her words disconnected at each syllable. Emily broke away to let her lungs fill with air before she reconnected with the skin of Alison's neck, very gently sucking and biting as she moved, causing a soft moan to fall from the blonde's lips.

"You can't always get what you want, _that's_ no fun." Emily whispered seductively into her ear before gently nibbling on the soft skin.

"_Tease_." Alison murmured as she felt her hips subconsciously move into Emily who had moved away purposely.

"We'll take it slow, we've got all the time in the world and I know you're too sore for anything too intense." Emily's tone softened as she dragged her hand underneath Alison's shirt, deliberately touching the skin of her waist lightly.

"I'm sorry I'm no fun." Alison mumbled as Emily's hands made their way up her waist.

"You're always fun." Emily smiled softly before leaning in for another kiss while gently massaging the skin of Alison's stomach.  
Alison admired Emily's sincerity and smiled into the kiss, she felt so complete when she was with the brunette, like nothing could possibly fail or anything could go wrong in the world.

"How did I get so lucky?" Alison broke the kiss and held onto Emily's cheeks, stroking them gently as she watched Emily's own smile form.

"I was the lucky one, Ali."

"You made me become a better person; I would be nothing without you." Alison snaked her arms back around Emily and pulled her close, no longer caring about her pains as she felt their bodies connect.

"You helped me too, don't forget that." Emily reminded her.

"I know but it was different, you had it in you, but me? I would've been a heartless bitch forever if it weren't for you."

"You weren't heartless."

"I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world." Alison couldn't help but feel bad for what she used to be like but now she was glad she had grown up and become a better person and she felt Emily had really helped that happen.

"True but it made it fun to fall in love with you." Emily smiled and turned herself over so she was lying on her back; she moved her arm underneath Alison's shoulder and pulled her close, letting her rest against her chest.

"It'll be an interesting story to tell our kids one day, that's for sure." She snuggled closely to Emily and drew small patterns on the surface of her shirt absentmindedly, her mind forgetting what she was saying before it was too late.  
Emily looked down curiously at the now very shy Alison and quirked an eyebrow.

"You want kids?" Emily felt her stomach light up with fireworks at the thought of Alison thinking of such things, she didn't even think it would cross her mind but as the blonde blushed a bright red Emily got her answer. "I don't think I've seen you blush since that day in the pool."

"I want it all with you, Emily Fields. I want to get lame tattoos and get married, have kids and grow old together. I want to travel the world with you, starting with Paris. I'll work all day everyday for the rest of my life if it means I can spend the rest of my life giving you everything you want and deserve."

Emily watched Alison pour her heart and deepest private thoughts out, feeling so much love for this girl develop at each word. It was truly perfect to hear Alison speak so open and honestly about amazing aspects of a possible life together.

"We'll have it all, Ali. I promise. But I already have everything I could possibly want in this life."

Alison looked up at Emily whose eyes were glistening with the faint sign of tears but they were happy tears and she could tell.

"And I have everything I want."

"I got my happily ever after and it's only just beginning."

Alison took in Emily's beautiful features as she spoke; she looked so strong and elegant. She was breathtaking and Alison still couldn't believe how lucky she really was.  
Leaning up slowly she connected their lips in a small fire of passion, the kiss symbolising a silent promise both girls could clearly hear.

"Forever?" Alison broke away to look Emily in the eye.  
The brunette smiled and took Alison's hands in her own.

"Forever."

**And there we go! Once again thank you to every single one of you! I am so appreciative of the reviews and viewers. I've really enjoyed this story and I hope you guys have too!  
I also have two other stories I'm writing up (yes, all Emison) so stick around! There's a lot more Emison coming, I promise.  
Thanks again everyone! **

**-Aemstar x**


End file.
